Falsas Apariencias
by nattalia robsten
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si C3PO y Drácula se conocieran? ¿Y si se sintieran atraídos sexualmente? ¿Sería sexo intergaláctico, robótico o vampírico? (Adaptación)
1. Intro

**AMIGOS DEL BARRIO I**

Falsas Apariencias

¿Qué pasaría si C3PO y Drácula se conocieran? ¿Y si se sintieran atraídos sexualmente? ¿Sería sexo intergaláctico, robótico o vampírico?

Bellalleva un día de perros, se ha quedado sin gasolina y ha tenido que dar un largo y "agradable" paseo (con tacones, sobre la carretera desconchada, malhumorada) hasta la gasolinera, para colmo de males allí se encuentra con un tipo graciosillo que presencia divertido como ella acaba tirada en el suelo lleno de "fluidos insanos" del aseo. ¡Qué tipo más majo!

Más tarde, Bella ya recuperada se presenta en la fiesta de Halloween de su barrio disfrazada de C3PO dispuesta a pasárselo bien. Todo va sobre la seda, hasta que se presenta un tal "**Drácula**" que no es otro que el tipejo graciosillo del aseo… Bella se propone odiarlo, pero el tipejo despliega todo su encanto, y resulta que ya no es ni tipejo ni graciosillo, sino una persona encantadora y estupenda… y además, es que está más bueno que un queso.

¡Y qué narices! Bajo las placas de metal de su disfraz hay carne, y la carne es débil ¿no?

* * *

esta historia es una **adaptación.  
**espero les guste ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Esta historia **NO ME PERTENECE** es una **ADAPTACIÓN. **

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

_Viernes 31 de octubre 2008, 17.30h_

De: CSPO

Para: R2D2; Pasodestarwars

Asunto: No os lo vais a creer

¿Te acuerdas esta tarde cuando me llamaste al móvil? Pues estaba en el baño de una gasolinera y un idiota empezó a responderme como si hablara con él en vez de contigo...

No se lo podía creer, era el día Hallowen, supuestamente tendría que estar de camino a la fiesta, vestida con un estupendo traje de metal dorado perfecta imitación al de C3PO de la película Star Wars Episodio IV, pero no. Estaba metida en una gasolinera de mala muerte en las afueras del polígono Ventorro del Cano. Su estúpido Clío había vuelto a jugársela. Bueno a lo mejor no era tanta culpa del coche como de ella misma. Hacía tiempo que sabía que la aguja de la gasolina se quedaba pegada, solo que normalmente calculaba bien. Pero justo hoy se había olvidado, entre el curro, el disfraz y los nervios, se le había ido por completo de la cabeza, y no había echado ni una gota de gasolina...

Resultado: el puñetero coche se había quedado tirado justo entre Montepríncipe y el polígono.

Consecuencias: había tenido que andar durante media hora desde donde estaba el coche hasta el polígono a por una botella de dos litros de Coca-Cola llena de gasolina, caminata de otra media hora de la gasolinera hasta el coche cargada con la puñetera botella, y luego echar la gasolina en el depósito, y como nada podía salir bien, la gasolina no había entrado limpiamente en el depósito y se había puesto perdida del apestoso líquido.

Así que allí estaba ahora, en el servicio de hombres de la gasolinera (el de mujeres estaba averiado, cómo no), el perfecto colofón final al grandioso día que llevaba. Y no es que estuviera muy limpio, qué va... estaba como cualquier aseo de hombres. Olía mal, el suelo estaba mojado de dios sabe qué (bueno, ella sabía de "qué" estaba mojado, pero se negaba a pensarlo) y, por supuesto, no tenía un maldito enganche para colgar el bolso ni la ropa.

No pasa nada, pensó, soy una mujer de recursos. Colgó el bolso del picaporte, bajó la taza del inodoro, se subió a ella, se quitó las medias llenas de gasolina y las colgó de la puerta. Se negaba rotundamente a pisar ese suelo mojado descalza, de hecho también se negaba a pisarlo calzada, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Y justo en ese momento, con la falda levantada, las medias colgadas de la puerta, mitad por fuera mitad por dentro, haciendo equilibrio subida sobre la taza del inodoro, justo en ese segundo, sonó el móvil.

—¿Sí? —contestó la llamada.

— …

—¿Hola, preciosa, qué tal vas?

— …

—Sí, me he enterado, qué putada.

— …

—En ese momento se oyó abrir y cerrar la puerta de los baños.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Hallowen?

—_Ya que me invitas, estaré encantado de_ ir —comentó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta.

— …

—Sí, cerca de mi casa.

—_Me haría falta una dirección más completa_ —siguió diciendo esa misma voz, que ahora sonaba divertida.

— ….

—Joder, de qué vas... No, no es a ti... sí. En el centro cívico Los Pinos. Donde el Víctor Ullate.

_—¿El que está en Alcorcón?_ —comentó claramente divertido el hombre sin rostro del otro lado de la puerta.

— ….

—Joder, serás idiota... —dijo Bella , que entre hacer equilibrios sobre la taza del retrete, asir los zapatos en la mano, sujetar el móvil con el hombro, atender a Ruth que estaba al teléfono y hacer oídos sordos al loco del otro lado, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios—. No, no es a ti... Perdona. Sí, en Alcorcón, sí. Yo iré de C3PO.

—¿En _serio? Eso suena divertido. Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí estas medias? —_De repente las medias desaparecieron de su mitad de la puerta.

—Joder, ¡devuélveme las medias! ¡YA! No, no es a ti. Oye, luego te llamo, sí... no... Es un idiota, yo qué sé...

¡Dame las medias! Joder...

Y en ese mismo momento, para dejar sentado que ese no era su día, el inodoro se tambaleó hacia un lado, ella resbaló hacia el otro, el teléfono móvil salió volando y Bella se estampó todo lo larga que era sobre la puerta del aseo, la cual por supuesto no aguantó el golpe, se salieron las bisagras y cayó al suelo. Bella se desplomó sobre la puerta, sin medias, con la falda levantada por encima de las bragas, la camisa descolocada por la caída y el pelo totalmente extendido sobre el suelo mojado de... bueno, de lo que estuviera mojado el suelo. Uno de los zapatos que antaño sujetaba en la mano, hizo un arco perfecto en el aire y acabó cayendo sobre su cabeza, el otro golpeó el suelo con un "chof" un poco más allá. Mejor no pensarlo.

Unas Nike se acercaron a ella acompañadas de unos pantalones vaqueros bastante gastados que enfundaban unas piernas musculosas y un paquete impresionante.

Un poco más arriba una camisa blanca con varios botones desabrochados a la altura del cuello dejaba ver una clavícula marcada y bronceada, sobre la clavícula un cuello grueso acababa en una cara de rasgos afilados, gruesos labios, ojos verdes y nariz importante, enmarcando el rostro del pecado unos rizos rubios tapaban la ancha frente. Los labios estaban abiertos en una gran sonrisa. Una mano apareció en el campo de visión de Bella. Alguien, posiblemente el bromista que contestaba cuando estaba con el móvil, le estaba ofreciendo ayuda. Y seguramente también se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo la misma voz de antes.

Solo que ahora tenía cara...y cuerpo... Un cuerpo divino.

Bella miró agresivamente al hombre. Le dio un golpetazo en la mano y se levantó por sí misma.

—Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias.

Cogió sus zapatos y el bolso del suelo, se ajustó más lo menos la falda y salió cojeando del servicio. El tacón de uno de sus zapatos se había roto, más concretamente, del zapato que cayó al suelo haciendo "chof'; por lo que se veía su cabeza era más blanda que el suelo. Llegó hasta el pasillo, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Volvió a entrar en los aseos. El hombre esperaba sonriente con una mano alzada de la que colgaban sus medias. Bella se las arrancó indignada a la vez que se giraba rápidamente. La puerta traidora se había cerrado a sus espaldas y Bella se golpeó contra ella. Joder. Abrió, salió y llegó cojeando al coche. Quería matar a alguien, más concretamente al hombre que se reía a carcajadas en el servicio. Pero no era cuestión de cargarse a un tipo tan guapo... sería un desperdicio.

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO

CC: pasodestarwars

Asunto: Re: No te lo vas a creer.

Té pasa cada cosa... yo lo hubiera matado. Menudo idiota. Eso sí, daría lo que fuera por una foto tuya de esa guisa tirada en el suelo...

¿Sales ya para el Víctor Ullate? Nos vemos allí.

De: Pasodestarwars

Para: C3PO

CC: R2D2

Asunto: Re: re: No te lo vas a creer

Eso es porque "la fuerza no te acompaña". Quizá deberías pasarte al "lado oscuro" y dejarte de chorradas. O mejor aún, usar tu "sable láser" para batirte en duelo con el tipo del servicio. Nos vemos en el Víctor Ullate.

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Ja ja ja

Llevaré mi sable láser al Víctor Ullate y te haré picadillo por lo que has dicho.

_Viernes 31 octubre 2008, 21.30h_

Tras salir de la gasolinera, humillada, con el pelo mojado de no quería saber qué, sin medias, con un zapato sin tacón y el depósito de gasolina lleno, enfiló directa a casa, se duchó durante más de media hora con el agua más caliente que pudo soportar, se lavó el pelo una docena de veces y tiró los zapatos y las medias a la basura.

Ahora caminaba hacia el Víctor Ullate, vestida con su traje de C3PO brillante bajo la luz de las farolas. Estaba helada. Debajo del disfraz sólo llevaba las bragas, el sujetador y las medias. El traje constaba de unos leggins dorados, un body de licra dorada y muchas cartulinas también doradas imitando el aspecto robótico del androide. Y eso no frenaba para nada el frío invernal que se cernía sobre ella. Para colmo, la maldita máscara de C3PO le aplastaba el pelo y hacía que le picara la nuca. Joder.

Llegaba tarde. La fiesta ya había empezado. Vampiresas, brujas, vampiros, frankenstein de pacotilla y demás seres raros inundaban la entrada al centro cívico.

Tenía que buscar a sus amigas... aunque no sería difícil. Una iría de R2D2 y la otra de bruja. Las vio apoyadas cerca del mostrador de información, se reían a carcajadas, imaginó que de ella. Se acercó y dejó que se rieran un rato más. Qué remedio. Charlaron con Nosferatu, rieron con Obi Wan Kenobi y bailaron con un aquelarre de brujos. Estaban a punto de irse para seguir la fiesta en casa de Pili, cuando El Conde Drácula tocó el hombro de Bella.

—No te ha salido muy bien el disfraz, la verdad. No te favorece —dijo un tipo guapísimo con unos ojos verdes sorprendentes.

—¿Qué? —¿Y este tío de qué iba?

—Casi te prefiero sin medias y con la falda levantada.—Le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué? Joder. ¡TÚ! Vete a la mierda y déjame en paz —bufó irritada. ¿Qué narices hacía él aquí?

—Vaya modales. ¿Me invitas a venir y ahora me mandas a la mierda? Estoy desolado. Como mínimo creo que merezco un baile. Al fin y al cabo recuperé tus medias.

—¿Qué? No las recuperaste, me las robaste.

—¿Yo? En absoluto. Estaban colgadas sobre la puerta. Cualquiera podía habértelas robado.

—¡Cualquiera no! Tú me las robaste.

—¿Yo? No, sólo las rescaté del olvido.

—¿Pero de qué vas?

—De Conde Drácula. ¿No lo has notado por los colmillos y la capa?

—¿Eres idiota?

—No, soy Conde Drácula —dijo inclinándose en una reverencia tan exagerada que la capa barrió el suelo. Bella no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—En fin, ya nos íbamos. Hasta luego —dijo mirándole a la vez que giraba hacia sus amigas, que estaban francamente asombradas.

—Qué va, no hay prisa —dijo R2D2 a la vez que le susurraba a Bella al oído—: ¿Este es el tipo del servicio? ¡Está para hacerle un favor! Me alegro de que no lo matases.

—Yo también me alegro. Aunque los vampiros sean inmortales, yo no lo soy —dijo sonriendo.

Bella miró fijamente a Pili alias R2D2; le había dicho mil veces que no susurrara, más que nada porque sus susurros solían ser solo un poco más bajos que un grito.

—Está bien, "que la fuerza nos acompañe". Nos quedamos —se rindió.

—Entonces este baile me pertenece —dijo él agarrándola por la cintura, sus fuertes manos casi rozándole el inicio de las nalgas.

—Draculín, solo por si no lo has notado: este no es un baile agarrado —comentó Bella dándole golpecitos con el índice en su fantástico brazo recubierto de poderosísimos bíceps. ¡Guau!

—No pretenderás que el Conde Drácula baile hip hop, ¿verdad? —repuso él tan estirado como un aristócrata de la regencia.

—No, por supuesto —dijo Bella riendo y dejándose llevar.

La verdad es que Drácula estaba como un tren, ya se había dado cuenta en la gasolinera, pero con el enfado no se había fijado en detalle. Ahora, apretada contra él, podía ver esos maravillosos ojos verdes, tan claros como el agua del Caribe —seré cursi, pensó—. El pelo rubio medio despeinado cayéndole en ondas hasta los hombros. Los labios carnosos listos para ser besados... ¡mmh!

Charlaron, bromearon, rieron y, cuando la fiesta terminó en el Centro cívico, continuaron charlando, riendo y bromeando en el bar de la esquina. En un momento de la noche, Pili, alias R2D2, y Ruth, la bruja Piruja, desaparecieron. En realidad desapareció todo lo que los rodeaba. Solo había sitio para ellos dos. Las risas y las bromas dieron paso a las miradas y los roces y antes de que se dieran cuenta era tan tarde que el bar estaba cerrando y ellos salían a la calle abrazados. Una vez en la acera Drácula agarró al robot por la cintura en un apretado abrazo, le arrancó la máscara y bajando la cabeza comenzó a lamer sus labios.

—Drácula, debes estar más borracho de lo que pensaba si a estas alturas de la noche no eres capaz de encontrar el camino hasta mi yugular —dijo Bella riendo y exponiendo su cuello.

Él contestó, bajó dejando una estela de besos desde sus labios a su cuello y una vez allí se entretuvo mordisqueando y lamiendo hasta encontrar ese punto que la hizo estremecer. Bella se apretó más a él y notó contra su vientre un sable láser hecho de carne que no estaba, nada, pero que nada mal. ¡Caramba! Prometía. Mucho.

Dieron bandazos abrazados estrechamente, muy estrechamente, a lo largo de la calle hasta que de repente Drácula la levantó y la apoyó en el capó de un coche; las cartulinas doradas de su disfraz cayeron al suelo desparramadas y se quedó solamente con los leggins y el body.

No sentía ni gota de frío, de hecho tenía bastante calor… en ciertas partes.

Notó las manos de Drácula deslizándose bajo la cinturilla de los leggins, acariciándola sobre la tela del body, buscando desesperadamente el final de éste y el inicio de la piel. Bella abrió las piernas a la vez que con las manos recorría los duros contornos del abdomen siguiendo la flecha de vello que señalaba el tesoro oculto; encontró el cinturón, lo desabrochó, bajó la cremallera de los pantalones, introdujo la mano bajo el bóxer y tanteó (no tuvo que tantear mucho) hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Lo rodeó con los dedos y apretó ligeramente, ¡vaya!

A Bella siempre le habían dicho que tenía dedos de pianista, largos y finos, por lo tanto él no tenía que estar mal dotado porque apenas sí podía abarcarlo. Dispuesta a investigar, deslizó los dedos por todo el tallo, solazándose con su suavidad y tersura.

Drácula jadeó excitado y satisfecho, sus dedos por fin habían encontrado el elástico del body y en esos momentos recorrían perezosamente su piel resbaladiza. El anular se deslizó lentamente por la vulva, extendiendo su humedad hasta acabar trazando círculos sobre el clítoris, mientras con la mano libre acariciaba sus pechos sobre la tela dorada.

Bella sentía el calor expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Oprimía y recorría sin cesar el pene con manos ansiosas, disfrutando de su tersura y suavidad. Entonces él liberó su clítoris dejándolo insoportablemente abandonado y comenzó a bajarle los leggins. Bella se aparró al momento.

—No aquí. Estamos en plena calle —jadeó entre asustada y excitada.

—Vamos a otro sitio. ¿Vives cerca? —contestó él sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla.

Bella vivía justo cruzando la calle, pero ni loca, ni drogada por el sexo como estaba, iba a invitar a su casa a un desconocido al que llamaba Drácula porque no sabía siquiera su nombre.

—No, vivo lejos —contestó apoyando las manos en el pecho del hombre intentando poner un poco de distancia, la necesitaba para poder pensar.

—Vamos al hotel que hay en Parque Oeste, tengo aquí el coche —dijo mientras intentaba meterse de nuevo bajo sus leggins.

Bella lo intentó pensar durante unos segundos. Irse en coche con un desconocido a un hotel no era el sumum de la inteligencia, pero por otro lado, joder Drácula sabía perfectamente lo que hacía —que en esos momentos era colarse en sus bragas y atacó su clítoris—, y el hotel del que hablaba estaba a menos de diez minutos en coche. Demasiado lejos.

—Sé un sitio perfecto. ¿Dónde tienes el coche? —El Clío estaba aparcado en el garaje de su casa.

—Estás sentada sobre él.

—Dame las llaves —él enarcó una ceja, pero al cabo de un segundo quitó la mano de los pechos de Bella y la metió en su bolsillo, cuando la sacó las llaves colgaban de sus dedos.

—Adelante —dijo Bella cogiéndolas.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de qué coche era. Un Kia Carnival, grande y sobre todo muy cómodo, ¡perfecto! Se montó sin perder un segundo y, al tiempo que Drácula cerraba la puerta, arrancó y enfiló hacia la calle Las Hayas...

En menos de dos minutos estaban en un descampado lleno de edificios en construcción. Vacío, oscuro y muy, pero que muy solitario. En esos dos minutos las manos de Drácula habían continuado masajeando su entrepierna, Bella apenas había sido capaz de cambiar de marchas, de hecho habían hecho el corto trayecto en primera. Le mordisqueaba la clavícula, le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja y le acariciaba los pechos con la mano que no estaba ocupada más abajo. Bella no tenía ni idea de cómo había sido capaz de llegar hasta las obras. En cuanto paró el coche —no se molestó en estacionarlo, solo lo dejó parar en mitad de un parking sin luces a medio construir—, Drácula pasó a los asientos traseros llevándola con él, enganchándola sin querer los pies en la palanca de cambios y dejando sus zapatos enredados en el volante. Una vez atrás le quitó los leggins dorados de un tirón mientras mordisqueaba sus pechos por encima del body. Ella por su parte tampoco estaba ociosa, dando tirones consiguió bajarle los pantalones y el bóxer hasta las rodillas, mientras con su boca intentaba erradicar los botones de la antaño impoluta camisa de hombre. Él no tuvo remilgos (al fin y al cabo era su camisa) y, agarrándola, se la arrancó haciendo que los botones volaran por todo el coche. Bella aprovechó para acoger entre sus manos su pene endurecido, acariciar con el pulgar el capullo terso y húmedo, seguir con los dedos las gruesas venas sumamente apetecibles que bajaban por todo su tallo, en definitiva, disfrutar de lo que tenía al alcance.

Impaciente, Drácula rompió el body a la altura de la ingle a la vez que devoraba la boca de la mujer. Ella empezó a masturbarle, al principio despacio, casi reverenciándole, luego más fuerte, rítmicamente. Él por su parte rasgó el cuello del body —dios, le había costado una pasta— y comenzó a morder el sujetador, bajándolo para dejar al descubierto sus pesones enhiestos, haciendo que diera un respingo cuando sintió la húmeda lengua recorriéndolos. Era una sensación divina.

Los dedos masculinos encontraron de nuevo sus pliegues y los abrieron introduciéndose en la vagina empapada, curvó un dedo y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella mientras con el pulgar presionaba sobre el clítoris.

En la quietud de la noche solo se oían sus gemidos desacompasados, su respiración agitada, solo se distinguían sombras en movimiento a través de los cristales veladas por el vaho y el calor que emanaban los cuerpos. Bella estaba a punto de correrse gracias a esos dedos que hacían maravillas en sus entrañas, los dientes trazaban caminos ardientes en sus pechos que, al segundo después, su lengua se ocupaba de refrescar. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de masturbar a Drácula, tanto placer le estaba robando las fuerzas. Él paró súbitamente y se alejó de ella dejándola helada, un gruñido afloró de su femenina y enrojecida garganta, estaba a punto. Drácula buscaba algo en el suelo. Se incorporó bruscamente y se oyó algo rasgarse, el envoltorio de un condón. Joder, maldijo Bella, ni siquiera se había acordado de la protección. Él se lo puso rápidamente, la cogió de los tobillos y se los colocó apoyados sobre sus poderosos hombros, acto seguido la penetró. Estaba totalmente abierta en esa postura y, al sentir su embestida, casi se vuelve loca. Drácula se apoyó en un brazo mientras bajaba el otro hasta su entrepierna, y comenzaba a acariciarla de nuevo a la vez que la penetraba lentamente.

Bella sintió el calor recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta que estalló en su cabeza. Su vagina se contraía contra la verga invasora a la vez que todo su cuerpo temblaba. JODER. Cuando se desvanecieron las sacudidas sobrecogedoras de su orgasmo notó que él seguía duro en su interior. Le miró, él sonreía, solo le faltaban los colmillos para ser Drácula de verdad, parecía un depredador orgulloso de haberla llevado al límite y seguir aguantando. Cuándo los ojos de Bella volvieron a centrarse, él comenzó un ritmo lento a la vez que le acariciaba el clítoris de nuevo, ¡Dios!, iba a volver a hacerlo. Bombeaba con fuerza, ella comenzó a mover las caderas contra él, sus dedos y su polla la estaban volviendo a calentar a pasos agigantados. Llevó las manos hasta el pecho descubierto del vampiro y le pellizcó los pezones, haciéndolo gemir le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se abrazó a él, mordiendo y lamiéndole los labios. Drácula respondió al ataque bombeando más fuerte, más profundo. Su pulgar se deslizó más rápido sobre el clítoris.

Bella sintió que los espasmos de placer volvían, comprimiendo su vagina, haciendo que temblara cada uno de sus músculos. Él lo percibió y embistió ferozmente, ella jadeó, él rugió, ella comprimió su polla con los músculos vaginales a la vez que el orgasmo la hacía gritar. Él aulló.

Se quedaron relajados, casi dormidos, en la parte trasera del Kia Carnival, los corazones recobrando poco a poco su ritmo. Él pesaba bastante así que ella le empujó, él sonrió y se levantó sobre sus codos. Luego se inclinó hacia el suelo del coche y rescató de sus pantalones un paquete de tabaco. Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo ofreció. Ella aceptó y, como en las películas, los dos amantes fumaron un cigarro relajados.

—Es tarde —dijo Bella una vez terminado el ritual.

—¿Tienes prisa?

—Sí—mintió ella—, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

—Bien. Te acerco —dijo él comenzando a vestirse.

—¿Me acercas? ¿Adónde? —preguntó Bella entre las brumas del sueño.

—A tu casa... a no ser que prefieras venir a la mía

—Eh, no, no hace falta que me acerques a casa, vivo... —se paró de golpe. A él le importaba un pimiento dónde vivía, de hecho es que no se lo pensaba decir.

Bastante peligroso era follar con un desconocido en mitad de un descampado en un coche como para encima decirle dónde vivía. Debía de haberse vuelto loca... sí, de pasión.

—Vives... —dijo el instándola a acabar la frase. Si no recordaba mal la conversación del aseo de caballeros de la gasolinera, ella supuestamente vivía al lado del centro Cívico.

—Vivo lejos, y no tienes por qué perder el tiempo llevándome.

—¿Qué más da? No pierdo el tiempo, te lo aseguro, estoy encantado con tu compañía —dijo guiñándole un ojo, dándose perfecta cuenta de la mentira, pero sin demostrarlo.

—Esto... pero es que vivo súper lejos, buff, ni te lo imaginas... Lejísimos... —contestó Bella dramatizando ligeramente, apenas...

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo de lejos? —dijo enarcando divertido una ceja.

—¿Cómo de lejos? Eh, mmh. Hasta el infinito y más allá.

—Entendido —dijo él soltando una carcajada—, no quieres que te lleve.

—Acertaste. Además, ya sabes la leyenda, el Conde Drácula no puede entrar en tu casa si no le invitas... y, compréndelo... no invitaría a Drácula a mi casa, me puede dejar sin sangre... —comentó divertida, pero diciendo sinceramente lo que pensaba.

—Muy inteligente. Yo tampoco dejaría entrar a un Drácula desconocido en casa... aunque no se puede decir que seamos desconocidos.

—Mmh, llévame a la parada de taxis, a partir de ahí me ocupo yo —dijo cambiado de tema con rapidez.

Ahora que el calentón había desaparecido, la razón estaba instalándose en su cerebro gritándola, "Bella la loca, sal de ahí pitando"— suspiró y pensó a toda velocidad, la parada de taxis estaba muy cerca de su casa, cogería uno para despistar y listo.

—Perfecto, dime cómo llego.

—Sal del parking y toma la carretera, luego la primera a la derecha.

—Perfecto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Bella. Ahora, toma esa calle, a la derecha.

—¿ Bella? ¿De "La Bella y la Bestia"? —intuyó él claramente divertido.

—¡No! Bella de Isabella . ¿Ves la RENFE?, pues ahí mismo está la parada de taxis.

—¿Bella de Isabella? —Aparcó en doble fila al lado de un taxi.

—Sí, Isabella, Isa, Bells, Bella.

—Joder, qué rebuscado. ¿Por qué no lo dejaste en Isa?

—Porque me gusta Bella.

—Entiendo —dijo riendo.

—Bueno, aquí nos despedimos. Ha sido un placer. —Y eso sí que no era un eufemismo.

—El placer ha sido mío —sonrió pensativo— Dame tu móvil. Te llamaré.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si te doy mi móvil estaré esperando una llamada y si no llamas me sentiré fatal.

—¿Así que no me das tu número, por si no llamo? Eso es una incongruencia.

—Ya lo sé. Pero prefiero saber de antemano que no me puedes llamar porque no tienes mi móvil, a que no me llames aunque lo tengas —dijo ella. Lo cierto es que aborrecía los teléfonos, los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, cuando un teléfono sonaba sólo significaba broncas y excusas, enfados y gritos.

—Perfecto. Pues entonces dame tu e-mail. Así no esperarás una llamada.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es. Esperar una llamada telefónica lleva asociada una rutina, una leyenda negra de las citas. Pero los correos no los esperas, los miras a menudo, para mirar mensajes chorras, para hablar con tus amigas y para trabajar con ellos. Si te llega un e-mail mío, será una sorpresa y si no te llega, entonces habremos inaugurado una nueva leyenda negra en la historia de las citas fallidas. En vez de teléfonos que no suenan, correos que no llegan.

—Eso es una tontería.

—Puede ser pero no te cuesta nada. Dame tu dirección de correo —dijo él acercándose a ella y comenzando a besarla—, vamos. No te cuesta nada —le lamió lentamente los labios, se los separó con la lengua y comenzó a mordisqueárselos—, venga.

—Bien, vale —dijo ella separándose, porque tal cual iban, se veía otra vez en las obras—: C3PO —dijo al salir del coche y acercándose a un taxi. Él la siguió.

—¿Cómo lo escribo? ¿Todo letras o con el número?

—Búscate la vida —contestó riendo a la vez que se montaba en el taxi. Drácula sujetó la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

—Lleve a la señorita donde le diga —dijo dándole al taxista un billete de cincuenta euros— y quédese con la propina—. Drácula casi estaba seguro de que ella vivía cerca, muy cerca, si el taxista se llevaba una buena propina quizá hiciera caso omiso del coche que pensaba seguirle...

—¡Eh! No hace falta que me pagues la carrera —dijo ella desde su asiento.

—Permítemelo, por favor. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que no me dejas llevarte a casa —dijo lanzándola un beso.

El taxista puso en marcha el taxi y se fue. Drácula se montó en el Kia, arrancó y esperó a ver qué dirección llevaba el taxista, luego le siguió a distancia. Como suponía, ella vivía cerca, tan cerca que el taxista solo tuvo que pasar la RENFE, cruzar la calle y parar de nuevo. Desde el coche Drácula la vio meterse en el portal. Sonrió para sí mismo. Mañana le mandaría un mensaje por mail. No pensaba dejar que una chica divertida y apasionada se le escapara de las manos si podía evitarlo. Quién le iba a decir que aquella equilibrista de la gasolinera iba a ser una mujer hermosa, sensual y muy, muy divertida. El mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

_Sábado 1 de noviembre de 2008, 12.30h_

De: R2D2

Para C3PO

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: ¿Cómo acabó la noche?

¿Merecía tanto la pena como parecía? No te guardes nada.

CUÉNTALO TODO.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2

CC: Pasodestatwars

Asunto: Acabó en mitad del parking de las Hayas

Joder, tías, ni que tuviera 18 años. Acabamos follando como locos en su coche, en el parking a medio hacer. Está claro que bebí demasiado.

PD: Sí, merecía la pena tanto como parecía, y más.

* * *

De: Pasodestarwars

Para: R2D2

CC: C3PO

Asunto: Estás loca

¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer "eso" en mitad de la calle? Estás peor de lo que pensaba. Propongo reunión en el Lancelot para verificar que sigas en tus cabales. Hoy a las 15.00.

PD: De paso nos evitamos cocinar; allí dan buenas tapas.

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Lancelot

Perfecto. Nos vemos allí, para INDAGAR los prolegómenos del acto "cocheril". Quiero pelos y señales.

PD: No hace falta verificar nada, Bella jamás ha estado en sus cabales.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Re: Lancelot

Prometo contar con pelos y señales. A las 15.00 en Lancelot.

PD: SI QUE ESTOY EN MIS CABALES, al menos eso creo…

* * *

Se había despertado con resaca, pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse con un par de cafés bien cargados y una buena ducha. Por cierto, Drácula necesitaba un afeitado. Le había dejado zonas enrojecidas alrededor de los pezones con su incipiente barba, pensó sonriendo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Se conectó a Internet por enésima vez a las 14.45, nada, ningún mensaje. No debería haberle dado su correo, ahora estaría pendiente del ordenador durante una semana. Mierda.

Apagó el PC y se marchó, el Lancelot esteba a escasos cinco minutos andando. Vio el coche de Ruth, un AX con más años que la Cibeles, aparcado correctamente; las chicas ya estarían dentro. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que le esperaba.

El Lancelot estaba ambientado como si fuera una taberna medieval, paredes imitando piedra, techo con vigas de madera, taburetes de roble de tres patas y mesas bajas y alargadas formadas por tablas. La barra ocupaba la pared entera de un lateral y las mesas el resto del local. Los camareros vestidos con vaqueros y camisas rojas, se movían acelerados entre las mesas, sirviendo tanques de cerveza y platos con choricitos al vino, butifarra asada, patatas bravas, calamares a la romana, huevos rotos; y los domingos —lástima que fuese sábado— la paella más rica que se pudiera comer en Alcorcón.

Sus amigas estaban sentadas en la mesa del fondo, en la zona de fumadores. Bien. Dos cocas light y una fuente de huevos rotos adornaban la mesa. Bella se sentó y pidió la tercera coca. Ellas la miraron calladas durante un segundo y luego comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre! Estás loca. —Esta era Ruth alias bruja piruja, alias pasodestarwars.

—Qué morbo hacerlo en el coche, ¿no? Como cuando éramos chinorris. —Esta, por supuesto, era Pili, alias R2D2.

—Podía haber pasado alguien, haberos pillado, imagina que un loco os hubiera atacado... Jopelines, imagina que Drácula fuera un loco. —Ruth, la lógica.

—¿Cómo sorteasteis la palanca de cambios? Recuerdo que siempre se me clavaba en el culo, y el volante en la espalda, aunque hay momentos en que un poco de incomodidad no se nota... ¡oh! Dios mío, no lo haríais en tu Clío, ¿verdad? Pobre Drácula. No me lo imagino metiendo sus casi dos metros en tu mini coche, acabaría agarrotado... —Pili, la práctica.

—¿Casi dos metros? Exageras, no llegaba al metro noventa. Aun así, ¡no tienes cabeza! ¡Ay señor! Dime que usasteis condón, en los tiempos que corren el sida está a la orden del día. —Ruth, la alarmista.

—Sí. Usé condón. No, no me fijé en cuánto medía. No, gracias a Dios no fue en mi Clío, fue en su coche, un Kia Carnival, no, no estuvimos incómodos, no, no era un loco, sí, da mucho morbo hacerlo en un coche. No, no estoy loca. Creo que he contestado todas vuestras preguntas — Bella, que se sentía como en un partido de tenis mirando a un lado y a otro según fuera su interlocutora.

Se hizo el silencio. Las tres amigas se quedaron mirando y luego...

—Bueno, pues cuéntanos con pelos y señales.

Y Bella se dispuso a contar casi todo con pocos pelos y ninguna señal, no era cuestión de contar hasta lo más íntimo... Mientas hablaba, Pili y Ruth escuchaban y de vez en cuando hacían preguntas más concisas que, por supuesto, Bella ignoraba. Cuando les contó que se había negado a darle su número de móvil, ambas suspiraron... Era una lástima, pero conociendo a Bella y su historia no les extrañó en absoluto. No obstante, se animaron al saber que le había dado su e-mail. Volvieron a suspirar al saber que no había noticias todavía. Y, por supuesto, despotricaron de los hombres a la vez que le daban esperanzas sobre cuándo escribiría. De ahí pasaron al trabajo, la familia y los amigos.

Pili trabajaba, al igual que Bella, de secretaria en una empresa de venta al por mayor de cristal. Se llevaba bastante bien con su jefe y éste se aprovechaba de ellos haciéndoles quedarse hasta las tantas sin cobrar las horas extra. Por si fuera poco se estaba empezando a notar un bajón, la crisis comenzaba a ser un hecho.

Ruth era secretaria de la directora de recursos humanos de una ONG dedicada al cuidado de ancianos con problemas de alzheimer, demencia senil y cualquier cosa que se le pareciera. Un trabajo muy duro que a ella la llenaba completamente. Lástima que el gobierno no se lo tomara muy en serio, porque desde septiembre habían suspendido los pagos a la ONG, un breve aplazamiento de un par de meses, decían. La crisis, culpaban.

Bella por su parte, trabajaba en una pequeña empresa familiar que se dedicaba a vender cristal para cuadros y tiendas. Estaba hasta las narices de uno de sus jefes, y adoraba al resto del personal. La crisis también les estaba afectando.

Las tres se conocían desde hacía casi un cuarto de siglo. De hecho, desde que Bella tenía cuatro años y ella y su amiga Enar entraron en preescolar en el colegio San José de Valderas. Pili y Ruth estaban en primero. En cuarto ya eran amigas, vivían en el mismo barrio y jugaban juntas al rescate. Para cuando Pili y Ruth acabaron octavo, Bella y Enar estaban en sexto. Durante dos años, se separaron, el colegio une y desune, pero en el verano en que Bella terminó octavo volvieron a juntarse y desde entonces eran inseparables. Habían pasado 24 años Bella y Enar tenían 26 y Pili y Ruth dos más.

Pili y Bella se veían todos los viernes sin falta al terminar el trabajo, iban a la cafetería y hablaban de todos los temas habidos y por haber. Con Ruth era más complicado, sus horarios eran más flexibles y solía salir los viernes demasiado tarde y agotada para quedar con nadie, los sábados, si no quedaba con ellas, se iba a la sierra para recorrer kilómetros de montañas heladas en soledad, olvidarse de todo y acabar molida —esto último solo lo pensaba Bella, cuyo deporte favorito era el levantamiento de libros en el sofá—, pero lo cierto es que Ruth era una persona muy sana, muy deportista y muy centrada. Todo lo contrario a Bella. Pili por su parte era el término medio. Vivía en pareja con su chico de toda la vida, y era todo lo feliz que podía ser. De hecho estaban pensando en casarse. ¡Ufff!

Pasaron la tarde del sábado hablando sin cesar de mil y una cosas, hasta que el reloj marcó las ocho. Entonces se separaron, quedaban cosas por hacer. Bella regresó a casa caminando tranquilamente mientras observaba los escaparates de las tiendas. Se paró en el de la peluquería, habían rebajado sus precios. Genial. Tenía que darse mechas con urgencia. El sábado siguiente se las daría. Lo malo era que aunque hubieran rebajado los precios, seguían siendo prohibitivos, cincuenta euros, madre mía. Solo por dar cuatro mechas... se le ocurrió una idea... había visto en el polígono donde trabajaba una tienda de venta al por mayor de artículos para peluquería... iría, se presentaría como compañera de polígono y compraría lo que hiciera falta. Se las daría en casa ella misma. Seguro que se ahorraba una pasta, entre la hipoteca del piso —sí, era de protección oficial, pero aun así había que pagarlo—, comida, luz, agua y gas, apenas sí tenía para ir al cine una vez cada tres meses, y si se hacía mechas, entonces pasaban tres meses más antes de ir al cine... sí. Se las haría ella misma.

Cuando llegó a casa conectó el ordenador, y esperó la media hora de rigor hasta que la cascarria se quiso poner en marcha. Algunas personas disfrutaban de portátiles, otras más afortunadas se recreaban con ordenadores último modelo, unas pocas con otros algo antiguos que funcionaban a la perfección, ella tenía una cascarria de mil años con una banda de músicos callejeros desafinados viviendo en su interior. Si algún día se decidía a grabar los sonidos que hacía su PC al arrancar lo mismo se hacía millonaria... música New-Age mezclada con Heavy metal rotundo y un constante de ruido de cacharros... impresionante, pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Se sentó frente a él en la antigua silla de la cocina de su madre, esa que sus padres habían pensado tirar en el "punto limpio" y que ella recicló para SU PROPIA CASA, Dios, qué bien sonaba eso, repitió para sí misma otra vez "mi propia casa", llena de muebles que los demás habían tirado a la calle. Su casa —a medias con el banco—, pensó satisfecha.

Tamborileó con sus uñas cortas sobre la mesa —la que antes era de su abuela— y esperó, por fin el PC hizo un horrible pitido y en el monitor apareció su página web favorita. Una página de novela romántica, con todas las novedades —que no podía comprar— y con un foro lleno de gente alucinante con los que pasaba horas hablando. Clickeó en el Motzilla Thunderbird y esperó a que actualizara el correo.

—Semana fantástica en El Corte Inglés. —Genial, a ver si es tan fantástica que me regala las cosas... Pues va a ser que no, solo venden.

—EBay ofrece grandes ventajas si quieres vender lo que no te sirve en casa. —Cojonudo, cuando tenga algo que no me sirva lo venderé...

—Xtendedor, el mejor aparato para hacer de su pene el objeto de deseo de las mujeres. —Bien, cuando tenga pene lo usaré... Por favor, para qué quiere C3PO extender un pene que no tiene...Joder con los Spam.

—Tropecientos mensajes avisando de un nuevo virus...

—Más mensajes en cadena, si no los reenvías se te acabara la suerte. —Perfecto, no tengo suerte, así que no puede terminarse. Eliminado.

—Mi madre. Veamos éste.

* * *

De: mpgr

Para: C3PO

Asunto: Estamos en la playa

Hola cariño, tu padre y yo hemos pensado que como os habéis emancipado, aquí no hacemos nada y nos hemos ido a pasar unos días a la playa. Hace un tiempo estupendo, estoy en bañador en la playa y tu padre da largos paseos. Por cierto, ¿cuándo te vas a cambiar de correo? Odio pensar que mi hija se hace llamar como un robot listillo de hace treinta años.

Te quiere: mamá.

PD: Le he dado tus llaves a Feli.

* * *

Perfecto, sus padres en la playa disfrutando y ella aquí, en fin... siguió mirando mensajes.

—No quiero un Chef de cocina.

—Supuestamente me ha tocado un premio de Ibercaja, ja, si ni siquiera soy cliente.

—Un tal Drácula quiere chuparme la sangre, sí claro.

Un momento... ¡Drácula! —dijo casi gritando. Abrió el mensaje.

* * *

De: Drácula6969

Para:C3PO

Asunto: quiero chupar todo tu cuerpo y beber tu sangre

Hola. No pienso ser parte de la leyenda negra de las citas. Aquí estoy. He escrito. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

PD: La sed de sangre me mata pienso comerte entera cuando te vea.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: Drácula6969

Asunto: Llevo puesto un collar de ajo

Siento decepcionarte, pero el collar de ajo impedirá que puedas acceder a mi sangre.

Esta noche estoy libre. Había quedado con Bruce Willis para ver la jungla de cristal II, pero he decidido dejarle en la estacada por ti. No me decepciones.

PD: Drácula... ¿6969? ¿Eres tan presuntuoso que lo pones por partida doble?

* * *

De: Drácala6969

Para:C3PO

Asunto: Ven a mí vestida solo con el collar y tu piel, yo me ocupo del resto.

Drácula estaba cogido, Drácula 69 también, así que Drácula6969. Si dudas te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras, al principio, al final y en el medio. A todas horas.

¿Té parece bien que nos vemos donde ayer, en el Víctor Ullate? Sobre las 21.00, y de allí ya vemos dónde paramos.

PD: Bruce Willis no es nada comparado conmigo, ¿o no recuerdas sus fotos desnudo que circulan por Internet? Has hecho la mejor elección.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: Drácula6969

Asunto: ¿Con el frío que hace? Tú estás loco. Me vestiré con bufanda., de ajo.

Perfecto, allí estaré.

PD: Palabras, palabras, tendrás que demostrarme con hechos que he acertado en mi elección.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2

CC: pasodestarwars

Asunto : ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ DRACULA HA ESCRITO ! ! ! ! ! ! !

¡Síííííííííííí, Drácula ha escrito! Ha escrito, ha escrito. Hemos quedado para esta noche. Mañana os cuento.

PD: No me lo puedo creer y se me ha olvidado preguntarle cómo se llama…

* * *

_Sábado 1 de noviembre de 2008, 20.50h_

Bella llegó diez minutos antes de la hora, acostumbraba a ser puntual. Cuando estaba nerviosa más que puntual era impaciente. Paseaba frente al Centro Cívico Los Pinos deteniéndose de vez en cuando ante los cristales que hacían de puertas para observar distraída alguna de las estatuas que adornaban el vestíbulo. Le llamaba especialmente la atención una escultura hecha de madera, o al menos ese material le parecía a su ojo inexperto, que tenía más o menos, más menos que más, la forma de una persona, pero como si fuera chicle, estirada hasta donde el cuerpo no podía, con lo que supuestamente eran las piernas y los brazos en contacto con el suelo y dejando el torso y las piernas al aire, como retorcidos, tenía forma de silla para dos, de estas en las que uno se sienta al lado y de espaldas al otro... impresionante. Si ella tuviera que ponerse en esa postura acabaría descoyuntada. Se preguntaba de dónde demonios había sacado el artista la inspiración y el modelo para hacer esta obra. Pegó más la cara al cristal mirando detalladamente la escultura. Su nariz chocó contra el frío vidrio. Laminar 6+6+6 antibalas, pensó la parte de su cabeza que se ocupaba del trabajo.

Unas manos se posaron sobre el cristal justo al lado de su cabeza mientras una voz susurraba en su nuca mandando exquisitas punzadas de placer a través de su piel.

—Interesante "asiento" —comentó la voz de su Drácula particular poco antes de besarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Sí. — Bella se quedó quieta esperando más caricias. Drácula había vuelto.

—Llegas pronto.

—No tenía nada que hacer y me aburría en casa, estuve tentada de poner a Bruce Willis en la tele, pero me resistí con uñas y dientes, ya había quedado con el conde Drácula y no era cuestión de serle infiel...

—Sí, me han contado que el conde Drácula tiene un genio temible, no creo que le hubiera gustado recibir plantón por culpa de un poli borracho —le siguió el juego divertido.

Bella se volvió y le miró. Su magnífico conde Drácula había cambiado la capa y la camisa de chorreras por unos vaqueros y una cazadora de cuero. Estaba todavía más impresionante. Y sí, definitivamente medía algo más de metro noventa, tenía que acordarse de decírselo a las chicas

—¿Y bien, qué has pensado? —preguntó Bella; al fin y al cabo ahí parados no hacían nada.

—¿Te apetece ir al Wok? Hay uno en Parque del Oeste.

—Mmh, comida asiática. Perfecto. —Y el hotel pilla justo enfrente. Este hombre sabe montárselo, pensó Bella alerta y excitada a la vez.

—¿Vamos en tu coche o en el mío?

—Yo tengo un Clío, tú veras...

—Ufff. Sin dudarlo, el mío. En los Clío me siento como en una lata de sardinas.

Era una mujer preciosa, pensó Drácula mientras conducía. No podía evitar mirarla de reojo cada vez que había un tramo recto de carretera. Joven, rondaría la treintena, alta, no tanto como él, pero sí que rondaba el metro setenta y cinco. Con curvas en las que agarrarse, así a ojo de buen cubero le echaba más o menos una talla 40/42, con buenas caderas y un culo importante.

También tenía un poco de barriguita, no demasiada, pero sí la justa para que fuera una delicia recorrer su ombligo con la lengua, cosa que pensaba hacer esta noche sin falta; muslos mulliditos, perfectos para reposar la cabeza en ellos y además tenía, para qué negarlo, un buen par de aldabas. Sí, señor, talla 105/110. Labios gruesos y maquillados, ¡maldita sea!, odiaba los labios pintados (sabían a rayos), ojos grandes y un poco achinados, de color marrón miel, preciosos, nariz pequeña y respingona y el pelo de un espléndido color castaño que le caía en ondas hasta casi la mitad de la espalda. Exquisito, ojala nunca se lo pusiera de otro color. Le encantaba ese tono.

Sus amigos lo mirarían raro si le vieran con Bella, pensó Drácula, lo cierto es que eran unos snobs salidos que tenían la absurda creencia de que él tenía que salir con anoréxicas rubias de bote y tetas de silicona. Y no es que tuviera nada contra ellas, ojo, es solo que a él le gustaban las chicas blanditas, cómodas y mullidas.

Y Bella era, físicamente hablando, para qué negarlo, su mujer ideal. Pero es que ahí no acababa la cosa, además tenía una inteligencia ágil, rápida, no era fácil pillarla desprevenida, soltaba verdaderas perlas por su boquita y discutía por casi cualquier cosa. Imposible aburrirse con ella. Y como colofón, era una bomba sexual. Sabía lo que quería y lo tomaba, y su polla era testigo excepcional de ese punto. Joder, ¡cómo la agarraba! Se ponía duro solo de recordar la noche pasada.

Intentó concentrarse en la carretera, pero imágenes de ella desnuda, tumbada en los asientos del coche le pasaban una y otra vez por la cabeza... Cada vez estaba más duro.

Bella miraba la carretera consciente en todo momento de lo que la rodeaba, no conducía mal el pavo. Aunque a veces le daba la impresión de que la miraba demasiado, como si fuera un poco distraído, y bueno, eso era halagador, pero joder, hacerlo justo cuando se va conduciendo es suicida. Así que Bella iba totalmente pendiente del tráfico, de repente Drácula le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta su regazo. Vaya, estaba duro, bien duro. Tan duro como probablemente estaría el camión que iba delante de ellos si él se despistaba y chocaban. Así que Bella hizo lo único que podía hacer. Bajó la mano a lo largo de todo su miembro y le cogió los testículos, los fue apretando poco a poco, al principio él sonrió, pero luego una mueca de terror le pasó por la cara. ¿Quizá estaba apretando demasiado? Pobrecito.

—¿Sabes?, me pasa una cosa muy rara cuando voy en coche, la tensión se apodera de mí, me da pánico tener un accidente y a veces no puedo evitar agarrarme a lo que sea, me aferro tan fuerte que hasta clavo las uñas, pero es que me horroriza ver que el conductor se despista, pueden suceder accidentes, sabes... y eso... me aterra y hace que quiera sujetar algo con mucha, muchísima fuerza, y retorcerlo, retorcerlo hasta que se rompa... espero que no te importe. Son los nervios; ¿sabes? —dijo Bella como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No pasa nada, enriendo —dijo Drácula tragando sonoramente mientras intentaba con mucho cuidado separar la mano crispada de sus testículos.

—Ops...Vaya, no me había dado cuenta —dijo ella con ojos demasiado inocentes.

—He cogido la idea —dijo él sonriendo, sí, señor, esa mujer tenía genio y figura. No cabía duda.

Cuando aparcaron frente al Woh a Drácula no le quedaba ya nada de su erección, no hay nada como un buen apretón para bajar los humos.

El parking estaba medio vacío, se encaminaron a las cochambrosas escaleras de metal para llegar a la segunda planta y entraron tranquilamente en el restaurante. Cogieron mesa, pidieron sendas Coca-Colas —ni loca me vuelvo a emborrachar, pensó Bella, con la resaca mañanera aún muy presente en su cabeza— y atacaron el buffet asiático. Un poco de sushi por aquí, algo de arroz por allá, una mezcla estrambótica de verduras y algas para hacer en la cocina en vivo y unos pocos langostinos a la plancha. Perfecto. El cogió el triple que ella y ella se asombró de que un tipo tan bien formado, con nada de barriguita y esos increíbles abdominales pudiera comer tanto sin preocupación, claro que ella tampoco es que se preocupara mucho, pensó comiendo su tercer rollito de primavera.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó Drácula engullendo su segundo plato de tallarines fritos.

—Soy cristalera. Sobre todo para cuadros.

—¿Haces cuadros?

—Ya no, antes me dedicaba a montar exposiciones para galerías, pero dependía demasiado de que hubiera exposiciones. Ahora soy secretaria, chica de la limpieza, descargadora de camiones y chivo expiatorio en una cristalería.

—¿Chivo expiatorio?

—Sí, ya sabes, que alguien se equivoca, pues lo pagamos con Bella, que un cliente no paga, pues gritamos a Bella, que el hijo del jefe lleva una semana sin follar, pues aullamos a Bella, ese tipo de cosas.

—Dios, qué gráfica —dijo Drácula atragantándose por la risa—. Quizá fuera más fácil si siguieras dedicándote a las exposiciones.

—Mmh, más fácil no sé, pero más divertido seguro.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, recuerdo una vez que tuvimos que montar una exposición fotográfica... Sobre penes. Penes de todo tipo, grandes, pequeños, empalmados, flácidos, negros, amarillos, azules, rojos...

—¿Azules, rojos?

—Sí, hombre, tipo Andy Warholl.

—Joder

—No lo sabes tú bien, tras enmarcar más de 100 penes teníamos unas ganas locas de eso mismo, de joder —dijo sonriendo pícara.

Y así, entre pitos y flautas, y también penes, Bella fue contándole los pormenores de su trabajo. Parecía mentira, jamás había hablado tanto de sí misma, si no contamos a Pili y Ruth, claro. Drácula preguntaba y ella respondía, y poco a poco el tiempo se fue pasando sin darse cuenta, hasta que una mujer asiática se acercó a su mesa con la cuenta en una bandejita de plata, y muy amablemente les comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, que estaban a punto de cerrar. Miraron el reloj de la entrada, eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Drácula se apresuró a pagar como buen caballero mientras Bella preguntaba tímidamente si ponía la mitad. No, gracias, contestó él. Bella respiró... aún no había cobrado el sueldo de noviembre y el de octubre estaba desaparecido en combate.:.

Una vez en el exterior, fueron conscientes de que la noche había caído y con ella el frío de invierno. Corrieron hasta el coche y una vez allí se miraron. Tenían tres opciones claramente definidas:

_Opción A: cada uno a su casa y Dios en la de todos._

_Opción B: buscar un garito abierto y tomarse la penúltima_

_Opción C: cruzar la carretera y pasar la noche en el hotel de enfrente._

Se miraron sopesando las opciones mentalmente. Drácula dirigió su mirada al hotel y enarcó un par de veces las cejas, Bella por su parte posó su mirada en el Kia Carnival y arqueó otro par de veces las cejas... se miraron fijamente uno al otro. Aquello prometía ser una lucha de voluntades.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Drácula—. ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

—Qué te parece si nos acercamos al Polígono, seguro que encontramos algo abierto contestó ella tirando directamente por la Opción B.

—¿Al polígono? —preguntó Drácula acercándose a ella como si fuera un vampiro.

—Sí, seguro que hay algún sitio abierto donde tomar la penúltima. —Eso es, Bella, pensó ella, mantente fuerte, no puedes irte a la cama dos veces seguidas con un tío al que apenas conoces, ¿no?

—¿La penúltima? —susurró Drácula apretándose contra ella a la vez que la abrazaba deslizando sus manos hacia sus nalgas.

—Sí, la penúltima. ¿Me estás repitiendo? —preguntó Bella sintiendo cómo el calor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Ese hombre tenía unas manos diabólicamente deliciosas.

—¿Te repito? —coreó él un segundo antes de lamerle los labios para luego mordisqueárselos lentamente hasta que ella, rendida, los abrió. Y él, que no era tonto, aprovechó ese momento para introducirse en su boca y jugar con su paladar, recorrer sus dientes, succionar su lengua cálida y picante por las especias de la cena.

—Sí, repítelo —pidió ella.

Y él lo repitió. Le acarició la espalda lentamente logrando que el calor de sus manos traspasara el vestido y alcanzara cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciendo del beso una tortura interminable. La decisión de Bella de ir a tomar la penúltima se fue a dar una vuelta para dar paso a la locura y la pasión. Las opcione quedaron descartadas en bien de la opción C, que en esos momentos parecía de lo más interesante.

Cruzaron sin saber cómo y entraron en el hotel íntimamente abrazados. El conserje los miró arqueando una ceja, pero cuando Drácula pidió una habitación para esa noche y entregó su DNI junto con 200 euros y el aviso de que lo que sobrara lo tomara como propina, al conserje se le bajaron las cejas y les dio la llave de una habitación. Una en la planta baja, por supuesto. Esta pareja era "del tipo" que no espera a llegar a la habitación y hace uso del botón "stop" del ascensor sin pensar en lo sucio que quedaba todo con el semen, pensó el conserje con las cejas fruncidas, se las sabía todas, llevaba años trabajando en hoteles.

Recorrieron los pasillos del hotel besándose y abrazándose como dos adolescentes ante su primer polvo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación les costó tres intentos introducir la llave en la cerradura. Lo mismo era porque estaban pensando en introducir otras cosas en otros sitios, y claro, eso desconcentra. Entraron, cerraron la puerta y empezaron a desvestirse sin ni siquiera encender las luces, las manos de ambos se movían con tal rapidez que no hacían más que chocar entre sí, dificultando el trabajo, el tanga por supuesto acabo roto. Joder, tanto tiempo para elegir la ropa interior perfecta y todo para acabar desgarrada sin ser siquiera valorada, la próxima me pongo bragas de cuello alto, son más baratas, pensó Bella sabiendo de sobra que jamás se las pondría para una cita con Drácula, y este fue el último pensamiento que logró articular en un rato; un rato bastante corto, porque, todo hay que decirlo, cuando por fin se pusieron de acuerdo para usar las manos en los lugares adecuados, es decir, los botones y cremalleras, todo fue como la seda. Los pantalones y el bóxer cayeron al suelo, el vestido pasó la frontera de la cintura, y el tanga... bueno, ya se sabe lo que pasó con el tanga.

La apoyó contra la pared, Bella le envolvió la cintura con las piernas y él la penetró sin más preámbulos, cuando se tiene prisa no hay nada que hacer. Bella se derritió y Drácula se detuvo en seco.

—Joder. ¡El condón!

Hubo un momento de pánico y luego el inevitable roce de algo largo y duro saliendo de ella, un sonido rasgado, algo que se enfunda, de nuevo penetración y vuelta a empezar... al fin y al cabo todo tiene arreglo en esta vida... La lástima es que el momento erótico, casi sicalíptico se perdió... y Bella encontró apoyada contra la pared, con Drácula penetrándola apasionadamente y pensando en el presupuesto que tenía que hacer el lunes sin falta para el cliente pesado que no paraba de cambiar de medidas... Un rollo, porque el cliente llevaba ya más de cinco presupuestos distintos en lo que iba de semana y no parecía que tuviera las cosas muy claras. Uf, qué postura más incómoda, pensó sujetándose a los hombros de Draculín. Cuando una está a lo que está, es decir a follar salvajemente contra la pared, no se notan las incomodidades, pero cuando se está a un presupuesto mientras te follan, pues se nota el cansancio en las piernas, se nota que la pared está más dura que... una pared y que el tío que te folla no hace más que resoplar 'en tu oído... un verdadero fastidio, porque además con el pelo revuelto, tanto resoplido acaba mandándote el flequillo a los ojos y la verdad es que es muy molesto. Así que a Bella no le quedaba otro remedio que fingir como buenamente podía —era muy mala actriz— y esperar a que el vampirito acabase de una buena vez. En fin, quizá si cambiase una de las medidas de los cristales, podría abaratar un poco el coste, y si no...

— Bella...

—¿Eh?

—¿Dónde estás?

—Ah... ¿Apoyada en una pared?

Colmillitos enarcó una ceja, la miró detenidamente y salió de ella. Bella aliviada soltó las piernas de su cintura y las apoyó en el suelo. ¡Qué descanso!

—En fin... —dijo esperando que él se hubiera corrido... entre cristales y medidas ni se había fijado... ¿Había terminado o no?

Draculín no dijo nada, la cogió en brazos, atravesó la habitación y la tumbó en la cama. Se apresuró a desnudarla, mientras ella buscaba a toda prisa una excusa para irse de allí, estaba claro que se había equivocado de cabo a rabo... sobre todo en el rabo.

—Estoy pensando que...

—Sí, estoy seguro de que ese es el problema. No deberías pensar.

—¡Oye! Yo pienso lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero.

—Perfecto. Pues si tuvieras la amabilidad de pensar en voz alta me harías un favor, así sabría por dónde me ando...

—Por supuesto —dijo Bella enfurruñada, aunque sabía perfectamente que si alguien tenía el derecho a estar enfadado era Draculín—. Estaba pensando que ya es bastante tarde y es hora de regresar a casa, tengo tareas pendientes.

—A las... —miró el reloj— ¿tres menos cuarto de la mañana tienes tareas pendientes? ¿Acaso un negocio que no puede esperar? ¡Buff! —dijo dando un manotazo al aire, como espantado una mosca.

—Pues mira, sí. Justo eso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mientras estabas apoyada en la pared has recordado que tenías trabajo pendiente?

—Pues, sinceramente, sí.

—Y... ¿a cuento de qué te ha venido eso a la mente?

—Eh... —a ver ahora cómo explicaba que por culpa del parón se le había ido la cabeza a otro lugar—, pues, mira, yo... esto, verás, mientras te "acoplabas" de nuevo se me ha venido a la mente, eso mismo, ¿cómo "acoplar" las medidas de unos cristales para cuadrar un presupuesto?

—Ah, tienes razón, tiene mucho que ver —dijo Drácula cociéndose en la humillación. O sea, que mientras él se esforzaba por "acoplarse" a ella y darle placer, ella se esforzaba por "acoplar" cristales. Su orgullo maltrecho pedía compensación.

—Es algo muy importante —explicó ella sin saber qué decir.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y cómo va el tema?

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo va el... presupuesto?

—Bueno... pues, la cuestión es que tengo que cortar una serie de cristales —le fue contando, no porque tuviera el más mínimo interés en que él lo supiera, sino porque realmente no sabía qué decir, y esa era una manera igual de buena que cualquier otra para llenar el incómodo silencio.

Drácula se tumbó de costado mientras ella hablaba, lo cierto es que no estaba prestando ninguna atención.

Estaba tumbado al lado de una mujer hermosa que le atraía poderosamente y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Fue girándose hasta quedar echado a lo ancho del colchón con la cabeza apoyada en el estómago de Bella. Sí, definitivamente estaba tan blandita como había pensado, mullidita, suave y además olía estupendamente. Su cabeza reposaba justo a la altura del ombligo y no pudo evitar lamerlo. En ese momento Bella paró su monólogo.

—Eh...

—¿Cómo consigues "acoplar los cristales"? —distrajo él.

—Pues, verás, tenemos planchas de 1.000x1.200mm y planchas de 2.010x1.070mm, todo es cuestión de... — Bella siguió explicando a pesar de notar que la cabeza de él estaba tibia sobre su tripa y que su lengua le lamía de vez en cuando el ombligo. ¡Hombres! Se creen que con unas cuantas caricias nos encendemos, pues Colmillitos va listo. Y se concentró más todavía en cuadrar cristales, que aunque no lo parezca puede resultar algo verdaderamente adictivo... Ni de coña.

Drácula dejó la lengua quieta y aprovechó para observar las piernas de Bella desde la increíble perspectiva que terna apoyado en su vientre. Tenía unas piernas larguísimas, con buenos muslos, redonditos y bien formados, se veía algo de pelusa en ellos, sonrió para sí mismo. Bella se depilaba de rodilla para abajo, pero la pelusilla de los muslos estaba intacta. Deliciosa. Era de un color mucho más claro que el castaño de su cabeza, casi transparente y muy fino, tanto que si no hubiera estado tumbado como estaba no lo hubiera visto. No lo pudo resistir, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por esa pelusilla encantadora y casi inexistente. Apenas se notaba. Fascinante. Le recorrió los muslos una y otra vez, le excitaba mucho acariciarla y sentir ese suave vello bajo sus dedos. Ella enmudeció de nuevo, inhaló, y comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz más enérgico.

—Por tanto, si la medida de serie es de 400x300mm, lógicamente nos viene mejor las planchas de... —¿Pero qué le había dado a este vampiro en sus muslos? Vale que tenían algunos pelillos, pero llevaban con ella desde que nació, no pensaba depilárselos por mucho que le molestaran, apenas se notaban. Además la cera dolía horrores.

—¿Y si la serie fuera de 425x365mm? —Drácula se lo estaba pasando de maravilla acariciándola, así que mejor entretenerla con más medidas de esas.

—Pues entonces lo que interesaría, espera que calculo...

—Ajá...

Draculín oía su voz pero no escuchaba sus palabras. Estaba totalmente inmerso en misterio oculto entre la unión de sus muslos. Una nube de rizos castaños cubría su sexo impidiéndole ver la forma de su clítoris y realmente se moría por verlo. Sí, la había acariciado ahí la noche pasada pero con la oscuridad reinante en el coche no había podido ver cómo era. No es que le hubiera importado nunca ver el clítoris de sus amantes, pero con Bella la curiosidad y el deseo le estaban matando. De hecho, aún tenía el pene durísimo y enfundado en el condón, no se había corrido, le había cortado todo el rollo verla pensando en sus cosas cuando estaba dentro de ella. Así que ahora tenía un dolor en los testículos atroz y una curiosidad indecente por ver sus secretos.

Los rizos se veían húmedos, sopló sobre ellos. Ella se calló de nuevo, inspiró, y volvió a la carga con las medidas de los cristales. Desde luego esta mujer era tozuda.

—Además en nuestra empresa no tenemos máquinas de corte, lo hacemos todo de forma artesanal... —decía aferrándose a los prolegómenos de su trabajo.

—¿De forma artesanal?

—Sí, ya sabes, artesanal, con las manos. De forma manual.

—Ah.

—Sí, tiene más calidad, no se ensucia con el aceite de coco porque...

Manual... interesante. Dejó que sus dedos subieran por los muslos hasta llegar al origen de su curiosidad. Lo manual estaba bien. Comenzó a peinar los rizos suavemente, estaban muy mojados, lentamente los fue separando hasta que descubrió el clítoris, se veía rosado, medio oculto entre los pliegues. Bella se movió inquieta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Trabajo manual —contestó él muy serio.

—Ah... pues como decía, si se usan máquinas —dijo empuñando férreamente su explicación; que el vampiro lo intentara, ya vería lo que era bueno.

El apoyó una mano en el muslo, haciendo presión hasta conseguir abrirle un poco las piernas, el movimiento anterior había ocultado lo que estaba tan encaprichado en ver... ¡Sí! Ahí estaba de nuevo, tan pequeño y radiante, aun seguía oculto pero se veía algo más hinchado, deslizó un dedo a lo largo de la abertura separando un poco los pliegues; sí, definitivamente se estaba tensando por momentos. Sopló sobre él otra vez, ella se movió de nuevo, esta vez separando un poco más las piernas, él acarició el botón lentamente con su índice, era muy suave, estaba muy terso, continúo acariciando, trazando círculos con el dedo cada vez más húmedo, la abertura de su vagina resplandecía, le llegó un delicioso aroma. La esencia especial de Bella. ¿Qué sabor tendría? Sin poder resistirse bajó la cabeza hasta reposarla entre los muslos de la mujer que, por cierto, eran tan mullidos como pensaba, y comenzó a lamer su clítoris. Dulce. Salado. Embriagador. Ella no hablaba. Drácula sonrió.

—¿Y qué pasa si se usa aceite de coco?

—¿Eh?

—En las máquinas... ¿Qué pasa si se usa ese aceite?

—Ah, se mancha el cristal... nada importante.

—Aps, creía que sí era importante...

—Ah. Sí, bueno. —¡Demonios! ¿Qué narices le importaba a ese maldito hombre el puñetero aceite de coco?—. Importa, pero da igual.

—No, claro que no da igual, estoy seguro de que has dicho que era importante —dijo él sonriente y vengativo. Si quería pensar, él se ocuparía de que lo hiciera.

—Bueno, sí, verás... —estaba claro que no iba a hacer nada hasta que no le contara el tema del aceite de coco de los cojones. Mierda.— El aceite de coco...

Bien. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Repasó Drácula... Embriagador... exactamente. Volvió a recorrer con sus dedos la vulva hasta que los labios vaginales estuvieron henchidos y el clítoris apareció en toda su majestuosidad. Estaba hinchado, terso, dispuesto. Le propinó lánguidos azotes con la punta de la lengua y cuando ella comenzó a gemir, apoyó los labios y succionó, despacio al principio y más fuerte según aumentaban los gemidos femeninos. ¡Dios! Sabía delicioso, los dedos recorrieron la vulva arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, hasta que un dedo juguetón se coló en su vagina totalmente empapada, empujó y lo hizo girar a la vez que la lengua.

Ella gimió más alto. Un momento... ¿y qué pasaba con el aceite de coco? Pensó burlón.

Bella estaba a punto, la lengua de Draculín hacía maravillas, su dedo trabajaba magistralmente el punto "G", que por cierto acababa de descubrir que SÍ existía, y en ese momento, en el momento exacto en que NO tenía que parar, paró.

—Joder —gruñó sin pensarlo.

—¿Y no se puede limpiar el aceite de coco? —preguntó él a la vez que se chupaba el dedo que había estado dentro de ella.

—¿Qué? —¿De qué coño está hablando este gilipollas?

—El aceite de coco, ese que ensucia, ¿no se puede limpiar? —Dios, se la veía muy enfadada... y eso le encantaba.

—¿Eh? Sí, claro... —¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado?

—Y entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —fastidió un poquito más.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Sí. Si se puede limpiar no veo ningún problema.

—El puto problema es que es una mierda limpiarlo. ¿Vale? ¿Alguna cuestión más? ¿Algún puto asunto de vida o muerte? ¿Alguna duda?

—No —dijo él enarcando las cejas travieso—, sólo pensaba...

—Pues no pienses —dijo ella agarrándole del pelo para acercarle y besarle salvajemente.

Drácula sonrió, se incorporó, se colocó entre sus piernas, hundió la cabeza en su ingle y se dio un festín. Lamió, mordisqueó, succionó, metió un dedo, metió dos, y cuando ella empezó a temblar la penetró. Como aún tenía el condón puesto no hubo ningún parón.

Ella notó el primer envite y se estremeció, le ciñó la cintura con sus piernas pero él se las agarró y las colocó sobre sus hombros, luego mordisqueó sus pechos a la vez que una mano complaciente se deslizó entre los dos y comenzó a enredar con su clítoris. Bella arqueó la espalda, clavó los dedos en sus bíceps —muy bien formados, por cierto— y se corrió.

Al sentir el primer apretón de la vagina, Drácula se dejó ir.

La respiración jadeante de ambos se mezcló. El la agarró y se tumbó de lado, aún dentro de ella. Se miraron extasiados.

—Y si el aceite de coco se puede limpiar... ¿Qué problema hay? —señaló él muy serio.

Bella soltó una carcajada y le estampó la almohada en la cara... Drácula no se quedó atrás.

Y así fue como un conserje avispado que no quería encontrar semen en su ascensor, se encontraría al día siguiente con una habitación llena de relleno de almohada desparramado.


	4. Chapter 3

Es una **ADAPTACIÓN **

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

_Domingo 2 de noviembre de 2008, 7.30h_

Era de madrugada y el sol debía estar todavía durmiendo porque no se veía ni un solo rayo de luz. Bella estaba en la cama con los ojos abiertos, pensando. De nuevo tenía tres opciones:

_Opción A: quedarse en la cama con Draculín hasta que saliera el sol, y luego ya se vería... y de paso le preguntaría su nombre._

_Opción B: levantarse sigilosamente y salir de la habitación sin decir esta boca es mía. Pero entonces seguiría sin saber su nombre. Y lo mismo Mr. Colmillos se enfadaba._

_Opción C: Realmente no se le ocurría una opción C._

Recapitulemos:

Si elijo la opción A me despertaré a su lado, él tendrá un aspecto impresionante y yo disfrutaré de un estupendo mal aliento, un pelo asqueroso y como el maquillaje ya ni siquiera existe, unas ojera impresionantes y el rímel corrido. Además me despertaré muerta de hambre y mi estómago rugirá dejándome en vergüenza. Por si fuera poco, tengo un despertar bastante malo, pésimo. Así que el pobre Drácula se despertará al lado del Yeti y toda la magia que hay entre ambos desaparecerá...

Por otro lado, si elijo la opción B seguro que le sienta mal despertarse y ver que me he ido sin decir ni pío. Se enfadará. Pero no me verá las ojeras, ni olerá mi aliento apestoso, ni oirá mi estómago impaciente. No se llevará una mala impresión de mí y no huirá asustado ante mi mal humor mañanero...

Y si elijo la opción C: ... pero es que no se me ocurre opción C.

Entonces el asunto estaba entre quedarse y horrorizarle o largarse y enfadarle... difícil elección... aunque...

Opción C: me largo sin que se dé cuenta, pero le dejo una nota diciéndole que tengo asuntos urgentes que solucionar. ¿Cuáles? Ni idea, ya me los inventaré. Así que Bella se levantó sigilosamente, se vistió más o menos, porque parte de su ropa o estaba rota o había desaparecido y con el lápiz de labios dejó un mensaje en el espejo del cuarto baño, esto lo había visto hacer en una película y resultaba impactante.

_Domingo 2 de noviembre de 2008, 9.30h_

Drácula se despertó, la cama estaba vacía, no solo la cama, la habitación estaba vacía. Tenía un aspecto horroroso, mal aliento matutino, pelo enredado, le rugía el estómago por el hambre y gozaba de una imponente erección matinal. Bueno, eso exactamente no era horroroso, era más bien interesante. Se levantó extrañado buscando a Bella, pero su vejiga reclamó atención, atención urgente, se metió en el baño distraído y pegó un salto de medio metro hacia atrás, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó todo lo largo que era en el suelo dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza. Se incorporó lentamente apretándose la testa con las manos, se acercó despacito a la puerta del baño, se asomó muy lentamente por un lateral y miró... los ojos se le salieron de las orbitas y la boca se le abrió completamente. Allí, en el espejo del cuarto de baño en letras enormes y deformadas que recordaban poderosamente a las usadas en la película _"El Resplandor"_, de color rojo sangre, torcidas y absolutamente aterradoras habían dejado un mensaje que a simple vista parecía de ultratumba.

HA SURGIDO UNA COSAURGENTE, TENGO QUE IRME

Con el corazón latiéndole acelerado en el pecho entró en el baño receloso, la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Endemoniada mujer y nunca mejor dicho, le había pegado un susto de muerte. Se sentó en la taza del retrete y suspiró desconcertado; no hay quien entienda a las mujeres.

Primero piensa en presupuestos, luego me deja un mensaje que más que avisar aterroriza... demonios. Cuando vuelva de Barcelona tendremos unas cuantas palabras. Sonrió.

_Domingo 2 de noviembre de 2008, 19.30h_

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2

Asunto: Ay ay ay

Ay, Pili, me parece que he metido la pata. Pasé la noche con Drácula y me fui de madrugada sin decir nada. Bueno, dejé un mensaje... ¿crees que se habrá enfadado?

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO

Asunto: Re: Ay ay ay

Uffff... muy educada no has sido... la lógico es esperar a desayunar para desaparecer... ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Dónde dejaste el mensaje?

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2

Asunto: Re: re: Ay ay ay

Me fui por el mal aliento. El mensaje lo deje en el espejo del baño.

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO

Asunto: Re: re: re: Ay ay ay

Joder, ¿tan mal le olía el aliento? Mira, esto hay que hablarlo detenidamente, pásate a tomar un café, y hablamos. Estoy sola en casa hoy hay futbol.

* * *

Así que Bella cogió su coche y partió en busca de amistad y consejo. La casa de Pili alias R2D2 estaba a escasos 10 minutos en coche, encendió la radio, sonaba _It´s raining men._.. la mejor canción para escuchar... llueven hombres... pues a ella le había llovido uno y no lo había sabido manejar muy bien que se diga. En fin, más se perdió en Cuba... o eso decía su abuela.

Aparcó el coche en el único hueco que quedaba vacío en toda barriada, tendría que andar como cinco minutos hasta la casa de su amiga. Las deportivas sin marca que llevaba pisaban en la cera sin hacer el menor ruido, de hecho ningún sonido perturbaba el silencio esa tarde. Era un silencio denso, inquietante, no había nadie en la calle, vale, hacía frío, pero por helador que fuera el invierno siempre había algún loco haciendo footing... Bella aceleró un poco el paso, el portal de Pili estaba justo al lado de bar, en menos de tres minutos habría llegado. No es que fuera una persona miedosa, más bien se consideraba cautelosa, pero es que este era un barrio familiar, siempre había niños por la calle a estas horas... y no ver a nadie le estaba poniendo de los nervios. De repente oyó un susurro contenido que venía de todas partes y de ninguna. Ya estoy cerca, pensó acelerando, en dos pasos me planto delante del bar. Seguro que dentro hay gente.

—Porque además, es de noche, y por la noche suceden cosas, gente mala, asesinos, ladrones, violadores, hombres lobo... Bueno, estos últimos no, quizá me esté dejando llevar por mi imaginación —ahora hablaba con ella misma, así por lo menos no oía el silencio—. Los hombres lobo no existen, así que esos no me pueden atacar. Y si viene un ladrón, seguro que le doy tanta pena, que hasta me hace un donativo... lo peor sería un violador o un asesino. A un violador podría hacerle frente, tengo buenos pulmones para gritar y según el Vinagres doy buenas hostias, pero un asesino... ufff... a ver cómo escapo de eso... y además, ¿por qué narices no hay nadie en la calle? Dejó de hablar consigo misma porque ahora estaba metida dentro de sus pensamientos, pensamientos repletos de hombres lobo asesinos que habían matado a todo el barrio y que la seguían sigilosamente... Estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre ella y no podría hacer nada, jamás ganaría a esos seres en una carrera. Jadeó. Dios, esto es increíble, recapacitó en un momento de madurez, que la mente humana pueda pensar semejantes chorradas... y peor aún, que YO sea capaz de asustarme por ellas... joder. Y aunque sabía que estaba haciendo el idiota más espantoso, empezó a correr... sólo pretendía llegar hasta el bar y mirar a través de las ventanas. Asegurarse de que la raza humana seguía existiendo, y además es que tenía prisa... Bueno, no tenía mucha prisa, pero nadie lo sabía, ¿no? Si la veían correr pensarían que llegaría tarde a algún lado, no que estaba asustada por los hombres lobo... joder.

—Prometo solemnemente que jamás volveré a ver películas de miedo... —afirmó en voz alta.

Y en el preciso momento en que se plantaba de un salto frente al bar, un rugido atronador rompía el silencio. Un alarido que salió de miles de gargantas a la vez. Tan coordinado, tan enérgico, que a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Fue tal el susto que tropezó perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio y se estampó contra la puerta cerrada del bar, para a continuación rebotar y acabar tumbada sobre la acera mientras el aullido seguía sonando sin parar desde todos los puntos del barrio, un rugido atronador, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra…

—¡Goooooooooooooooool, gooooooooooooooooool!

—Jooooooooooder, joooooooooder —repetía en perfecta sincronía Bella tirada en la acera. En ese mismo instante un hombre salió del bar y se agachó a su lado.

— Bella, ¿estás bien? Vaya golpe que te has dado, ha retumbado todo el bar. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

—Hola Javi, encantada de verte —dijo Bella cogiendo la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse. De entre todas las personas desconocidas que podían haber visto su ridícula caída, tenía que ser Javi, el novio de Pili, el que la observara...Joder, se iba a reír a su costa una semana.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Gracias. Mira, resulta que...

—Ya, ya, Pili está en casa. Oye, te dejo, el Madrid acaba de marcar gol, nos ponemos en cabeza. Eh... ¡eso es falta! —dijo mirando la pantalla del televisor a través de los cristales—. Te veo luego.

—_Ciao _—se despidió Bella, aunque Javi ya había entrado otra vez en el bar totalmente pendiente del partido—. Joder con el puto futbol, qué susto me ha dado.

Llegó al portal con un ligero dolor de cabeza mañana tendría un buen chichón en la frente en el lugar exacto en que se había encontrado con la puerta del bar. Llamó al telefonillo y subió. Pili había dejado la puerta de casa abierta, así que Bella entró sin llamar. Su amiga estaba acabando de hacer una labor en punto de cruz. Se le daba de maravilla. Sentada en el sillón, sus manos de dedos largos y finos daban con facilidad diminutas puntadas en la tela. Levantó la mirada para sonreírle mostrando sus hermosos labios gruesos, su nariz delgada, el pelo rubio y liso cayendo en cascada por su espalda y resbalando por sus hombros, tan delgada que apenas sí ocupaba la mitad del asiento del sillón.

Bella se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó sobre la mesa del salón y entró a la cocina a servirse un café. Cuando conoces a alguien desde hace un cuarto de siglo, no esperas a que te pregunte qué quieres tomar, lo coges directamente. Se lo puso bastante cargado y regresó al salón; Pili esperó justo hasta que su amiga se sentó. Luego disparó.

—¿Tan mal le huele el aliento? ¿Qué te ha pasado en la frente?

—No, es que me he explicado mal. Me refería a que si me despertaba junto a él se daría cuenta de las ojeras, el aliento mañanero y todo eso... un horror. Y en la frente, naaaaaa, un golpe sin importancia...

—¡Ahhhh!

Y Bella procedió a contarle a Pili lo que había pensado, el aliento, las ojeras y todo lo demás... Pili escuchó atentamente, preguntando cuando algo no le quedaba lo suficientemente claro.

Cuando acabó la narración se quedaron calladas un instante mientras Pili recapacitaba... Luego emitió su sentencia.

—¿Sabes lo que te pasa? Que llevas tanto tiempo sin salir con un hombre "normal" que no sabes cómo actuar.

—¿Un hombre "normal"? Perdona, bonita, pero siempre he salido con hombres normales.

—No. Has salido con dos hombres, tres si contamos a Drácula; por cierto, a ver si averiguas su nombre... Y esos dos hombres eran raros hasta decir basta.

—Qué va, eran de lo más normales, solo tenían sus cosas.

—A ver, el primero de los dos, Emilio el Zombi. Incapaz de pronunciar dos palabras seguidas.

—Eso es mentira. Pronunciaba muchas palabras seguidas.

—Sí, pero de diez palabras seguidas que pronunciaba solo tenían sentido dos. Por tanto las demás no cuentan. Además no tenía cerebro.

—Sí tenía cerebro.

—Vale, pues tenía cerebro. Lleno de tanta mierda que los pensamientos se quedaban pegados con la cola o se destruían con la coca...

Bella torció los labios recordando... Lo cierto es que el Zombi había sido uno de los grandes errores de su vida. Empezó a salir con él a los 17 años y lo dejó tres meses después, pero la experiencia fue tan aterradora que los tres años siguientes se había visto incapaz de salir con ningún hombre, y como las mujeres no le gustaban para eso, pues su vida sentimental se había vuelto inexistente.

El Zombi no era un mal tipo, lo que pasaba es que no era nada. Al principio había resultado divertido, un tipo sin cabeza que hacía tonterías, y a Bella le gustaba reírse, así que cuando aquel día en la discoteca él la había besado —su primer beso—, ella le había correspondido, lo malo fueron los noventa días siguientes. Al tercer día descubrió que la mitad de las tonterías que decía provenían de su adicción a la coca y que la otra mitad venían de su apego por esnifar pegamento cuando no tenía coca a mano. Era incapaz de decir una frase coherente y por supuesto no recordaba jamás que había prometido no volver a meterse mierda. A los diez días le mandó a la mierda por primera vez, él lloró un poco, prometió un mucho y volvieron a empezar. Al mes le dejó por segunda vez, él volvió a llorar otro poco y a prometer otro mucho, Bella ya no esperaba nada, pero se lo seguía pasando bien con el grupo así que siguió adelante, además normalmente estaba tan ido que no había ningún problema con el sexo, directamente no se le levantaba. Aguantó dos meses más, aunque no se puede decir que salieran como pareja exactamente, ella iba con el grupo y de vez en cuando el Zombi se acordaba que tenía novia. A los tres meses él recordó de golpe que tenía novia, también recordó que tenía un apéndice de su cuerpo al que si se le prestaba atención incluso podía llegar a levantarse y usarse y se puso pesado para conseguir esa atención. Ese día Bella lo dejó por tercera vez. De su relación obtuvo un odio tremendo hacia cualquier droga, un recelo descomunal hacia los hombres, su virginidad intacta y los nudillos desollados. El Zombi por su parte ganó un ojo morado que jamás recordó cómo se golpeó y si consiguió algo más, pues lo olvidó a los cinco minutos, al fin y al cabo no tenía muy buena memoria.

—Sí, la verdad es que no fue una buena elección —dijo Bella volviendo al presente.

—Y luego, tras unos cuantos años de secano, vas y te lías con el Vinagres. Joder... salir de la sartén para caer a las brasas.

—Buenooooo, tampoco fue tan malo...

—No. Fue peor.

Vicente, alias el Vinagres. Ufff. Lo conoció en una discoteca cuando tenía veinte añitos, era un tío serio, sereno, inteligente y más aburrido que una ostra. Bella empezaba a sentir de nuevo la revolución de las hormonas y ya era hora... así que cuando decidió que necesitaba sexo —joder, veinte y virgen, parecía el título de una canción—, se dedicó a buscar su hombre ideal y eso incluía un tío limpio, sin drogas. Inteligente, que pudiera articular más de mil frases coherentes. Con memoria, que se acordara que ella existía. Serio y trabajador, no era pedir mucho, ¿verdad?.

Bella llevaba un par de años trabajando con galerías de arte montando exposiciones, y no es que allí tuviera muchas oportunidades de conocer hombres de ese tipo, sus jefes y compañeros eran más bien del tipo soñador, más inmersos en sus creaciones que en lo que pasaba por el mundo. Gente muy agradable y divertida, pero con ataques de creatividad que les hacían olvidar el resto de la creación... y Bella estaba incluida en ese resto. Así que, cuando conoció al Vinagres en la discoteca y se cercioró de que cumplía sus normas, se tiró de cabeza al río. Lástima que antes no hubiera probado cuan profundo era.

El Vinagres resultó ser un tipo soso los días normales y un tipo obsesivo los días anormales. Y la cuestión es que al principio todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas. Quedaban cuando ella acababa de trabajar, que nunca solía ser a la misma hora porque dependía de cómo se desarrollara el montaje, salían a tomar unas Coca-Colas y luego cada uno a su casita. Todos los sábados, sin faltar ni uno, iban al cine y luego a cenar al burguer, y los domingos paseaban por el parque hasta las diez de la noche, que al día siguiente el Vinagres madrugaba (ella no, qué va). A los tres meses exactos de comenzar a salir cambió la rutina de los sábados. Hicieron el amor por primera vez. Un beso, cinco minutos de sobeteo, penetración, cinco minutos de embestidas, orgasmo (masculino), esperar media hora, sobeteo cinco minutos y otra vez penetración, bombeo durante quince minutos (la segunda vez era más lento), orgasmo (masculino) y a vestirse que había que llegar a casa a una hora prudencial. La primera vez le dolió un poco, pero entre bostezo y bostezo tampoco se enteró demasiado. No es que fuera el polvo de su vida, ni, de la de nadie, pero bueno, tampoco era tan malo. Estaba a gusto con él, no se pasaba de listo y en el cine echaban buenas películas. A los seis meses de relación, la rutina de los sábados volvió a cambiar, Bella decidió que mientras él bombeaba ella podía perfectamente acariciarse a sí misma y así fue como, tres meses después de empezar a hacer el amor llegó al orgasmo por primera vez; nada del otro mundo, pero bueno, quince minutos de "comba" daban para bastante en la imaginación y además estaba de moda la película de Brad Pitt, Troya, y ella la había visto un par de veces en el cine, así que tenía el cuerpo de Brad muy presente, siempre y cuando tuviera los ojos cerrados. Al cabo de año y medio y después de innumerables sábados de sobeteos, penetraciones y bombeos perfectamente cronometrados, y por qué no decirlo, después de muchos Roberts Pattinsons, Taylors Lautners, Peters Facinellis, Kellans Lutzs, Jacksons Rathbones, un par de Batman y joder hasta un Harry Potter —¡Dios!, lo que hace el aburrimiento, hasta con yogurines se lo montaba, tan desesperada estaba_, el Vinagres decidió que había llegado el momento idóneo de irse a vivir en pareja, alquiló un estudio y Bella, sin saber bien cómo —probablemente estaba tan aburrida que cualquier cosa distinta le pareció en ese momento una aventura—, se encontró viviendo en pareja. Tenía veintidós años y el aburrimiento de una ameba. El primer año de convivencia no fue malo, solo aburrido. En el segundo año el Vinagres empezó a estar todavía más avinagrado. Ya solo cronometraba los polvos, sino que cronometraba cada segundo del día. A las dos comida, a las cinco merienda, a las diez cena, a las once en la cama. Si era viernes película en la tele hasta las doce y luego cama y si era sábado, pues un polvo de doce a doce y cuarto y luego a dormir. Ya ni siquiera echaban el segundo. Bella dejó sus montajes de exposiciones porque el Vinagres se enfurecía cuando ella no era puntual y en montajes jamás se puede ser puntual. Estuvo un tiempo en paro y fue a peor, porque ahora debía tener la casa perfectamente simétrica. Los paños de cocina tenían que ser del mismo color que la encimera, las toallas del baño del mismo color que los toalleros, las sabanas solo blancas, la ropa de diario solo vaqueros y camisa, si era algo más elaborado levantaba sospechas en el Vinagres y tenía que someterse a interrogatorio. Los fines de semana únicamente eran admitidos camisones y estaba prohibido salir a la calle a no ser que fuera primero de mes y tocara cine. Por supuesto la casa debía estar impoluta a cualquier hora del día, si no trabajaba fuera entonces debía trabajar dentro.

Los lunes filetes de pollo, los martes lentejas, los miércoles filetes de ternera, los jueves puré de verdura, los viernes garbanzos. Los sábados y domingos el Vinagres traía comida de fuera, el sábado del chino, el domingo del turco. Y jamás había variación. A no ser que Bella quisiera bronca. Lo único en lo que Bella jamás cedió fue en su tarde de los viernes con Pili.

A los veinticuatro años Bella estaba hasta las narices, encontró trabajo en una cristalería y esperó que con ello el Vinagres se diera cuenta de que volvía a ser productiva —según los cánones de él, porque sinceramente curra más una mujer en casa que fuera—. Pero el Vinagres se había acostumbrado a la buena vida y exigía que todo siguiera como hasta entonces, eso sí, Bella debía trabajar también fuera de casa, no iba a ser él solo el que se matara a currar. Currar fuera, porque en casa no hacía nada de nada... Los gritos, las broncas, el tirar las sillas al suelo, golpear muebles y empujones varios empezaron a estar a la orden de día. Bella chillaba como la que más y si había que empujar empujaba. Podía aburrirse, podía pasar sin orgasmos, pero en una discusión desde luego jamás se dejaba pisar. Estaba harta.

Una soleada tarde de viernes, de estas tardes veraniegas en las que parece que el tiempo no corre, a Bella se le pasó la hora de volver a casa. Estaba sentada en una cafetería charlando con Pili cuando sonó el móvil, al ir a cogerlo vio la hora: las diez de la noche. Debería haber estado en casa a las nueve. Miró a Pili asustada sin atreverse a coger el teléfono, era el número del Vinagres. Si contestaba empezarían los gritos y los insultos, y por una vez no tenía ganas de responder con más violencia. Por una vez tenía miedo de esa violencia. Dejó sonar el teléfono hasta que este se calló. Luego miró a su amiga.

—Me he asustado al ver quién llamaba.

—El Vinagres es un mierda, no te conviene para nada.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, era él de nuevo, Bella miró fijamente el odiado aparato y tomó una decisión, jamás le había puesto una mano encima, aparte de empujones que ella devolvía religiosamente, pero hasta ahí había llegado. No estaba dispuesta a asustarse cada vez que sonara el móvil, temiendo llegar tarde y provocar una bronca. Así que dejó sonar el teléfono durante toda la noche y no regresó a casa hasta la mañana siguiente, él estaba hecho una verdadera furia, pero a Bella le dio lo mismo, sacó su maleta, recogió su ropa y se marchó, puede que el Vinagres hubiera intentando convencerla por las buenas o por las malas, pero no era tonto y Bella era muy lista. Esa mañana, cuando fue a su casa a por las cosas, no fue sola. Javi, el novio de Pili, y Pepe, su hermano "pequeño" ,la acompañaban para ayudarla a cargar con todo, nada más... pero el Vinagres medía un metro setenta, estaba flaco como un palillo y el trabajo más pesado que hacía se limitaba a abrir ordenadores. Javi era un tiarrón enorme de casi dos metros de altura, con los hombros tan anchos como largo era, trabajaba de albañil y estaba dotado con bastantes músculos. Pepe, por su parte, se quedaba en el uno noventa y entrenaba para jugar al futbol tres veces a la semana; los músculos se le marcaban en la camisa al moverse. El Vinagres sería aburrido, malicioso y violento pero no era idiota y sabía cuándo tenía las de perder en una pelea. De hecho tenía las de perder en cualquier pelea en que se mezclaran hombres... Y así fue como terminó su última historia de... ¿amor?

Y ahí estaba ahora, después de cuatro años de sequía amatoria, sentada en casa de su mejor amiga y hablando de un tipo al que había conocido dos días antes y con el que ya se había acostado dos veces. ¡Qué cambio!

—Pues entonces creo que está claro lo que ha pasado. No tienes costumbre de estar con nadie y has perdido el norte —dijo Pili siguiendo con la conversación.

—¿He perdido el norte?

—Sí, ya no estás en la onda, no tienes la información ni la pericia necesarias para soslayar esos pequeños problemas cotidianos que se dan al pasar la noche con alguien.

—Joder, Pili, habla en cristiano, ¿vale?

—Hay ciertos "trucos" —dijo Pili susurrando, dando énfasis a un secreto que todo el mundo femenino conocía menos Bella.

—Y tú, que llevas diez años saliendo con el mismo tipo, que de hecho vives con el mismo tipo desde hace cinco, sabes perfectamente cuáles son esos trucos...

—Pues sí —dijo ella alerta.

—¿Y cómo los sabes si siempre duermes con Javi, eh?

—Pues lo sé. Leo mucho.

—Ya. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Hablamos de despertar no de leer y en las novelas románticas —Pili también era una aficionada a ellas, igual que Bella — jamás se menciona el mal aliento matutino.

—En las novelas no, pero en el Cosmopolitan... sí —dijo su amiga triunfante.

—¿En el cosmo? No jorobes, da, eso no hay quien lo lea.

—Ah... ¿sí?, pues mira tú por dónde según el Cosmopolitan hay varias reglas imprescindibles en una relación eventual.

—¿Relación eventual? Yo no tengo una relación.

—Bueno, pues entonces digamos que hay normas para los polvos eventuales...

—Vale —contestó Bella muy atenta.

—Bien, la primera norma, los artículos a llevar en el bolso. Un cepillo de dientes para el mal aliento mañanero, un bolsito de maquillaje para el tema ojeras, un cepillo para el pelo, una caja de condones —aquí Pili enarcó varias veces las cejas— y unas galletitas por si surge el hambre. Yo creo que llevando esas cosas estarás prevenida para cualquier eventualidad que pudiera surgir.

—Pues mira tú por dónde, y contra todo pronóstico viniendo de "esa" revista, me parece una estupenda idea.

—¿A que sí? Mañana sin falta tienes que pillarlo todo. Por si acaso —volvió a enarcar las cejas.

—Buff, eso será si se acuerda de mí...

—Ains, no. Tienes que pensar en positivo. Ahora que has empezado no puedes parar. Mira, llevas cuatro años de sequía. Draculín ha sido como un chaparrón, si ahora no llama no pasa nada, buscamos una buena tormenta en otro lado y listo.

—¿Una buena tormenta?

—Sííííí. Ay hija, hay que explicártelo todo. Si Drácula no llama, pues te buscas a Batman. Y listo. Lo que no puedes es volver a la sequía, ¿no? No me digas que no te lo has pasado bien.

—Sí... me lo he pasado genial...

—¿Y quieres volver otra vez a los deditos y los penes artificiales?

—Joder, tía, mira que eres gráfica.

—Gráfica no, práctica. Llevas años sin catarlo, ahora te has lanzado y te lo has pasado bien, ¿no? Pues si este tío no te escribe te buscas otro. No hace falta que sea hoy ni mañana, pero si surge algo, no lo espantes...

—Mmh. Vale. Y hablando de otra cosa, ¿te ves capaz de echarme unas mechas si me compro los productos?

—Claro, no parece tan difícil.

—Pues entonces creo que voy a dar un cambio de imagen.

—Genial... ¿cuándo?

—El viernes que viene. Mañana comprare los potingues en el polígono...

Cuando llegó Javi traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el Real Madrid había ganado. Pidieron unas pizzas y comentó el partido enfrentándose como un jabato a la indiferencia futbolera de las chicas. Pero cuando le tocó el turno al chichón de Bella junto con la explicación de ésta, las risas llenaron la casa.

_Domingo 2 de noviembre de 2008, 23.30h_

_Barajas T4._

Drácula esperaba su avión, en media hora estaría de camino a Barcelona. Había encontrado una nave industrial en el polígono Ventorro del Cano que se adecuaba a las necesidades de su empresa. Con la crisis habían bajado los precios y este polígono estaba bien situado, tenía buenos accesos a las carreteras principales y estaba cerca de Madrid, pero no tan cerca como para que el precio de compra fuera abusivo.

Vivía en Barcelona desde que nació hacía treinta años, trabajaba en la empresa familiar y ahora que habían pensado ampliar el negocio a Madrid les hacía falta una nave más grande en la capital. Y allí estaba él, buscando una buena inversión.

Sonó el aviso de embarque para su vuelo, Drácula cogió su equipaje de mano y sonrió. En una semana estaría de regreso, compraría la nave y comenzaría a buscar un piso para trasladarse y poder dirigir la sucursal de su empresa. El piso por supuesto estaría ubicado en Alcorcón, cerca del trabajo, y a ser posible en los alrededores del portal de Bella, no era cuestión de desaprovechar la información ganada espiando al taxi. Mientras tanto, viviría en el hotel que había descubierto en el Parque Oeste. Le traía buenos recuerdos.

Colocó su equipaje de mano y se sentó en su asiento, se abrochó el cinturón y esperó agarrando los brazos del asiento con manos en forma de garras; no le daba miedo volar, le impresionaba el despegar. Jamás podría comprender cómo era posible que un cacharro tan pesado pudiera alejarse del suelo y volar por los aires. El avión dio un par de tumbos y se elevó, Drácula respiró de nuevo, Pidió un periódico a la azafata e intentó leer pero las letras escapaban a su compresión, estaba demasiado distraído, guardó el periódico y se recostó en el asiento cerrando los ojos, rememoró el fin de semana, había sido perfecto, bueno, casi perfecto. Lástima que ella hubiera desaparecido dejando ese "mensaje", preparó mentalmente su planning para esa semana, hablaría con sus padres, les convencería de que había encontrado el sitio ideal, prepararía todo y regresaría. Una semana como mucho. No más. Y mientras tanto... Internet era un buen método de contacto.

* * *

Que les parece la historia? Algún comentario?


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 04**

_Lunes 3 de noviembre de 2008, 9.05h_

La maldita llave no entraba, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando Bella llegaba cinco minutos tarde, la puñetera llave siempre se atoraba, se negaba a abrir la puerta y cuando eso sucedía inevitablemente desde dentro de la nave se oía sonar el teléfono una y otra vez. Mierda. Si llegaba diez minutos antes la llave entraba sin problemas y el teléfono no sonaba hasta las 9:30 pero si llegaba tarde, entonces todo lo que podía ir mal, iba mal. Cuando por fin logró abrir, el teléfono había sonado tres veces y por supuesto ahora estaba en silencio. Mierda. Atravesó corriendo los cincuenta metros que separaban la puerta de su oficina, esquivó un par de mesas de corte, dos contenedores de vidrio, una estufa de butano, las estanterías de cristal y, haciendo una mueca de asco, saltó por encima de las treinta cucarachas que se habían colado por el sumidero pensando que en la nave encontrarían el paraíso sin tener en cuenta que alrededor del desagüe habían rociado una botella entera de cucal. ¡Joderos! Cuando llegó a su oficina el teléfono comenzaba a sonar de nuevo. Soltó el bolso en el suelo y se lanzó a la mesa como si fuera Casillas, menudo paradón.

—Cristal Express, buenos días.

Vaya con el nombrecito del negocio, en vez de cristalería parecía de limpiador.

—¡Dónde estabas! Llevo llamando—media hora.

—La llave decidió no entrar en la cerradura —tenía que ser el jefe, ¡qué suerte la mía!

—¡Excusas! Eso sólo te pasa a ti.

—Lo siento. —No son excusas, es tacañería, arregla la puerta de una vez y no se atascará la llave, no te fastidia...

—Pues no lo sientas, es importantísimo que estés en tu puesto de trabajo a la hora exacta, cualquier cliente puede llamar. ¿Qué van a pensar si no hay nadie para contestar?

—Lo siento muchísimo. —Claro, culpa a la secretaria cuando tu jamás llegas a tu hora, pensó Bella, cuidándose muy mucho de decirlo.

—¿Está acabado el presupuesto para la calcografía?

—No, el viernes volvieron a cambiar de medidas.

—¿Qué más da? Sabes que eso es prioritario. Ponte a ello ahora mismo. En mis tiempos si había que trabajar en fin de semana se trabajaba. Lo quiero para dentro de media hora.

—Sin problemas —total, no vas a venir hasta mediodía; no hay prisa, que nos conocemos—, lo tendrás en media hora.

—Más te vale.

Bien, según el tono de voz, está claro que el jefe no ha tenido suerte con las carreras de ayer, pensó Bella. Acto seguido encendió su ordenador, sacó los presupuestos pendientes, las facturas por cobrar, las ordenes de pagos... menudo montón de papeles. Abrió el Thunderbird y revisó los mails. La calcografía había vuelto a cambiar de medidas el domingo, menos mal que no había hecho el presupuesto en casa, hubiera sido perder el tiempo.

Se abrió la puerta, entró Gabriel, el hijo del jefe. Esperaba que al hijo le hubiera ido mejor en las carreras que al padre.

— Bella, he llamado a las nueve y no estabas, ¿qué coño ha pasado? —gritó desde la puerta.

—La llave no entraba en la cerradura —bla bla bla.

—Y una mierda, no me cuentes rollos. Si no llegas a tu hora te quedas más tarde para recuperar.

—Sí, Gabriel. —Todos los días me quedo más tiempo, no fastidies, pensó Bella para ella misma.

—Y a ver si adelgazas un poco que ya no cabes en la silla, joder, vaya impresión de mierda que se llevan los clientes al verte, coño, te he dicho mil veces que la imagen vende.

—Sí, Gabriel —contestó Bella mientras hacía como que miraba los correos, su puta madre, que le dijera eso un tío que gastaba una talla 60 y llevaba un peluquín.

—Y en el servicio se ven chorretones de mierda, límpialo.

—En cuanto acabe los presupuestos —si no fueras tan guarro no habría chorretones.

—Déjala en paz, Gabi, si tu caballo ha perdido no es culpa suya. Hola, preciosa, me encanta tu conjunto —dijo el otro hijo del jefe, Daniel, entrando en la oficina.

—Hola, Dani, ¿qué tal el fin de semana? —preguntó Bella sonriendo. Adoraba a Dani. Era un tipo excepcional y uno de sus mejores amigos, por no decir el mejor.

—Perfecto, conocí a un yogurín que entendía —dijo enarcando las cejas.

—Joder, Dani, no empieces con eso. Me voy a tomar café paso de vosotros —dijo Gabriel de mal humor.

Había batido su record, entrar a trabajar a las nueve y cuarto y salir a las nueve y veinticinco... quién fuera hijo del jefe.

—¿Y qué tal con el Yogurín?

—Divino de la muerte... niña, creo que me he enamorado.

—Sí, como todos los fines de semana...

—Ay preciosa, tú aún eres muy joven y buscas el amor eterno. Yo estoy más resabiado y prefiero enamorarme todos los días echando un buen polvo que enamorarme para siempre y despertarme todos los días del resto de mi vida mirando la misma cara... —hizo una mueca de asco—, qué horror.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse, Dani era la bomba, divertido, encantador, cariñoso y homosexual... lástima, hubiera sido su hombre ideal. Comentaron un poco el fin de semana entrando en algunos detalles con cierto vampiro y cuando él vio que no podía sacarle más información, la dejó hacer su trabajo. Poco después entró el último de los trabajadores, todos habían llegado tarde, pero ninguno recibió bronca... a veces odiaba ser mujer en una empresa de hombres.

A mediodía tenía listo el maldito presupuesto. Una hora más tarde habían vuelto a cambiar las medidas.

A las siete en punto de la tarde, harta de rehacer el mismo presupuesto una y otra vez, recogió sus cosas, apagó en ordenador y cogió el bolso.

—¿Adónde te crees que vas? —preguntó Gabriel irritado sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo bailar el peluquín sobre su frente.

—Son las siete, mi turno ha terminado.

—Y una mierda, esta mañana has llegado tarde, te toca quedarte.

—Gabi, Gabi, no seas malvado. Es su hora de irse y se va —dijo Daniel colocándole a Bella un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Tú te callas, mariposón.

—Uis lo que me ha llamado... —dijo Dani sonriendo con ojos dolidos.

—Que te den. Bella, tú a tu puesto, que tienes que recuperar.

—Mira, Gabriel. . . —empezó Bella.

—No, no, cariño, tranquila cielo, que yo le explico a mi queridísimo hermano —dijo Dani pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Gabriel para molestarle—. A las dos en punto acaba el turno de Bella. Como justo un poco antes, la calcografía ha vuelto a dar por culo, se ha quedado trabajando de dos a cuatro, justo en su horario de comida, de hecho ha comido un bocadillo que yo personalmente le he traído, por lo tanto, si ella debía quince minutos por llegar tarde, oficialmente tú le debes una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos por quedarse en sus dos horas de descanso. Ah, y a mí me debes cinco euros del bocadillo y la Coca-Cola, ya que el convenio interno especifica que si el trabajador trabaja en SUS horas de comida el empresario debe pagarle esa dieta. Seguro que no te habías dado cuenta, ¿verdad? —continuó a la vez que le daba un leve pellizco en la mejilla a Gabriel—, pero no pasa nada, Bella acepta tus disculpas. Bella, cielo, vete tranquila que ya te apunto yo tus horas extras. Y —esto lo dijo susurrando al oído de Bella — si te escribe cierto vampiro quiero saberlo todo, absolutamente todo. Ciao, cielo —dijo despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Y así fue como Bella se dirigió a "Rubio" la nave de venta al por mayor de productos para la peluquería con una sonrisa en la boca y dos horas extras apuntadas en nómina; esperaba que se las respetaran, aunque lo más probable es que desaparecieran de su ficha por arte de magia.

—A ver si me aclaro —dijo Bella con un tremendo lío en la cabeza a la vendedora—: mezclo como medio bote de agua oxigenada 20 volúmenes con un sobre entero de estos polvos y muevo bien, me lo pongo en el pelo en los mechones y lo envuelvo en papel de aluminio, o si no me compro un gorro de estos y con una aguja de ganchillo saco pelitos y los pinto con la brocha del potingue ese mezclado y lo cubro con papel de aluminio y eso lo rengo como tres cuartos de hora. Eso para las mechas rubias. Si las quiero rojas, mezclo medio tubo de tinte con medio bote de agua oxigenada de 30 vol. y me pinto todo el pelo, y lo tengo como media hora.

—Exacto —dijo la vendedora, que estaba hasta las mismísimas narices de explicarle lo mismo durante los últimos treinta minutos.

—Ahora la cuestión es saber si rubias o rojas... pues como no lo sé, me llevo las dos cosas y ya veré lo que decido.

—Perfecto. Recuerda bien las mezclas de agua oxigenada, es distinto pata tinte que para mechas, y recuerda los tiempos ¿quieres que te lo apunte?

—No, no hace falta —dijo Bella pensando que era tardísimo y que se acordaría, no era tan complicado, ¿no?

_Lunes 2 de noviembre de 2008, 23.30h_

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Sin noticias de Drácula

No ha llegado nada... qué hago, ¿le escribo yo?

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Re: Sin noticias de Drácula

No sé, espera un poco, lo mismo escribe mañana.

* * *

De: Pasodestarwars

Para: R2D2

CC: C3PO

Asunto: Re: Sin noticias de Drácula

Puedes esperar, pero tampoco pasa nada si le escribes tú. Por cierto, Bella, has hecho un plagio descarado de Eduardo Mendoza y Sin noticias de Gurb.

* * *

_Martes 3 de noviembre 2008, 23.30h_

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: El misterio del Vampiro embrujado Sin noticias de Drácula.

¿Escribirá o no escribirá? Y si no escribe... ¿escribiré yo o no escribiré? Esa es la cuestión...

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Re: El misterio del Vampiro embrujado

No escribas... que va a parecer que estás desesperada... ya sabes lo que hablamos, si él escribe y quedáis, bien, sino te buscas otro.

* * *

De: Pasodestarwars

Para: R2D2

CC: C3PO

Asunto: Re: El misterio del Vampiro embrujado

Sigues plagiando a Eduardo Mendoza... y por favor; no uses el nombre de Shakespeare en vano... es... peor que una herejía.

PD: Tampoco pasa nada malo porque le escribas tú, estamos en pleno siglo XXI. No por eso vas a parecer desesperada, leches.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Re: El misterio del Vampiro embrujado

Chicas, poneros de acuerdo... ¿escribo o no escribo?... ains, no sé qué hacer.

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Re: re: El misterio del Vampiro embrujado

NO LE ESCRIBAS.

* * *

De: Pasodestarwars

Para: R2D2

CC: C3PO

Asunto: Re: re: El misterio del Vampiro embrujado

ESCRIBELE.

* * *

_Miércoles 4 de noviembre de 2008, 23.30h_

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Drácula y las elecciones primarias.

Sin noticias de Drácula... tres días... tres...

Chicas, lo he meditado, lo he pensado y repensado...y... he hecho mi elección.

"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos." Si mañana no escribe, escribiré yo.

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Re: Drácula y las elecciones primarias

Tú misma. Tampoco es mala opción...

PD: Ruth, si la pifia es culpa tuya y de tu consejo.

* * *

De: Pasodestarwars

Para: R2D2

CC: C3PO

Asunto: Re: Drácula y las elecciones primarias

Bien pensado. Pero no te rajes mañana, ¿eh?, te lo pienso recordar. Por cierto, te ha dado fuerte con E. Mendoza... Te perdono por usar la cita de Shakespeare, al menos no la has modificado... pufff.

PD: Pili, aquí la única que da malos consejos eres tú, que estás aposentada en el siglo pasado. Bella no va a pifiarla.

* * *

_Jueves 5 de noviembre de 2008, 22.30 h_

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: La verdad sobre el caso Drácula

No ha escrito... espero, hasta las once en punto, y escribo... ains...

* * *

De: Pasodestarwars

Para: R2D2

CC: C3PO

Asunto: Re: La verdad sobre el caso Drácula

Escribe ya y, por favor, pasa de E. Mendoza...

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: El último trayecto de Bella Dos

Ains... Son en punto... Espero hasta y cuarto.

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Re: El último trayecto de Bella Dos

Al final te rajas... jijiji... por cierto, me uno al club PASA DE E. MENDOZA, que ya cansa. Grrr..

* * *

Jueves 5 de noviembre de 2008, 23.14h

De: Drácula6969

Para: C3PO

Asunto: ¿Nos vemos?

Hola, Bella, he estado fuera toda la semana, pero mañana regreso a Madrid. ¿Nos vemos?

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: Dracula6969

Asunto: Vale

Vale, no tengo nada planeado. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

* * *

De: Drácula6969

Para: C3PO

Asunto: Cena, baile y sexo

Cenar en un italiano, bailar en alguna discoteca y luego noche en el hotel. ;)

¿Nos vemos a las 20.00 en el Víctor Ullate?

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: Dracula6969

Asunto: Mejor a las 20.30

Acepto cena y baile. La noche en el hotel depende... Nos vemos.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: MUCHO RUIDO Y POCAS NUECES ¡ ¡ ¡Sí! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡HA ESCRITOOOO! ! !

Pili, el viernes voy a tu casa a comer y me haces las mechas, hemos quedado para. cenar, bailar y sexooooooooooo... quiero estar guapa.

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO

CC: Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Re: MUCHO RUIDO Y POCAS NUECES

Ponte en mis manos y quedarás cual princesa de cuento.

* * *

De: Pasodestarwars

Para: R2D2

CC: C3PO

Asunto: Ay, Dios...

Sin comentarios...

* * *

_Viernes 6 de noviembre de 2008, 16.25h_

La comida fue deliciosa, guisantes con jamón y chorizo de primero y pechuguitas de pollo empanado con ajo y perejil de segundo, de postre una tartita del Mercadona y un café bien cargado. El ágape en casa se Pili fue además amenizado con risas y charlas basadas en cierto vampiro cuyo nombre no conocían, en lo que iba a suceder, en lo que debería suceder y en lo que no debía suceder... un tema apasionante para más de dos horas de conversación. Entre las dos habían ideado unas mil posturas distintas para hacer el amor, algunas tan complicadas que serían imposibles de hacer sin al menos un par de vértebras más en la columna vertebral. También habían comentado largo y tendido los artículos imprescindibles en el bolso. De hecho eran tantos que no cabían en el bolso de Bella y Pili tuvo que prestarle uno. Luego pasaron al tema "mechas"... rubias o caobas... al final, y tras rendía hora, decidieron mejor rubias para suavizar y dar dulzura a las facciones —Pili estaba leyendo mucho últimamente el Cosmopolitan— y en vez de muchas mechas finas, mejor unas pocas muy gruesas y estratégicamente colocadas.

Así que ahí estaba Bella, sentada en el taburete del cuarto de baño, vestida con un chándal viejo de Javi —no era cuestión de que se estropeara su ropa si había algún accidente—, una toalla vieja sobre los hombros y el pelo separado con pinzas de color rosa fosforito.

—A ver, hacemos una grande que ocupe todo el flequillo para enmarcarte la cara, y luego otras pocas así como quien no quiere la cosa —dijo Pili muy segura de sí misma.

—Y que queden bien rubitas.

—Ok. ¿Cómo dices que se mezclaba esto?

—Mmh... — Bella se mordió el labio—, ¿cómo demonios me dijo la chica de la tienda? Ya sé. Mezclas todos los polvos con el agua oxigenada de 40, lo untas en el pelo, pones el papel albal y lo dejamos media hora.

—Vale.

Tras mezclar y remezclar, Pili empapeló el pelo de Bella hasta que pareció salida de una película cutre de extraterrestres y esperaron...

10 minutos...

—Parece que se está aclarando.

20 minutos...

—Oye, esto está quedando bastante rubio...

25 minutos...

—Míratelo a ver, que yo creo que ya está...

—¿Parece bastante rubio, verdad?

— Yo diría que sí. ¿lo quitamos?

—Vale

Tras ducharse y lavarse la cabeza empezaron a asomar mechones de color naranjita mezclado con rubio pollo... mechones tan gruesos que parecía que se había pintado el pelo con una brocha de pintor...

—Mrnh... algo ha fallado...

—Sí... pero lo mismo cuando se seque queda... mejor

—Intentémoslo.

Pili procedió a secar, alisar y, por qué no decirlo, a rezar... eso no lo arreglaban ni yendo a Lourdes a pedir un milagrito.

—Pues no está mal del todo.

—Podía estar peor...

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé...

Eran las siete de la tarde, faltaba hora y media para su cita con Drácula y parecía la hija perdida de Chucky, el muñeco diabólico... joderrrrr.

Pili miró a Bella y Bella miró a Pili.

—No da tiempo a ir a una peluquería, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella.

—Me temo que no...

—Ay, Dios... y si le escribes y le dices que he sufrido un accidente de tráfico y estoy a las puertas de la muerte... —dijo Bella desesperada.

—No dramatices. Todo tiene solución en esta vida.

—¿Me has visto el pelo?

—Sí... seguro que algo se nos ocurre...

—¿Como qué?

—Te lo puedo cortar...

—¡NO!... No te ofendas, pero creo que esto ya es suficiente, mañana iré a la pelu a recuperar mi color... si me lo cortas... lo mismo me dejas calva... Quita, quita.

—Ya sé... podemos ponerte un turbante.

—¿Un turbante? ¿Para qué?

—Es muy chic, última moda. Y además con el turbante no se te vería el pelo. Lo único es que esta noche tendrás que estar a régimen —Pili formó un círculo con los dedos índice y pulgar y metió el índice de la otra mano dentro de éste—, no te puedes arriesgar a irte a la cama y que te quite el turbante... te vería el... pelo.

—Mmh... no hay problema... veamos el turbante.

Dicho y hecho; se pusieron manos a la obra. Con un pañuelo grande crearon un turbante... y, bueno, podía haber quedado peor... Así que habiendo encontrado solución pasaron al siguiente problema. La ropa que Bella llevaba preparada en la bolsa para la cita no pegaba ni con cola con el turbante... un vestido negro ajustado con un turbante hecho con un foulard hippie no combinaba mucho...

—Podrías ponerte unos vaqueros —murmuró Pili poco convencida.

—La única ropa que tengo es este vestido o los pantalones que he llevado al curro... y joder me acabo de duchar, no me voy a poner ropa sucia... lo mismo si salgo corriendo y voy a casa...

—No llegarías ni de coña. Son las ocho menos cuarto, tienes tres cuartos de hora para vestirte y llegar al Víctor Ullate, y solo en llegar a tu casa tardas mínimo veinte minutos...

—Ains.

—Ponte unos vaqueros míos.

—¡TUYOS! Gastas dos tallas menos que yo. Imposible...

—Tengo unos que me quedan un poco grandes... lo mismo esos...

—Probemos.

Los vaqueros iban a la perfección con el turbante Hippie, lo malo es que para metérselos había tenido que dejar de respirar, le quedaban tan ajustados que parecían elásticos, pero no lo eran, no podía doblar las rodillas, no podía respirar, de hecho no podía abrocharse el jodido botón de las narices.

—No hay manera, ya, no se abrocha, le falta como poco dos centímetros...

—Mmh... ya sé... con hilo del de punto de cruz, atamos un nudo entre el botón y el ojal y listo.

—Dios, eso es súper cutre.

—Sí, pero funciona —dijo atándole el hilo.

—Ya, pero si tengo que ir al servicio...

—No pasa nada, te meto unas tijeras y más hilo en el bolso, así solo tienes que cortarlo y volver a hacer el nudo y ya está.

—Ya, pero es que se ve... Y queda horrible... —dijo señalando el hilo y de paso la tripita que asomaba cohibida sobre la cinturilla de los pantalones.

—Mmh... te podemos poner una camisa por encima...

—No tengo camisa y ni de coña se te ocurra pensar que una tuya me vale, se me escaparían las tetas en cuanto respirara.

—Pues te pones una de Javi.

—¡De Javi! Si tiene dos metros de hombro a hombro...

—Claro... así das un estilo Gungree de esos, te remangas la camisa hasta los codos y tela atas por debajo de la cintura.

—Joder. Voy a pasar un frío de muerte y además estaré ridícula...

—Que no mujer... tú tranquila.

—En fin. De cobardes está lleno el mundo. Y con un turbante en la cabeza, una camisa ocho tallas más grande y unos pantalones dos tallas más pequeños salió Bella a la calle, dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo... Si Charles Chaplin lo había logrado, ella no iba a ser menos.

_La vida es una obra de teatro que no permite ensayos..._

_Por eso canta, ríe, baila, llora_

_y vive intensamente cada momento de tu vida..._

_...antes de que el telón baje_

_y la obra termine sin aplausos._

_CHARLES CHAPLIN_

* * *

Que les parece los caps? Les gustan? Algún comentario?


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

_Viernes 7 de noviembre de 2008, 20.47h_

Llegaba tarde. Pasaban casi veinte minutos de la hora en que Bella debería haber estado allí y no estaba. Llegaba tarde... O lo mismo es que ni siquiera se iba a molestar en llegar.

Drácula paseaba tranquilamente mientras observaba sin ver la fachada del Centro Cívico con aspecto indiferente (o eso creía el); miraba el reloj cada cierto tiempo (cada tres minutos exactamente), no por nada, solo para saber la hora, porque al fin y al cabo saber en qué hora vivía era algo importante. ¿O no? Frunció un poco el ceño y paró su andar tranquilo (más bien inquieto), buscó un lugar que le permitiera observar todo su entorno sin tener que girar la cabeza, al fin y al cabo no era necesario que la gente se diese cuenta de que observaba cada entrada con ánimo depredador.

Encontró el lugar idóneo cerca de una farola, tenía todo el horizonte diáfano para observar a su antojo. Se apoyó en ella y se dispuso a esperar diez minutos más. Como mucho. Sin dudarlo. Miró su reloj, eso significaba que a las nueve en punto, ni un segundo más, se marcharía.

No era cuestión de estar esperando a que "de los sauces caigan las hojas" como la famosa Penélope de Serrat.

Observó, miró, espió... estaba tremendamente aburrido.

A esas horas en ese lugar, con el Centro Cívico cerrado y el parque a oscuras no había nadie, ni niños, ni adultos, ni ancianos. Un par de personas esperando el autobús, un hombre aparcando su coche, una mujer sacando a pasear al marido, poco más. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer se puso a pensar en por qué Bella llegaba tan tarde. Aparte de por el hecho de ser mujer y de que por tanto su genética le obligaba a llegar tarde, tenía que haber otro motivo y los otros motivos que se le ocurrían no le gustaban nada: el primero, que le había dado plantón; el segundo, que se había ido con otro que por cierto remitía al primero, es decir PLANTÓN, con letras mayúsculas. También podía haberle pasado algo, ese le gustaba menos que los otros dos... podía haberse olvidado... demasiados "podía"... Se estaba empezando a amargar y decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Puestos a perder el tiempo observando bien podía rememorar lo ocurrido en estos cinco días pasados.

Aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Barcelona el domingo muy entrada la noche, cogió un taxi y fue a casa de sus padres. Era de madrugada cuando entró por la puerta. No deshizo la maleta ni se molestó en ducharse, estaba demasiado cansado. Fue a la "Habitación para todo", que era la que ocupaba cuando esporádicamente habitaba en casa de sus padres, se desvistió y se dejó caer sobre la cama, antes de que su cuerpo desnudo rozase las sábanas ya estaba dormido.

Al despertarse pocas horas después se sintió desconcertado; la "Habitación para todo" solía tener ese efecto en la gente que dormía en ella. Este habitáculo —no se podía llamar de otra manera— era como su nombre bien explicaba un "sitio que valía para cualquier cosa"; tan pronto se convertía en un estudio de pintura improvisado por su "talentoso" hermano Ciro, como en la habitación a la que su padre recurría para saltarse todas las prohibiciones que su médico le imponía por el supuesto bien de su salud, es decir, un sitio donde comer hamburguesas grasientas, inflarse de café cargado y fumar como un carretero, otras veces era el salón de reunión del "club sin recato" de su madre y su grupo de amigas, lo que sucedía más o menos una vez cada tres meses, cuando su madre se sentía aburrida y hastiada de la vida —según sus propias palabras—, y se aglutinaban en la habitación un grupo de mujeres sesentonas y excitadas escuchando atentamente a Venus, la representante de la empresa "sexy y juguetona, se lo enseñamos a domicilio", explicando con voz ronca y nada sensual los productos de su catálogo de entrega a domicilio. En una ocasión había sorprendido al "Club sin recato" ojeando unas bolas chinas mientras "Venus" les explicaba el uso que podían darles. Lo cierto es que su madre era compradora —casi compulsiva— de "aceites aromáticos y estimulantes para masajes" —no quería pensar qué clase de masajes— y demás bálsamos y "artilugios" que pudieran valer para "animar" a su padre —palabras literales de su madre tras salir de las reuniones... Dios.

Trasladando sus pensamientos a temas más inocuos, recordó también la temporada en que su hermana Lola había convertido el cuarto en una especie de gimnasio instalando un tatami, una bicicleta estática y algo que parecía un banco de torturas con barras y pesas.

Y allí estaba él, hundido en una cama de agua de dos metros de ancho, la misma que su madre compró en un intento de "animar" a su padre y en la que éste se sentía absorbido, perdido y diminuto, por lo que por supuesto se negaba a usarla. La cama acabó, cómo no, en la "Habitación para todo".

Tumbado boca arriba sobre la "monstruosidad acuática" tenía una vista impresionante del techo de la habitación que su hermano había realzado con la expresión de su arte, pintado de amarillo fuego —¿decorado?—, con serpientes azules con torso de mujer —el color de la piel femenina era rosa fosforito—, hombres verdes de un solo ojo con la tripa agujereada por un vacío naranja, aspas de molino color fucsia terminadas en cabezas de cerdo sangrantes y pozos de piedra violeta de los que emergen fantasmas escarlatas con los ojos saltones y labios abiertos en un grito eterno, lo cual no le extrañaba habida cuenta de lo que los rodeaba. A veces, sólo a veces, pensaba que Ciro no estaba en sus cabales.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado —hundido— en la cama y luego, con bastante trabajo, logró llegar gateando y casi chapoteando hasta el borde del colchón. Una vez allí descansó un poco y bajó los pies al suelo. El piso suave y casi elástico del tatami le acarició las plantas de los pies cuando se alzó sobre ellos; le costó un segundo acostumbrarse a rebotar sobre el suelo a cada paso, su hermana había puesto un tatami un poco especial al darse cuenta de que con el normal y corriente no conseguía los mismos saltos que Bruce Lee en las películas. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que efectivamente lo que le había parecido ver encima del banco de torturas —no, de abdominales— era medio "Big King extra de queso y mostaza" mordisqueado, con una colilla encajada en el pan superior. Al lado de la hamburguesa estaba uno de los miles de catálogos de su madre, lo ojeó un poco. La verdad es que "Sexy y juguetona, se lo enseñamos a domicilio" tenía de todo, una de las páginas estaba marcada por un doblez y Drácula cometió el grandísimo error de abrir el folleto por ese punto... sus ojos se salieron de las órbitas. Allí en la página, a todo color y tamaño real, estaba la foto de "Big Tomas, el vibrador adecuado para todos los gustos y situaciones, réplica exacta del pene de Tomas Grant fabricado en gelatina ultra suave. Disponible en varios colores". Y justo al lado alguien —por Dios, que no haya sido mi madre— había marcado una gran X con rotulador fosforescente y escrito a bolígrafo un apunte con una letra que conocía muy bien "x3, Mari, Helena e Irene". Demonios. Helena, era su madre. Dibujó una sonrisa sesgada, no le gustaría estar en la piel de su padre cuando viera el nuevo juguete con el que pensaba "animarle" su ardiente y aburrida madre. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse de tantos datos no deseados, sacó su ropa del armario rústico verde fosforito con abejas moradas estampadas, una nueva muestra del talento de Ciro, que estaba medio escondido en un extremo en sombras del cuarto, y se encaminó al baño a ducharse.

Cuando bajó al comedor ya era casi la hora de comer. Ciro estaba en Italia con su mujer impregnándose de arte —Drácula esperaba, rogaba, que se impregnara tanto que olvidara sus instintos básicos con respecto a las mezclas de colores y formas—; Lola, por su parte, estaría en la empresa junto a sus progenitores haciendo su trabajo y comprobando los balances. Por extraño, difícil y milagroso que pareciera, estaba solo en casa. Apagó su móvil y se dedicó durante el resto del día a gestionar su mudanza a Madrid.

Había pasado los últimos cuatro años en Barcelona, viviendo en un piso de alquiler. No era un gran piso: una habitación, un salón con cocina americana, un cuarto de baño y eso sí, una gran terraza arriba que ocupaba toda la extensión del piso. La había llenado en un principio de toda clase de plantas ubicadas en macetas que su hermano se encargó de decorar, las cuales murieron al poco tiempo, Ciro decía que de sed por no regarlas, él por su parte estaba seguro de que se habían suicidado por estar metidas en macetas multicolores —cuando decía multicolores lo hacía de forma literal: mil colores por maceta y ninguno que pegara con el otro—, y decoradas con insectos monstruosos que Ciro había tallado en madera y que luego había pintado en colores fosforitos. Hasta él dejó de subir a la terraza con tal de no ver el panorama. No le disgustaba su casa, de hecho si obviaba la tenaza hasta le gustaba, pero el mes pasado cumplía su contrato de alquiler anual y había decidido no renovarlo. Llevaba ya unos meses gestionando la apertura de una nueva rama del negocio familiar en Madrid y en ese momento de su vida un piso en Barcelona no le servía para nada.

Estaba harto de vivir en la Ciudad Condal. Y la mejor manera de largarse con viento fresco era esa. Le costó un poco convencer a su familia, no de emprender un nuevo negocio en Madrid, sino de ser él quien llevara a cabo esa ampliación. Pero era indispensable. No aguantaba más allí.

Lo cierto es que no estaba harto de Barcelona, era una ciudad preciosa llena de gente amable y cariñosa, sus amigos eran buenas personas y se lo pasaba bien con ellos, cuando tenía tiempo. Estaba harto de sus padres. Que tampoco es que fueran malos padres, qué va, solo algo excéntricos. De hecho, y pensándolo bien, eran los mejores padres que uno podía tener —frase trillada donde las haya—, pero desde que sus hermanos habían formado sus propias familias la situación para Drácula había cambiado radicalmente.

Lola llevaba casada un año y Ciro tres; ambos eran totalmente felices con sus familias y su hermana le había proporcionado un sobrino gracioso y babeante con el que pasaba los mejores momentos de su vida. El problema, grandísimo problema, era que él seguía soltero y sin compromiso; era el más pequeño de los tres y cuando se quiso dar cuenta era demasiado tarde. Sus padres también se habían dado cuenta de que estaba sin pareja y habían aprovechado la situación.

Imaginaba que en cualquier familia normal y corriente —y esto no quiere decir que la suya no lo fuera—, los progenitores unirían fuerzas formando un batallón de acoso y derribo con las claras intenciones de ver a su retoño buscar pareja y formar familia. Pero no, su familia no, desde que sus hermanos se fueron del nido pasó de ser uno más de tres a ser el único disponible. Disponible para todo, se entiende.

Si había que viajar fuera del país para comprobar un nuevo material iba él porque no tenía familia que atender, si surgía una reunión con socios o clientes acudía él porque estaba soltero y tenía todo el tiempo libre del mundo, si algún cliente petardo recordaba que necesitaba un nuevo material y era cuestión de vida o muerte —y por supuesto lo recordaba cuando el reparto ya había salido y no era posible mandárselo—, entonces en él quien se desplazaba al culo del mundo a llevárselo aunque tuviera que viajar de Barcelona a Cádiz sin paradas, daba lo mismo, él no tenía novia, nadie le esperaba en casa.

Estaba harto. De hecho esto se había vuelto tan habitual que cuando algún cliente, proveedor, socio, etc., tenía algún problema, le llamaba a él directamente al móvil porque siempre, SIEMIPRE, estaba disponible; ya se encargaba su padre de dejarlo claro: "habla con mi hijo que él tiene tiempo y yo no", y Drácula se había quedado sin tiempo. En definitiva, y hablando claro, como estaba "soltero y solo en la vida", erala persona idónea para hacer cualquier cosa a cualquier jodida hora del día o de la noche y si se le ocurría quejarse de su suerte delante de sus padres, estos le convencían de que estaba mejor así, que una pareja daba muchos problemas y que tenía más tranquilidad él solito. ¿tranquilidad para quién? Para él no, más bien para sus papis que aprovechaban cada segundo libre para hacer cosas que "animaran" a la pareja sin importarles lo poco "animada" que estaba la vida de su hijo.

Su existencia se había convertido en una maratón de horas ocupadas en tareas que había llegado a aborrecer, por eso cuando meses atrás vio la posibilidad de trasladarse a Madrid no lo dudó un momento. Y ahora por fin, se iba. Adiós. _Ciao. Bye bye._

La semana pasó en un visto y no visto, ultimando todos los detalles. Conformando créditos y soluciones con los bancos, convenciendo a empleados fiables para trasladarse y concertando citas con arquitectos y contratas de reformas para empezar las obras de instalación de la nueva nave en el momento en que la compra fuera un hecho.

Tal cual iban las cosas imaginaba que en un par de meses la ampliación del negocio iría viento en popa.

Una vez solucionado el tema empresarial pasó al personal, buscó por Internet pisos de alquiler en Alcorcón y de hecho encontró uno ubicado cerca del domicilio de Bella —eso se llamaba acoso y derribo pero le daba lo mismo— por las fotos del anuncio y tras la entrevista telefónica con el dueño llegó a la conclusión de que era lo que buscaba. El lunes iría a echarle un vistazo y probablemente dejara los papeles firmados, mientras tanto pensaba pasar el fin de semana en el hotel con ella atada a su cama, más que nada para evitar que se volviera a ir dejando mensajitos en el espejo del baño...

Se estuvo despidiendo de su familia durante toda la semana, al menos un par de veces al día. Les costaba dejarle partir. ¿A ver de quién se iban a aprovechar a partir de ahora?

Aguantó las charlas de su padre sobre nuevas adquisiciones y aperturas de empresas —a veces su viejo olvidaba que tenía un máster en empresariales—, y asistió atónito a una charla sobre sexo seguro impartida en exclusiva para él por su madre.

—Recuerda, lleva siempre un paquete de condones en el bolsillo —le miró por encima de las gafas, sonriendo y catalogando a su hijo, un paquete bien grande, por cierto. Lo mejor en esta vida es el sexo seguro y esporádico —le repetía una y otra vez, remarcando con alzamientos de cejas la palabra "esporádico", joder, como si ella hubiera tenido mucho sexo de ese... por Dios, esperaba que no—. Nada de hacerlo al tun tun que luego pasa lo que pasa.

Y, sinceramente, no sabía si se refería a que podía coger una enfermedad mortal o a que podía dejar embarazada a una mujer. Aunque se temía que a su madre le aterrorizaba más la segunda opción.

—Eres muy joven, mira a tus hermanos, liados de por vida con lo bien que se vive solo, sin cargas, sin compromisos, la de cosas que puedes probar sin pareja estable, si total, para el sexo vale cualquiera, no se te ocurra dejarte liar. Pero qué pena atarse la vida siendo tan joven...

Y su padre lo miraba asomando la cabeza por encima del periódico, sonriendo para sí mismo, como diciendo: mira lo que me pasó a mí, déjate liar, no lo dudes, no te aburrirás jamás.

No es que tuviera prisa por encontrar pareja pero tampoco le parecía mala opción, sobre todo con Bella rondando por su cabeza, pero su madre se lo ponía muy oscuro, tan oscuro que estaba tentadísimo de liarse con alguien para toda la vida solo por llevarle la contraria... recapacitó. ¿Su madre era capaz de decirle lo contrario de lo que quería que hiciera? Sí. No. Ni idea.

A veces pensaba en el matrimonio de sus padres, era un tanto extraño, pero sinceramente veía difícil que dos personas tan insólitas fueran capaces de encontrarse más a gusto con otras personas, que con ellos mismos. sí, había quejas soslayadas, indirectas en forma de vibrador "Tomas Grant" pero también había muchas risas y carantoñas. Un matrimonio feliz y bien avenido que disfrutaba haciendo pensar a los demás que se llevaban mal.

Cuando por fin llegó el viernes estaba deseando coger el avión y regresar a Madrid. Con Bella. Se le habían hecho interminables las horas en la Terminal hasta que salieron las maletas, hasta que salió del aeropuerto, hasta que llegó al parking de la T4 (había dejado su coche allí toda la semana). Había llegado al hotel, tramitado una habitación doble —no iba a dejar opción a Bella —, deshecho la maleta, duchado y vestido, todo en menos de una hora. Tenía prisa por llegar al lugar de la cita.

Cuanto antes mejor.

Y allí estaba ahora.

Esperando a una mujer que no aparecía.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, las nueve y tres minutos, más de media hora de plantón. Se acabó, se largaba. Adiós.

Se alejó de la farola en que estaba apoyado y se encaminó hacia la salida de la plaza, un banco llamó su atención, parecía acogedor, de madera y con patas de hierro como todos los jodidos bancos de España, pero este parecía más... cómodo, se acercó, estaba vacío y él estaba cansado de estar de pie —mentira cochina—; se sentó, miró el reloj, las nueve y cinco. Bien. Descansaría un poco y si a las nueve y cuarto no había llegado, por su madre que se iría.

Reanudó con ojo avizor su observación de los "nadie" que pasaban por allí y en ese momento lo vio. Un Clío aparcaba de mala manera, el conductor parecía tener bastante prisa porque salió dando un portazo descuidado que no cerró del todo la puerta, se dio media vuelta y cerró bien, luego pulsó el mando como unas diez veces mientras se alejaba del coche hasta que se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba y se volvió a acercar para cerrar con llave, movió los hombros como relajándolos, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia el centro cívico. Bueno, a correr exactamente no, parecía más bien que anadeaba deprisa, porque no doblaba las rodillas y, claro, no hay quien corra con las rodillas rígidas, aunque eso podía deberse a unos pantalones tan ajustados que no debía ni poder respirar con ellos, llevaba además un enorme bolso oscuro que le iba dando golpes rítmicamente en la espalda y el estómago, una chaqueta de pana entallada de la que sobresalía por debajo de las caderas ¿un trapo blanco enorme atado con un nudo? Y en la cabeza portaba un... ¿turbante? ¿Hippie? cuando el "elemento" estuvo más cerca y pudo fijarse en su cara comprobó atónito que "eso" era... Bella. Echó un segundo vistazo a la figura y llegó a la conclusión de que hasta vestida como un payaso, era la mujer más hermosa que había tenido el privilegio de ver.

* * *

algún comentario? que les pareció el cap de hoy?


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 06

_Viernes 7 de noviembre de 2008, 21.07h_

Joder con el puñetero bolso, le estaba dejando los riñones y el estómago hechos una piltrafa; a cada paso que daba la golpeaba sin piedad. Maldita sea. No debería haberlo cogido, pero... ¿dónde iba a meter sino el "Kit de supervivencia para encuentros sexuales esporádicos"? Un cepillo, un bote de laca, un estuche de maquillaje, un cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, un paquete de galletas, un paquete de condones y un bolsito de aseo con un tanga y un sujetador limpios para arreglarse por la mañana amen del resto de cosas que usualmente llevaba en el bolso... Y parecía que no, pero pesaba un huevo. Claro que podía haberlo dejado en el maletero del coche pero a ver con qué cara le soltaba ella al Draculín que antes de iniciar el viaje a ningún hotel tenía que pasar por su coche a por el bolsón para la noche, joder, qué corte, ¿no?

En ese momento se paró de golpe, su cerebro, que había estado hundido en las brumas de la desesperación por culpa de su pelo, volvía a funcionar a la máxima potencia. ¿Para qué coño quería el "kit de supervivencia para E.S.E." si no iba a tener un "E.S.E."? (Encuentro Sexual Esporádico). Dios, se había olvidado por completo de su horrendo pelo y del hilo que abrochaba sus pantalones. Era inconcebible un E.S.E. sin desnudarse y quitarse el turbante y cualquiera mostraba a nadie y menos a Colmillitos las pintas que tan diabólicamente ocultaba su disfraz. Demonios.

Se dio media vuelta y regresó al coche, no se molestó en pulsar el mando a distancia, se había vuelto a quedar sin pilas. Abrió el maletero y lanzó dentro el mega bolso, al fin y al cabo no lo iba a necesitar y bastante tenía ya con las estrecheces de los pantalones como para aguantar también los golpes del "bolso asesino". Volvió a cerrar el coche y se dirigió, una vez más, al Centro Cívico, aunque con tanto retraso lo mismo Mordisquitos ya ni estaba.

Drácula asistía asombrado al errático paseo de Bella. Cuando parecía que por fin llegaba a la plaza se quedó parada de golpe, giró sobre sus talones y volvió al coche. Joder. ¿Acaso se lo había pensado mejor y había decidido irse? No. Al cabo de un segundo volvía a girar sobre sus talones y se dirigía de nuevo hacia él... ¿Nerviosismo o locura?

Por lo visto se había desecho del bolso. Casi mejor, esa cosa era un arma a tener en cuenta. Decidió esperar sentado tranquilamente a que ella se acercara, ahora que podía ver su cara iluminada por las farolas descubrió en su expresión una mueca de... ¿fastidio? ¿Irritación? Parecía que se avecinaba una noche divertida.

Bella inhaló todo el aire que los estrechos pantalones la permitían y observó la plaza. No había nadie. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Mierda, pensó pateando el suelo. Volvió a echar un vistazo sólo por si las moscas y entonces lo vio en un banco medio oculto entre las sombras. Estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas, los brazos sobre el respaldo y la mirada atento a sus movimientos; tenía una completa expresión de... depredador. Llevaba unos vaqueros corrientes, deportivas y chaqueta de cuero abierta que dejaba asomar una camisa de color oscuro, esa parecía ser su manera estándar de vestir. Se acercó a él cautelosamente, no sabía si estaría enfadado por su tardanza.

—Hola, siento llegar tarde, me entretuve.

—Ya veo.

—Es que estuve con una amiga probando cosas en mi pelo. —¿Por qué había dicho eso?

—¿Con tu pelo? Ah, lo dices por el turbante. No está mal, es algo... fuera de lo común.

—¿Sí, verdad? —Respiró aliviada, no parecía enfadado y su pelo no la había delatado todavía—. Quería cambiar de aires y se nos ocurrió esto.

—¿Se os ocurrió? ¿A ti ya quien más? —Tenía que saber quién era el artífice de ese asesinato al buen gusto.

—A Pili y a mí —al verlo fruncir el ceño, aclaró—. La conoces, iba disfrazada de R2D2.

—Ah sí, la recuerdo. —Dios, un robot haciendo turbantes, así iba el mundo.

Como ella no parecía tener intención de acercarse él, se levantó y la abrazó decididamente a la vez que le lamía los labios para luego besarla suavemente. Cómo no, a Bella le hicieron chiribitas los ojos; este tío desde luego sabía cómo besar. Al punto la pasó un brazo sobre los hombros como si fueran una pareja de toda la vida, Bella estaba flipando.

—Bueno, ¿vamos al italiano? Te gusta la pasta, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo cierto es que me gusta cualquier comida. —Otra cosa era dónde carajo iba a meter la comida con la tripa estrujada como la tenía por los pantalones.

—Perfecto, vamos, tengo el coche aparcado aquí al lado.

Y así, con un brazo musculoso, cálido y posesivo rodeando sus hombros, Bella pudo por fin relajarse, no había salido tan mal como pensaba. Cuando llegaron al coche estaba dando gracias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber de que fuera un coche grande, con amplio espacio para estirar sus rígidas piernas. Conducir el Clío hasta allí había sido un verdadero suplicio, incluso pensó que el pantalón le iba a estallar de estar tan encogida. Entró con cuidado en el Carnival y se sentó sin siquiera doblar las rodillas sintiendo cómo la cinturilla de los pantalones se le clavaba en el estómago dejándola sin respiración otra vez, y para colmo de desgracias, cuando acabó de acomodarse y se giró púa abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, notó cómo la costura de las ingles se acoplaba ajustadamente y sin compasión encima de su clítoris. Joder. Lo malo es que esto no la molestaba exactamente... sino todo lo contrario.

Drácula la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, en vez de sentarse casi se había tumbado sobre el asiento, le quedaban tan apretados los pantalones que dudaba que pudiera respirar. ¡Mujeres!, no les importaba estar incómodas con tal de estar guapas...

Draculín arrancó el coche e inició la marcha hacia el restaurante. Al pasar sobre el primer bache la oyó maldecir entre dientes. Unos metros después pasó sobre un badén, ella volvió a quejarse, la miró de reojo, giró hacia el centro pasando sobre un socavón y cuando ella se quejó esta vez pudo ver que tenía la cara colorada y sudaba. Preocupado paró en doble fila.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro —dijo entre dientes, cada vez que el maldito coche botaba los vaqueros hacían magia en su clítoris.

—¿Segura? Estás roja como un tomate.

—Sí, no pasa nada. ¿Queda mucho? —preguntó nerviosa, ¡vaya situación!

—Unos diez minutos... y varios baches más —contestó intrigado.

—Genial, pues pongámonos en marcha —tomó aire en un intento de relajarse.

Volvió a poner el coche en marcha mientras la miraba sin perder detalle. Parecía a punto de... ¿correrse?

Cada mínimo bache en el camino era una tortura, se estaba animando de mala manera. Sudaba a mares y repetía para sus adentros la tabla del nueve en un intento por pensar en otras cosas, pero no había manera, hasta que por último llegó uno un poco más fuerte que los demás y un gemido escapó de su garganta nueve por nueve ochenta y uno. Dios, había estado cerca. En un experimento por minimizar los efectos de la costura en su entrepierna llevó las manos a la V de los vaqueros e intentó aflojarlos, nueve por ocho setenta y dos, joder, no había manera, cada vez peor.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó aminorando la marcha y mirándola fijamente.

—Na... nada. —Dios, putos vaqueros, estaba a puntito, nueve por siete sesenta y tres.

—¿Nada? Parece que está a punto de darte un patatús.

—Joder. ¡Para!

Aparcó el coche —gracias a Dios había un hueco libre a mano— y Bella bajó a toda velocidad , quizá el frío otoñal la tranquilizara un poco, nueve por seis cincuenta y cuatro. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban a pocos metros del portal de su casa... ¡Dios! estaba por subir y cambiarse de ropa y al diablo con la cita, con la sensatez y con todo.

—Oye, mira... es que estos pantalones me están molestando.

—No parece que te molesten mucho la verdad —comentó él, mirando fijamente las manos de Bella que no paraban de moverse intentando aflojar el tiro de los pantalones— ¿te pica?

—¡No, qué va... qué tontería! —¡Ahora va a pensar que tengo ladillas!

—¿Segura? Si quieres te rasco yo —su sonrisa pícara y sus ojos lascivos no dejaban lugar a dudas de que la "friccionaría" intensamente.

—¿Qué? No, qué va... ja ja ja —ni ella se tragaba esa risa tan falsa—, es que me aprietan un poquitín. Nada importante.

—Deja que te ayude.

Apartó sus manos de la costura de los pantalones y colocó la suya en su lugar, frotando suavemente la costura humedecida a la vez que mordisqueaba su boca y le rodeaba la cintura con la mano libre.

—Tienes los pantalones humedecidos —susurró.

—Es que me aprietan. —Dios, ¿por qué estaba diciendo esas chorradas? Nueve por cinco cuarenta y cinco.

—Ya lo habías comentado.

Se apretó más contra ella y Bella pudo sentir su polla dura como una piedra presionando su estómago.

¡Por favor, que no se dé cuenta de que tengo los pantalones atados con un hilo! Le mordisqueó y lamió los labios hasta que se rindió con un gemido abriéndolos para él. Su lengua entró violenta recorriéndole los dientes, acariciando el paladar, respiraban entre jadeos totalmente absortos de lo que les rodeaba.

Una mano rodeó su cintura hasta acabar masajeando sus nalgas mientras la otra hacía magia en la costura empapada.

Dios, estaba a punto de correrse en mitad de la calle... en mitad de la calle y justo enfrente de la tienda donde compraba el pan todos los días, pensó con un destello de lucidez. Abrió los ojos de golpe y sí, efectivamente, allí estaba la "rubia", la cotilla oficial del barrio y dueña de los frutos secos, joder. Y no les quitaba ojo de encima. Empujó con manos temblorosas el estupendo y musculoso torso que se apretaba contra ella y consiguió separarse de la rigidez que prometía maravillas pegada a su estómago. Respiró profundamente bajó la mirada extrañada de Drácula, miró la entrepierna del hombre, mierda, se notaba enorme contra la tela del pantalón. Dentro de una hora todo el barrio sabría que casi se había tirado a un do en plena calle. Miró de nuevo a su acompañante, se mordió el labio inferior y sin darse tiempo a pensarlo más le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y le cubrió con ella la erección. Luego se giró y entró con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir a la tienda.

Inspirar, expirar. Si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él. La "rubia" iba a cotillear, bien, pues aprovecharía que por primera vez en su vida estaba con un tío más bueno que el pan. Que le mirase bien y así luego podría restregárselo a la Marquesa y cia. AI fin y al cabo se enterarían en seguida, de perdidos al río.

—Hola "rubia", quiero dos botellas de Coca-Cola light, una bolsa de patatas fritas y diez regalices de esos que tienen cosa blanca por dentro —y, volviéndose a Drácu, que estaba alucinado por el cambio de situación, le preguntó: ¿Te apetece algo?

—Sí. Una bolsa de pipas- dijo reaccionando; si quería comprar comprarían— y unos cheetos.

—Vale, todo eso, "rubia". ¿Qué te debo?

—Pues 7,30 —respondió la "rubia" sin quitar el ojo de encima al hombre—. ¿Cómo por aquí a estas horas? —preguntó indagando; cuanto más supiera más podría contar, el resto se lo inventaría.

—Ya ves... dando un paseo. No, deja, pago yo —dijo Bella cuando le vio sacar la cartera—. Nos vemos —dijo mientras salía como una exhalación de la tienda.

—Joder, se va a enterar todo el barrio —comentó Bella una vez lejos de la tienda.

—¿Y qué más da? No vives aquí, ¿no? —dijo él con toda la intención.

—Mmh, pues mira tú por dónde, sí. Vivo justo en ese portal.

—Ya ya, se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo... dijiste que vivías muy lejos —sonrió él.

—Dios —dijo Bella frotándose la cara, estaba "calentita" y la habían pillado _in fraganti_—. Pues sí, me has descubierto, ¿algún problema?

—No, ningún problema, y bien ¿Nos vamos? Lo digo porque la reportera más dicharachera de Barrio Sésamo acaba de salir... —dijo refiriéndose a la "rubia", Que estaba con la oreja puesta a ver si captaba más ondas.

—Bufff, la verdad es que si te soy sincera he tenido un día de mierda y no sé si tengo humor para ir a cenar a ninguna parte...

Él esperaba una respuesta mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, calculando. Los vaqueros seguían haciendo de las suyas y las caricias de él no habían sido exactamente relajantes. Apenas podía respirar, no podía moverse yendo tan ajustada, el puñetero turbante de los huevos se estaba deshaciendo, lo cierto es que se le estaba resbalando por la frente amenazando con caer sobre sus ojos.

—Si no te importa voy a casa a cambiarme de ropa, estos vaqueros me están haciendo papilla la entrepierna. ¿Esperas aquí a que me cambie o prefieres acompañarme?

—¿Hace falta preguntarlo? —contestó cogiéndole la mano y guiándola hacia el portal, una sonrisa lasciva iluminó su rostro, estaba duro y siempre había tenido fantasías con los ascensores.

—Promete que te portarás bien —había visto su expresión y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

—Por supuesto...

Se inclinó divertido haciendo una reverencia exagerada, tomó su mano y le besó los nudillos.

—Seré el perfecto caballero.

Tiró de su muñeca y Bella dio un traspié quedando pegada a él, ocasión que aprovechó para besarla lentamente a la vez que guiñaba un ojo a la "rubia".

—Tonto —río ella cuando acabó el beso.

Entraron en el portal riendo como dos adolescentes pillados en plena travesura. Llamó al ascensor y mientras montaban, Bella recordó de golpe el "estado" de su piso.

Mierda —nunca mejor dicho, cuando se fue esa mañana había dejado la cama sin hacer y los cacharros sin fregar, arrugó la nariz recordando... El polvo llevaba sin pasarse desde el domingo, ¡mierda!, igual que el suelo... ¡Dios! Y la ropa estaba tendida sobre los radiadores y en un tendedero en mitad del salón. Demonios, lo primero que verían al entrar en su casa serían los calcetines de lana colgados en el radiador de la entrada. Lo mejor para la autoestima. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Decidió coger el toro por los cuernos.

—Mmh, que te iba a comentar, la casa está algo desordenada, ya sabes, lo típico, las revistas encima de la mesa, la ropa limpia —remarco "limpia", solo faltaba que pensara que lo que había colgado por toda la casa era ropa sucia tendida por ahí y, bueno, la verdad es que no soy muy amiga del orden... comentó mirándole atentamente, por favor, por favor, por favor, que no sea como el Vinagres, por favor.

—Bah, estará igual que mi habitación, entre el curro y tal no hay tiempo de nada —contestó entendiendo completamente su mirada temerosa. Mamá se moriría si alguien viera su casa desordenada e imaginaba que todas las mujeres pensaban igual, aunque a él personalmente le daba lo mismo.

—Efectivamente —dijo ella suspirando.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando paso a un descansillo mal iluminado de baldosas y suelos grises, los constructores de estas viviendas de protección oficial se habían esforzado mucho por hacerlas lo más feas posible. Bella se detuvo un segundo ante su puerta y respiró profundamente.

—Que sea lo que Dios quiera —murmuró entre dientes.

Abrió la puerta, dio un paso dentro del piso y se quedó petrificada.

Drácula asomó la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. ¡Caray! Si a eso le llamaba ella desorden no quería pensar cómo estaría el piso cuando estuviera ordenado.

El piso resplandecía como un espejo, lo poco que se veía del salón estaba brillante como una patena, joder, ¡si hasta se podría comer sopa en el suelo! El aire olía a limpio, no se veía ropa, ni limpia ni sucia, por ningún sitio, ni revistas sobre la mesa. No estaba ordenado, estaba impecable.

Ella seguía parada en la entrada, quizá esperaba alguna alabanza...

—Pues para estar desordenada se ve muy bien —ironizó.

—No digas chorradas, yo no he dejado así mi casa esta mañana —dijo tensa.

—¿No?

—No, aquí ha estado alguien.

El la miró y entró decidido al piso.

—¡Eh! No pases, podría haber alguien —comentó asustada.

—¿Y?

—Joder. Alguien ha entrado en mi casa, lo mismo son ladrones o yo que sé.

—¿Ladrones? No sé de ningún ladrón que entre en una casa y se ponga a fregar. O que robe la ropa limpia que esta por ahí colgada —enarcó varias veces las cejas.

—Sí, bueno. Pero alguien ha estado aquí. Lo digo en serio. Mi casa JAMAS ha estado tan recogida.

—Pues no sé, lo mismo se ha presentado el Hada de las escobas y le ha dado una pasada...

—No bromees. Te digo que alguien ha entrado en mi casa y tú te cachondeas. —Estaba más que asustada, irritada, parecía de locos—. Eh, espera, no entres, quien haya sido puede estar escondido en alguna parte.

Drácula se volvió al oír el reparo en sus palabras. ¿Escondido en algún lado? Seguro. Según podía ver la casa era tan pequeña que si había alguien escondido tenía que ser un liliputiense.

—Vamos, no te preocupes, seguro que hay una explicación razonable. Quizá alguien de tu familia ha pasado por aquí.

—Están fuera de Madrid.

—Un amigo.

—Sí, claro, cómo no se me había ocurrido antes. No tienen nada mejor que hacer que venir a mi casa a recoger mi mierda. Por favor.

—Pues alguna explicación habrá —dijo adentrándose en la casa mientras Bella le agarraba del antebrazo para que se detuviera.

El piso tenía tres puertas más, una daba al diminuto baño, otra a una caja de cerillas con una cama con las sábanas tan estiradas que fijo que rebotaría en ellas cuando se acostara y por último una cocina tan pequeña que si estirabas el brazo chocabas con la pared. Sobre la encimera había un papel.

_"Falta KH7, cristasol y pronto. Te he tirado el pollo de color verdee de la nevera y el champú vacío del baño. Ya me ha pagado tu madre, este viernes y el que viene. Feli."_

Le enseñó la nota a Bella.

—¿Y bien?

—Dios, lo había olvidado. ufff... es de Feli, la asistenta de mi madre. Me lo dijo por _e-mail_. Se han ido a la playa y le ha dejado las llaves de casa para que me la limpie como hace siempre que no están. Siento este lío...

—¿Ves? Todo tiene explicación —dijo acercándose a ella con "intenciones".

—Bueno, pues como está todo aclarado voy a cambiarme de ropa. Espérame en el comedor y enciende la tele, ahora vuelvo —dijo alejándose.

Dios, la había liado buena, estaba con míster cañón en su casa y con el pelo horroroso, para haber decidido que no podía tener un E.S.E. lo había complicado todo de mala manera, pensó mientras le veía sentarse en el ex sillón de la abuela y encender la ex tele de su madre. Ufff...

—Ey, van a echar _El Jovencito Frankenstein_ por la tele —le oyó gritar desde el salón.

—Genial. Me encanta esa película.

La verdad es que no le apetecía nada salir por ahí, ahora que estaba en casa todo el cansancio acumulado durante la semana pesaba sobre ella. Además, y por si fuera poco, iban a poner una de sus películas favoritas, divertida, entrañable, irreverente... y que no tenía ni una sola escena de sexo... Nadie se sentiría excitado por ver a Gene Wilder tocando el violín para atraer al monstruo que había creado. Por el tono de voz de él al decirle que echaban la peli parecía que le gustaba tanto como a ella. Mmh.

Acabó de desnudarse, cogió la sudadera vieja que usaba para estar en casa, los vaqueros deshilachados y rotos de estar cómoda, unos calcetines de lana —hacía frío y odiaba andar en zapatillas por casa—, se hizo un moño con su horroroso cabello y lo enfundó en una gorra con el logotipo de Faunia. No estaba guapa, no estaba sexy, por lo tanto no creía que tuviera problemas en manejar la libido del vampiro y si aun así sucedía un E.S.E. estaba en su casa y sabía dónde estaban los interruptores de la luz, a oscuras no vería su pelo... Bufff, era inconcebible que hubiera montado todo ese lío de la ropa para estar guapa y que sin embargo ahora lo único que deseara fuera estar cómoda y calentita en casa... eso sí, sin mostrar su pelo.

—¿Qué te parece quedarnos a ver la peli con una pizza en la mesa? —preguntó entrando en el salón.

—Perfecto —contestó él recorriéndola con la mirada, se había cambiado de ropa, estaba desarreglada, daba una imagen fresca y cómoda. Estaba preciosa.

—Bien, ¿carne, champiñones, pimiento verde y extra de queso?

—Y cebolla.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

_Viernes 7 de noviembre de 2008, 22.00h_

Mientras Bella se metía en la cocina para llamar por teléfono, Drácula aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. El cuarto en el que se encontraba era bastante pequeño y parecía estar amueblado con retales, pero se veía acogedor. El salón era cuadrado, con un sillón de tres plazas tapado con un cubre todo naranja en el que al sentarte te hundías tanto que haría falta una grúa para levantarte. A un lado del sillón, y colocada sobre una estructura de metal blanco que no pegaba con nada de lo que había alrededor, se situaba una pecera grandísima de casi un metro de largo por medio de ancho con una rampa de césped artificial en un flanco en la que nadaban dos tortugas apaciblemente. Tirados en el suelo al otro lado del sillón estaban amontonados los asientos de algún otro sofá, sin armazón sólo el relleno con la funda; frente al sillón una caja de madera barnizada con un cristal grueso encima hacía las veces de mesa. En la pared libre, un aparador de madera de unos dos metros de largo, contenía un televisor de 25 pulgadas marca Phillips de hacía por lo menos veinticinco años, un DVD marca _nisuputamadre_, un montón de CDs y DVDs colocados en sus cajas redondas, miles de fotografías en marcos de metacrilato y justo en el extremo del mueble, un terrario que parecía haberse construido aprovechando la estructura de un armario antiguo. Era un terrario alto con una rama atravesándolo hasta el techo que hacía las veces de árbol, una cueva hecha de troncos abajo, un barreño de metal que supuestamente sería una piscina para reptiles y, sobre la rama, una iguana de metro y medio más o menos. Las paredes estaban ocupadas por estanterías de metal ancladas a ellas, que contenían miles de libros. El único cuadro que colgaba del salón estaba sobre el sillón y no era exactamente un cuadro, sino un tablero de corcho que ocupaba toda la pared y en el que estaban pinchadas fotografías de todos los tamaños. Se levantó para mirarlas, en todas había personas en distintos grados de felicidad, disfrazadas de robots, en bikini en la playa, tiradas en el suelo en la montaña... Colocada en el centro del corcho, en el lugar de honor, una más grande que las demás le llamó la atención. Era un grupo de amigos en ese mismo salón, dos mujeres estaban sentadas en el suelo aplaudiendo mientras dos hombres de pie, vestidos con minifaldas y tops ajustados hacían algo parecido a un pase de modelos; al lado había otra con esas mismas personas, pero en esta los hombres llevaban lo que parecía ser fundas de almohada enrolladas en las ingles y asumían la postura de los luchadores de sumo... ¿Qué demonios?

—Divertida, ¿verdad?, es la fiesta de inauguración de mi casa.

—¿La fiesta de inauguración?

—Sí, cuando me dieron la casa y la tuvimos más o menos montada invité a mis amigos y bueno, acabaron revolviendo mi armario y vistiéndose con mi ropa.

—Ya ya, sí tuvo que ser divertido.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

Drácula siguió mirando las fotografías, aunque había mucha gente retratada, esas cuatro personas de la fiesta estaban en casi todas.

—¿Son tus mejores amigos? —dijo señalando la foto.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

—Porque son los que más salen en las fotos. Esos cuatro y esta chica —dijo señalando a una mujer rubia, bajita, de cara con forma de corazón, ojos enormes y boca de piñón, con un cuerpo estupendo y un vestuario muy sexy.

—Enar. Antes éramos inseparables, los cinco, Pili, y su novio, Javi, Ruth, Enar y yo. Mira —dijo señalando otra foto en la que salían todos siendo adolescentes sentados en un banco de la calle rodeados de botellas de sidra vacías.

—¡Menuda fiesta! —Bueno, así que uno de los tipos con minifalda era el novio de Pili, la chica robot, genial, solo le quedaba descubrir quién carajo era el otro de la minifalda, había tanta complicidad entre los componentes de esa foto, que se sentía... excluido... ¡qué idiotez!

—Aquí es cuando Javi se sacó el carnet de conducir, lo estábamos celebrando en la Plaza de la Constitución, pero nos pillamos tal borrachera que no pudo estrenar el coche. Y mira ésta —dijo señalando otra en la que se veía a Enar con una gran tripa, tenía cara de niña, no podía ser mucho después de la otra—, Enar estaba embarazada de ocho meses, teníamos las dos diecisiete años. El que está al fondo es Carlos, el futuro padre de la criatura —dijo señalando a un hombre mayor que los demás, de unos veinte y bastantes—. A partir de ese momento empezamos a distanciarnos... cosas de la vida.

—Suele pasar.

—Y aquí, mi primer trabajo montando exposiciones. —En esta fotografía salía agarrada a un hombre joven moreno, de ojos claros, alto y musculoso, que era justo el mismo tipo que en la foto de "inauguración" llevaba la minifalda morada, ese que aún no sabía de quién era novio, grrrrr. Posaban agarrando entre los dos un cuadro enorme que exponía un pene en erección de más de medio metro, de color amarillo fosforito—. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que había montado una exposición sobre penes...? Dani fue mi primer jefe como el trabajo se me dio bien me fue dando más cosas, fue conociendo a mi gente y al final acabó entrando en el grupo. Cuando tuve que dejar de montar expos, él me consiguió un trabajo en la empresa de su padre, así que ahora es mi amigo y mi jefe.

—¿Es el que esta vestido con la minifalda morada? —comentó indiferente a pesar de ya saberlo... No le hacía mucha gracia el "tal Dani"—. A su novia tuvo que hacerle gracia verlo de esa guisa.

—Sí, es el mismo —contestó riendo—, Y estoy segura de que si tuviera novia —esta palabra le provocó una gran sonrisa, como si fuera un chiste privado—, se lo hubiera pasado en grande viéndolo. Pero como no la tiene, pues se quedó con las ganas. —En ese momento se oyeron unos golpecitos, como de piedras golpeando algo y Bella se olvidó del tema—. ¿Has conocido ya a Clara, Lara y Laura?

—Creo que no. ¿Son tus amigas? —dijo buscando el origen del sonido.

—Sí, mis mejores amigas —dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Ven, que te las presento. Estas son Clara y Laura. Llevan conmigo tres años, ¿a que son una monada? —dijo señalando el acuario, las tortugas estaban moviendo las piedras del fondo y golpeándolas contra el cristal. Las sacó del agua y les acarició el caparazón con la nariz. Las tortugas a su vez sacaron La cabeza y la mordisquearon—. Ya, ya, ahora mismo viene el menú, en cuanto me ven me piden de comer, son unas tragonas impresionantes. Y esta de aquí es Laura —dijo abriendo el terrario de la iguana y dejándola salir—; ten cuidado con la cola, cuando no conoce a la gente da latigazos. ¿Qué tal, preciosa? —la iguana la ignoro soberanamente y se empezó a subir a las cortinas—. En fin, Laura va a su bola. Voy a por la comida de mis niñas.

Se dirigió a la cocina y él la siguió apresuradamente, por nada del mundo se quedaría a solas con un "bicho" que daba latigazos con la cola.

La cocina era pequeña, una hilera de muebles blancos cubría una pared, la otra estaba desnuda. Sobre la encimera había un plato metálico y plano con remolacha, nabo, perejil, calabaza, tomate, espárrago y pepino cortados en trozos pequeños, al lado había un tupper con agujeritos del tamaño de un alfiler en la tapa y unos palillos chinos. Bella tocó la comida...

—Ya no está frío —lo cogió todo y se fue al salón.

Colocó el plato con las verduras en la jaula de la iguana y después abrió el tupper, estaba lleno de gusanos vivos y repelentes, de color marrón, viscosos, babosos...

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Drácula mirándolos asqueado. ¿Quién coño iba a comerse eso?

—Crías de tenebrios —contestó a la vez que cogía algunos de esos bichos asquerosos con los palillos, de la misma manera en que él cogía los tallarines tres delicias... —, es la comida favorita de Clara y Lara.

Les acercó los gusanos a las tortugas y estas se lanzaron a por ellos, cada una mordió de un extremo y entre las dos en apenas diez segundos los habían descuartizado y tragado para a continuación mirar ansiosamente a Bella, que cogió otros pocos y repitió el proceso demasiadas veces para el gusto del hombre. Puag, Drácula se alejó disimuladamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, senda que su estómago se revolvía. Demonios, él había cogido lombrices de pequeño pero no las descuartizaba... era vomitivo, jamás volvería a pensar que las tortugas fueran animales parsimoniosos y tranquilos... eran asesinas natas.

Cuando acabó de alimentarlas él respiró aliviado pero a las tortugas les pasó justo lo contrario, no les sentó nada bien el final de la comida, bajaron de la rampa veloces y empezaron a remover las piedras del fondo haciéndolas chocar contra los cristales furiosamente.

—No, no. Ya habéis comido demasiado —sacó una de las tortugas y la tocó suavemente una pata—, se te sale la chicha —y era cierto, al estirar la pata de la tortuga se veía cómo se le abultaba la piel por la abertura del caparazón—, y eso no está bien. No, señorita. Estás a régimen, no, no. No hay más comida, si quieres te doy lechuguita pero no más tenebrios. —Aunque sonase a locura, Drácula juraría que cuando la tortuga oyó "lechuguita" encogió la cabeza y la metió en el caparazón—, Ay, querida, para estar bella hay que sufrir... ¡Y comer verdura! _Ciao_, preciosa.

—Ya veo que te entiendes con ellas...

—Sí. Mano dura y muchos mimos, mitad y mitad, y mira qué hermosas se crían. —Laura ya había bajado de las cortinas y se había metido en su terrario a cenar. Bella cerró la puerta y sonrió complacida—. Bueno, una tarea hecha. Voy a lavarme las manos, ¿te enseño la casa?

—Vale. Pero primero guarda... eso. ¿No?

—Sí, claro. En invierno los dejo fuera —dijo abriendo la ventana de la cocina y dejándolos sobre la cesta de las pinzas—, con el fresquito se conservan mejor que dentro de casa.

—Ajá —no quería preguntarlo, de hecho no iba a preguntarlo—, ¿y dónde los guardas en verano? —Dios, ¿por qué narices lo había preguntado?

—En la nevera, claro. Fuera hace demasiado calor y se estropean.

—¿Guardas eso en la nevera?

—¿Dónde sino?

—Sí... ¿Dónde sino?

En ese momento tomó la determinación de que si por un azar del destino él y, "mama tortuga" seguían juntos en verano, nunca, JAMAS, comería nada en su casa. Irían a restaurantes —eso sí, nada de asiáticos ni orientales, tardaría años en borrar la imagen de los gusanos colgando cual tallarín— o morirían de hambre, pero no comería nada de su nevera.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de baño. Un lavabo diminuto, una ducha diminuta y un armario de espejo.

—Este es el Jacuzzi enano —dijo lavándose las manos.

—¿Cómo?

—Así es como lo bautizó Javi cuando lo vio y desde entonces lo llamamos así.

—Apropiado.

—Sí, este es mi cuarto —dijo entrando en la caja de cerillas, una cama y una mesilla con más fotos sobre ella, un armario empotrado, cuadros a punto de cruz y una mesa pequeña con un ordenador más viejo que Matusalén encima era todo lo que cabía.

—Muy grande...

—¿A que sí?, a veces me pierdo y todo... tanto espacio desorienta —dijo lanzando una carcajada a la vez que daba vueltas sobre sí misma.

Drácula la miró sobrecogido; en ese entorno se la notaba feliz, era como una niña pequeña disfrutando de un día de sol, jugando con un castillo de arena. Esa casa era su castillo de arena y los muebles y las fotografías, las conchas con que lo adornaba.

Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama, mareada de dar vueltas y siguió sonriendo.

—Y bien, ya conoces mi casa. ¿Qué te parece?

—Preciosa. Como tú —dijo acercándose a la cama.

—No no no —dijo cantando—, está a punto de llegar la pizza y va a empezar la película, vamos al salón.

—¿Y a quién le interesa esa película? Prefiero lo que tengo ante mis ojos —dijo con mirada lasciva.

—Mmh... "malditos sean sus ojos" —sonrió Bella recordando una frase de la película.

—Vaya —exclamó sorprendido, ¿sería posible que Bella resultara ser tan friki como él?—, "llega usted tarde" —Contestó con la frase de "Igor".

—Vaya, te lo sabes —dijo sorprendida—. Genial. ¿Te parece si bajamos el sonido de la tele y decimos nosotros los diálogos? ¿Quién te pides? ¿Igor o Frankenstein? —retó ella aludiendo a los personajes principales de la película.

—"Se pronuncia, Fron-kons-tin. Y usted debe ser Igor?" —rebatió él citando otra frase.

—"Se pronuncia A-i-gor" —acabó ella el diálogo de la película riendo; era tan friki como él.

Regresaron entre risas al comedor justo cuando la película empezaba, Drácu se hundió en un extremo del sillón mientras que Bella se hundía en la otra punta con las piernas cruzadas sobre los cojines. Ella comenzó a decir los diálogos de la película que correspondían a Igor, y Drácula, entre risas, la acompañó con los de Fronkonstin.

Cuando por fin llegó la pizza les dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Ella la puso sobre la mesa y luego cogió los cojines del sofá, esos que estaban tirados en el suelo.

—Así que son para esto —comentó él al ver que Bella se sentaba en el suelo sobre ellos.

—Sí, los cojines de Dani para comer van mejor que el sillón, al menos no te hundes... aunque más que nada los usamos cuando vienen mis amigos, como puedes comprobar no hay muchas sillas donde sentarse —de hecho no había ni una.

—¿Los cojines de Dani? —preguntó un poco mosca con el tal Dani de las narices.

—Eh, sí. Los trajo él, así que los llamamos así.

—Mmh... qué buen amigo, ¿no? Trayendo cosas para tu casa —dijo irónico. Vaya mierda que ha traído, era lo que en realidad pensaba.

—Sí, todos hemos contribuido, mira, el sillón es de mi abuela, la tele de mi madre, el microondas de la madre de Pili, el mueble de la iguana lo hicieron entre Javi y Dani, igual que la tortuguera y la mesa blanca. El cuadro de corcho lo trajo Ruth y los cuadros a punto de cruz Pili... Cada persona que viene pone su granito de arena.

—Vaya, pues entonces falto yo por traer algo...

—Bah, que tontería —le restó importancia Bella un poco cohibida, lo cierto es que lo que había en su casa lo habían traído sus mejores amigos, personas muy importantes para ella, no un tío para E.S.E. —Coge pizza o te quedarás sin ella.

Sí, pensó él mientras comía, será una tontería pero cada uno de sus amigos ha dejado aquí su huella. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero se sentía enfadado al ver que no había nada suyo para que ella pudiera ver y recordar cuando él no estuviera en esa casa —por cierto, iba a hacer lo posible para que fueran las menos veces.

Bella estaba sentada sobre los cojines del capullo de Dani, con una pierna doblada bajo el culo y la otra extendida con los dedos del pie haciendo círculos dentro de los calcetines, en las manos un trozo enorme de pizza goteaba queso y ella intentaba atraparlo con la lengua mientras reía por algún diálogo de la película. Se estaba poniendo duro solo con mirarla. Lo único que fallaba en la escena era esa estúpida gorra amarilla que tapaba su pelo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan empeñada en ocultárselo?

—Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Fronkonstin.

—¡No, lo digo en serio!, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Nunca me lo has dicho.

—Edward Iskander, pero todo el mundo me llama Ed aunque mi madre me llama Eddy. —Y ahora vendrán las mil preguntas sobre de dónde viene mi segundo nombre y por qué es tan raro, pensó molesto.

—¡Vaya! Es un nombre genial, siempre me ha gustado Iskander. Es una lástima que todo el mundo conozca a Alejandro Magno por su nombre griego y no por el árabe, si fuera al contrario habría muchos más Iskander por el mundo, ¿no crees?

Joder, por primera vez en sus treinta años de vida alguien aparte de su familia conocía el origen etimológico de su nombre, increíble.

—Conoces el nombre, vaya, es... extraño.

—Bueno, yo soy extraña —dijo con una sonrisa en la boca—, realmente es que leí hace años la trilogía de Mary Renault sobre Alejandro y me fascinó tanto que durante un tiempo devoré todo lo que cayó en mis manos sobre el tema. De hecho, y que quede entre tú y yo, si alguna vez tengo un hijo lo llamaré Bagoas. Sí, señor. Me encanta ese nombre —y se tumbó sobre los cojines apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

—¿Te gusta el nombre de un eunuco? —comentó divertido a la vez que se levantaba para a continuación sentarse en el sillón detrás de ella, apoyándola entre sus piernas y masajeándole los hombros.

—Sí. Me parece musical y muy bonito. ¿Algún problema? — Bella enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ninguno, siempre y cuando, si tenemos alguna niña, estés de acuerdo en ponerla Livia —comentó el indiferente mientras rodeaba sus hombros acariciándola el cuello.

—¡Livia! Pero si fue una manipuladora, asesina e intrigante... ¡Me encanta esa mujer! Sabía manejar a los hombres —dijo sonriendo de forma pícara a la vez que dejaba caer la cabeza a un lado.

—Trato hecho, entonces —dijo besándola y mordisqueándole la nuca.

—¿trato hecho? —Mmh, no se estaba enterando de nada con tanta caricia.

—Si es niño, Bagoas, si es niña, Livia. —Sus manos recorrieron la clavícula y se introdujeron bajo la sudadera acariciando lentamente, tentando por encima del sujetador los pezones.

—Bagoas y Livia... Sí. Suena bien… —dijo por decir algo, no sabía de qué iba el tema realmente, sus pezones estaban duros y su vagina vibraba, qué más daban unos nombres arriba o abajo.

—Pues entonces pongámonos a ello —sus dedos bailaban con los pezones haciendo que estos dolieran de deseo, apretándolos para al momento siguiente soltarlos y consolarlos con las palmas de la mano haciendo círculos sobre ellos.

—¿A qué? —respondió ella entre gemidos.

—A engendrar un Bagoas y una Livia… —susurró.

* * *

Algún comentario? Les gusto?


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

Siguió acariciándola mientras sus labios le recorrían la nuca, deteniéndose en el lóbulo de la oreja para morderlo suavemente. Era tan suave, sabía tan bien que no podía parar de lamer su piel. Bella gemía y apretaba las piernas rítmicamente a la vez que relámpagos de placer recorrían su vagina llenándola de calor, haciéndola humedecer, era plenamente consciente del pene, rígido y poderoso que se friccionaba contra su espalda una y otra vez.

Las suaves yemas dejaron de atormentar los pezones para recorrer lentamente la distancia hasta su ombligo y detenerse allí, trazando círculos incandescentes, acariciando la suave depresión, haciéndola imaginar esos mismos movimientos en otra parte de su cuerpo que se sentiría bastante más agradecida. Inclinó la cabeza buscando unos labios cálidos y húmedos que la besasen, los encontró dispuestos a devorarla. Quizá fuera porque abrieron la boca a la vez sin pararse a medir distancia o porque ambos estaban demasiado descontrolados, la cuestión es que no se encontraron labio contra labio, sino dientes contra dientes, con ese sonido desagradable de dos huesos chocando. Se separaron avergonzados y al momento Ed comenzó a reír; Bella se mordió los labios, estaba guapísimo cuando reía, sus ojos se iluminaban y en las comisuras de su boca se formaban unas arruguitas deliciosas, dignas de ser probadas. Se acercó a él lentamente y comenzó a lamerle la comisura de la boca. Sí, realmente sabía tan bien como creía. Le mordisqueó delicadamente el labio inferior mientras él coqueteaba con su barriguita. Bella tenía el cuello totalmente torcido hacia atrás en una postura forzada, pero cuando él permitió la entrada de su lengua se olvidó de todo, le recorrió el cielo de la boca, sus dientes, aprendió su sabor cálido mientras él la admitía pacientemente o por lo menos hasta que la lengua de Ed despertó y comenzó entonces una lucha ávida por hacerse con el control, control que ella no pensaba entregar. El beso se torno feroz, los apéndices se cruzaban chocaban, peleaban en un pulso erótico y salvaje que tuvo su eco en los estremecimientos que recorrían el cuerpo de la pareja.

Las caderas de Bella pasaron a la acción tomando sus propias decisiones contra aquellos dedos tontos que solo jugaban con su ombligo, se alzaron intentando colocarlos en el lugar adecuado es decir un poco más abajo, pero traicioneros como eran la ignoraron desplazándose a sus pechos. Gruñó descontenta contra los labios del hombre, los cuales formaron una sonrisa traviesa. Por supuesto que Ed lo estaba haciendo aposta, pero a este juego podían jugar dos. La erección que seguía frotándose contra sus costillas rítmicamente ahora mismo iba a probar su propia medicina. Bella separó la espalda, Ed jadeó al sentir que su polla quedaba libre y que, disgustada, comenzaba a pulsar dolorosamente contra la tela del bóxer. Joder estaba en la gloria friccionándose contra ella, no era suficiente, pero era aguantable y ahora le habían negado ese placer. Apretó las manos contra la barriguita de la mujer intentando por todos los medios que todo volviera a ocupar el lugar que tenía antes, pero ella se mantuvo alejada, lo miró a los ojos desafiante mientras le cogía las manos y las enseñaba el camino correcto, es decir, descendiendo en picado por su tripa hasta la cintura de los pantalones. Ed sonrió, bajó la cabeza y lamió su cuello dejando que le guiase; estaba duro como una piedra, si la única manera de encontrar consuelo era esa, por él perfecto.

Siguió el camino hasta bordear los pantalones y la oyó jadear triunfal; qué equivocada estaba. Paseó los dedos por encima del tanga adentrándose en su entrepierna mojada. A través de la tela húmeda podía sentir su clítoris tenso, hinchado, apetecible, lo atrapó entre dos dedos pellizcando suavemente, aumentando la presión gradualmente a la vez que la sentía temblar agarrada a sus muñecas; su espalda se arqueaba vibrando. Estaba a punto de correrse.

—Por debajo del tanga —susurro Bella — tócame por debajo.

—No —contestó separándose de ella y levantándose bruscamente.

—Joder —maldijo al sentir que se alejaba—, joder —repitió. No le salían las palabras, estaba dolorida y quería más, ¿por qué la dejaba así?

Él se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, la cogió dé las caderas y de un impulso la tumbó en los cojines sobre el suelo. Situó una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y la besó rabiosamente mordiéndole el labio, apresándola contra su cuerpo, frotando su polla contra su pubis.

—No vas a correrte con mis dedos. Te vas a correr con mi polla. Te voy a follar sobre los cojines del "Dani" hasta que te oiga gritar —dijo en un arrebato. Dani le había regalado unos cojines de mierda y él la iba a follar sobre ellos hasta que ella los cambiara de nombre—, te voy a comer el coño hasta que grites mi nombre, lo succionaré, lo morderé y lo lameré hasta que te oiga chillar, entonces te hundiré la lengua hasta el fondo, hasta que supliques, y luego te follaré hasta que digas basta, una y otra vez, y otra, y cuando no puedas más, seguiré follándote con mi polla y con mi lengua. Sin tregua —le bajaba la cremallera de los vaqueros con manos temblorosas, dándose cuenta que tenía un estúpido ataque de celos contra un tipo al que ni siquiera conocía, pero es que le escocía el nombre de los putos cojines, llevaba escociéndole toda la jodida noche.

Cuando por fin bajó la cremallera tiró de los pantalones hasta quitárselos y los lanzó sin mirar —si hubiera mirado habría visto que caían haciendo una elipse perfecta hasta la tortuguera—. Un tanga diminuto, rosa y sin adornos era lo único que impedía la visión de la vulva perfecta y el clítoris rosado que le habían visitado en sueños durante toda la semana. La miró a los ojos, ella le devoraba a su vez, desabrochándole los botones de la camisa, bajándola por sus hombros, apretándose contra su erección. Se habían convertido en bárbaros que solo buscaban una cosa: placer. La camisa le molestaba, estaba trabada en sus brazos impidiendo que la abrazara, la rompió de un tirón, necesitaba tocarla. Le sacó la sudadera sin saber cómo y hundió la cara en sus tetas, respirando profundamente, llevando su aroma cálido y sensual hasta las profundidades de su cerebro mientras sus manos las masajeaban desde debajo de las axilas, Bella peleaba con los puñeteros pantalones de Ed, el botón se le resbalaba, tenía esa polla enorme y necesitada al alcance de la mano y no podía llegar hasta ella. Tiró con fuerza hasta que saltó el botón para a continuación bajar desesperada la cremallera, pero en vez de encontrar el metal, se topó con otro jodido botón.

—Joder. Mierda de putos botones —gritó furiosa; quería esa polla y la quería ya.

Bella se apoyó sobre un codo, bajó una mano y con una facilidad pasmosa se desabrochó; la polla saltó como un resorte bajo sus calzoncillos y él puso su mano sobre ella y apretó, subiendo y bajando, una y otra vez, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Incitando, como diciendo, ¿Qué te parece nena?, ¿la quieres? Y Bella la quería.

—¡Y una mierda! Tu dedícate a tu cumplir tus amenazas que esa polla es mía —dijo agarrándole la muñeca y retirándole la mano para a continuación sortear el incordio de su slip y agarrarla posesivamente—. ¿Vas a hacer que grite? ¡Ja! Veremos quién pide clemencia antes —exclamó dándole un empellón que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer tumbado de espaldas en el suelo. Se subió sobre él y sin pensarlo dos veces se la metió en la boca.

Su pene era enorme, imponente, liso como la piel de un bebé y rosado en el glande del que asomaba una solitaria gota preseminal; era un hermoso capullo, hinchado y terso, que pedía a gritos un poco de atención, atención que su lengua se ocupó de dispensar. Chupó golosa como si de un caramelo se tratara a la vez que frotaba su vulva húmeda y anhelante contra las piernas del hombre.

Succionó como si le fuera la vida en ello, deleitándose con su sabor salado y cremoso, acariciando la cabeza del pene con lametones lánguidos, aprendiendo su forma, su sabor, su olor. Su lengua juguetona encontró la pequeña abertura de la que manaría el semen y se introdujo tentándola. Cuando lo sintió jadear, lo mordió suavemente, notando cómo los muslos se tensaban bajo ella una y otra vez, hasta que unas manos masculinas, poderosas y delicadas agarraron su cabello y las caderas del hombre empezaron a convulsionar queriendo introducirse más en ella, acariciar su paladar, sentir el fondo de su garganta. Bella le complació. Lentamente lo enterró en su boca, con la lengua moviéndose en toda su largura, los dientes arañándole delicadamente, la cálida saliva mojándole, apretando los labios contra él, arriba y abajo una y otra vez, soltándole cuando le sentía hincharse, a punto. El abrió las piernas, mostrando sin palabras el camino hacia sus testículos. Ella permitió que se apaciguara entre jadeos para bajar por todo su tallo con la lengua en una caricia tan suave que parecía la de una pluma, llegando hasta la base y acabando por lamerle lentamente el escroto mientras ponía la palma de la mano sobre el glande y apretaba, como indicándole que esperara, que se tranquilizara, pero si algo estaba lejos de la intención de Ed era precisamente eso, quería ese calor sobre él, joder, le dolían los huevos y ella quería que se relajara, ¡y una mierda! Movió las caderas y le sujetó la cabeza indicando que no quería, no podía esperar. Ella entonces absorbió un testículo, sosteniéndolo, atormentándolo mientras su mano le recorría, le masturbaba, hasta que se hinchó tanto que pensó que explotaría y en ese momento sus labios abandonaron el escroto y volvieron a subir lentamente, sigilosamente por toda la longitud del miembro, torturándolo de nuevo mientras la palma de la mano volvía a posarse sobre el glande. El cuerpo de Ed temblaba incontrolable, los jadeos apagaban el ruido del televisor y ella volvía a empezar el tormento. Iba a matarle. ¡Ni de coña! La cogió por las mejillas haciendo que lo soltara, eso dolió, joder si dolió. Perder su calor, su humedad, fue difícil pero lo consiguió. La agarró por debajo de las axilas y la tumbó sobre la espalda. Iba a darla su merecido. Ahora.

Le abrió las piernas y hundió en ellas la cabeza para lamer el clítoris por encima del tanga empapado, su sabor era increíble, su aroma embriagador. El clítoris creaba un bulto visible bajo la tela rosa y el atacó allí, cogiéndolo entre sus dientes y apretando gradualmente, absorbiendo cuando ella gemía. Uno de los dedos esquivó el elástico y se colé en su interior. Resbaló. Otro dedo le acompañó. Los curvó y apretó contra su vagina a la vez que trabajaba el sensible capullo. Su meñique se acomodó en la hendidura de sus nalgas, provocando la rugosa abertura que le tentaba... Dios, cómo le tentaba. El clítoris se hinchó aún más en respuesta a su atrevimiento, las caderas temblaron, los jugos le humedecieron la mano. Él siguió lamiendo, chupando, metiendo y sacando los dedos en una cadencia enloquecedora, parando cuando sentía temblar la vagina y continuando cuando se relajaba. Hasta que oyó palabras y no jadeos.

—Drácula, Ed —Dios, no sabía ni cómo nombrarle para llamar su atención—, digo tu nombre, cumple tu promesa —retaba entre gemidos.

—¿Qué promesa?

—Fóllame hasta que diga basta.

—Joder —le apartó el tanga, no había tiempo para quitárselo. Se dispuso a penetrarla cuando entre las brumas de su mente vio que estaban tumbados en el suelo y que los cojines de Dani habían quedado olvidados a un lado. Y una mierda. Iba a manchar esos jodidos cojines con su orgasmo. La levantó desesperado y la colocó sobre ellos en un último vestigio de voluntad; entonces, y sólo entonces, volvió a apartar la molesta tela y la penetró de un empellón.

Se sintió colmada cuando entró en ella y empezó a bombear una y otra vez, fue rápido, fue salvaje, su vagina hizo erupción temblando violentamente a la vez que el éxtasis la devastaba. Cuando ella se estremeció apretando caóticamente su miembro atormentándolo, estrujándolo, queriendo exprimir hasta la última gota de un orgasmo demoledor él apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse y apretar su pene sobre la tripa de Bella. El semen escapó fulminante de su cuerpo regándole el abdomen. Ed situó los dedos sobre la barriguita acogedora de la mujer y extendió el esperma impregnándose la mano para luego con movimientos certeros limpiarse el pringoso líquido contra los cojines hasta verlos irremisiblemente marcados. Cumplida su venganza secreta, sonrió y se derrumbó sobre ella. Misión cumplida.

* * *

Que les parecio el cap? Pobres los "cojines de Dani"!


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

—Pesas.

—¿Eh?

—Pesas.

—Perdona.

Ed se echó a un lado enredándose con los pantalones que aún llevaba por las rodillas y acabó cayendo desmadejadamente al suelo.

—Puñeteros cojines, ni siquiera son lo suficientemente grandes para acogerme —se quejó entre dientes moviendo las piernas para quitarse los pantalones hasta que se encontró con la barrera de las deportivas y se dio por vencido.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Vale —contestó Bella somnolienta, estaba a un tris de quedarse dormida.

Totalmente despierto gracias al frío helador que le recorría el cuerpo —el suelo estaba muy, pero que muy frío—, Ed se incorporó sobre un codo con los tobillos aún trabados y contempló a la mujer que estaba tumbada a su lado, recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo jugoso, su tripita subiendo y bajando con la respiración, sus mullidos muslos relajados después del ejercicio, sus formidables pechos enrojecidos por sus besos, su boca brillante, los pómulos marcados, la nariz respingona, los ojos cerrados, quizá soñando con él... extendió una mano y le acarició las mejillas, era preciosa, tan dulce e indómita a la vez. Recorrió sus facciones lentamente disfrutándolas hasta llegar a la ridícula gorra que seguía firmemente encasquetada en su frente, quería hundirse en ese suave y precioso cabello castaño, así que lentamente retiró la gorra observando complacido su precioso pelo naranja. ¿Naranja? ¡Naranja!

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —exclamó sentándose de un salto.

—¿Qué? — Bella despertó aturdida por su grito.

—Sí, mírate... ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Joder — Bella se incorporó de golpe—. Mierda.

Estaba desnuda. ¡En bolas! Y con las luces del salón encendidas iluminando cada michelín , cada pelito de sus piernas que hubiera escapado a la dolorosa cera, sin nada que disimulase su culo, con las tetas apuntando hacia el ombligo, qué narices apuntando, ¡caídas hasta el ombligo!, Dios mío. ¿Y la ropa? La sudadera al lado de la puerta, los pantalones en el acuario, ¡las tortugas los estaban mordiendo! Se miró detenidamente en un instante de pánico, el tanga rosa estaba dado de sí... ay, Dios, echado a un lado, se veían perfectamente todos y cada uno de los rizos frondosos de su coño, ni ingles brasileñas ni narices... selva amazónica como poco. Y solo tenía ¡dos manos! Se tapó el pecho, se lo pensó mejor y se tapó las ingles, se lo volvió a pensar y se acurrucó como un feto sobre los cojines, agarrándose las rodillas, escondiéndose. Sí, así no se le veía nada, excepto sus enormes caderas, ¡demonios!, cruzó los tobillos e intentó colocar los pies de tal manera que las disimularan un poco, misión imposible, sus muslos se desparramaban gloriosos sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo... Qué pintas tenía que tener... y a plena luz. ¿Por qué demonios había puesto halógenos? Con lo baratas que son las velas y lo poco que iluminan. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo se las iba a apañar para que Ed se largara con viento fresco y poder recuperar una pizca de dignidad?

El miraba asombrado el pelo fosforito de la mujer. ¿Pero qué había hecho? Su hermoso pelo, su melena sedosa, esas ondas largas y sinuosas que había soñado rodeándole el pene, ese castaño natural y divino había muerto, perecido, asesinado. Porque eso que brotaba de su cabeza era un asesinato al buen gusto. ¿Y qué narices la pasaba? No hacía más que moverse como si tuviera el baile de San Vito. ¿Y por qué se tapaba los pechos y el pubis? Lo que tenía que hacer era taparse el pelo, no privarle de su hermosura. Joder, ahora se había hecho un feto. No se veía de ella más que esa... esa... esa cosa naranja.

—Esto... ¿Y no tienes que ir al servicio? —preguntó esperanzada, por Dios que se largue para que pueda ir a por algo para taparme, rezó.

—Pues no, todavía no me han dado arcadas... pero no estoy seguro de que no me den —comentó irónico e irritado.

—¿Perdón? —La vergüenza acababa de dar paso al enfado. ¿Quién coño se creía él que era para soltarle esa bazofia? Ya había oído demasiado de esa mierda en su vida y no estaba dispuesta a oír más—. A lo mejor la que tiene que vomitar soy yo.

Ed se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir —la cual, todo hay que decirlo, era más bien escasa—, y con la cabeza bien alta se dirigió hacia la puerta, cogió su sudadera —grande, larga, ancha y que gracias a Dios le tapa todo lo que hacía falta tapar y en cuanto estuvo todo lo cubierta que podía estar, se dio la vuelta mirándolo airada. Se iba a enterar el colmillitos de las narices quién era ella.

Ed estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación que era perfectamente consciente de no merecer, porque al fin y al cabo él no era nadie para opinar sobre su antaño hermosísimo cabello.

—Mira, "Draculín", si no te gusta lo que ves te puedes ir largando por esa puerta YA —dijo señalando la salida airadamente—. Ni tú ni nadie me va a insultar en MI casa.

—¿Cuándo te he insultado? Que yo sepa solo he preguntado qué cojones te has hecho en el pelo.

—¿En la cabeza? ¿A qué coño te refieres? —¿No era su cuerpo? ¿Era su cabeza lo que no le gustaba? Joder, pues llevaba viéndola toda la santa noche.

—A eso que te has hecho en el pelo —dijo señalándola crispado.

—¿En el pelo? — Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ay, Dios, la gorra no estaba—. Ah... sí, el color del pelo. —Joder, joder, joder, se le había olvidado por completo, ¿y ahora qué?, pues ante todo dignidad, ya lo dijo Sir Oscar Wilde "las mujeres prefieren tener razón a ser razonables"—. Pues mira, me lo he cambiado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó pesaroso.

—Porque estaba aburrida de llevarlo siempre igual —contestó orgullosa.

—Pues haberte hecho una coleta o un moño... pero eso... eso...

—¿Sí? —dijo alzando una ceja, segura de sí misma (más o menos) tras su enorme sudadera.

—Joder, es el color más ridículo que he visto en mi vida.

—¿Ri-dí-cu-lo? —movió el cuello subrayando cada sílaba—. ¿Me habla de ridículo un tío en bolas de pie en mitad de mi salón con los pantalones enrollados en los tobillos? Por favor...

—Joder —dijo al darse cuenta de su posición en esos momentos. De un tirón se subió los pantalones y volvió a cruzar los brazos arrogante—, ya está. Lo mío, como ves, tenía fácil solución. A ver cómo te las apañas para solucionar tu desastre.

—No es ningún desastre. Y no voy a solucionar nada sólo porque tus gustos difieran de los míos.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Y si no te gusta, ya sabes...—estaba embalada.

—¿Qué?

—O cierras los ojos o te acostumbras o te largas —caminó hacia él—. Nunca, jamás, nadie, y menos un Vinagres va a decidir lo que me pongo o no me pongo, lo que hago o no hago, lo que pienso o no pienso —recalcaba furiosa cada palabra apretando el índice contra su pecho—, ¿lo captas? Nadie, jamás, va a volver a tener ese derecho sobre mí. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Transparente —algo oculto en su mirada le hizo claudicar, había más de lo que se mostraba.

—Bien. Voy a ducharme. Tú haz lo que quieras.

Y se Largó al baño sin mirar si él se quedaba o se iba.

Manda huevos discutir por tan tremenda chorrada, pensó cuando el chorro de agua caliente cayó sobre su cara. Un mechón de pelo naranja del flequillo le cubrió los ojos cuando se inclino a coger el gel. Vale, no es que su pelo fuera divino de la muerte, pero tampoco era para ponerse así, y sí que tenía fácil solución, de hecho mañana mismo se lo pensaba teñir de su color por mucho que hubiera dicho; nunca se quedaría con el pelo de "ese" color. Lo que la fastidiaba, lo que verdaderamente le jodía, hablando en plata, era que por culpa de cuatro palabras ella hubiera vuelto al pasado, a cuando se encogía por no tener la apariencia perfecta que el Vinagres quería. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Se le había ido de las manos.

Si no hubiese estado medio dormida no habría reaccionado así pero despertarse con un grito la había trasportado a otra época, a otra persona. Sacudió la cabeza, respiró profundamente y se empezó a acariciar la tripita en un mantra que llevaba años practicando. Suave y redondita, perfecta. Luego subió a los pechos sosteniéndolos con las manos pegadas al abdomen, no llegáis al ombligo ni de coña, no estáis caídos, sois notables y bonitos. Se dejó caer pegada a la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo de la ducha y se abrazó las piernas, largas y bien proporcionadas, sí, señoritas, sois preciosas.

Listo. Se irguió y sacudió los hombros. Volvía a ser la de siempre.

Ed se daría de cabezazos contra la pared si encontrara alguna desocupada contra la que darse. Pero entre el cuadro de las fotos y las estanterías no había hueco para partirse esa estúpida calabaza que tenía por cabeza así que decidió fumarse un cigarro. No había visto ningún cenicero en la casa, así que no sabía si sería bienvenido el humo del pitillo por lo que abrió una ventana y sacó todo su torso fuera mientras fumaba. La discusión había sido desproporcionada y eso era culpa suya. No tenía ninguna razón de peso para opinar sobre nada de Bella.

Y lo sabía de sobra.

Pero había soñado con esa melena toda la semana y verla en ese estado le había puesto de mal humor. Y como ella bien había dicho, nadie tenía derecho a decidir en su lugar... o para ser más exactos, nadie iba a "volver" a tener ese derecho. Esa palabra lo cambiaba todo. En fin, no era asunto suyo. Esperó paciente a que saliera del baño para disculparse, si no tenía razón, no la tenía. Y punto.

Cuando la vio aparecer con el pelo húmedo —no quería pensar en el color—, el albornoz bien abrochado y esa expresión de determinación en la cara casi se dio por vencido. Casi. Se separó de la ventana abierta y se encaró a ella.

—Siento haber dicho lo que dije —ya está, ¿para qué dar rodeos?

—No pasa nada —contestó Bella.

—Y de todas maneras —tragó saliva—, no te queda mal del todo.

—Cierto.

—Es un color original —continuó Ed al ver que no lo mandaba a hacer puñetas.

—¿Sí? —¿Se estaba disculpando? ¡Caramba!, eso sí que no le había pasado nunca a Bella.

—Sí. Muy natural —según lo dijo se dio cuenta de que ese tono era todo menos natural.

—¿Natural? —¿Le estaba tomando el pelo o es que era daltónico?

—Sí, del color de las zanahorias... —joder lo estaba arreglando, pero lo cierto es que sí parecía una zanahoria. Intentó evitar sonreír.

—¿Zanahorias? —repitió ella sintiendo cómo se curvaban sus labios en una risita.

—Sí... Frescas, zanahorias frescas...

—Más bien zanahorias radiactivas —acabó Bella en una carcajada.

—¡Dios! — Ed estalló también, las carcajadas de ambos podían oírse en la Patagonia, lo malo es que también se oían en el piso de abajo.

—¡Hostia, que la gente DECENTE duerme a estas horas!

—Uis, esa es la Marquesa, cierra la ventana rápido, antes de que nos lance una maldición —logro decir Bella entre risas.

—¡Mejor marquesa que puta! —se oyó amortiguado al cerrar el cristal.

—¡Será posible! Se va a enterar esa arpía —se revolvió Ed abriendo de nuevo la ventana.

—Deja, no pasa nada, nos pasamos así toda la vida. Tranquilo, no merece la pena —dijo Bella agarrándole del brazo y cerrando la ventana.

—¿Que no merece la pena? Te acaba de llamar puta. ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Vamos, vamos, no hay que hacer uso de palabras malsonantes —dijo muy calmada, demasiado, mientras le llevaba hacia la cocina—, hay que tener cabeza.

—Joder, ¿cómo puedes no enfadarte?

—Shh, calla. Esta mañana la Marquesa tendió su ropa y a estas alturas ya debe de estar seca —dijo susurrando.

—¿Y? —Qué importaba eso, no comprendía nada.

—Shh, no hables alto. Mejor estate callado —abrió la ventana de la cocina, miró hacia abajo y volvió a cerrarla—, shhh... No la ha recogido...

Recorrió la cocina de puntillas y cogió una regadera mientras Ed la miraba alucinando; la llenó de leche, abrió la ventana... y regó la ropa tendida de la vecina de abajo.

—Son las dos de la mañana y hace un frío que pela, mañana por la mañana la ropa estará llena de manchas blancas congeladas, todo el mundo pensará que son cagadas de pájaros...

—Dios, eres retorcida —dijo a la vez que la abrazaba—; recuérdame que de ningún modo te tenga como enemiga.

—No me tengas como enemiga —dijo arqueando las cejas muy seria.

—Jamás —contestó besándola.

* * *

Que les pareció la VENGANZA de Bella hacia su vecina?


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Sábado 8 de noviembre de 2008, 10.30h_

Ed estaba de pie al lado de la cama, se había puesto los pantalones y la chaqueta de cuero para irse. La camisa estaba hecha trizas en el cubo de la basura, y los calcetines estaban usados... Sería sibarita, pero era incapaz de ponerse unos calcetines sucios.

Tras el incidente con la Marquesa habían recogido el salón, sacado los pantalones de Bella de las fauces de las tortugas y tirado su camisa. Lo habían hecho entre risas y puede que se hubieran "chocado" con las paredes un par de veces porque al cabo de media hora la vecina de abajo había llamado por teléfono gritándoles improperios y lo cierto es que no le faltaba razón, no eran horas de andar haciendo ruidos... Pero es que tampoco habían montado tanto escándalo, así que Bella se había disculpado ingeniándoselas para parecer arrepentida y acto seguido había desconectado el cable del teléfono, solo por si acaso. Luego él se había duchado. Solo. Era físicamente imposible que dos personas entraran en la ducha del "jacuzzi enano". Mientras, Bella se ponía algo de ropa. Y no es que él se la hubiera quitado, es que el albornoz por desgracia siguió el mismo camino que los pantalones vaqueros, es decir, acabó en el fondo del acuario con las tortugas. Sonrió al recordarlo. La próxima vez intentaría tener más puntería y acertar al terrario de la iguana, juraría que cuando se besaban ese bicho no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Cuando por fin acabaron de ducharse por segunda vez, y cada uno por su cuenta —.había que solucionar el tema de la ducha, era imprescindible tener más espacio—, se encontraron con que pasaban de las cinco de la mañana y a él sinceramente no le apetecía nada irse a su hotel. Por lo tanto, cuando ella propuso que durmieran juntitos —y mucho, la cama era diminuta—, aceptó encantado. Desconectaron cada uno su móvil por si acaso a alguien se le pasaba por la cabeza llamar por la mañana y dar por culo, se desnudaron, se acurrucaron, hicieron un poco más de ruido al hacer el amor sobre la cama —crujía, pobre vecina— y se quedaron dormidos. Y aquí estaba él, cuatro horas más tarde al pie del lecho, muerto de sueño, vestido a medias, con dos condones sin usar y planeando una venganza que llevaba esperando una semana. Sacó del bolsillo los útiles necesarios para su desagravio, se acercó muy despacito a la cama y quitó cuidadosamente el edredón que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Bella. Era preciosa, divina. Estaba tumbada boca arriba totalmente relajada, sus brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo, sus pechos pidiendo atención, las piernas ligeramente dobladas, increíble. Parpadeó, no podía dejarse llevar por el deseo en este momento, tenía una misión que cumplir.

Bella soñaba que estaba en la playa, el mar acariciaba su cuerpo, la arena cálida rozaba sus nalgas en una sensación muy sensual. Ed se acercaba a ella seductoramente y le pasaba las yemas de los dedos por sus pechos escribiendo círculos de fuego sobre sus pezones para luego bajar lentamente por su estómago en dirección a su pubis, enredando los dedos en sus rizos, haciendo que llamaradas de placer recorrieran su cuerpo, sintió su boca tibia besándola y susurrando...

—Shh, sigue dormida, preciosa.

Y eso pensaba hacer, seguir dormida soñando con aquel paraíso. Sus piernas se cerraron buscando algún consuelo, su espalda se arqueó alzando sus senos en espera de más caricias, pero éstas no llegaron. Entre las brumas del sueño sintió abrir y cerrar una puerta... ¿En la playa? No existían puertas en la playa.

Abrió los ojos, tenues rayos de luz se filtraban por los huecos de las persianas, extendió los brazos buscando el cuerpo masculino, no lo encontró, se levantó atontada y se echó una manta sobre los hombros. Recorrió la casa buscándolo, no había nadie. Se había ido. En fin... qué se le iba a hacer.

Se dirigió desilusionada al cuarto de baño, abrió los grifos, soltó la manta, se lavó la cara y cuando se miró al espejo para ver si podía manejar de alguna manera su pelo, lo vio. ¡DIOS SANTO! Se quedó paralizada de la impresión. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Se acercó más al espejo, y luego decidió mirarse el pecho.

Sobre sus tetas y su estómago en letras grandes y rojas, había escritas unas palabras.

VOY POR

C

O

N

D

O

N

E

S

La "O" de "voy" enmarcaba su pezón derecho, la "O" de "por" hacía lo mismo con su homólogo izquierdo y "condones" recorría su estómago empezando justo entre sus pechos, con la segunda "O" rodeando su ombligo y la "S" acabando en el pubis. Recordando el sueño erótico de la playa se fijó atentamente en los rizos de su entrepierna y sí, allí estaba, una flecha que acababa justo un poco antes de sus labios vaginales ¿Y esto a cuento de qué venía? Cogió una toalla la mojó con agua y jabón y comenzó a limpiarse o más bien a intentarlo, porque las dichosas letras no salían ni con estropajo. Lo intentó con alcohol, nada. Con quitaesmaltes, ni de coña. Después de varios intentos infructuosos se dio por vencida. No había nada que hacer.

—Quien me lo vendió me aseguró que se quitaría en un par de días lavándolo a menudo.

Bella pegó un bote al oír la voz de Ed. Joder. Estaba ahí, tan tranquilo, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta como si no pasara nada, como si ella no tuviera tatuado "condones" en la tripa. Estaba tan alucinada, que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto? Estas letras... joder. ¿Cómo has entrado en MI casa? ¿Por qué te has ido? —Frunció la boca al oírse decir esto último, ¿por qué narices había preguntado justo eso?

—¿Recuerdas el "mensaje" que dejaste la otra noche en el espejo del hotel? —dijo arqueando varias veces las cejas—. Hace un rato creí conveniente avisarte que me iba pero no quería despertarte, de repente lo recordé y decidí imitar tu estilo. —Mentira cochina, llevaba fraguándolo toda la semana.

—Pero, pero... Yo lo dejé en un espejo, no en tu cuerpo.

—Sí. Pero a mí me apetecía más escribir en tu piel que sobre la superficie fría del espejo.

—Ajá. Contestó poco convencida—. ¿Cómo has entrado en mi casa?

—Cuando me fui cogí las llaves que había en la encimera de la cocina para no molestarte al regresar.

—Ajá. ¿Dónde están las llaves ahora?

—Las he vuelto a dejar donde las encontré.

—Vale. —Todavía estaba alucinada por las letras, más tarde daría vueltas a lo de las llaves.

—¿No quieres la respuesta a tu última pregunta?

—Eh, no. —Acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda debajo de la potente luz del cuarto de baño, era una persona segura de sí misma, pero todo tenía un límite y 100 vatios eran su límite. Se agachó envolviéndose en la manta—. Voy a vestirme, ahora vuelvo.

—Fui a la farmacia, ya sabes...y de paso entré donde los frutos secos y compré unos cruasanes para desayunar —comentó mientras ella se alejaba, cuando mencionó lo de los frutos secos Luka se quedó clavada en el sitio I

—¿Has comprado en la "rubia"? —preguntó muy bajito.

—Sí, tienen buena pinta y huelen mejor —dijo pensando en los cruasanes.

—No, no lo entiendes, has ido a la "rubia" a primera hora de la mañana...

—Son las diez de la mañana, no es primera hora —la interrumpió.

—Está bien. Has ido temprano y has comprado... ¿Cruasanes para dos?

_Sí.

—Ay, Dios, ¿sabes lo que va pensar? Mejor dicho. Lo que va a cotorrear a todo el barrio.

—¿Que un tío extremadamente guapo, sin camisa ni calcetines le ha comprado algo por la mañana temprano? ¿Que casualmente es el mismo tipo que acompañaba a "la loca de los bichos" ayer por la noche?

—"La loca de los bichos"... ¿Cómo sabes que me llaman así?

—Se lo oí decir a la Marquesa.

—Pero si no conoces a la Marquesa.

—Ahora sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Esta mañana. Cuando pasé por delante de la tienda vi a una mujer estirada con el pelo negro repeinado y vestida como si fuera a ir a misa hablando con la "rubia". Le estaba comentando que la "loca de los bichos" había estado toda la noche haciendo el amor como una salvaje con ni se sabe cuántos tíos y que además tenían que ser completos desconocidos porque no reconocía la voz de ninguno de sus amigos. —¿Se encontraría el tal Dani entre las voces que conocía la fiera esa?, pensó irritado—. En ese momento creí oportuno dejar sentadas algunas cosas.

—¿Qué hiciste? — Bella se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y resbaló hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con cara pasmada.

—Nada. Entré en la tienda y saludé muy cortésmente a la "rubia". Como hacía calor me desabroché la chaqueta —Dios, Bella estaba imaginando a Ed con la chaqueta desabrochada, mostrando ese torso musculoso con el vello rubio rodeando los pezones y bajando en forma de flecha hacia la cintura [baja] de los vaqueros... se les tenía que haber hecho la boca agua—, metí los pulgares en la cintura de los pantalones, ya sabes, marcando, y de paso manteniendo bien abierta la chaqueta; y que eso bajara un poco la parte delantera de los vaqueros y que vieran que tampoco llevo slip fue pura casualidad. —Sí, claro—. Pedí un par de cruasanes para un desayuno romántico que pretendía llevar a mi chica a la cama en una bandeja. También pregunté si sabían de alguna floristería cercana donde vendieran rosas para sorprenderla con un detallito.

—Joooooodeeeeer, ¿y todo eso con el pecho al descubierto?

—Y marcando paquete, no te olvides.

—No. Claro. —Estaba alucinando, incluso se pellizcó un brazo, no fuera a ser que todavía estuviera soñando.

—Tardaron un rato en contestarme, no sé por qué no me hacían caso. Después pagué y subí otra vez a casa. Por cierto, no hay floristerías cerca, siento que te quedes sin tu rosa. Te lo compensaré —finalizó guiñándola un ojo.

—No te preocupes. —Estaba obnubilada—. Y... ¿a santo de qué hiciste todo eso?

—Me pareció que no tenían la información necesaria para hacer el reportaje de barrio, así que decidí dársela. Ahora probablemente todo el mundo esté cotilleando sobre nosotros, pero eso sí, con conocimiento de causa...

—Y no dirán que me lo he hecho con un equipo de futbol, sino con un tío cañón. Y perdona la expresión.

—No importa.

—Y la Marquesa estará rabiando porque no podrá decir que estoy más sola que la una porque no valgo un pimiento y que me tengo que conformar con las migajas que me quieran echar mis amigos.

—¿Decía eso? —Maldita mujer pensó enfadado, la voy a machacar—. ¿Qué amigos?

—Sí —contestó Bella sin pensar...—, ni dirá que mi niña espanta a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente.

—¿Tu niña? ¿Y qué amigos son los de las migajas? —Era importantísimo saber la respuesta a la última pregunta.

—Sí, saco a pasear a Laura casi todas las mañanas durante el verano y a la Marquesa le sienta fatal. Dice que es una fuente de enfermedades. ¡Será ignorante! Lo malo es que ahora dirá que no hay quien duerma por mi culpa y que soy una escandalosa.

—Escandalosa, no. Salvaje. Y además, mejor que sepan que te acuestas conmigo a que digan que lo haces con un equipo de futbol. — Ed bajo ningún concepto estaba marcando territorio, no. Era solamente que no le gustaba la idea del equipo de futbol y seguía sin saber qué amigos...— ¿Qué amigos?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué amigos qué?

—Los de las migajas.

—Ah, le ha dado por decir que cuando vienen mis amigos a casa, Pili, Javi y Dani, nos montamos "bacanales", para que yo no me sienta excluida o algo así, tonterías que se monta para no amargarse, vamos, una estupidez. Supongo que cuando viene Ruth, no puede evitar pensar en dúos lésbicos, bufff, es una mujer horrorosa y aburrida, y sinceramente, creo que usa mi vida como diversión, como quien ve un culebrón en la tele. Incluso un día me llegó a decir que batía muchos huevos. ¿Te lo imaginas? Joder. ¿A qué se dedica? ¿A asomarse en la ventana de la cocina para espiarme a ver cuántos huevos bato a la semana? Ufff... es increíble.

—Joder, desde luego que no te aburres en casa, ¿no? Entre tus animales, tus vecinas, y los amigos... ¡Madre mía!... ¿Y vienen muy a menudo?

—¿Mis vecinas? Viven aquí —qué cosas más raras pregunta este hombre, pensó Bella.

—No, tus amigos.

—Sí, no, cuando les viene en gana. Pero da igual, aunque vinieran una vez al año la Marquesa lo sabría y lo exageraría... no te preocupes por eso.

—No, si no me preocupo —dijo indiferente. Al final no se había enterado de la frecuencia con que su "amigo" Dani venía por casa... aunque si era sincero, ella no parecía darle ninguna importancia; mejor.

—Bueno, vamos a probar esos cruasanes que tengo más hambre que el perro de un ciego. —Pero mientras se dirigía al cuarto a vestirse la seriedad volvió a su rostro, seguro que la puñetera Marquesa decía que Ed era un ligue de una noche de borrachera y que por eso había acabado con ella, si no eso algo por el estilo... no, no sería tan cruel de decir eso, ¿verdad?... sí. Sí lo era. Pues que le dieran... mmh, tenía que buscarse más tretas para vengarse de ella.

—Ah, se me olvidaba —dijo Ed acompañándola hasta la puerta de la habitación, no iba a perderse el espectáculo de verla desnuda...—, cuando salía de la tienda comentó algo...

—¿Qué y quién?

—Comentó que no se explicaba cómo era posible que una bandada de pájaros hubiera cagado toda su ropa por la noche, que parecía cosa del diablo...

—¡Dios! Me hubiera encantado estar ahí para verle la cara,... en fin, voy a cambiarme. ¿No te importa, verdad? —dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera del cuarto y le cerraba la puerta delante de las narices. La cara de Ed era la de un niño al que le han quitado un caramelo.

Salió al momento, vestida con unos leggins negros bastante desgastados, una sudadera gris y enorme heredada de Javi —le chiflaban las sudaderas de hombre—, calcetines de lana gris marengo, el pelo peinado más o menos —los dedos no iban muy bien para hacer peinados elaborados—, y se dirigió a la cocina. Sobre la encimera aguardaba un paquete de aroma excelente, los cruasanes, ñam. Pero antes... el deber. Sacó los tenebrios y preparó la verdurita, Ed la seguía hasta la cocina, al menos hasta que la vio preparando la comida para los animales...

—¿Tienes algo para leer?

—Sí, claro. ¿Quieres algo en especial? —no fastidies que este tipo es de los que leen el periódico en el desayuno, no, por favor, igualito que cierto tipejo que conozco.

—Cualquier cosa me vale.

—Mmh, pues coge algún libro del salón, hay miles.

—Vale.

—¿Te vas a poner a leer ahora?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso?

—Ehh... —dijo buscando algo creíble, cualquiera le contaba que pensaba encerrarse en el cuarto de baño mientras ella daba de comer tallarines-gusanos a las tortugas, no quería volver a ver aquello otra vez—. ¿Voy al baño?

—Ah, bueno, haberlo dicho antes. Tienes revistas del_ Nathional Geografic _dentro del baúl que hace de mesa, cógelas si quieres. A mí me acompañan mucho cuando voy a... ya sabes... al baño —dijo mientras se dirigía con los gusanos hacia sus asesinas.

—Genial. Ahora te veo. Cuando acabes avisa.

—¿Cuando acabe qué?

—Cuando acaben de comer las tortugas.

—Ah, vale. ¿Para qué quieres que avise?

—Para salir —dijo sin pensar mientras se escabullía dentro del baño, Bella ya abría la tapa del tupper y tenía preparados los palillos... puag.

—Eh... —¿Y qué demonios tenía eso que ver con el baño? ¡Hombres! No hay quien los entienda.

Dio de comer a las tortugas, las hizo alguna que otra carantoña, dejó la verdurita en el comedero y aprovechó para recoger mientras Laura comía. Cuando esta acabó pasó directamente a limpiar los residuos y demás porquerías que se acumulaban a diario en el terrario mientras la iguana trepaba por las cortinas y se escondía debajo del bando que rapaba los agujeros en la tela, y no es que Laura las hubiera roto a propósito pero de jovencita se ponía nerviosa cuando había gente en casa y de vez en cuando le daba por morder la tela... y bueno... había algunos agujeros, así que Bella, práctica como era, en vez de comprar cortinas nuevas —que costaban un ojo de la cara—, había pasado unos fulares grandes, de estos que valen para cubrir muebles, por encima de la barra haciéndoles grandes caídas en los puntos estratégicos, no quedaban mal como bando y a Laura le gustaba esconderse en ellos, por tanto todo solucionado. Sacó a las tortugas, las dejó corretear por el suelo y jugó con ellas.

Cuando estaba con sus niñas, no pensaba en nada más que en ellas. Eran tan cariñosas, tan divertidas, que era imposible aburrirse.

—¿Te queda mucho?

—¡Ostras! —Se había olvidado por completo de avisarle, lógico, era una petición estúpida—. Sí, digo, NO, ya está, ya han comido.

Ed salió al momento del baño y Bella volvió a meter las tortugas en el acuario. Se le quedó mirando fijamente, esperando, por lo que él, extrañado la miró también.

—¿Y?

—¿No se te olvida algo? —preguntó Bella señalando al baño.

—Eh... —Se giró y comprobó que estuviera la luz apagada. Lo estaba—. No, no se me olvida nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Mmh. —Fue al baño y lo observó detenidamente, la tapa estaba bajada, más que nada porque no la había levantado, se había sentado sobre ella a leer—. Sí, seguro. Está bajada la tapa comentó para que se diera cuenta de que no había descuidado nada.

—¿Y no hay que hacer algo antes de bajar la tapa?

—¿Mear?

—Después de mear.

—Bajar la tapa.

—Joder. TIRAR DE LA CADENA.

—Aps.

—Sí, aps. No has tirado de la cadena... será posible. Media hora en el baño y no has tirado de la cadena, pues olerá a rosas —dijo dirigiéndose al baño, cuando entró se dio cuenta de que no "olía a rosas" de hecho es que no olía a nada, extrañada, levantó la tapa antes de tirar de la cadena... nada... el wáter no había sido usado, se dio la vuelta para mirarle detenidamente

—Contéstame a una pregunta que me tiene intrigada.

—Dime.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo durante esta media hora en el baño?

—Leer.

—¿Leer?

—Sí.

—Vale. —¡Hombres! ¡¿Y dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas?! —No quiero saber nada más... vamos a desayunar.

Contra todo pronóstico la cafetera era express, moderna, negra y hacía un café delicioso. Quién sabe por qué Ed había imaginado que sería una cafetera heredada de alguna bisabuela o algo por el estilo, así que se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando la vio. Ed hacía el café bien cargado. Natural, para más señas. Sacó un par de tazones enormes de desayuno, los llenó de café hasta la mitad y añadió leche. Menudo tanque. Sacó una sartén plancha del horno y la puso sobre la vitro añadiendo un poco de mantequilla, cortó los cruasanes por la mitad y los cocinó; el olor hizo que Ed salivara.

—Huele de maravilla.

—Sí —dijo poniéndolos en platos sobre la encimera.

Bella tomó un sorbo de café y pensó en todo lo que había pasado en poco más de doce horas. Ufff... luego fue más lejos y pensó en toda la semana anterior... UFFE.. Hizo balance... en el lado positivo: había conocido a un tipo que parecía bastante majo. Ese mismo tipo parecía ser igual de friki que ella con las películas. También habían dado de qué hablar a la Marquesa, esta vez por cosas agradables, al menos para ella. La Marquesa seguro que opinaba de otra manera. Y por si fuera poco se había pegado unos polvos de impresión. En el lado negativo: En menos de una semana ya habían discutido... Ay, Dios, eso no pintaba bien, pero también se habían arreglado, o sea, que eso iba al lado positivo. Más cosas negativas... había cogido sus llaves sin decírselo, eso no le gustaba ni un pelo, no, señor. Y... qué más... aps, en tres encuentros había roto dos tangas y un body, mmh, se mordió los labios, tendría que proveerse de más ropa interior barata a ser posible, no estaba la vida como para tirar el dinero. ¿Algo más? Si lo había no lo recordaba.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Ed al verla tomar café pensativa, en otro mundo.

—Nada, hacía balance —miró por la ventana de la cocina—, parece que hace un día perfecto.

—Sí. Pero engaña, hace bastante frío.

—Lógico, has salido medio desnudo —comentó sonriendo. Se había quitado la chaqueta en el baño y ahora estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba mostrando ese increíble torso.

—Es que alguien rompió mi camisa —se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

—Mmh, puedes ponerte la de Javi —dijo Bella recordando la camisa que se había puesto ayer cuando salió de casa de Pili.

—¿Tienes camisas de Javi en tu casa? —Joder ¿no era el tal Dani el que estaba libre? Javi supuestamente era el novio de R2D2—. ¿Lo sabe Pili? —aventuró recordando el nombre.

—Sí, claro, me la dio ella ayer.

—¿Ayer?

—Sí. Es la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta cuando nos vimos.

—Ahhhh... —recordó el trapo blanco que le colgaba por todas partes—, sí. Me vale seguro.

—Pues listo. Ya tienes ropa para bajar a la calle.

—¿Quieres que bajemos a la calle? —preguntó acercándose.

—No especialmente, ¿por?

—Porque son las... —miró el reloj de la pared, que probablemente habría pertenecido a alguna tatarabuela— doce y media pasadas y se me ocurren mil cosas que hacer durante el día —comentó agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

—¿Ir a la calle es una de ellas? —Puso sus manos sobre su torso desnudo y escondió la cara en el cuello sin afeitar dándole un lametón, joder, se había convertido en una adicta a su sabor.

—No especialmente.

Las manos masculinas rodearon la cintura y bajaron acariciando las nalgas.

—Perfecto.

Bella le recorrió la mandíbula con pequeños besos y ligeros mordiscos. Ed le apretó el trasero haciendo que la tripita que tanto adoraba se pegase contra su erección. Se mecieron uno contra otro disfrutando de las sensaciones que solo el cuerpo contrario podía proporcionarles. Los labios se encontraron, se reconocieron y se acoplaron perfectamente. Sabían a mantequilla y sexo, una buena combinación. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer los contornos, a buscar los puntos débiles en la danza lenta y sinuosa de los que saben perfectamente que no hay ninguna prisa. Él agarró por la cintura y la acomodó sobre la encimera, ella abrió las piernas para acogerle más cerca. Se devoraban con los ojos y los labios, estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que no oían nada, solo sentían. Por eso cuando unos golpes tremendos seguidos del sonido del timbre, retumbaron en toda la casa se separaron sobresaltados.

—No des golpes que vas a escandalizar a toda la casa y ya sabes cómo es la Marquesa —comentó una voz conocida en el mismo momento en que la puerta de la calle se abría de par en par golpeando la pared.

—¿Y qué importa la Marquesa cuando la vida de Bella está en peligro?

Bella bajó de un salto de la encimera y salió corriendo de la cocina; Ed se quedó parado en el sitio. Había reconocido las voces. P2d2 y la bruja piruja, o sea, Pili y Ruth. ¿Qué hacían aquí?

—Ruth, Pili. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustada por la "discreta" entrada de sus amigas.

—¿Ves como no estaba en la peluquería? —exclamó Ruth cuando vio a Bella.

—Vale. Pero tampoco está muerta y su cadáver abandonado en algún callejón oscuro contestó Pili a la defensiva.

—Podía ser cualquier cosa. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras? —dijo Ruth haciendo dar vueltas a Bella para poder inspeccionarla bien por todas partes.

—¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Tuviste algún problema? —preguntó Pili a su vez girando alrededor como una peonza.

—¿Por qué no cogías...?

—¿...el teléfono? —acabó Ruth—. ¿Por qué has desconectado...?

—¿...el móvil? —finalizó Pili—. ¡Demonios Bella! ¿Es que no has visto los correos?

—Te he mandado mil.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre...?

—¿...hacernos esto?

—¡En qué narices estabas...!

—¡...pensando! —Hablaban tan rápido y estaban tan nerviosas que la una terminaba las frases de la otra sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, como solo lo hacen las amigas que llevan toda la vida juntas y se conocen a la perfección.

—ALTO AHÍ. ¿Me podéis decir qué cojones os pasa? —preguntó levantando las manos en alto Bella, mareada con tanta pregunta.

—Fácil —interrumpió los gritos una voz grave y tranquila, de estas que dejan a todo el mundo callado para escuchar—. Ruth llamó a casa esta mañana temprano comentando que no respondías al fijo ni al móvil. Pili hizo lo mismo y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Te mandaron e-mails que tampoco respondiste. Les dije que lo mismo estabas con tu vampiro, cosa que Pili desmintió fervientemente. Ruth, que estaba "muy tranquila", se vino a casa a hablar con Pili mientras daban tiempo al tiempo para volver a llamarte. A las once y media empezaron a hablar de las cosas que podían haberte ocurrido, mencionaron vertederos, ríos, atropellos, etc. y me intentaron convencer de venir aquí a mirar a ver si había pasado algo; en ese momento Pili recordó que ibas a ir a la peluquería a ponerte tu color de pelo otra vez. —La miró e hizo un inciso—. Gracias a Dios, ese color es horrible. —Continuó con su alegato—. Y decidieron esperar un poco más. Pero en el interludio llamó Dani para ver si bajábamos al bar por la tarde a ver el partido y Ruth le contó lo que "creía" que te había pasado. Dani, que no es "nada alarmista", decidió venir inmediatamente a ver qué había ocurrido, pero luego recordó que no tiene llaves de tu casa y que por tanto no puede entrar. Así que, hoy sábado a las doce de la mañana, justo cuando estaban poniendo en _bricomania_ cómo hacer un _jardín zen_, programa que llevo un mes esperando, no me quedó más remedio que salir pitando de casa para evitar que Dani, que por cierto tiene que estará a punto de llegar, tirara abajo la puerta a golpes. ¿Has entendido algo? Bien. Voy a por una cerveza, te aseguro que la necesito —dijo Javi lanzando una durísima mirada a sus acompañantes femeninas.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo Ed saliendo de la cocina. Había escuchado toda la conversación, si es que a "eso" se le podía llamar conversación, y viendo el cariz que tomaba la situación decidió que estaba más seguro en un sitio donde tuviera espacio para defenderse en vez de esperar a que alguno de esos locos entrara y le acorralara entre dos paredes.

Dos pares de ojos femeninos lo miraron como si fuera un fantasma haciendo acto de presencia cuando menos se espera y que por supuesto era para nada bienvenido. Al lado de las dos mujeres estaba el tío más impresionante que había visto en su vida. Por lo menos dos metros de altura, unos hombros que ocupaban todo el pasillo, manos grandes, brazos grandes, cuello grueso, ni pizca de grasa y mucho músculo, según podía verse bajo la apretada camiseta que llevaba. Ed lo miró fijamente a los ojos. unos ojos que estaban ubicados en la cara masculina más amable, compresiva y por qué no decirlo, compasiva, que pudiera tener un hombre de esas dimensiones. Javi sonrió divertido, imaginando lo que había pasado. Le tendió la mano.

—Hola, soy Javi. Tú debes ser... eh... ¿Drácula? —preguntó amistoso.

—¿Drácula? —respondió Ed alucinando mientras respondía al saludo y miraba fijamente a Bella.

—Ya te dije que no sabía tu nombre... de algún modo tenía que llamarte —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué hace aquí Draculín? —preguntó Ruth con ojos como platos—. Esto... no te ofendas.

—Ya puestos prefiero Conde Drácula, tiene más prestigio —comentó Ed un poco picado.

—Sí, ¿qué ha pasado con el plan de ayer? —dijo Pili ignorándole totalmente antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

—¿Qué plan? —preguntaron Javi y Ed a la vez.

—Ains —se encogió Pili.

—Chicas, reunión en... —Ruth miró alrededor—, mira que es pequeña tu casa, caramba. Reunión en tu cuarto. Id a por unas cervecitas, chicos. Ale, ale —dijo empujando a los hombres hacia la cocina mientras cogía a las mujeres y tiraba de ellas hasta la caja de cerillas.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —preguntó una nueva voz entrando como un tornado en escena—. ¿¡Está bien Bella?!

—Joder. Esto parece una pésima obra de teatro —dijo Bella quisquillosa.

—Eh, ¡no me jodas! Vengo corriendo asustado porque me han dicho que te han violado y me recibes así. Vete a la mierda —contestó Dani enfadado, aunque inmediatamente después preguntó preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Una cervecita, Dani? —preguntó Javi agarrando al nuevo personaje por los hombros y llevándolo a la cocina.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo te explico. Tú tranquilo. Deja a esas locas —mirada penetrante y enfadada hacia las chicas— que se arreglen ellas solas. Seguro que el conde Drácula aquí presente nos puede explicar lo que yo no sé pero sí imagino sin histerismos ni chorradas varias —dijo señalando a Ed.

—¿Tú eres el vampiro? —preguntó Dani recorriéndole de arriba abajo, caray, Bella no exageraba ni un pelo, estaba buenísimo, y menudos pectorales...—. Te falta la capa.

—En realidad me llamo Ed —dijo incómodo ante la mirada evaluadora de su "supuesto contrincante" —y sí, ¿Javi? me explica de qué va todo esto, seguro que soy capaz de ponerle algo de lógica.

—No te equivoques. No hay lógica en todo esto. Es imposible cuando están esas tres metidas en el ajo. Pero tranquilos, yo os cuento.

_Sábado 8 de noviembre de 2008, 13.07h_

_Cuarto caja de cerillas._

Las tres amigas estaban amontonadas sobre la cama hablando en susurros. Bueno, todas no, Bella y Ruth hablaban en susurros, Pili hablaba en lo que para ella eran susurros y para el resto del mundo un tono de voz normal y corriente

—No me ha pasado nada —dijo Bella enfurruñada.

—¿Por qué no cogías el teléfono?

—Porque ayer nos la lió la Marquesa y lo desconectamos por si acaso.

—¿Y por qué has apagado el móvil?

—Esto... por si a alguien se le ocurría llamar por la mañana...

—Apss —dijeron a la vez las dos amigas. Acababan de atar cabos.

—Perdona, no se me ocurrió comentó Pili—, pero es que se suponía que no ibas a pasar la noche con Colmillitos, ¿recuerdas?... cosas de tu pelo.

—Que, por cierto, es lo más horrible que has hecho nunca y eso que cuando te lo pusiste verde yo pensaba que no podrías superarte, pero sí, te has superado y mira que lo pensé, pero como luego decís que si siempre estoy aguando las fiestas, que si soy demasiado seria, que si hay que probar cosas nuevas, pues me callé, pero desde luego que lo pensé, porque no tenéis entre las dos ni medio cere...

—Ya, ya lo sabemos, Ruth. No te embales que nos conocemos —paró Bella la perorata.

—Además, he pensado que como aún tenemos el tinte rojo que compraste podíamos intentar otra cosa, al fin y al cabo... —exclamó Pili pensativa dándose golpecitos en la boca.

—¡NO! —respondieron Ruth y Bella a la vez luego se miraron extrañadas... ¿habían coincidido?

—Chicas, es la primera vez en la vida que os veo estar de acuerdo...y que justo ocurra para llevarme la contraria a mí, no sé si me hace gracia...

—Naaaaaaa, ha sido casualidad. — Bella miró a Ruth.

—Sí... esos misterios sin resolver que tiene la vida... no le demos importancia —contestó Ruth comenzando a reírse...

La risa nerviosa de Ruth fue rápidamente acompañada de una más fluida y agitada de Pili y el circulo se cerró cuando la espontánea y estentórea de Bella se unió al coro. Las tres acabaron tiradas en la cama muertas de la risa; los nervios y el susto por fin se esfumaron.

—Bueno, y ahora que estamos más tranquilas, la pregunta del millón —dijo Pili serenándose.

—¿Por qué esta Drácula en tu casa? —preguntó Ruth.

—Se llama Ed. Y veréis, es que resulta... que...

Y procedió a contarlo todo... varias veces.

—En fin, parece que al final te voy a conocer. Soy Dani —dijo extendiendo la mano.

—El jefe y amigo de Bella, ¿no? Yo soy Edward -contestó estrechándosela quizá, un poco demasiado fuerte—. El no... nuevo amigo de Bella. —Leches, había estado a punto de decir novio. Si lo hubiera hecho ya solo le habría faltado mear en las esquinas para marcar más todavía su territorio. Pero es que este tipo le irritaba con sus puñeteros cojines.

—¿El no nuevo amigo? Genial, ya somos tres los no amigos —malinterpretó Dani y le echó el brazo al hombro acercándolo a la ventana como quien no quiere la cosa, ese torso descamisado merecía la pena verse a plena luz del sol—. No te lo tomes muy a pecho, las mujeres a veces hacen y piensan cosas raras pero con lo que se ve en la tele a diario no les quito la razón—. Lo cierto es que a mí me han persuadido de que había pasado algo, así que ya ves... son convincentes, sobre todo Ruth, ufff... cuando empieza a emplear la lógica es tremenda.

—_Tate_ quieeeeto, nene —dijo Javi saliendo de la cocina con tres cervezas cogidas por el cuello en la mano y alzando las cejas hacia Ed —, _qu's propiedá privá_.

—¿Eh? —¿No hay nadie normal en esta casa?, se preguntó Ed. ¿En qué idioma hablaba Javi ahora? Y joder, mira que es sobón este hombre, pensó sacudiendo los hombros para librarse del "abrazo" de Dani... Menudo repertorio de amigos tenía Bella.

—Nada, bromas privadas. No nos hagas caso... ¿Y bien...? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Dani cogió sus cojines y se sentó sobre ellos mientras Ed se colocaba en el sillón en el extremo pegado a las cortinas y Javi se acomodaba en el otro extremo dejando un buen hueco entre ellos. Cuando estuvieron todos los botellines abiertos y les faltaba unos cuantos tragos, Ed contó su versión de los hechos, interrumpiéndose al llegar a ciertas "circunstancias" que a nadie de ese salón le importaba, para terminar con la entrada triunfal del club de las locas en la casa. En ese momento, Javi retomó la conversación explicando a Dani lo que había contado antes. Aunque esta vez con muchas más risas y camaradería.

Tras dar por zanjado el tema, un silencio incómodo de apoderó del salón. Se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber exactamente qué decir, al fin y al cabo era perfectos desconocidos.

—Pues estoy pensando en hacerme un jardín zen... —comenzó Javi.

—Qué interesante —aprobó Dani.

—Sí, lo estaban echando por la tele cuando tuve que salir corriendo hacia aquí.

—Aps —tema cerrado.

Dani se mesó el pelo, su carácter no soportaba por mucho tiempo el silencio.

—Parece que se avecinan malos tiempos —comentó Javi—, empieza a ser complicado encontrar curro en las obras.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó Ed.

—Soy albañil.

—Ajá.

—En los cristales también se está notando. Y las exposiciones ni te cuento, apenas se hacen ya.

—Sí. ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?

—Vendo componentes electrónicos al por mayor contestó Ed.

—Ah.

—Vale.

A ninguno le apetecía hablar de la crisis, ya estaban dando la voz de alarma en los telediarios, la radio, etc., y no era un tema muy agradable para comentar. El trabajo tampoco era muy interesante, más todavía en fin de semana. Al final otro incómodo silencio adornaba el aire... Parecía mentira, pero con las chicas alrededor nunca había silencio. Se las echaba de menos.

—¿Os conocéis desde hace mucho? —rompió Ed la pausa.

—Bueno, yo conozco a Pili, Ruth y Bella desde que tengo seis años.

—¡Vaya! Os criasteis juntos.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Mi familia vivía encima de Bella. Pili en el portal de al lado y Ruth en el de enfrente, íbamos los cuatro al mismo colegio. Así que sí... nos criamos juntos.

—Yo sin embargo os conozco desde hace menos tiempo —interrumpió Dani, tanto tiempo callado le estaba comiendo la moral—; hace unos ocho años, cuando Bella empezó a montar expos, fui su primer jefe y espero que el último —dijo enarcando varias veces las cejas, se estaba aburriendo así que iba a hacer lo que mejor se le daba, INCORDIAR, y como con Javi y su paciencia no podía, la emprendió con Ed... que no sabía por qué pero imaginaba que no iba a ser difícil... Se mostraba muy posesivo con Bella... interesante—. Es una mujer estupenda y una trabajador a incansable.

—Tienes toda la razón. —¿Su último jefe? ¿A qué narices venía eso? Ed miró a Dani con los ojos entornados—. Pero no veo por qué iba a quedarse en el mismo trabajo toda la vida. Probablemente aspire a algo más que ser una simple secretaria, limpiar retretes y descargar camiones —recordaba perfectamente la conversación en que Bella le explicaba su cometido en la empresa—, ¿no crees?

—Vaya. Veo que te ha contado cosas del trabajo. En fin, puede que mi padre y mi hermano sean un poco obtusos pero te aseguro que yo tengo muy presente todas sus capacidades. —Más movimiento de cejas por parte de Dani.

—Ay, Dios —suspiró Javi, viéndole venir.

—¿A qué capacidades te refieres exactamente? — Ed estaba inclinado amenazante, sentado a medias en el sillón; sus ojos relampagueaban.

—Ya sabes... no creo que estés tan ciego como para no verlo.

—Lo mismo tenemos diferentes ángulos de vista, así que explícate.

—¿No creéis que las chicas están muy silenciosas? —metió baza Javi.

—Hombre, no creo que conozcas a muchas mujeres capaces de descargar camiones con pluma. —Dani pasó olímpicamente de Javi y su intento por mantener la paz; se estaba empezando a divertir—. Esa chica sabe manejar palancas. Sí, señor, y parece mentira con esas manos tan pequeñas, pero no, no tiene ningún problema, por muy grande que sea la palanca ella se las apaña para abarcarla con la mano apretando lo justo para hacer que la obedezca, que se mueva adonde tiene que ir, arriba, abajo, suavemente, despacito. Y si la palanca se pone dura, tampoco hay problema, usa las dos manos con determinación y la lleva hasta donde ella quiera, más allá del límite... en fin, una joya.

—Mira, tío... —Las manos de Ed estaban convertidas en puños sobre sus rodillas, los ojos rasgados, los labios apretados, Javi le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y le dio un apretón.

—Está hablando de grúas, más exactamente de las palancas que manejan las plumas de las grúas de los camiones —comentó Javi sin dejar de darle palmaditas en la espalda mientras dirigía a Dani una mirada que decía que se controlara o le controlaría él. A veces las bromas de su amigo no eran nada graciosas.

—Aguafiestas —rió Dani entre dientes—. Tendrías que ver cómo maneja cajas de cristales de 500 kilos de peso IM-PRE-SIONANTE. Lo dicho, tiene un control demoledor. Basta con que se acerque al camión y este ronronea. Y no la has visto cortar cristales, es digno de verse, coloca la plancha, coge la rulina y se inclina sobre la mesa totalmente, llegando hasta el final del cristal, los muslos pegados al borde, el brazo extendido, los riñones asomando por debajo de la camiseta estirada... mmh... ¿Te has fijado en que tiene un tatuaje de esos celtas justo en la cadera? Pues cuando corta cristales se le ve entero, por debajo de la tira del tanga... lo dicho, digno de verse.

—Dani majo, te toca ir a por cervezas a la cocina. YA —ordenó Javi cuando Ed se levantó de golpe del sillón.

Dani guiñó un ojo y partió raudo, veloz y riendo a la cocina—. No le prestes atención, disfruta incordiando y si le sigues el juego tú pierdes.

—Joder —dijo Ed sentándose de nuevo, él no había visto ese tatuaje, solo lo habían hecho cara a cara pero esa noche por todo lo sagrado que lo vería. Nadie iba a conocer mejor el cuerpo de Bella que él y menos ese bufón idiota que regalaba cojines viejos. Además, ¿a qué se refería con un tatuaje de esos "celtas"? Mmh, su mente empezó a darle vueltas al asunto.

—En fin... ¿Crees que el Real Madrid ganará la liga? —dijo Javi buscando un tema que esperaba fuese "seguro".

Cuando Dani regresó con las cervezas el ambiente ya estaba calmado de nuevo, los tres hombres eran del mismo equipo así que no se esperaban más "incidentes". Además, la vena sádica e incordiante de Dani parecía haberse evaporado.

Estaban enfrascados en una charla apasionante sobre las técnicas de cada jugador en la que por cierto Ed y Dani parecían incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo.

—Lo que no me explico es cómo después de planear concienzudamente que no ibas a acostarte con Drácula, acabasteis en casa...

—Esto... estaba cansada —aunque fueran sus mejores amigas, Bella no estaba dispuesta a confesar el _ménage a trois_ entre los vaqueros, Ed y ella... era demasiado íntimo.

—Lo que yo no me creo es que acabarais sobre los cojines de Dani con lo cómoda que es esta cama —terció Ruth, que no tenía una pizca de espontaneidad en todo el cuerpo.

—Ya ves, cosas que pasan. —No es que hubiera contado todos los detalles pero sí comentó de pasada el tema "polvo sobre cojines" cuando contó la discusión con la vecina de abajo.

—Además de incómodos —Ruth era incapaz de dejar un tema cuando empezaba—, es tan inesperado, no sé... a ver si en medio de la vorágine tenéis la sangre fría de buscar un condón entre la ropa, que imagino estaría revuelta y tirada por todos lados y luego colocarlo, que es sencillo pero hace falta temple para que no se arrugue, ¿por qué no aprovechar de paso el momento e irse a la cama?

—Eh... mmh... —Demonios, se le había olvidado lo del condón, pero no había problema, se había corrido fuera.

— Bella... —dijo Pili muy seria.

—No habréis olvidado... —continuó Ruth con una mueca de horror en la cara.

—¡No—habrás sido capaz de hacerlo sin condón! —interrumpió Pili alzando la voz, pasando de susurrar (según ella) a hablar normal (casi a gritos, según el resto del mundo).

—No me puedo creer que digas eso, no fue para nada un penalti joder...

Un grito interrumpió la discusión sobre la jugada...

—¡No habrás sido capaz de hacerlo sin condón!

Todo quedó en silencio, Ed sintió la mirada de animadversión de los que hasta ahora habían sido unos compañeros de charla divertidos y animados. Joder. Se oyó una puerta abrirse...

—_La's caga'o chaval_—comentó Javi, que ya no se sentía amable ni compasivo, sino dispuesto a matar a cierto gilipollas.

—Hasta el fondo —aseveró Dani con gesto serio.

—Por Dios, Bella, puede tener alguna enfermedad contagiosa, puede haberte dejado embarazada, por favor... ¿Desde cuándo no tienes cerebro, tía?, desde siempre. Si ya lo he dicho miles de veces, pero esto... esto es la gota que colma el vaso. Es que no tienes ni pizca de sentido común.

Los pasos y la voz se oían cada vez si Ed no se equivocaba, pertenecían a Ruth , y parecía muy enfadada.

—No puedo estar embarazada —oyeron un susurro furioso que pertenecía a Bella.

—¿Y por qué no? —Los pasos se habían detenido al otro lado de la puerta del salón, los tres hombres intentaron escuchar la conversación.

—Se corrió fuera. —Más susurros enfadados, los hombres aguzaron más sus oídos—. Vamos al cuarto.

—Aun así, ¿no has oído hablar del líquido preseminal? Es igual de peligroso. Y eso es lo de menos, un embarazo se puede solucionar, pero el sida te mata. —La voz estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera se molestaba en susurrar.

—Chicas, chicas, tranquilas, que os van a oír —ese era el tono de Pili cuando quería susurrar...

—No tiene sida — Ed se imaginaba a Bella en esos momentos con las manos en las caderas, la barbilla alzada y la mirada furiosa que tenía cuando se enfadaba. Él se hundió un poco más en el sillón ante la mirada reprobadora de los dos hombres, que por cierto no se una sola palabra de la conversación que tenía lugar justo detrás de la puerta, a escasos tres metros.

—¿A no? A ver, los análisis.

—¿Qué análisis?

—Los de sangre que lo demuestren.

—No digas chorradas.

—No son chorradas. Es sentido común.

—Chicas... que nos van a oír. —Alto y claro, Pili. Alto y claro.

—Arrgg, vamos al Lancelot y allí solitas lo hablamos, ¿vale? —La voz de Bella sonaba decidida. ¿Qué era el Lancelot?, pensó Ed.

—Perfecto.

La puerta del salón se abrió, Ruth entró, cogió su bolso y el de Pili y salió airadamente para un segundo más tarde volver a entrar y quedarse parada mirándolos a los tres fijamente.

—Nos vamos. Solas. —Posó su mirada en Ed y levantó un dedo acusador hacia él—. Y tú...

—Nada, nada, ni caso, vosotros a lo vuestro. —Entró Pili cogiendo a su amiga del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la salida—. Hoy comemos en el Lancelot, te veo luego en "Donde Ayer", cariño. _Ciao_ —dijo tirándole un beso a Javi.

—Vale, luego nos vemos —contestó Javi alzando la mano y cogiendo el beso en el aire. Cuando las chicas querían charlar a solas siempre iban al Lancelot, era su territorio privado. Javi lo sabía, Dani lo sabía y Ed estaba a punto de enterarse.

—Adiós, chicos —se asomó durante unos segundos May con la cara roja como un tomate—. Esto... te veo luego, Ed... Dani, pórtate bien, cielo. Javi, por fis, cierra la puerta con llave cuando os vayáis.

—TODOS —se oyó a Ruth por detrás—. Cuando os vayáis todos... no se puede quedar "nadie" solo en casa si no está Bella.

—Ya, ya, tranquila Ruth, que Javi tiene cerebro comentó Pili desde el descansillo.

—Sí, pero Dani no, y estoy empezando a pensar que Draculín tampoco.

Y allí se quedaron solos los tres hombres... dos amigos y un extraño.

—En fin —dijo Javi mirando tranquilamente a Ed —. ¿Tienes sida o alguna otra enfermedad contagiosa? Lo digo por matarte por estrangulamiento sin hacerte sangre o en caso de que no tengas nada contagioso solo molerte a golpes. —Cuando Javi se enfadaba, no alzaba la voz, no se ponía tenso... solo usaba un tono irónico, que ponía la piel de gallina.

—No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa —dijo Ed serio, esperando.

—¿Le creemos? Sería una pena estropear ese precioso cuerpo, ¿no crees? —comentó Dani ligeramente, aunque sus ojos no mostraban ninguna despreocupación, conocía a Javi muy bien, y ese tono era muy peligroso.

Javi respiró profundamente, se levantó del sillón y cogió la cazadora que se había quitado al entrar en la casa. La sujetó un momento entre sus grandes manos. Estiró la espalda y movió el cuello haciéndolo crujir. Impresionaba. Mucho. Se giró hacia Dani, que en ese momento estaba sentado muy rígido en los cojines, con el cuerpo a punto para levantarse a la más mínima señal. Luego miró a Ed, le devolvía la mirada sin pizca de temor. Eso hizo que le respetara. Un poco.

—Vamos a "Donde Ayer".

—Vale. —Dani respiró de nuevo, "Donde Ayer" era para ellos lo que para las chicas el Lancelot, un lugar de reunión.

Ambos amigos miraron a Ed, que seguía sentado en el sillón. No podía quedarse allí solo, eso estaba claro, pero es que no tenía ningún número de teléfono de Bella y si se iba tendría que intentar comunicarse con ella por e-mail y no estaba dispuesto a esperar una respuesta, aunque por otro lado siempre podría volver a su casa ahora que sabía dónde vivía, pero no le parecía muy varonil quedarse esperando en el portal como un perrito abandonado a que ella apareciese a saber Dios cuándo. Se permitió un momento de duda hundido en el sillón y ese fue su error.

Laura había estado escondida en los pliegues del bando, había visto cómo su dueña se iba dejándola sola con dos machos, dos piernas a los que conocía, y otro al que no conocía. Por la tensión del ambiente sentía en sus escamas que las cosas no estaban como tenían que estar y eso la ponía nerviosa. Los dos piernas que conocía estaban fuera de su alcance pero el dos piernas nuevo estaba justo debajo de ella, en el sillón, y alguien tenía que pagar por las malas vibraciones de su dueña. Así que hizo lo que haría cualquier animal agradecido.

Ed sintió una sacudida en las cortinas, una mancha verdosa que bajaba velozmente hacia él y antes de tener tiempo de levantarse se encontró con una iguana de metro y medio sobre sus hombros, furiosa y dando latigazos con la cola. El primero le alcanzó en el pómulo. El segundo en el cuello. El tercero en el pecho. Que llegó cuando la iguana descendió hasta su regazo clavándole las uñas en la entrepierna y moviéndose a una velocidad endiablada. Dani se alejó —chico precavido vale por dos y Javi se acercó tranquilamente, agarró a Laura de la panza y la cola manteniéndola bien sujeta y separada de él, para a continuación encerrarla en su terrario. Luego miró a Ed, que se había levantado alucinando. Había recibido tres buenos golpes que sabía por propia experiencia empezarían a doler dentro de muy poco. Miró a Laura y sonrió satisfecho.

—Ponte algo encima y vente con nosotros. Hablaremos.

Ed miró a la iguana y esta le ignoró. Aguantando las ganas de estrangularla se fue al dormitorio y cogió la camisa de hombre que Bella llevaba puesta el día anterior. No iba a ir descamisado a ningún lado. Estaba saliendo cuando recordó algo, se dio media vuelta, sacó la caja de condones del bolsillo del pantalón y buscó un sirio donde dejarla; pensaba usarlos sin falta esa noche y no era plan de olvidarse de dónde estaban y tener que buscarlos, o peor todavía, perderlos y provocar el enfado de Javi. A ver, él no era un cobarde, pero es que el amigo de Bella era muy, muy grande. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla y los metió dentro, estaba lleno de cuadernos nuevos, viejos, grandes y pequeños, por debajo de ellos algo metálico brilló llamando su atención, levantó los cuadernos para verlo mejor... ¡Vaya! Largo, grueso, suave, liso, de color plata, en un extremo con la punta redondeada y en el otro con un depósito para pilas. Lo sacó del cajón y pensó en los múltiples usos que podrían darse a ese objeto... todos ellos muy interesantes. Lo volvió a colocar en su sitio, lo tapó y salió de la habitación.

Le esperaban al final del pasillo. Javi miró la camisa que llevaba puesta durante un momento.

—Me suena esa camisa —comentó. Cuando Ed se dispuso a hablar, alzó una mano—. No, no quiero saber nada más. Vamos a tomar unas cañas.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El coche de Dani resultó ser una Fiat Scudo verde, viejo y lleno de cortes en la tapicería, gracias al cual el orgullo de Ed subió varios puntos; su coche era muchísimo mejor. Montaron y recorrieron un trayecto de unos seiscientos metros. ¿Para qué andar si se podía ir en coche? Lo malo fue para aparcar, porque "Donde Ayer" resultó ser una cafetería ubicada en una calle en la que no había aparcamiento, por lo que después de dar varias vueltas a la manzana aparcaron la furgoneta a unos trescientos metros de la casa de Bella, justo a mitad de camino del bar, y subieron andando lo que restaba. En total, tardaron veinte minutos en recorrer poco más de medio kilómetro.

Justo enfrente de "Donde Ayer", cruzando la carretera, estaba situado "Lancelot". Las chicas entraban en ese momento por la puerta y les saludaron para luego seguir a lo suyo. Realmente no es que estuvieran muy lejos los unos de los otros, así que Ed se relajó, no iba a necesitar hacer labores de espionaje para averiguar el teléfono de Bella. Estaba cruzando la calle. ¡Bien! "Donde Ayer", que por casualidades de la vida estaba situado al lado del portal donde estaba el ático que pensaba alquilar, era una cafetería "a la antigua usanza", pintada en tonos cálidos y con cuadros de cervezas antiguas en las paredes, una gran barra de madera que recorría todo el lateral , lámparas de iluminación leve colgando bajas del techo, suelo de madera y mesas altas con barriles a los lados haciendo las veces de banquetas. Se sentaron y al momento un camarero delgaducho y con delantal verde musgo que le daba apariencia de gnomo acudió a atenderles. Sonrió sesgadamente a Dani y éste le devolvió la sonrisa, y Ed se quedó mirando un poco perplejo el intercambio de dientes. Pidieron cerveza, bebida nacional por excelencia, unas bravas y choricitos al vino. Era la hora de comer y tenían hambre.

La conversación giró en torno a la crisis...

—Nos toca aguantar el tirón, apretarnos el cinturón y tirar para adelante —comentaba Javi.

—Sí. También ayuda mucho el tener una secretaria con una sonrisa divina, una buena delantera y ganas de trabajar, de hecho yo diría que muchos de los clientes que acuden al taller lo hacen para ver cierto tatuaje cuando cierta persona corta cristales —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Dani a la vez que palmeaba a Ed en el hombro.

—Hombre, otra cosa que atraería a los clientes sería ver al hijo del jefe desangrarse como un cerdo si por casualidades de la vida, pongamos por ejemplo, un cristal bien afilado se clava en su estómago —respondió Ed quitándose de encima la mano de Dani. Empezaba a conocer su sentido del humor y no pensaba dejarse llevar... demasiado.

—También, también... es lo que pasa con el morbo, va en todas direcciones —contestó haciendo hincapié en la última frase. Vaya... el vampirito se rebela, pensó divertido—. Pon otra de cerveza, Luis —pidió cuando pasaba a su lado el camarero sonrisitas... y esta vez además de la sonrisa hubo un guiño de ojos.

Sobre el fútbol...

—Pues parece que este año lo mismo ganamos la liga, no es que el Madrid esté jugando bien, pero lo cierto es que estamos obteniendo resultados, aunque claro, está empezando... a ver cómo acabamos. —A ver cómo te lo montas para incordiar con este tema, retó con la mirada Javi a su amigo.

—No sé, se puede hacer mejor, desde luego... la verdad es que con esas piernas que tienen bien podrían correr más... y hablando de piernas...

—Nadie está hablando de piernas —cortó Javi alerta, joder iba a volver a incordiar, lo estaba viendo.

—Yo sí contestó Dani—. Me encantan las piernas fuertes, bien formadas, duras —recalcaba cada palabra, dando una pequeña palmada en el muslo de Ed, como probando si iban con él esos adjetivos—. Si te fijas bien, las piernas son una parte importantísima del cuerpo, sin ellas no podemos hacer casi nada y además tenemos la parte estética, unas piernas bonitas, largas, que acaben en un buen culo... ufff... eso es lo más de lo más, y si sobre el culo hay un tatuaje, dan unas ganas de comérselo...

—Y hablando de comer, algo que me llama mucho la atención de la Edad Media es una tortura muy imaginativa y refinada que tenían. Verás —dijo mirando a Dani fijamente mientras le quitaba la mano que había dejado olvidada en su muslo, joder, mira que era sobón el tipo—, ponían al torturado boca arriba bien atado para que no se moviera, después colocaban una rata dentro de una jaula sobre su abdomen, pero ojo, la jaula estaba abierta por abajo, por lo tanto la rata tenía vía libre a la carne... luego los carceleros se dedicaban a acosar al pobre animal con palos ardiendo hasta que este no veía otra salida que comerse la tripa del reo y cavar un agujero en sus entrañas para escapar. Interesante, verdad.

—Joder. ¿De dónde coño has sacado eso? —preguntó Dani con ojos como platos.

—Naaaaaaa, cosas que leo y se quedan guardadas en mi cerebro. Y no se sabe cómo aparecen de repente... sin venir a cuento.

—Otra ronda... —Gritó Javi al camarero de las sonrisas—. Me parece que voy a necesitar un trago, esta conversación me sobrepasa.

En esa ocasión, cuando el camarero sonriente repartió las bebidas, Dani cogió la suya y no se sabe cómo los dedos de ambos se acariciaron. Por supuesto bajo la atenta mirada de Ed que en esos momentos estaba hecho un completo lío.

—¿Os conocéis de antes?

—Claro, vengo aquí muy a menudo. —Su sonrisa diabólica lo estaba confundiendo, lo sabía y lo hacía aposta.

—Ah.

Sobre los jardines zen...

—Voy a ver si pillo una revista que me indique cómo hacer un jardín zen, llevo meses pensándolo y estoy decidido —arrancó Javi en lo que suponía un tema más o menos inocuo.

—¿Qué es un jardín zen? Estoy algo perdido... —preguntó Ed.

—Es un jardín seco de origen japonés que consiste en una capa de arena y, sobre ella, grava, arena de otro color, piedras, elementos naturales... en fin... cosas que nos lleven a la meditación. Son realmente hermosos y muy relajantes —explicó Javi.

—A mí también me relajan —comenté Dani bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos hombres con sus manos a la vista y quietas, para alivio de Ed —, sobre todo esos que tienen el rastrillo de madera con el que hacer dibujos en la arena.

—Sí —respiró Javi, no había problemas en el horizonte—, de ese tipo es justo como lo quiero, son los mejores, porque así puedes cambiar las líneas de la arena según tengas el día.

—Entonces el dibujo no está predefinido, sino que lo vas elaborando día a día —se interesó Ed.

—Efectivamente, yo por ejemplo en el que tengo en casa, las líneas de la arena forman un _triskel_.

—¡Dani! —lo interrumpió Javi de golpe... lo veía venir.

—¿Qué? —contestó el interpelado alzando las manos—. Cada cual dibuja lo que quiere, ¿no?

—¿Qué es un _triskel_? —Picó Ed.

—Un tatuaje Celta. —Dani sonrió Y, ya que tenía las manos alzadas, aprovechó para pasar un brazo sobre la nuca de Ed, para que prestara atención más que nada—. Y no creas que es fácil de dibujar en la arena, menos mal que Bella accedió a posar para mí, ya que el que tiene ella es justo un _triskel_. Anclado en sus caderas, por debajo de la cintura y por encima... bueno... imaginas por encima de dónde, ¿no? —La mano que no estaba en la nuca, agarró un brazo para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, no por otra cosa, qué va...

—Ajá — Ed se soltó bruscamente del amarre y miró fijamente a Dani, no es que le estuviera advirtiendo de nada, pero por si acaso—, en Tailandia, asistí una vez a una ceremonia en un templo donde miles de creyentes acudían a hacerse tatuajes "protectores" y era verdaderamente impactante. Se arrodillaban desnudos ante el monje y este, tranquilamente, sin prisas, les iba tatuando la piel con una especie de punzón muy fino que iba golpeando rítmicamente con una piedra plana mientras les echaba ceniza ardiente sobre la herida para que cogiera color. La verdad es que me quedé bastante con el tema y me veo totalmente capaz de hacerlo si tan interesado estás en tatuajes, no me importaría tatuarte siguiendo este método.

—Noooo, deja, no estoy tan interesado —replicó el chico, la verdad es que Dani se lo estaba pasando bomba incordiando.

—Asombroso. La cantidad de tonterías que se pueden decir en un par de horas —comentó Javi tranquilamente—, y parece ser contagioso, porque en estos momentos me estoy acordando de un documental que vi sobre la trepanación del cerebro... según parece da resultado para deshacerse de los locos... —Y no es por nada, pero que eso lo dijera un tío de dos metros, ancho como una casa y con mirada furiosa, era cuanto menos impactante.

—Mmh...

—Vaya.

—Sí. Y por cierto, ¿qué opináis de Fernando Alonso? —preguntó Javi mirándolos muy, pero que muy seriamente.

Comentaron sobre Fernando Alonso, los trabajos, el estado del mundo —al que más o menos arreglaron en un periquete—, y por suerte o por la mirada severa de Javi, no hubo ningún rifi-rafe más, aunque Ed tenía que reconocer que una vez captado el humor incordiante y burlón de Dani hasta se había divertido. Parece mentira, pero cuando se está a gusto el tiempo pasa muy rápidamente y en esta ocasión, ese fue el caso. Eran las seis más o menos cuando unas risas alborotaron la cafetería. Se giraron, efectivamente, las chicas acababan de llegar.

Bella sintió una sensación especiar al ver juntos a sus dos mejores amigos y su ligue esporádico. El tranquilo, el incordio y el vampiro. Parecía una película de Clint Easwood, Javi, con su imponente físico y su pelo cortado al uno en realidad era más un osito de peluche, tranquilo, sereno y muy inteligente, sabía leer en las caras de la gente y no hablaba a no ser que tuviera muy claro lo que quería decir. Dani, por otro lado, alto y delgado como un junco, con su pelo negro a trasquilones y de punta y esa cara de "te la voy a liar antes de que te des cuenta", era un bromista consumado siempre pensando en maneras de incordiar al personal. Eran dos fuerzas de la naturaleza, la calma y el huracán, el bufón y el pensador. Y ahora a la estampa se unía Ed. Alto, guapo, ni tan serio como el uno, ni tan bromista como el otro, justo un término medio.

—Hola, cariño. Chicos —dijo Pili alegremente dando un beso a Javi un achuchón a Dani y quedándose parada ante Ed pensativa—. Bah, por qué no —dijo dando otro achuchón a Ed.

—¿Qué tal la reunión? —saludó Ruth—. Luis, estás divino con el uniforme nuevo... ¿al final vas a ir a la exposición? —comentó Ruth al camarero, que estaba cerca tomando una comanda.

—Seguro que sí. Dani me tiene casi convencido —contestó este con otro guiño a Dani.

—Por supuesto que vienes —comentó Dani dándole una palmada en el culo según pasaba por su lado y, cómo no, dejando a Ed totalmente petrificado. A ver, ¿no llevaba todo el día insinuando cosas sobre Bella?

—¿Qué tal chicos? Hola, Ed —saludó Bella —. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? —preguntó al ver el moratón en su pómulo.

—Me encontré con la cola de Laura —contestó Ed a la vez que se levantaba con la intención de darle el saludo que se merecía.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo está el sol de mi vida? —la abrazó Dani anticipándose y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Exagerado —rió ella apartándole.

Eso sí que no, pensó Ed irritado, le había saludado a él, Ed, alias Conde Drácula específicamente, y nadie tenía derecho a arrebatarle su saludo, así que ni corto ni perezoso pasó la mano por la cintura de la mujer arrebatándola de los brazos de su amigo, que, por cierto, le daba la impresión de que no se decidía entre ostras o caracoles—,y la hizo girar para saludarla como era debido, es decir, con un beso largo y húmedo que la dejó sin aliento. Bella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba, acarició con las manos la nuca del hombre y se pegó a él tanto que notó claramente el pene creciendo contra su tripa, arqueó la espalda acoplándose mientras los labios masculinos recorrían su mejillas y se acercaban al lóbulo, lo mordisqueó unos instantes para después parar.

—Tus amigos nos están mirando —le susurró.

—Aps. — Bella comenzó a girarse roja como un tomate; jamás había besado a nadie en público y menos en un bar... El Vinagres era demasiado relamido como para eso y el Zombi no podía ser considerado "alguien".

—Espera. No te alejes —suspiró Ed en su oído a la vez que la apretaba contra su erección mostrando por qué no debía apartarse.

—Vale —dijo girándose con cuidado de quedar con la espalda apoyada en el pecho del hombre.

Todos, absolutamente todos sus amigos la estaban mirando fijamente. En todo el tiempo que se conocían era la primera vez que la veían demostrar deseo por alguien. Sí, había hablado con ellos de el Vinagres —nada bueno, por cierto—, y también les había comentado a grandes trazos —muy grandes, muy soslayados y muy poco esclarecedores— sus encuentros con el Conde Drácula, Ed. Pero nunca en toda su vida la habían visto así.

Dani sonreía aprobador, Ruth la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, Pili se tapaba la boca para que no la viera reírse y Javi le examinaba atentamente mientras apoyaba la barbilla en la coronilla de su chica. Vaya, ¿por qué reaccionan así todos?, pensó Ed.

—Parece que haya pasado un ángel, chicos. ¿Algún problema? —preguntó Luis extrañado. Entonces vio a Bella... y su pelo—. ¡Demonios! ¿ Bella, querida, qué te ha pasado en el pelo? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Has denunciado a la peluquera que te ha hecho "eso"?

—¡No seas exagerado, Luis! —Pili lo miró a la defensiva—. No está tan mal.

—Aps. Esto es como cuando te pusiste el pelo verde, ¿verdad? —miró a Bella compasivo—. Vaya, siento haberlo comentado.

—No pasa nada, Luis. ¿Qué queréis tomar, preciosas? —asumió Javi el control al ver que nadie se dignaba a salir de su asombro.

—Un café con leche templada y dos azucarillos, por favor —pidió Ruth—. Por cierto, Ed, ¿te han comentado que vamos a montar una exposición en Estampa? Estamos recaudando fondos para el campamento de verano de mis niños.

—Sí, los burócratas de mierda están recortando presupuestos —comentó Pili feroz—. Yo quiero un descafeinado de máquina, con la leche muy caliente.

—Será dentro de quince días. Nosotros vamos a ir todos. Tú incluido —se giró Dani guiñando un ojo a Luis—. A mí ponme un trina de limón, no me cabe más gas en la tripa.

—La verdad es que es súper interesante. Cuando Dani propuso la idea y Ruth nos enseñó las pinturas, no podía, dejar de asombrarme; es increíble lo que pueden hacer sus muchachos comentó Bella relajada contra el pecho de Ed —. Yo un café con leche fría, desnatada y dos sacarinas, Luis.

—Una sin, por favor. ¿Tus muchachos? —preguntó Ed a Ruth extrañado, sin darse cuenta de que sus dedos recorrían las caderas de Bella para mayor asombro de los amigos de ésta.

—Sí, los ancianos con los que trabajo. Son geniales.

—Otro para mí, Luis. ¿Has conseguido tomar nota de todo? —preguntó Javi divertido; sus amigos tenían la costumbre de mezclar a todo el mundo en sus conversaciones.

—Por supuesto —rió Luis sacudiendo una libreta—, ahora lo traigo.

—La vamos a montar entre los dos, consiguió que su tío —dijo Bella señalando a Dani— nos cediera una sala en Estampa, lo tenemos más o menos todo estudiado, la semana que viene empezamos.

—Y va a quedar perfecto. Seguro. Tienes que venir... y comprar varios cuadros —terció Ruth—. Verás, trabajo en una ONG centrada en ancianos con problemas de Alzheimer, demencia senil, dificultades de motricidad, psicológicas, de memoria... Todos los años en verano montamos un campamento financiado con fondos del estado y aportaciones voluntarias, pero este año el gobierno nos los ha cancelado. Muchos de mis ancianos no lo tienen fácil para pasar unos días de asueto y los que económicamente sí pueden, a veces chocan con el escollo que supone el conseguir una persona con los conocimientos adecuados para ayudarles durante ese periodo. Los campamentos son necesarios para que mis niños —y aunque se refería a los ancianos ella los sentía como si fueran sus niños realmente— tengan otra visión, otro espacio que no sea siempre el mismo, además de aportar una experiencia sumamente gratificante para aquellos que tenemos la suerte de poder presentarnos voluntarios y pasar con ellos esos días mágicos. Te puedo asegurar que no hay nada que complete tan perfectamente a una persona que el estar con mis niños; cuando te sonríen es fascinante y cuando consigues que se rían contigo, con una obra, una canción, un cuento, es simplemente maravilloso. Este año al ver la imposibilidad de llevarlo a cabo gratuitamente como en años anteriores los empleados, voluntarios y familiares hemos tomado en consideración la opción de financiarnos nosotros mismos. La reducción del tiempo de estío de un mes a dos semanas nos permite un ahorro significativo, por otra parte muchas de las cuidadoras cualificadas que trabajan con nosotros han decidido cuidar a nuestros mayores voluntariamente, sin sueldo, contamos también con la ayuda de voluntarios sin cualificar como yo misma que, aunque no desempeñamos el papel igual de bien que ellas, sí ponemos nuestro granito de arena. Aunque lo más hermoso, quizá por lo inesperado, es que amigos de amigos de amigos de los que no teníamos conocimiento han acudido con ideas, con proyectos para recaudar fondos, algunos de ellos totalmente viables. Y una de esas propuestas surgió de la cabeza de Dani —dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Verás, trabajamos con mis niños en un taller de pintura, hacen unos lienzos preciosos y yo tengo los que me han regalado enmarcados en casa. Dani los vio y decidió hacer una exposición. Las ventas irán directamente al campamento que queremos viabilizar. Pienso que es una idea maravillosa.

—Bah, a cualquiera que hubiera visto las pinturas se le hubiera ocurrido —comentó Dani incómodo.

—Pero es que por si no fuera poco con la idea, has conseguido que nos presten gratuitamente el espacio para exponerlos, y además en una de las salas de exposiciones más prestigiosas de Madrid, has conseguido donaciones de molduras para los marcos y los cristales y el DCM lo has obtenido de la empresa de tu padre; la vas a montar en tu tiempo libre por la cara has convencido a pasantes y representantes de otras galerías para que asistan, y bueno... has movido todos los hilos. Eso es simplemente extraordinario —suspiró Ruth depositando un beso en su mejilla—. Eres el mejor.

—Bah, sabes de sobra que lo hago porque me divierte, no busques tres pies al gato —se desentendió Dani perturbado—. Por cierto, vampirito, tu trabajas con componentes eléctricos, ¿no? —siguió comentando ahora perspicaz—. ¿Tienes almacén? ¿Venta al por mayor? He pensado en iluminación por fluorescencia e incandescencia, para una media de 150 sin sobrepasar 3.200K y un IRC de 90 sobre 100, Lo que pasa es que sobrepasa el precio que puedo pagar. ¿Lo podrías sacar de tu empresa con algún descuento?

—Pásame una lista y te lo traigo sin problemas — Ed acariciaba lentamente la barriguita de Bella por encima de la sudadera completamente embebido en el proyecto. Le había sorprendido la implicación del bufón en ello. Por detrás de las bromas parecía haber alguien que pensaba en los demás. Y mucho.

—¿A buen precio? —insistió Dani; no podía desperdiciar ni un solo euro de los niños de Ruth.

—Tú dame la lista y ya me encargo yo de que se "caigan del camión" el martes como muy tarde —respondió Ed apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Bella y besándole la mandíbula.

—Leches —se sobresaltó Bella.

—¿Qué es "caerse del camión"? —preguntó Ruth intrigada e ingenua.

—Pues eso mismo, que algo se cae del camión y por tanto desaparece de almacén... —dijo Bella mientras acariciaba con la nariz el pómulo áspero por la falta de afeitado de Ed.

—Daños colaterales típicos de los repartos —confirmó besando la frente de "su" chica.

—Bien. Pues entonces manos a la obra.

Dicho y hecho. Dani fue hacia la barra, pidió papel y lápiz y empezó a escribir con los garabatos que él consideraba letras todo lo que le hacía falta. Cuando lo tuvo se lo enseñó a su inesperado proveedor y éste a su vez rebatió o aconsejó distintas soluciones. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir esta boca es mía dos hombres que segundos antes hablaban de torturas y tatuajes se habían convertido en conspiradores de la electrónica con el único fin de montar la mejor exposición para conseguir fondos. En poco menos de media hora una lista llena de palabras no apta para profanos en electrónica fue guardada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Ed.

—Vaya lista, Dani, ¿qué vas a iluminar? ¿Una sala o El Escorial? —preguntó un risueño Luis ya sin su delantal verde.

—El Escorial, por supuesto. ¿Acabas ya el turno? contestó el interpelado.

—Ya mismo.

—Perfecto —dijo Dani guiñándole un ojo—. Javi, ¿el partido dónde siempre?

—Sí. He quedado allí con los demás —contestó éste.

—Vale. ¿Te apuntas al partido en la "Bodeguita", Luis?

—Cómo no. Nos vemos fuera —dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, yo también me voy. Por cierto, Bella, ya se me olvidaba. ¿Mañana iras a ver a Mar? —preguntó Ruth.

—Claro.

—Toma, dale esto —dijo Ruth rebuscando en su bolso y sacando unos folletos—, lo mismo le interesa. Son los cursos de baile de los que hablamos la última vez. Por cierto, Pili, ¿te llevo a casa? Me pilla de paso.

—Perfecto, pero antes tengo que ir al baño un momento. —Y aunque esto lo dijo Pili, lo cierto es que desaparecieron las tres amigas.

—Os esperamos fuera contestó Javi mirando el reloj; faltaban cincuenta y cinco minutos para el partido y hasta la "Bodeguita" tenían como mucho veinte minutos... iban a llegar muy justos.

Ed salió con los demás, pero a diferencia de ellos no estaba impaciente por ver el futbol, sino por quedarse a solas con cierta personita.

Luis los esperaba pacientemente apoyado contra la pared vestido con vaqueros, zapatos y abrigo. Cuando los vio salir una sonrisa iluminó su cara y se le pusieron "ojitos tiernos"... ¿Ojitos tiernos? Estoy sufriendo alucinaciones, está claro que he bebido más cerveza de la cuenta, pensó Ed extrañado, aunque en realidad no he bebido tanto, recapacitó. Por tanto, cuando Dani se acercó y le plantó un beso largo, húmedo y con lengua en todos los morros al camarero, Ed no pudo menos que quedarse patidifuso. ¿Qué coño hacía un tío que llevaba todo el santo día dando por culo con el tatuaje que tenía Bella, morreándose con otro tío? Aunque también era cierto que cuando menos se lo esperaba, aparecían las manos del susodicho encima de... recordó... sus muslos, sus hombros, su nuca... joder... A ver, no es que Ed fuera homófobo, ni por asomo, es que Dani llevaba toda la jodida jornada insinuando cosas y ahora resultaba que no, ¿o que sí? ¿En qué quedamos? Algo de la sorpresa que Ed sintió se le debió reflejar en la cara —y en todo el cuerpo, porque se había quedado parado en mitad de un paso—, y cuando Dani terminó con sus menesteres procedió a aclarárselo como buen amigo que era.

—¿Has visto Espartaco?

—¿La película? —preguntó Ed sin salir de su asombro. ¿A qué narices venía eso ahora?

—Sí. La de Toni Curtis, Laurence Olivier y Kirk Douglas.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Recuerdas el diálogo entre Toni Curtis y Laurence Olivier, el de los caracoles y las ostras?

—Eh, sí.

—Pues eso mismo —le palmeó Dani en la espalda guiñándole un ojo a la vez que Javi se atragantaba riendo sin parar y Luis le miraba con una ceja alzada—.Ya salen, vamos que llegamos tarde. ¿Te apuntas al partido, Ed?

—Va a ser que no, tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero gracias. —Tenía que pensar aclararse un poco el lío y sobre todo pasar un rato a solas con Bella.

—Cosas más interesantes, imagino —rió Dani, que de tonto no tenía un pelo.

—Dani, nos vamos —cortó Javi—. Pili, te veo en casa —comentó dándole un beso—. Chicas, hasta la próxima. Ah, Bella, saluda a Mar de mi parte.

Y con las mismas Javi y cia echaron a andar —casi a correr faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para el partido—. Pili y Ruth se despidieron para luego dirigirse hacia donde quiera que hubieran dejado el coche y, por casualidades de la vida, ¡ja!, Bella y Ed se quedaron solos...

—Dime una cosa... ¿Has visto Espartaco? —preguntó Ed seriamente.

—Claro.

—¿Recuerdas el diálogo sobre ostras y caracoles?

—Por supuesto, es uno de los diálogos más inteligentes de la historia del cine. Dice todo lo que quiere decir, sin mencionar absolutamente nada de lo que quiere expresar. Es impactante.

—¿Podrías recordármelo? —se sabía el diálogo de memoria pero quería que otra persona se lo confirmase.

—Eh, claro... era algo así, está Craso, el Romano poderoso en el baño y su esclavo Antonino le está frotando la espalda, y entonces dice:

_"Craso: ¿Robas, Antonino?_

_Antonino: No, amo._

_Craso: ¿Mientes?_

_Antonino: No, si puedo evitarlo._

_Craso: ¿Has deshonrado alguna vez a los dioses?_

_Antonino: No, amo._

_Crasso: ¿Te reprimes de todo vicio para respetar las virtudes morales?_

_Antonino: Sí, amo._

_Craso: ¿Comes ostras?_

_Antonino: Cuando las tengo, amo._

_Craso: ¿Comes caracoles?_

_Antonino; No, amo._

_Craso: ¿Consideras moral comer ostras e inmoral el comer caracoles?_

_Antonino: No, amo. Claro que no._

_Craso: Cuestión de gustos, ¿no?_

_Antonino: Sí, amo._

_Craso: Y el gusto no es lo mismo que el apetito, y por tanto no se trata de una cuestión de moralidad, ¿no es así?_

_Antonino: Podría verse de esa manera, amo._

_Craso: Es suficiente. Mi toga, Antonino. Mi gusto incluye... tanto los caracoles como las ostras."_

—Efectivamente, ese es.

—¿Si lo sabías por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó Bella intrigada.

—Necesitaba confirmar que era así exactamente.

Demonios, Dani era peligroso, más de lo que pensaba... iba a por Bella y no es por nada, pero parecía que tampoco se disgustaría si en el lote también entraba él, ¡ostras y caracoles!

_Sábado 8 de noviembre de 2008, 19.25h_

En la furgoneta de Dani.

—Respóndeme una cosa Dani, ¿desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres? —preguntó incrédulo Luis.

—No me gustan.

—¿Y a qué ha venido lo de las ostras y los caracoles? —continuó Luis confuso—. El pobre chico va a pensar que te quieres ligar a Bella.

—Exactamente, Luis —respondió Javi—, justo en el clavo.

—Ajá. Tampoco sueles ser tan "sobón", va a pensar que te lo quieres ligar también a él —continuo Luis divertido.

—_P'os va'ser que sí_ —respondió Javi en su idioma de "señor, la que se va aliar".

—¿Y no crees que le va a sentar ligeramente mal? —Luis —ya no sonreía, se carcajeaba.

—Ay querido, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, y mientras tanto vamos a divertirnos a costa del vampirito —contestó Dani pensativo... se le estaban ocurriendo un montón de "putaditas". Le caía bien Ed, y cuando alguien le caía bien ya podía echarse a temblar.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Sábado 8 de noviembre de 2008, 19.30h_

Aquí estamos, pensó Bella, en la calle, en pleno invierno, pasando frío o al menos suponía que su acompañante estaría pasando frío: no llevaba calcetines, no llevaba calzoncillos, la camisa era bastante fina y la cazadora de cuero no creía que le diese mucho calor. A eso tenía que sumar una extraña inquietud acerca, de una película, bueno, no exactamente una película, sino sobre un diálogo, un diálogo que subrepticiamente hablaba de ostras y caracoles, mujeres y hombres, "por delante y por detrás". Lo miró atentamente, su rostro pensativo tenía un moratón en la mejilla. ¿De verdad se había encontrado con la cola de Laura? Ay, Dios, no quiso mencionarlo en la cafetería, pero dudaba mucho que Laura le hubiera atacado sin motivos, su niña era un sol siempre y cuando no se pusiera nerviosa...

—¿Qué tal fue la comida?

—Bien.

—¿Qué tal con mis amigos? —indagó.

—Bien, hablamos de todo un poco. —Grrrr.

—No se metieron contigo ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad? —rezó.

—No. claro que no. —sólo me picaron ligeramente, pensó él.

—¿Y el moratón? —Ay Dios, a ver cómo lo explica.

—Mmh — Ed se tocó la mejilla—, Laura bajó de las cortinas y me dio un amable coletazo.

—Aps. ¿No le hiciste nada?

—¿Yo? —respondió indignado. ¿A él le caneaba una iguana y encima era el culpable?

—Es que no suele atacar —respondió Bella a la defensiva.

—Pues a mí sí. —Sus brazos en jarras indicaban que no se consideraba culpable de nada.

—Mmh, qué raro. —Observaría atentamente a Laura cuando regresaran y ya podía correr Draculín si le había pasado algo a su amiga.

—Y a ti, ¿qué tal te fue la comida? —preguntó él.

—Mmh, bien.

—Tu amiga Ruth parecía algo enfadada.

—Noooo, es solo que estaba algo preocupada. —Joder, con lo relajados que habían estado en la cafetería en este momento la tensión cortaba el aire, igual que el frío.

—¿Por?

—Naaaaa, lo típico, porque no me localizaban, porque no esperaba encontrarme con nadie en casa, por el tema de su ONG, por el sida, porque el invierno ya ha llegado, por las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, porque hace frío, por la crisis, los embarazos, las navidades que se acercan... lo típico. —Metió las causas de la discusión justo en medio esperando que no se diera ni cuenta.

—¿El sida es típico?

—No —mierda, se había coscado—, pero en fin, ya sabes, es algo que está muy de actualidad.

—Yo no tengo sida, ni ninguna otra enfermedad —repuso un tanto ofendido.

—¡Vaya! ¡Genial! Yo tampoco —sonrió tan forzada que se hizo daño en los labios.

—Perfecto.

—¿Y análisis de sangre? —preguntó temerosa.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, algún análisis de sangre reciente para ver cómo andamos de defensas y tal, lo típico. —Joder, Ruth, te juro que ésta me la pagas... ¿cómo me he podido dejar convencer para preguntar eso...? Arg, pero después de cuatro horas oyéndola despotricar sobre su falta de sentido común había prometido conseguir un análisis de sangre reciente de Edward, sólo por no oírla más, y ahora no se veía capaz de romper su promesa.

—¿Quieres un análisis de sangre?

—Sí —respiró hondo y recitó de carrerilla la frase que Ruth había utilizado para convencerla de esa empresa, al menos una de ellas—. La vida actual es muy complicada, hay infinidad de virus y bacterias pululando a nuestro alrededor de las que no tenemos conocimiento y que pueden atacar nuestro sistema inmunológico, no podemos siquiera intuir las que nos atacan por el aire o por contacto dermatológico pero podemos y debemos evitar las que nos puedan afectar por contagio sexual y ya que no hemos sido prudentes y nos hemos arriesgado debemos cuanto menos conocer las consecuencias que este ataque de lujuria haya podido tener, y en caso de las hubiera, hacerlas frente, por eso lo más coherente en este momento es contar con todo el conocimiento a nuestra disposición y eso incluye un análisis de sangre actual. —Lo miró ansiosa en busca de su respuesta, Ruth la había convencido a ella, quizá su razonamiento le convenciera a él.

—¡Joder! ¿Y todo eso lo has pensado tú solita? porque la mitad de las palabras que has usado me suenan más a cierta amiga tuya.—No es que ella no tuviera razón, que la tenía, es que no le sonaba a ella misma... aunque eso del "ataque de lujuria" le había gustado mucho.

—Sí, bueno, pero no por eso no estoy en lo cierto. ¿No? Mira, yo sé que no tengo nada y te creo cuando me dices que no tienes nada, pero la verdad es que no nos conocemos apenas y que cada cual tiene su vida y sus experiencias —esto también lo había dicho su amiga—, así que no cuesta nada cerciorarnos, ¿no crees?

—Está bien. El lunes me haré un análisis. —Le parecía una autentica chorrada, él no tenía apenas vida sexual y jamás lo había hecho sin condón, pero si un análisis le quitaba esa expresión nerviosa de la cara se lo haría. Nunca viene mal saber cómo se anda de salud.

—Perfecto —contestó ella más animada—, yo haré lo mismo. Bueno... no estamos muy lejos del centro cívico y tengo que recoger el coche —si es que estaba todavía, acababa de recordar que no lo dejó muy bien aparcado exactamente.

—Vamos, pues —dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura.

—¿Me acompañas? —¡Vaya! Esto no se lo esperaba, había imaginado que ahora se despedirían y cada cual iría por su lado.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a acompañarte?

—Pensé que te irías adonde quiera que estés viviendo a por algo de ropa y tal debes tener frío.

—No lo había pensado —claro que no, entre el tatuaje, las ostras, los caracoles y los análisis de sangre estaba tan apabullado que ni recordaba que iba a medio vestir—. Si quieres recogemos tu coche, vamos a por el mío y luego pasamos la noche en mi hotel.

—No. Hoy imposible. —El día siguiente era segundo domingo de mes y eso era sagrado—. Mañana tengo cosas que hacer temprano. Lo siento.

—Aps. ¿Cosas importantes? —preguntó a la vez que la mano que abrazaba su cintura hacía presión para que comenzaran a andar, ahora que se lo había mencionado sí que tenía un poco de frío—. ¿No se pueden dejar para otro día?

—No. Imposible. Mañana es segundo domingo de mes y desde hace cuatro años el segundo y el cuarto domingo de cada mes voy a comer con mi ahijada, no pienso variar mi rutina. —El Vinagres no la había dejado nunca ir con su ahijada, su madre Enar no le parecía buena compañía, y en cuanto se hubo deshecho de él lo primero que hizo fue prometerse que jamás volvería a desaparecer de la vida de Mar y no pensaba incumplir su promesa ahora, ni por un vampiro del tres al cuarto, ni por el hombre de su vida... aunque pudieran ser la misma persona.

—Si vas a comer con ella no veo ningún problema en que desayunes conmigo. —La mano que rodeaba su cintura comenzó a acariciarle lentamente la cadera.

—Es que salgo muy pronto de casa. A las diez como mucho ya estoy preparándome. —Esa mano quería convencerla, Bella lo sabía y no se iba a dejar.

—Bueno, hasta las diez tenemos tiempo comentó besándola en la frente para luego bajar lentamente por su cara hasta apropiarse de su boca en un beso lento y sensual.

—Sí —respondió rendida. Joder, el tipo besaba de maravilla. Demonios. ¡No!—. No, no puedo, acabaría remoloneando contigo y llegaría tarde. Necesito estar en casa, tener mi ropa, mis cosas, además tengo que dar de comer a mis niñas y si paso la noche fuera tendré que pegarme un madrugón tremendo y seguro que se me pegan las sábanas. Irrevocablemente no.

—Es importante para ti. —No era una pregunta—. Entonces pasaré yo la noche en tu casa y cuando te vayas me iré a mi hotel, ¿te parece bien así? —comentó hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella a la vez que la mano que acariciaba su cadera estrechaba su lazo y la abrazaba.

—Me parece perfecto, pero, ¿y tu ropa?

—No pienso llevarla puesta mucho tiempo, como mucho... —se interrumpió bruscamente—. ¿A cuánto estamos de donde tienes el coche?

—Nos quedan unos diez minutos, ¿por qué? —¿Qué tenía esto que ver con la ropa?

—Ajá, pienso estar vestido como mucho quince minutos más.

—¿Quince minutos?

—Diez para llegar al coche —la lengua del hombre acarició sus labios—, cuatro más para llegar a tu casa —le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior—, y uno para quitarte la ropa. —La lengua se introdujo en su boca y le acarició el paladar—. Espero que en ese momento tú estés impaciente por quitarme la mía y cuanto menos lleve, menos tardarás.

Y por fin ambas lenguas se entablaron en un duelo provocando corrientes de calor en el cuerpo de ambos.

—¡Serán guarros! A su edad y sobándose como dos perros en celo. ¡Asquerosos! —se oyó una voz indignada a su espalda.

—Vamos, madre, no haga caso. ¿Qué se puede esperar de la loca esa?

Se separaron sobresaltados. Justo detrás de ellos estaba la mujer más arrugada y con la ropa más negra que había visto Ed jamás, y para colmo estaba agarrada al brazo de...

—Joder... la puñetera Marquesa tenía que estar por la zona, manda huevos —comentó Bella en susurros—. Hola —saludó incomoda.

—¡Desvergonzados! ¡Sátiros! —Vamos, madre, que casi es la hora —gruñó la Marquesa mirándolos altivamente.

—¿Qué coño hacen esas aquí? —preguntó Ed al oído de Bella, haciéndola estremecer con su aliento cálido.

—Misa de ocho. Iglesia. Ahí —le respondió Bella también entre susurros señalando una iglesia que había cerca.

—Espero que se diviertan en misa, señoras —les dijo entonces Ed en voz alta y con un ligero deje irónico.

—¡Joven impertinente! ¡Grosero! ¡Insolente!

—Vamos —dijo Ed agarrándola de la mano y echando a correr—, alejémonos antes de que nos eche mal de ojo.

—Demonios, sí —jadeó Bella riendo a la vez que corría.

Corrieron un rato hasta que Bella no pudo más y se paró inclinada apoyando las manos en las rodillas entre jadeos y risotadas. Ed la miró, estaba sonrojada por la carrera, el pelo revuelto caía a ambos lados de su cara y el culo asomaba respingón por debajo de la enorme sudadera. No pudo resistir la tentación, le dio una buena palmada en el trasero para a continuación ir subiendo poco a poco las manos por las nalgas hasta llegar a la cinturilla de los leggins, la sudadera tapaba justo donde estaba el tatuaje que se moría por ver. Pasó los dedos lentamente por debajo de la prenda y comenzó a subirla pero ella se incorporó de golpe dejándole con la miel en los labios; casi había conseguido ver el jodido tatuaje. Casi.

—Eh, mantén las manos quietas, vaquero. No quiero que nos vuelvan a llamar la atención —dijo clavándole el dedo índice en el torso.

—Me has herido —contestó agarrándose el pecho y poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

—Bufón —rió Bella. En ese momento algo llamó su atención—. Leches. Espera aquí un segundo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A la tienda —dijo entrando en un todo a cien.

Entró, preguntó a la dependienta por el rifle de aire comprimido del escaparate, uno que llevaba un tapón de corcho atado a la punta, y lo compró. Salió de la tienda con una sonrisa tal que, francamente, a Ed le dio miedo.

—¿Para qué quieres eso?

—La verdad es que no lo sé, ha sido como un pálpito, lo he visto y no he podido dejar de comprarlo… ya se me ocurrirá algo —comentó con una sonrisa que decía que ya se le había ocurrido y que era mejor no saberlo. Dios.

—Si piensas matarme con eso me avisarás antes. ¿Verdad?

—¡Por favor! Esto no hace daño ni a una mosca. Además, yo no soy tan malvada.

—Malvada, no. Retorcida. —A saber qué se le había ocurrido hacer con eso; para bien o para mal, tarde o temprano se enteraría. Esperaba que fuera para bien.

Llegaron al Clío que, milagrosamente, seguía aparcado todavía con una rueda encima de la acera y sin ninguna nota de multa, y montaron. Bueno, más bien Bella montó y Ed se encogió dentro. Dios, sí que era pequeño.

—¿Y cómo es que comes con tu ahijada cada dos domingos?

—Cada dos domingos no. El segundo y el cuarto domingo de cada mes.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es. Hay meses que tienen más fines de semana que otros y si quedara un domingo si un domingo no sería más complicado para, calcular las vacaciones y todo eso. De esta manera sé exactamente cuándo quedo y puedo planificarlo todo en base a esos días.

—¿También vas a verla cuando estás de vacaciones?

—Por supuesto —respondió muy seria.

—¿Aunque estéis tú o ella fuera de Madrid?

—Sí. Tengo coche, esté donde esté me desplazo sin problemas —dijo chasqueando los dedos.

—¡Vaya! Es raro que alguien haga eso.

—¿El qué?

—Programar y modificar su vida por otra persona. Eres increíble —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Bah, exageras, ni programo ni modifico nada. Tú todos los días te afeitas, ¿no? Pues yo dos fines de semana al mes como con Mar. Ni más ni menos comentó restándole importancia.

—Visto así...Imagino que tu ahijada estará contenta de tenerte de madrina.

—Ahora sí, antes apenas nos veíamos —contestó entristecida, aunque enseguida sonrió de nuevo—. La verdad es que lo pasamos genial, es una cría encantadora y súper divertida.

—Y sus padres se quedan tranquilos unas horas sin ella —dijo recordando la cantidad de veces que de pequeños su madre se había quejado de no tener ni un solo minuto para ella misma.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que sí. Irene se queda muy tranquila los domingos —respondió Bella sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Mmh, Irene. ¿La tienes en las fotos del comedor? —No recordaba a ninguna Irene.

—No, a Irene no.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Y eso qué?

—No sé, me resulta extraño, tienes una pared llena de fotos de tus amigos, ¿y no tienes a la persona que te hizo madrina de su hija?

—Irene no es la madre de Mar. Su madre es Enar y de ella sí que tengo fotos.

—Aps —respondió totalmente confundido recordando a la chica rubia con cara de corazón, embarazadísima y sonriente desde la pared del salón de Bella, si tengo que tener esta conversación, prefiero tenerla en el coche mirando a la carretera que en casa mirándole a la cara, pensó Bella. Lo cierto es que a él no le incumbía una mierda nada de lo que ella hacía, pero no sabía por qué quería sincerarse, al menos un poco.

—Cuando Enar se quedó embarazada era muy joven, apenas había cumplido los diecisiete años y lo cierto es que ninguno de nosotros tenía por aquel entonces la cabeza muy amueblada —frunció el ceño al decir esto. Bueno, Ruth sí la tenía amueblada, pero no la hacíamos caso, al fin y al cabo la adolescencia está para hacer locuras, ¿no? —preguntó, buscando aprobación y retando a la vez.

—Sí. Yo las lié buenas a los dieciocho. —Aunque nunca había sido tan irresponsable de dejar embarazada a ninguna chica, pero viendo la cara de Bella y recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se cuidó muy mucho de decirlo.

—Pues eso nos pasó a nosotras, las hormonas revolucionadas, los primeros trabajos, el primer dinero propio, el primer novio... y a Enar le salió mal la jugada. Ni más ni menos. Un polvo y zas, embarazo al canto. —Ironía, desencanto, todo se mezclaba en su voz según iba narrando la historia—. Matrimonio, fin de los estudios, convertirse en madre, llevar una casa... empezó poco a poco a alejarse de nosotras, tenía cosas más apremiantes que hacer y nunca tenía tiempo para hacerlas. La vida siguió su curso, Pili y Javi se lo tomaron más en serio y casi desaparecieron del mapa; Ruth se fue un año a Detroit, y yo me lié con el vinagres. Todos desaparecimos a la vez y ninguno se dio cuenta de que a Enar se le estaba cayendo el mundo encima. Un buen día se largó de casa de casa y dejó a su hija con su abuela. —No había sido así exactamente pero a él qué le importaba—. Fin de la historia. Así que cuando retomé mi vida decidí que Mar y yo seríamos grandes amigas y aquí estamos.

—Una historia triste.

—Una puta mierda. Ya hemos llegado.

Las maniobras para aparcar el coche dieron a Bella el respiro que necesitaba. Concentrada en meter un Clío en un hueco para un Smart tuvo el tiempo justo para calmar su resentimiento y esbozar una sonrisa que, aunque falsa y forzada, era mejor que un gruñido. Bella comprendió que era mejor no indagar en el tema por mucho que le intrigara la historia y por mucho que le reconcomieran los términos el Vinagres y "retomar su vida", aunque... qué carajo, él no era un caballero honorable y comprensivo de novela, era un tío normal y corriente con una curiosidad normal y corriente y la palabra "relación" con el nombre ¿Vinagres? le había sonado a chino. Así que preguntó.

—Y quién es el Vinagres. —Vistos los motes de los vecinos, casi pensaba que era uno de ellos.

—Un tío avinagrado —dijo ella abriendo la puerta del portal con una mirada que decía "fin de la conversación".

—Vale.

Subieron al ascensor y entraron en silencio al piso. Bella fue directa a por sus niñas, sacó a Laura de su terrario, la miró muy atentamente, revisó su cola, sus patas, el lomo, la tripa.

—Bien, señorita, me va usted a decir por qué se ha portado mal. —Puesto que el estado físico de la iguana era impecable estaba claro que la culpa del incidente con la mejilla de Ed era de ella.

—Shh. —La iguana la miró con ojos penetrantes.

—No está nada bien que ataques a los invitados, te lo he dicho mil veces.

—Shh. —La iguana la sacó la lengua.

—A mí no me respondas — Bella la miró muy seriamente, enfadada—, te he dado una educación así que compórtate.

—Shh. —Laura movió la cola amenazante.

—¡Pero bueno! Te acabas de quedar sin remolacha, por lista. —La soltó en el suelo y, dándole la espalda, se fue al acuario a ver a las tortugas bajo la atenta mirada de Ed, que no salía de su asombro.

—Shh. —Laura zigzagueó lentamente hasta dar con su testa en el tobillo de la mujer.

—No.

—Shh. —Un nuevo golpe de cabeza.

—Te he dicho que no. Primero atacas a mi amigo y después me levantas la cola. Ni de coña. Te has quedado sin remolacha. —La ignoró de nuevo y cogió a una de las tortugas acariciándola con la nariz, Ed no supo distinguir si era Clara o Lara—. Cosita preciosa, ¿qué tal el día? —La tortuga le mordisqueó la nariz—. Ahora, espera un poco. —Cogió la otra tortuga y repitió el mismo ritual de caricias en el caparazón—. ¿Os habéis portado bien? No como "otras", espero. —Miró seriamente a Laura y luego le dio la espalda.

—Shh. —Joder, pensó Ed, la jodida iguana se estaba enroscando en la pierna de Bella, trepando por ella.

—¿Qué te he dicho? Has sido muy mala.

—Shh. —Laura ya estaba a la altura de la cintura y alargaba su cabeza hacia la cara de su ama.

—Está bien... pero que no se vuelva a repetir—dijo muy seria bajando la cabeza, dejando la cara a escasos centímetros de la iguana; ésta sacó su asquerosa lengua y le lamió el carrillo... ¡Demonios!, pensó Ed poniendo cara de asco. Bella soltó a las tortugas y abrazó a su iguana—, a ver cómo te portas.

¡Mierda! Bella se estaba acercando a él con ese bicho entre los brazos. ¿Qué pretendía?

—Ven, tócale la cabeza.

—Ni de coña. —Alzó las manos para protegerse.

—No seas gallina. —Le acercó la iguana.

—Hombre precavido vale por dos y tu iguana tiene malas pulgas —dio un paso atrás.

—Exagerado. Vamos, ven, que te va a pedir perdón.

—Extendió los brazos hacia él con la iguana plácidamente recostada en ellos.

—No jodas, los bichos no piden perdón. —Bajó los brazos lentamente y se quedó muy quieto, Bella estaba como una cabra y él más por prestarse a este juego.

—Laura sí. La he educado yo y sabe lo que le conviene. —Le puso la iguana a la altura de la cara.

—Jodeeerr. —La iguana le miró con asco, sacó la lengua y le dio un rápido lengüetazo en la barbilla, luego se volvió apresuradamente hacia su dueña, trepó por entre sus brazos y se acomodó en su cuello. La cara de asco de Ed solo era comparable con la cara de asco de Laura.

—Muy bien, mi cielo. Tendrás tu remolacha. Pero a partir de ahora no quiero más movidas. — Bella bajó la iguana al suelo y se fue hacia la cocina.

—Shh. —Laura miró a Ed proponiendo un pacto con su mirada: tú no te acerques a mí y yo no me acercaré a ti.

Ed levantó las manos en un gesto de exasperación y luego empezó a reírse carcajadas, esto era cosa de locos.

Se fue al baño a lavarse la cara con una tonelada de jabón y cuando salió vio a Bella dando de comer a sus bichos.

Remolacha, pepinos, brócoli para Laura y pienso para las tortugas. ¿Pienso? ¿No gusanos?

—¿Has cambiado de dieta?

—¿Eh? —preguntó Bella inclinada sobre el acuario, la sudadera resbalando sobre su trasero.

—Las tortugas, no les das gusanos. — Ed posó la mirada en ese lugar que la tela tapaba, ojalá tuviera rayos X como Superman para poder ver el tatuaje. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de eso ahora?

—No. Esta noche pienso, no las voy a dar siempre lo mismo, ¿no? —Totalmente ignorante de los pensamientos del hombre, Bella siguió a lo suyo mientras él se acercaba por detrás.

—No. —Gracias a Dios, ver cómo daba de comer gusanos hubiera acabado con su incipiente erección.

Ed se pegó a ella y Bella dio un respingo al sentir su polla dura contra sus nalgas.

—Vaya, estamos animados. —No era una pregunta.

—Shh. —Si a la iguana le funcionaba eso como respuesta, a él también.

Pegó su torso a la espalda femenina y tazó con las manos el camino de las caderas a los pechos a la vez que sus labios recorrían la suave curva del cuello. Ella respondió empujando su culo contra él y llevando las manos desde el acuario hacia su nuca. Sonó un ruido.

—¡Ay! ¡Mierda! —Se había olvidado del bote de pienso que sujetaba y éste se le había caído al suelo vaciándose entero—. ¡Qué desparrame!

Se agachó para recoger las bolitas y presentó una estupenda panorámica de sus nalgas a su atento espectador que no perdió un segundo y plantó las manos en el sitio donde más deseaban estar, el borde de la sudadera. Pasó los dedos por debajo de la tela y fue subiéndola poco a poco, expectante por el ver el jodido tatuaje que no se podía quitar de la cabeza.

—Eh, muchachote, agradecería tu ayuda por aquí, ¿sabes? — Bella se movió hacia otro lado buscando más puñeteras bolitas sin molestarse siquiera en mirarle.

—Joder. — Ed se agachó para ayudarla intentando deshacerse de la imagen del tatuaje a punto de ser descubierto.

—Oye, si tanto te molesta no hace falta que me ayudes.

—Perdona, me he hecho daño al agacharme —se disculpó, y era cierto relativamente, le dolían la polla y las manos de frustración.

Se apresuró en recoger todo el pienso y se acercó a Bella nuevamente, sus intenciones eran claras, la quería desnuda. Ya.

Bella se giró hacia el mueble del comedor y abrió un cajón, sacó unos cuantos folletos publicitarios de comida a domicilio mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sus intenciones también eran claras. Tenía hambre. Ya.

—¿Qué te parece un chino para pillar la cena?

—No me hace mucha ilusión, la verdad —comentó recordando la alimentación de ciertas tortugas, puag.

—Mmh, ¿un kebab? —El folleto del turco tenía una pinta estupenda, tanto que Bella sintió cómo rugía su estómago.

Y sí, resultaron ser dos Kebabs, que pidieron a la mayor brevedad posible y que les comunicaron sufrirían una espera de una hora en la recepción del pedido por afluencia de público. ¡Mierda!, pensó Bella muerta de hambre.

¡Genial!, pensó Ed muerto de otra clase de hambre. Es curioso cómo la desgracia de uno puede ser la alegría de otro...

* * *

_Sábado 8 de noviembre de 2008, 21.30h_

Bella frunció el ceño, fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera... miró arriba y abajo... a un lado y a otro... incluso abrió el congelador... no había nada comestible, todo tenía que descongelarse y hacerse. Mierda Ed observó a Bella inclinada sobre la nevera, la mano apoyada sobre la puerta, las piernas ligeramente abiertas, se acercó a ella teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar su cuerpo, cuando solo unos milímetros los separaban puso una mano en su espalda.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Más que el perro de un ciego —gruñó ella sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Observó ladeado la desolación que era la nevera, aparte de un bote de gusanos no había mucho más que comer; mejor, no quería más estorbos, durante todo el santo día cada vez que había intentado algo, cada vez que se había puesto duro, alguien los interrumpía, ahora no iba a permitirlo. Dejó que su mano resbalara por la espalda hasta encontrar la costura central de los leggins y bajó por ella acariciando el trasero a su paso, Bella se tensó, la mano siguió su camino recorriendo lentamente esa línea tentadora que como un mapa de carreteras mostraba el camino a seguir llevándolo hasta el final de las nalgas, extendió los dedos dejando el corazón sobre la costura y los otros abarcando la parte en que los muslos se unen al trasero, presionó ligeramente y luego dejó que siguieran paseando por el interior los muslos soslayando totalmente el perineo, ignorándolo. A través de la tela Bella pudo sentir su caricia. Unos labios cálidos rozaron su cuello lamiendo zonas que ella pensaba que no eran para nada erógenas... resulta que estaba equivocada, sintió subir por el brazo que apoyaba en la nevera los dedos masculinos de la mano que aún estaba libre, lentamente, trazando curvas sobre la sudadera, deteniéndose en la parte interna del codo a la vez que la otra mano seguía atormentando sus muslos sin llegar a ninguna parte, o al menos a ninguna parte interesante. Era como si todas las sensaciones, todo el calor del cuerpo femenino se hubiera concentrado en esos tres únicos puntos en que se tocaban. Una lengua juguetona se asomó entre los labios posados en su nuca, humedeciendo el lugar que antes ardía, para luego apartarse y soplarlo, el espasmo de placer fue inmediato, los pezones se irguieron, la vulva latió, pero en contra de los deseos de Bella, los labios se alejaron por completó dejándola desamparada. Ahora solo la tocaba en dos puntos del cuerpo, los dedos que recorrían los muslos retomaron el camino de la costura para ir subiendo poco a poco, apartándose del sitio al que pertenecían para volver a posarse sobre la espalda y a continuación abandonar su piel, dejándola fría, vacía. Bella respiraba impaciente mientras los dedos juguetones la única parte de sus cuerpos que aún permanecía en contacto, subían por la parte interna de su brazo hasta la muñeca, se detenían allí a trazar unos pocos y abrasadores círculos y continuaban su recorrido sobre sus dedos para después alejarse en el aire... abandonándola.

—Sígueme... —un susurro en su oído, un roce en el aire, una mano esperando ser apresada.

Y ella capturó su mano y le siguió...

Sus cuerpos solo se unían por las yemas de los dedos como un hilo frágil y cálido que en cualquier momento podría romperse. Los pasos firmes de Ed se dirigieron inexorablemente al dormitorio, encendió la luz del pasillo dejándolo tenuemente iluminad o, atravesó la puerta y tiró suavemente de la mano de Bella acercándola a él hasta que ni siquiera un soplo de aire pudo deslizarse entre sus cuerpos; acarició su nuca y se inclinó a besarla. No fue un beso rápido, ni salvaje, ni excitante, fue como un soplo de aire cálido, como la brisa del mar que en verano acaricia y aplaca la piel quemada. Trazó con la lengua el camino húmedo de sus labios parando en la comisura, descubriendo cada pequeña arruga, pasando luego a la unión de éstos hasta que se separaron espontáneamente permitiéndole el acceso, recorrió los dientes deteniéndose en los colmillos, probando su filo para luego abandonarse en el paladar, presionando, tentando hasta encontrar respuesta, hasta iniciar un pulso de apéndices húmedos e impacientes.

Bella se derretía en su boca mientras las manos presionaban en su cintura para acercarla más, para pegarla a él. Cuando la tuvo todo lo cerca que quería, dejó que los dedos resbalaran hacia abajo buscando el borde de la ropa hasta encontrarlo; extendió la palma y se introdujo delicadamente por debajo, dejando ésta presa en la "V" que formaba el pulgar para luego ir subiendo poco a poco, acariciando las caderas, los costados, deteniéndose en asimilar cada una de las hendiduras de las costillas, arrastrando la tela hacia arriba sin pausa hasta llegar las axilas. Aún inmersa en aquel beso elegante y sutil, Bella sintió cómo las manos dejaban de desnudarla y, tras unos segundos —los que tardó su cerebro en hacer click— subió los brazos que mantenía pegados a ambos lados del cuerpo hasta la nuca de Ed y las manos de él continuaron con su etéreo camino a través de su cuerpo. Subieron por sus brazos con la sudadera todavía enganchada y cuando ella los levantó del todo la molesta prenda los recorrió abandonando por fin su piel y yendo a caer al suelo, Bella dejó caer sus manos hasta la nuca del hombre y allí las mantuvo relajadas, jugando con los rizos suaves, anudándolos a sus dedos; no permitiría que parase aquel beso. Ed le recorrió la columna vertebral con caricias lánguidas, tan sutiles que apenas sí las notaba y la ansiedad por sentirlo más cerca, más apretado, adentro al fin y al cabo, hacía que escalofríos de placer recorrieran su cuerpo.

Los dedos encontraron el cierre del sujetador y lo desabrocharon para luego posarse sobre el encaje y llevarlo hacia el comienzo de los pechos, rozando la base de éstos, dibujando estelas de placer sin llegar a la areola, sin acercarse siquiera a los pezones, que esperaban impacientes cualquier caricia, sintiéndose tan abandonados, tan ansiosos en su dureza que Bella casi lloraba por ellos; los pulgares subieron acercándose a ellos por encima del sujetador, delineando el encaje de los bordes de éste, ignorándolos de nuevo.

Bella gimió cuando las manos apretaron la tela y la alejaron de la piel, sintió que los tirantes se clavaban en sus omóplatos y bajó los brazos lentamente, recorriendo con las manos el pecho del hombre, parándose en su cuello, estudiando la clavícula para acabar posándose sobre la camisa a la altura de los pezones masculinos. También estaban duros, también querían atención. Se dispuso a dársela cuando sintió que las manos de Ed dejaban sus pechos y se deslizaban hacia arriba, acariciándola los hombros para luego enredar los dedos en las tiras del sujetador y bajárselas lentamente por sus brazos, acariciando de nuevo la sensible piel del interior y dejando que el sujetador cayera al suelo. Ella se pegó más a él, a su torso. La camisa antes tan suave, ahora se tornaba áspera contra sus pezones insatisfechos y ella se apretó más, sintiéndolos hinchados, inhiestos, preparados... e ignorados cuando las manos de él bajaron hasta la cintura y se detuvieron allí. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, solo las lenguas seguían su viaje a través de sus bocas combatiendo sutilmente entre ellas por ser la que más placer otorgase.

Ed deslizó los dedos por debajo de la cinturilla de los leggins, recorriendo la exquisita tripita para, luego continuar por las caderas y quedarse paradas en la base de la espalda, acariciando con los pulgares el lugar donde intuía que estaría el tatuaje, intentando sentir bajo las yemas de los dedos su dibujo para después introducir las manos totalmente por debajo de la tela, recorrer las nalgas apretándolas, buscando la unión entre ellas hasta dar con el coxis, presionándolo, escurriéndose ahí con el índice una y otra vez hasta sentir que la espalda de Bella se arqueaba contra él; entonces y sólo entonces, cuando ramalazos de placer la recorrían haciéndola jadear en su boca, él continuó su recorrido por las nalgas, bajando por su grieta, acariciando y apretando el ano a su paso, para abandonarlo en pos del perineo, deteniéndose aquí, buscando la humedad, impregnando los dedos en ella y volviendo a subir por las nalgas, deteniéndose un poco más en el ano para acabar de nuevo en la base de la espalda asiendo los leggins. Las piernas Bella temblaban y se abrían sin poder evitarlo, era tan maravilloso, tan dulce, que apenas sí podía respirar.

Ed terminó el beso y la miró a los ojos leyendo la pasión en ellos, luego lamió sus mejillas, su barbilla, bajando por la clavícula, arrodillándose ante ella, reverenciándola mientras aferraba los leggins y los iban deslizando por sus caderas, por sus muslos.

Los labios masculinos bajaban a la par que sus dedos, caminando por su cuerpo con tiernos lametones y delicados besos, soslayando de nuevo los pezones y escabulléndose hacia el ombligo, dibujando cada letra de la palabra "Condones" pintada con rotulador rojo en su abdomen, con las manos deteniéndose en la parte posterior de las rodillas, acariciando esos puntos de placer que no debieran existir en bien a la estabilidad, pero que existían y que obligaron a Bella a sujetarse en los hombros de Ed temerosa de derrumbarse cuando éste jugueteó con la lengua en su ombligo, recorriéndola, lamiéndola, metiéndola y sacándola, mandándole imágenes de cosas más grandes y largas entrando en sitios más cálidos y húmedos. ¡Dios! Su vagina comenzó a temblar, contrayéndose, anhelando algo que el maldito hombre no le proporcionaba. Cuando sintió que por fin los leggins recorrían sus tobillos y abandonaban su cuerpo soltó temblorosa las manos de los hombros de Ed y se sujetó a su cabeza, abriendo más las piernas en inclinando hacia delante las caderas, instándole con su cuerpo, con sus manos a que la besara donde en esos momentos era imprescindible, pero Ed la ignoró, o era idiota o quería hacerla sufrir, no había más opciones y no sabía por qué, pero se quedaba con la segunda. Desde el ombligo sintió los labios de él seguir el camino ascendente que llegaba hasta su boca olvidando de nuevo sus pezones, ¡maldita sea!, para depositar un beso tan casto y tan tierno que apenas sí se dio cuenta.

Ed la miró fijamente, pasó una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y otra por su espalda levantándola en vilo pala luego girar hacia la cama y depositarla en ella con suma delicadeza. Él seguía totalmente vestido.

Bella asistió excitada al espectáculo de un hombre Ed, desnudándose lentamente, parándose en cada jodido botón de la camisa hasta que quedó totalmente desabrochada para luego bajar muy lentamente hasta la bragueta de los vaqueros, el pene se le marcaba grande y duro bajo ellos y él lo acarició perezosamente mirándola a los ojos en todo momento. El glande despuntaba por la cintura de los pantalones y Ed le prestó una especial atención, recorriendo con el índice la abertura de la uretra, esparciendo una tímida gota de esperma por la cabeza gruesa y encarnada de su polla, apretando y abriendo la abertura, exprimiéndola. Cuando oyó jadear a Bella sonrió y bajó la mano hacia los botones del pantalón, desabrochándolos lentamente, prodigándose caricias y disfrutando de la mirada de ella según su polla iba asomando por el hueco de la tela, cuando hubo acabado dejó resbalar los pantalones por sus piernas y de una patada los lanzó junto al resto de la ropa.

Era una imagen imponente, la camisa blanca abierta, el pecho musculoso asomando por ella, el vello rubio rodeando los pezones y bajando como una flecha por el abdomen hasta expandirse en el pubis, el pene rígido, enorme, surcado de venas oscilando ante ella. Ed se lo recorrió con una mano, arriba y abajo, parando en el capullo, frotando el frenillo, haciendo que el glande llorara gotas de semen que recogía tiernamente con el pulgar para luego extenderlas perezosamente por todo el tallo de la polla, abarcándola entera con sus dedos, bajando y subiendo por ella. Cuando Bella lo vio bajar la mano que le quedaba libre a los testículos y comenzar a frotarlos sensualmente, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en su vida que veía masturbarse a un hombre. Por ella. Para ella. Y era sin lugar a dudas la imagen más hermosa, más erótica que había visto jamás.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo —gimió él entrecortadamente— he soñado contigo así todo el día.

Y en ese momento se arrodilló ante ella, le abrió los muslos y se apropió de su clítoris, lamiéndolo, mordisqueándolo, introduciéndole los dedos en la vagina una y otra vez hasta que toda ella tembló corriéndose en su boca con un grito silencioso. Bebió el orgasmo femenino hasta que sintió que cesaban los temblores; entonces, y sólo entonces, trepó por su cuerpo, le dio la vuelta rumbándola boca abajo, pasó una mano por su estómago haciéndola subir el trasero hacia su erección y la penetró lentamente, pegándole el pecho a la espalda, besando su nuca, apretando dentro de ella, moviéndose en círculos sin sacar ni un milímetro su pene, simplemente aprendiéndose cada punto erógeno de su vagina, sosteniéndose tras ella con una mano y acariciándole esa dulce y blanda barriguita con la otra hasta que la oyó gemir, entonces bajó a su pubis, lo recorrió, encontró el clítoris y lo pellizcó suavemente con dos dedos, la vagina tembló, volvió a fluir la humedad por ella y Ed bombeó sacando el pene muy lentamente hasta dejarlo casi fuera, manteniendo solo el glande dentro para de golpe hundirse en ella una y otra vez, casi abandonando sus profundidades para volver al instante envistiendo salvajemente, golpeando el perineo con su hueso pélvico y el clítoris con sus testículos mientras los dedos ascendían hasta sus pechos y los provocaban, pellizcando aquellos pezones que tan olvidados tenía, haciéndolos circular entre sus dedos a la vez que la polla seguía entrando y saliendo sin pausa, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo, haciéndola moverse en éxtasis, temblando y gritando hasta que sintió que todo se desvanecía, que la luz estallaba en su cabeza a la vez que un orgasmo demoledor se apropiaba de su cuerpo.

Ed sintió que el calor inundaba sus testículos ascendiendo por su polla, haciéndole temblar todo el cuerpo, tan caliente, tan húmedo, sin condón... Joder. Tuvo el tiempo justo de salir de ella y derramarse sobre su espalda a la vez que un rugido salía de sus pulmones dejándolos vacíos. Respiró agitadamente intentando volver a la realidad. Cuando lo consiguió vio a Bella derrumbada sobre el colchón, totalmente relajada, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados. Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Suspiró, se había vuelto a olvidar del maldito condón, era la tercera vez que le ocurría. Joder. No obstante, un pensamiento acudió a su obnubilado cerebro... se había corrido sobre su espalda, justo en el lugar donde debía estar el tatuaje. Sonrió orgulloso para sí. Que se joda Dani, él lo ha visto, genial, pues yo me he corrido sobre él, ¡toma ya! Miró la espalda femenina para fijar esa imagen victoriosa en su cerebro, pero... no vio el tatuaje... Mmh... El dormitorio estaba en penumbra, iluminado solamente por la luz del pasillo, quizá fuera eso. Se incorporó sobre un codo buscando el interruptor encima de la cama, dio con él y encendió la luz. Una luz blanca y potente que iluminaba cada rincón del cuarto, pero que no mostraba el maldito tatuaje.

Bella gruñó, se tapó los ojos con la almohada y alzó una mano en busca del interruptor impertinente que mostraba al mundo —a Ed — todos los michelines que la oscuridad había ocultado. Pero él volvió a pulsarlo.

Bella se removió en la cama hasta colocarse por debajo de las sábanas, lo que fuera con tal de no aparecer a plena luz mostrando ¡todo!

Ed impaciente quitó las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo femenino... ¡El tatuaje no estaba! observó más detenidamente. ¡Nada! Pensó un poco aturullado que quizá su semen había tapado el dibujo ¡ja, ni de coña! Pero por si acaso pasó la mano por la base de la espalda manchándose con el esperma —lechoso y casi transparente— dibujando con él un tatuaje que no estaba... ¿Qué demonios...?

—Apaga la luz. Ya —gruñó Bella enfadada por estar tan expuesta.

—¿Dónde está tu tatuaje? —preguntó recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de Bella; quizá había entendido mal y estaba en otra parte del cuerpo.

—Mmh, ¿qué? —contestó ella sin saber por dónde iban los tiros.

—El tatuaje celta, el triskel... ¿Dónde lo tienes?

—¿Qué tatuaje? — Bella se giró para mirarle, asegurándose de volver a subir la sábana hasta la barbilla. ¿De qué narices hablaba ahora?

—¡El tatuaje que supuestamente está en tu espalda! —dijo él perplejo. ¿Tan extasiada estaba que no sabía de qué le hablaba? ¿Y por qué demonios se cubría con la sábana?

—No tengo ningún tatuaje en la espalda, ni en ningún lado, no me gustan los tatuajes. ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería? —preguntó Bella alucinando; acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su vida y le preguntaba por tatuaje... Estaba como una cabra.

—Dani me dijo...

—¿Dani? —¡Ay Dios!

—Sí. Me dijo... en tu espalda... justo sobre el culo... —Joder, joder, joder, pensó intuyendo la broma... Será cabronazo.

—¿Dani te dijo que tenía un tatuaje?

—Sí.

—¿Y le hiciste caso?

—Esto... sí.

—¿Y te dijo que él lo había visto? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Pues sí.

—Y te lo tragaste. —Ya no sonreía, ahora se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente.

—Joder, me contó cada maldito detalle, cómo era el dibujo, que la gente lo veía cuando cortabas cristal, que se lo comían con la mirada. ¡Me ha tenido duro y pensando en el puto tatuaje de los huevos todo el día y ni siquiera existe! —exclamó medio gritando.

—¡Dios! — Bella apenas podía respirar de la risa—. ¡Lo que daría por haber estado en ese momento!

—¿Te parece divertido? —preguntó muy serio.

—Sí —contestó con los labios apretados intentando contener la risa hasta que al final no pudo más y estalló en una sonora carcajada, retorciéndose sobre la cama y apretándose el estómago.

—Joder. —Pero aunque intentaba no reír, Ed acabó estallando junto a Bella con los ojos llorándole de la risa y pensando que el muy cabronazo se la había jugado pero bien... y que se las iba a tener que pagar.


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

_Sábado 8 de noviembre de 2008, 23.30h_

Apenas habían dejado de reír, cuando sonó el telefonillo.

—Imagino que serán los kebabs. Voy a por ellos...

—Espera. — Ed sacaba su cartera en esos momentos.

—No, deja, a esta invito yo —contestó Bella seria a la vez que se enfundaba en el vestido más grande y espantoso que Ed había visto en su vida.

—Joder...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? Si es súper sexy —comentó riendo a la vez que acariciaba el vestido marrón con dibujos abstractos rosa fucsia que le quedaba cuatro tallas grande—. Es mi vestido especial.

—¿Especial?

—Sí... el que me pongo cuando no tengo ganas de vestirme y que me queda tan grande que no deja ver mi inexistente ropa interior... —comentó enarcando las cejas un par de veces.

—Ahh... —dijo tumbado en la cama observando a Bella escabullirse del dormitorio.

Todavía tumbado se inclinó hacia la mesilla con el propósito de sacar los condones y dejarlos sobre la almohada para que estuvieran "muy" disponibles y "muy" asequibles para la próxima vez, a ver si así eran capaces de hacerlo como era debido, es decir, con precaución. Sus dedos tocaron los cuadernos revueltos que había bajo la cajita y recordó con una sonrisa el pequeño y plateado secreto que había encontrado bajo ellos esta mañana. Se incorporó sobre un codo y sacó los condones y uno de los cuadernos al azar, su mente calenturienta le indicaba que si estaban sobre un consolador, lo mismo contenía fantasías prohibidas...

Era un block normal y corriente de tapas verdes, no ponía nada en la cubierta, así que lo abrió curioso —y por qué no decirlo, imaginando leer cosas calentitas—. Se encontró con sorpresa ante páginas y páginas escritas con una letra muy infantil, a lápiz, para más señas.

* * *

_"Enero 1981._

_Ruth se a empeñao en que ezcrivamos un diario. Y no se para que. Pero dice que si no lo escrivimos no podemos acer un clud y entonces si no tenemos un clud no jugamos todas a la goma, así que tengo que ezcrivir un diario estupido que no me apetece. Pili opina como yo. Bueno, pues hoy es un rollo la profe me a echo copiar diez vezes cada falta del dittado y eran un montonazo. Vaya rollo."_

* * *

Ed no pudo evitar reírse, había dado con el diario infantil de Bella. Prestó atención, ella estaba en ese momento atendiendo la puerta, ojeó un poco por encima el cuaderno mientras la oía charlar animadamente con el repartidor del restaurante turco; por lo visto se conocían. Miró el cuaderno y fue a la última página, la última entrada era de marzo de 1989, estaba claro que a Bella no le gustaba mucho escribir, pues había resumido año y medio en un cuaderno de pocas páginas.

* * *

_"Febrero 1982._

_Ruth esta enamorada de Marcos y Marcos no le ace caso. E pensado una venganza y la hemos echo. Le hemos escrito una. carta 'especial' y se la hemos mandado. A Marcos no le ha sentado bien y se ha enfadado mucho, nos a perseguido por todo el colegio y le ha puesto barro en las coletas a Ruth. Ahora Ruth ya no esta enamorada de Marcos, dice que lo odia, estoi buscando una nueba venganza. Se va a cagar."_

* * *

Madre mía, si a Ed se le había ocurrido una venganza y era la mitad de ocurrente a los nueve años que ahora, estaba claro que la carta sería digna de ver pensó sonriendo.

En ese momento oyó cerrarse la puerta del piso y sin saber por qué, ocultó rápidamente el cuaderno bajo la cama. No creía que a ella le gustara que lo leyera.

Bella entró en la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya está la cena —canturreó—. Me voy a duchar y en cuanto salga cenamos, ¿te parece?

—Por mí perfecto.

—Genial. Ahora vengo.

En el mismo momento en que abandonó la habitación Ed se agachó y sacó el cuaderno de su escondite.

Lo guardó en la mesilla y sin detenerse a pensar cogió otro, la primera anotación era del año 1993; lo descartó en busca de alguno un poco más moderno. Fue sacándolos uno a uno, en algunos había poesías de Machado y citas románticas, en otros canciones de los años 90, en otro fotos de cantantes pegados en las páginas, vaya... era como un baúl de los recuerdos... Había de todo en esos cuadernos. Revolvió hasta sacarlos todos y, al fondo de cajón, casi oculto por los demás, encontró el último, era muy fino y elegante, con tapas de color marrón y lomo dorado, y solo estaba escrito a medias. Lo abrió por la primera página y leyó.

_"6 de enero de 2003._

_Ruth me ha regalado este diario, se ha empeñado en que llevo un año conviviendo, haciendo el subnormal y perdiendo el tiempo con el Vinagres, y que como parece que no me doy cuenta (es que no estoy haciendo ninguna de esas cosas, bueno, convivir sí, el resto no), lo mejor que puedo hacer es escribir día a día lo que voy haciendo y a ver si así me cosco de cómo va el tema... Bueno, pues me niego a escribir el día a día, menudo rollo, pero una promesa es una promesa, y yo le he prometido que escribiré (joder, me recuerda al club que montó en EGB), así que el último día de cada mes, dejare aquí mis impresiones."_

Interesante, pensó Ed, Bella ya había mencionado antes al Vinagres, parece que se iba a enterar de quién era ese tipejo.

* * *

_"31 de enero de 2003._

_El mes ha trascurrido según lo previsto, con tiempo claro y monótono en su mayor parte a excepción de algunos chubascos tormentosos los viernes a mi regreso de casa de Pili, debido principalmente a la negativa del Vinagres a que lo deje "solo y abandonado" en casa durante la tarde. Mar calma en fin de semana aderezada con aburrimiento crónico la noche de los sábados durante el polvo semanal... "sábado sabadete... Me echan un polvete". El ciclón Vinagres apareció eventualmente a mitad de mes debido a una equivocación en el menú de entre semana (cambié el pollo por la ternera y rompí el escalafón de las comidas), por lo que el ciclón descargó con vientos de componente histérico sobre la mesa del salón causando daños irreparables a gran escala y la consiguiente visita al Ikea en busca de nueva mesa. Como la rotura ha absorbido parte de los recursos domésticos, no podemos ir al cine este mes (por mi culpa específica Vinagres, él no se hubiera enfadado si yo hubiera seguido el esquema de comidas), motivo por el cual me veo a usar al galán de la peli del mes pasado para los sábados sabadetes, lo cual me lleva al aburrimiento crónico que sufro en estos menesteres desde mediados de mes, ya que la última peli vista en el cine fue Harry Potter_ _ y cada vez que lo uso para mis fantasías polvoriles me siento un poco infanticida... Tiempo previsto para el próximo mes: estable. Sin cambios. Invariable. Inalterable."_

* * *

Mierda, ¿qué es esto?... ¿un diario? ¿Un parte meteorológico? Ed estaba totalmente perplejo, y sobre todo estaba muy enfadado. ¿Quién coño era el ciclón Vinagres? Fuera quien fuera, de una cosa estaba seguro, el tipo ese le caía fatal. Oyó en ese momento cerrarse el grifo de la ducha y tuvo un segundo de indecisión... ¿Guardaba el diario o no lo guardaba? Su experiencia con su madre y hermana le decía que las mujeres tras la ducha se daban cremas, se secaban el pelo y hacían más cosas que las tenían ocupadas al menos diez minutos más... Con el oído atento, continuó leyendo donde lo había dejado.

* * *

_"28 febrero 2003"_

_Febrerillo el loco... Tiempo tormentoso durante el primer tercio mensual avanzando hacia claros soleados durante la mitad (quizá debido a San Valentín) y finalizando en chubascos de intensidad variable, con mar gruesa debido al cambio de la marca de vino a degustar durante la comida de la última semana (se terminó Don Simón en el mercado y compré Don Pepe). Fin del aburrimiento crónico polveril gracias al descubrimiento inesperado de Julie Garwood, su libro "el secreto" y su protagonista, Ian Maitla, con el cual he descubierto una nueva dimensión a la hora de ejecutar fantasías solitarias. Tiempo previsto para el próximo mes: estable y sin cambios en la relación, con posibles imprevistos en la sección amistad debido a antenaza en el paraíso matrimonial de Enar. Carlos está introduciendo elementos poco destacables en el círculo de su familia. Me mantendré ojo avizor (o al menos todo lo que me permita el ciclón Vinagres)._

* * *

Ed aguzó el oído, Bella acababa de abrir la puerta del baño. Rápidamente introdujo el diario en el cajón y esbozó su mejor sonrisa de "yo no he sido".

—¿Aún estás así? —preguntó Bella, embutida dentro de su albornoz gigante.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer —contestó él dando unas palmaditas a la cama y esperando que ella se sentara a acompañarlo.

—¿No? Pues yo sí. Me voy a cenar.

—Valeeeee. Me ducho y te acompaño. — Ed se levantó imponente en su desnudez, su pene medio erecto al pensar en la ausencia de ropa interior bajo el albornoz de Bella.

—Como veas —dijo ella por decir algo, ya que sus ojos se habían clavado en cierro apéndice...

Ed sonrió al pasar por su lado, deteniéndose para depositar un prometedor beso en la frente de Bella...

Tras ducharse se dirigió al salón, Bella se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba una camiseta enorme y desgastada de color rojo y estaba sentada en los cojines de Dani. Sobre el baúl que hacía de mesa había dos platos con comida, uno bastante más vacío que el otro. Observó cómo la mujer cogía distraídamente las pocas hebras de verdura y cordero que sobresalían del kebab y se las llevaba a los labios chupándose los dedos golosa para recoger hasta la última gota de salsa. No lo pudo evitar, se puso duro al momento. Debió gemir, porque en ese instante Bella lo miró y enarcó las cejas al ver que bajo la toalla que rodeaba sus caderas aparecía una "antena parabólica".

—¡Vaya! Llegas a tiempo —dijo ignorando con sus palabras, pero no con sus ojos, el estado en que él se encontraba.

Se acomodó como pudo sobre los cojines notando los testículos llenos y calientes y se dispuso a soportar la tortura. Vieron un rato la tele mientras comían, pero entre su imaginación desbordada y la lengua de Bella relamiéndose el labio para recoger la salsa que se escapaba del Kebab, su miembro corría peligro de explotar así que decidió sacar un tema que le tenía intrigado y que además precisaba solución.

—Oye, qué te iba a preguntar —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa... ¡Ja!—, ¿Dani es bisexual?

—¿Dani? —respondió Bella extrañadísima—. No.

—Aps —Mierda, ella no sabía que a su jefe le iban tanto los hombres como las mujeres, demonios—. ¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente, a Dani jamás le han gustado las mujeres —dijo Bella seria. ¿Es que Ed no se había dado cuenta del tema al verlo con Luis?

—¿Es homo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí. — Bella le miró irritada entendiendo mal su sorpresa—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Porque me parecería retrógrado si así fuera —dijo a la defensiva.

—No. Ninguno... es que pensé... me dio a entender...

—¿Qué? —Se estaba enfadando; no permitiría que nadie se metiera con Dani por su tendencia sexual.

—Que había tenido una relación contigo.

—¿¡QUE!?

—Eso. Me contó lo de tu tatuaje...

—El que no Tengo...

—Sí, ese. Que lo había visto y bueno, por la manera de hablar parecía que lo había visto muy en directo y tal...

—¿Sobre el tatuaje que no tengo?

—Sí, joder, sobre ese —se estaba empezando a sentir estúpido—, insinuó cosas...

—¿Qué cosas?

—Esto... que tus piernas eran larguísimas, que si el tatuaje daban ganas de comérselo, que si manejabas muy bien las palancas... —esto último lo dijo plantándose la mano en el pene, como especificando la palanca a usar.

—¿Las palancas? —interrumpió Bella mirando el movimiento de su mano.

—Sí, las palancas.

—¿Qué palancas? —Está grillado, o borracho, o loco...

—Las palancas de las plumas de los camiones.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? Pues que las manejabas muy bien, las agarrabas con ambas manos y hacías de todo con ellas... — Ed movía la mano sobre su pene como si se estuviera haciendo una paja.

—¿De todo? ¿Te refieres a descargar camiones? —dijo Bella flipada intentado asociar camiones, palancas y pajas.

—Joder. Dejémoslo. Me ha tomado el pelo, no lo entenderías.

—Mmh... — Bella sumó piernas larguísimas, tatuajes inexistentes dignos de ser comidos, manos manejando o pajeando palancas, y de golpe su cerebro hizo click—. ¡No! —y no dijo más... sólo empezó a reírse y siguió riéndose y siguió...

—Eh, a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia... incluso llegué a pensar que quería tener algo con nosotros dos, una especie de _menaje à trois_ o yo qué sé —dijo indignado; a él no le hacía maldita la gracia.

—_menaje à trois._ —Dejó de reír Bella de golpe, eso no le gustó ni un pelo. No tenía, ni quería tener una relación con Ed, pero en estos momentos era suyo, y si a Dani se le pasara eso por la cabeza le cortaría los huevos.

—Sí... joder me pasó el brazo por los hombros, me guiñó un ojo...

—¿Dani? —¿Su Dani? Imposible, él jamás se mezclaría con mujeres y heteros... y entonces zas, lo entendió todo.

Empezó a reír sin poder parar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Te la ha jugado pero bien.

—¿Qué?

—Una broma... te ha gastado una broma... Dani jamás querría nada con un hetero... dice que somos demasiado... cuadrados... rígidos... —decía entre carcajada y carcajada—, limitados... que somos limitados.

—Lo voy a matar. — Ed se levantó de golpe y empezó a recorrer el diminuto salón—. Te juro que lo mato.

—No, no seas tonto, no lo mates. Juégasela —dijo Bella con una mirada muy peligrosa.

—¿Qué? — Ed paró su caminar furioso.

—Que se la juegues. El te ha hecho creer "cosas", ¿no? Pues tú has como que te las has creído... y que te han gustado. —Dios, su sonrisa era maligna, propia de una diablesa.

—¿Quieres que...? —Imposible, no podía estar diciendo eso.

—Que te insinúes tú también, que le pases la mano por el hombro, que le acaricies el muslo... ya sabes.

—¿Para qué? — Ed estaba intrigado. Se puso de cuclillas delante de Bella y esperó a conocer la totalidad del plan.

—¿Te has parado a pensar el aprieto en que le pondrás? Lo que pensará si ve que tú "entiendes" y que estás conmigo. Dani jamás quitaría su pareja a un amigo... y se verá en un terrible dilema, no ligará contigo, pero no sabrá cómo hacer para que yo me entere...

—Pero... —Dios, diabólica se quedaba corto, Bella era terrorífica.

—Sí. Lo va a pasar fatal.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres eso?

—Se ha reído de ti. Eso requiere venganza... una venganza muy especial —dijo con sonrisa torcida—; donde las dan, las toman.

—Joder. Recuérdame que jamás me meta contigo... —dijo dejándose caer a su lado.

—Llegas tarde, amigo... aún tengo la palabra "Condones" escrita en mi tripa...

—Argg —contestó Ed fingiéndose aterrado. Estaba claro que no se iba a aburrir con esta mujer.

Juntos planificaron al mínimo detalle la venganza, cada movimiento, cada insinuación. Ed sabía que era imposible que él ejecutara las cosas que ella proponía —se moriría de risa antes de conseguirlo—, pero era tan divertido comentarlo que se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo. No fue hasta que Bella bostezó cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era. Las dos de la mañana, el tiempo había pasado volando y al día siguiente tocaba madrugar. Recogieron entre los dos los restos de comida —escasos, Bella tenía muchísima hambre— y ella buscó a su iguana que, cómo no, estaba subida a las cortinas. La bajó y la encerró en su terrario para a continuación hacer las abluciones nocturnas y meterse en la cama.

—¿Dejas todo el día fuera a la iguana? —preguntó Ed con reparo. No quería toparse con ese bicho de improviso en cualquier momento.

—No. Solo la dejo fuera cuando estoy en casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Su terrario se le ha quedado pequeño y hasta que consiga ahorrar para pillar otro, la única manera de que tenga espacio es dejarla fuera.

—Ah. Menos mal que las tortugas están bien en su sitio, sino tendríamos que ir mirando el suelo para no pisar animales —comentó jocoso.

—Bueno, en realidad ellas también están algo estrechas... pero... qué se le va a hacer contestó ella dando por zanjado el tema con un sonoro bostezo.

—La bella durmiente tiene sueño —canturreó Ed divertido. Estaba tumbado sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados demás de la cabeza y el pene empinado bajo la sábana; cada vez que relacionaba " Bella " con "cama" su polla se erguía expectante.

—Qué va... —contestó Bella tapándose la boca ante un nuevo bostezo y dejando caer a continuación la mano sobre el pecho de Ed —, cómo voy a tener sueño con lo mucho que dormimos ayer...

—¿Te estás quejando?

—Qué va...

La mano de Bella se movía alrededor de los pezones de Ed sin un rumbo determinado, el sueño la estaba venciendo y acariciar el suave vello de su torso la relajaba. Una de sus uñas chocó contra el pezón masculino y este se tensó, repitió la caricia intrigada, el pezón se endureció un poco más. Miró la cara del hombre, tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca medio abierta y respiraba agitado. Bajó la vista hacia el pene, seguía erguido y alerta. Se acercó a la tetilla y la probó con la lengua. Ed gimió y arqueó ligeramente la espalda. Bella lo miró muy atentamente y volvió a lamerlo. Un nuevo gemido...

—¡Esto te gusta! —exclamó asombrada. Lo cierto es que su experiencia era bastante limitada: Felación y penetración. El Vinagres no consentía nada más, pues lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. Claro, que también era cierto que tenía el "gatillo rápido".

—Demonios, sí.

—Estupendo, nunca lo habría pensado. —Los dedos recorrían juguetones el pezón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrado abriendo los ojos e irguiéndose sobre un codo... Bella no era virgen, por tanto había follado, ergo tenía que conocer la anatomía erógena masculina... ¿no?

—Ohh, cállate y vuelve como antes.

—¿Cómo antes?

—Sí. Túmbate. Vamos. Ya. —Estaba totalmente despierta y quería investigar.

—Como ordene su majestad.

—Bien... y quédate quieto.

Bella se mordió el labio y pensó por dónde continuar. Recordó las caricias que le había prodigado Ed en sus anteriores encuentros y decidió empezar por ahí, luego ya improvisaría. Dejó la mano en donde estaba y se inclinó sobre su oído, lamió y mordisqueó tímidamente el lóbulo hasta que lo sintió gemir. Animada por el incipiente éxito apretó un poco más los dientes a la vez que movía la lengua, él jadeó

—Esto es muy interesante —le susurró al oído.

—Me alegro —respondió sonriendo Ed; si ella quería investigar, por él perfecto.

Deslizó la lengua por el cuello, buscando cada vena y besándola pan luego mordisquearla y lamerla; incluso se le fue un poco la mano en una succión y le dejó un pequeño chupetón bastante visible, ains.

—Mañana tendrás que ponerte algo con cuello alto —dijo cabizbaja.

—¿Por? —preguntó Ed entre las brumas del placer.

—Te he hecho un chupetón... comentó esperando una mala reacción... una vez hizo algo parecido y la bronca fue tremenda.

—Perfecto. Sigue así —dijo Ed inclinando la cabeza para dejar la clavícula más accesible.

¡Vaya!

Si eso es lo que él quería, lo iba a tener. Bella prestó toda su atención a la clavícula sin olvidarse de acariciar los pezones y, de paso, ya que estaba puesta, recorrer las pantorrillas masculinas con sus pies desnudos. Ed comenzó a jadear. Bella paró de golpe.

—Mmh, esto no está funcionando —comentó irritada con ella misma.

—Sí que está funcionando. A la perfección —comentó Ed alerta. Por Dios, no podía parar en ese momento, lo mataría de la frustración.

—No. Tengo demasiados frentes abiertos, no me centro en nada específico.

—Da lo mismo, te lo aseguro.

—No.

—Pero...

—A callar. Y estate quietecito —ordenó.

—Sí, _buana._

Bella se lamió los labios, Ed no parecía estar disconforme con que ella investigara y ella desde luego lo estaba disfrutando... A ver, las felaciones se le daban de maravilla, o al menos eso le parecía, se podía decir que dominaba el asunto... pero el resto... se puso manos a la obra.

Se montó a ahorcajadas sobre él. Les separaba una sábana y el tanga. Se lo pensó un segundo.

Prohibido moverse y, sobre todo, prohibido romperme el tanga, me estoy quedando sin ropa interior a pasos acelerados.

—Lo que tú digas —acató sin pensar; por Dios, que continúe de una maldita vez.

Y Bella continuó. Recorrió el cuello y el pecho con delicados lametones y provocadores mordiscos, alternando unos y otros en base a los gemidos estrangulados que escapaban de los pulmones de Ed; luego subió hasta su boca besándolo apasionadamente a la vez que apoyaba su cuerpo totalmente sobre el de él. Sintió que ambos pezones, los masculinos y los femeninos se erguían, y se olvidó del beso para seguir investigando. Ed jadeó quejándose hasta que notó que los dientes incidían sobre sus tetillas, atormentándolas y provocándole tal placer que no pudo evitar mover sus caderas contra el cuerpo posado sobre ellas, buscando al menos un poco de alivio.

Bella respondió apretándose contra él, tanto, que notaba en su polla endurecida la humedad acogedora de ella, incluso con la sábana en medio dando por culo. Bella abandonó los pezones dolorosamente erguidos y se dirigió hacia abajo, al ombligo, Ed subió las caderas.

—Pero te quieres estar quieto, así no me puedo concentrar —se quejó sintiendo chispazos en el clítoris; si Ed seguía así, acabaría metiéndoselo dentro y su investigación quedaría en suspenso.

—No puedo —jadeó.

—¿No puedes qué? —preguntó ella meciéndose sobre él... Dios...

—Quedarme quieto.

—Ah... Háblame de ti —dijo ella parando.

—¿Qué? —el siguió moviendo las caderas.

—Que me hables de ti. —Se separó totalmente a cuatro patas como los gatos, sin dejar que se tocaran en ningún punto.

—¿Para qué? —se quejó él.

—Para desviar mi atención a otros temas que no sean mi clítoris y mi vagina —contestó sincera.

—¿Quieres desviar tu atención? —Joder estaba como una puta cabra.

—¿Quieres que siga con mi investigación? —preguntó Bella alejándose todavía más de él.

—Mi familia vive en Barcelona, tengo dos padres, un hermano y una hermana.

—Perfecto. Sigue así.

Y Ed siguió así. Bella comenzó a recorrer de nuevo los pezones que habían perdido su dureza, cosa que no le complacía en absoluto, mientras él le contaba que su hermano pintaba. Bajó hasta el ombligo y lo recorrió tímidamente con la lengua. Luego se quedó parada y le dio unos golpecitos en las costillas. Ed continuó donde se había quedado.

—Mi hermana hacía antes ejercicio, pero lo dejó porque...

Bella continuó con el ombligo, recorriendo con los dedos el vello que lo rodeaba, luego se encontró con el impedimento de la sábana, así que se levantó ligeramente y la quitó de un tirón. Ed jadeó y paró de hablar a la vez que su polla endurecida se balanceaba reclamando atención. Bella olvidó por un momento la conversación —si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, no le estaba haciendo el menor caso—, y recorrió con la punta de los dedos las inmediaciones de la erección. Las caderas masculinas se movieron buscando los dedos y Bella volvió en sí. Frunció el ceño y le golpeó ligeramente las costillas de nuevo.

—Puso un tatami en casa, pero al final lo abandonó a favor del footing...

Ed sentía las caricias de Bella como si fueran fuego recorriéndole las ingles, bajando por sus piernas en un movimiento tan lánguido que le daban ganas de cogerla entre sus brazos y penetrarla salvajemente. Los dedos se posaron en la parte interna de los muslos para luego alejarse. Abrió los ojos. Ella lo estaba mirando a la vez que se mordía los labios. ¡Dios! ¿Qué estaría planeando? De repente levanto la pierna que tenía colocada a un lado de la cadera masculina y la recolocó, posando entre los muslos la rodilla. Ed abrió inmediatamente las piernas, expectante. Ella sonrió, lo miró, frunció el ceño y le golpeó los labios suavemente con el índice. Joder.

—A mi padre le gusta jugar al mus, y casi siempre gana...

Bella sonrió satisfecha, ahora tenía que colocarle más o menos como quería. Se movió hasta quedar arrodillada entre sus muslos, luego le dobló y levantó las rodillas haciendo que se abriera más todavía, dejándolo totalmente expuesto a su mirada. Los testículos se veían más tensos, el glande se hinchaba y enrojecía por momentos a la vez que el líquido preseminal hacía su aparición. Bella deseó probarlo con su lengua pero se contuvo. Recorrió con las yemas de los dedos la ingle procurando no rozar la polla y bajó lentamente dibujando un triángulo que evitaba su escroto. Encontró la zona perineal, esa que él había tocado antes y que a ella le había vuelto loca. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se metió los dedos en la boca y los humedeció.

Ed miraba asombrado a la mujer sensual y erótica que tenía entre las piernas, esa gata salvaje no podía ser Bella —… o sí, se respondió acordándose de la mamada espectacular que le hizo ayer. La vio llevarse los dedos a la boca y chuparlos ávidamente. Cuando ella levantó la mirada y le frunció el ceño, recordó que había parado de hablar.

—Mi madre asiste a reuniones con su club en las que habla de juguetes eróticos. —Joder... ¿de verdad le había contado eso?

La vio sonreír para continuación bajarla cabeza. No pudo evitar jadear cuando sintió que le levantaba la bolsa escrotal para luego recorrerle el perineo con los dedos húmedos arriba y abajo, llegando casi hasta el ano para después revertir el recorrido, acercándose hasta los testículos y de nuevo bajar. Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, lentamente, suavemente, hasta que Ed sintió que muslos y nalgas se le endurecían, contrayéndose a la vez que los huevos se tensaban y elevaban ante la inminencia del orgasmo.

Bella sentía el calor en su vagina. Jamás hubiera pensado que dar placer a un hombre podía ser tan excitante, o tal vez fuera que Ed era _El_ hombre. La confianza y libertad que le había dado a ella eran como fuego pan su libido. Se sentía mojada, abierta y necesitada. Quería sentirlo dentro y que le acariciara el clítoris con esos dedos divinos que tan bien sabían hacerlo. En definitiva, estaba muy pero que muy excitada. Vio el glande amoratado, humedecido y no pudo evitar probarlo aunque eso diera al traste con su investigación sobre las zonas erógenas alternativas del cuerpo masculino. Bajó la cabeza y lamió lentamente el perineo, sintiendo como él se tensaba. Subió poco a poco rodeando la bolsa del escroto para luego abarcarla muy suavemente entre sus labios, azotándola delicadamente con la lengua.

Ed jadeó y se agarró a las sábanas usando toda su fuerza de voluntad en la tarea de no moverse. Sintió los labios de Bella comiéndose sus huevos y estuvo a punto de explotar cuando le recorrió el tallo de la polla con la lengua, jugueteando con las abultadas venas que lo recorrían. No pudo evitar arquear la espalda y ofrecer su polla. El ofrecimiento fue contestado con un ligerísimo arañazo, totalmente premeditado, por parte de los dientes de Bella, un recordatorio de que no debía moverse.

Se movió. Jadeó cuando ella lo reprendió de nuevo de la misma manera. Joder. Le extasiaba sentir esos delicados y blancos dientes sobre su polla.

Cuando Ed se agitó de nuevo, Bella comprendió que lo hacía totalmente aposta; sonrió y recorrió con los dientes todo el pene, de arriba hacia abajo y luego al contrario hasta dar con el glande. Una vez allí, se sintió demasiado excitada como para bajar. Había llegado la hora de probar el líquido lechoso que tan rico sabía.

El primer lametazo en el capullo mandó una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Ed, el segundo hizo que una presión casi insoportable se instalara en su pelvis. Cuando ella empezó a jugar con el frenillo los testículos se tensaron y dolieron y al sentirla recorrerle la boca de la uretra, abriéndola con la lengua, absorbiendo el poco el semen que se escapaba, la temperatura de su cuerpo subió varios grados. Se agarró con fuerza al colchón — Bella no tenía cabecero en su cama—, y gimió alzando las caderas.

—Ponme un condón.

Ella o no le oyó o no le hizo caso, así que a él no le quedó más remedio que bajar las manos y agarrarla del cabello para que levantara, la cabeza y dejara de hacer las deliciosas cosas a las que se dedicaba.

—Ponme un condón —gruñó entre jadeos.

—¿Qué?

—Ponme un condón. Están sobre la mesilla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella a lo suyo, es decir lamiendo y devorándole la polla. Dios, su piel sabía deliciosa.

—Tienes... veinte segundos... antes de que te folle —los jadeos no le permitían decir la frase sin interrupciones.

—¿Ahora?

—Diecinueve...

Ed soltó lo que tenía entre manos —con bastante pena por cierto— y cogió la caja de condones.

—Dieciocho... —si se concentraba en los números aguantaría.

Cogió un condón y rasgó la envoltura.

—Diecisiete...

Lo sacó de su envoltorio.

—Dieciséis...

Lo colocó sobre el glande.

—Quince...

Lo deslizó por el pene.

—Catorce...

—Ya está —respondió satisfecha mientras cogía la polla entre sus manos y la acunaba amorosa.

—Trece... a la mierda.

Ed se sentó de golpe, la asió por las caderas, la levantó en vilo para luego tumbarla boca arriba en la cama, agarró el tanga, recordó que tenía prohibido romperlo y lo deslizó hacia un lado de la ingle con un gruñido, después se metió dentro de ella de un solo empellón y se quedó quieto. Inmóvil.

—¡Eh... habías dicho veinte segundos! —se quejó ella moviéndose contra él; Dios, qué sensación tan fabulosa...

¿Por qué no se movía el muy capullo?

—Estate quieta —dijo Ed con los dientes apretados a la vez que con una mano le levantaba la camiseta por encima de las deliciosas tetas que tanto ansiaba ver.

—No quiero —contestó Bella sintiendo el calor ascender por su vagina y apretando los músculos internos.

—Para. — Ed se dejó caer sobre ella manteniéndola inmóvil con el peso de su cuerpo.

—¡Pues vaya! Tantas prisas para luego... nada —bufó Bella —. Me estás asfixiando.

—Joder. —Estaba al borde del orgasmo, un solo empujón y se correría. Y no quería eso, inmóvil dentro de Bella se apoyó en un codo para liberarla de su peso.

—Si te mueves, me tumbo sobre ti otra vez. ¿Entendido? —Si se movía no podría controlarse.

—A sus órdenes, mi general —contestó ella contrayendo la vagina, buscando más calor.

Ed puso una mano entre sus cuerpos y buscó el clítoris; cuando lo encontró fue recompensado con un gemido. Perfecto. Tenía que distraerla, hacer que dejara de abrasarlo con las contracciones de la vagina. Comenzó a acariciárselo, introduciendo un dedo en su vagina, pegándolo a su polla y humedeciéndolo. Bella jadeó, él volvió al clítoris y lo rodeó, lo apretó, lo masajeó; ella contrajo la vagina, él empezó a multiplicar por siete. No había forma... cuando Bella empezó a respirar agitadamente haciendo que sus pechos de irguieran con los pezones duros como piedras coronándolos, Ed se olvidó de la tabla del siete, de ir lento y de todo. Agarró el pie de Bella, lo colocó con el talón en su hombro haciendo presión, abriéndola más todavía, permitiendo una penetración más profunda. Clavó las manos en el colchón a ambos lados de la cabeza de Bella, debía sostenerse sobre ella para no cargarla con su peso. Fue su último pensamiento coherente. Embistió con fuerza, con un ritmo primitivo que solo sabía de placer y posesión, hundiéndose hasta tocar el fondo de la vagina y presionando contra ella para ir más allá. Los embates eran tan fuertes que Bella acabó apretando las manos contra la pared para evitar darse con la cabeza en ella. El orgasmo fue demoledor, los cuerpos ardieron, temblaron, dejaron de respirar y se desplomaron. Ed recordó hacerse a un lado para no aplastarla en el último momento... no le gustaría asfixiarla si perdía el conocimiento, cosa que casi, casi había ocurrido.

Transcurridos unos segundos de casi inconsciencia, oyó respirar profunda y acompasadamente a su compañera. Bella se había quedado dormida. Ed se deslizó fuera de la cama para a continuación taparla con las sábanas y el edredón, que estaban tirados en el suelo. Joder. Había sido increíble y la sangre todavía corría veloz por sus venas. Se sentía incapaz de dormirse en esos instantes. Decidió ir al salón a fumarse un cigarro. Lo cierto es que apenas fumaba, pero el cigarro ritual después de un buen polvo se le hacía imprescindible en estos momentos. Antes de salir del dormitorio echó una ojeada a la mesilla... Bella estaba dormida, no se enteraría... no debería... pero qué narices, de cobardes está lleno el mundo. Volvió sigilosamente sobre sus pasos, apoyó una rodilla en la cama y la besó en la frente, ella no se movió, estaba profundamente dormida. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla, cogió el diario y salió.

Al llegar al salón abrió la ventana, se fumó un cigarro con el cuaderno todavía entre las manos, dudando. Tiró el cigarro por la ventana. Qué demonios.

Se tumbó todo lo largo del sillón inclinándose hacia el respaldo para tapar su fechoría si le descubrían, abrió el cuaderno en su regazo y leyó.

* * *

_"31 de marzo de 2003._

_Marzo ventoso… el pronóstico refranero se ha cumplido a rajatabla. Chubascos tormentosos de primera categoría han recorrido mi casa de cabo a rabo durante todo el mes. Los fines de semana se han mantenido estables en el mal tiempo debido, cómo no, a que yo 'emigro' a casa de Pili los viernes. Llueve sobre mojado. Carlos definitivamente ha introducido elementos no deseables en casa. El Vinagres se niega a que visite a Enar y los terremotos asolan mi casa por ese motivo. Leves, de intensidad 5.00, sólo causan daños menores en el mobiliario. Ni idea de cómo será el mes que viene."_

* * *

_"30 de abril de 2003._

_Abril lluvioso... totalmente cierto. La lluvia en forma de lágrimas en mi cara se ha mantenido estable durante todo el mes. El tifón Vinagres lanza coletazos contra nuestra relación cada vez que intento escaparme para ver cómo va Enar. No hay nada destacable que contar en la monotonía de mis días."_

* * *

_"Sábado 31 de mayo de 2003._

_¿Hacen de mayo florido y hermoso? Y una mierda. El mes ha transcurrido sin cambios en el orden esquemático de mi relación con vinagres, con algunas precipitaciones leves en forma de malentendidos y enfados por su parte debido a un error mío (cosa que se ha encargado de recordarme durante un par de semanas) en el color de las toallas del cuarto de baño, derivando a fin de mes hacia intervalos tormentosos con ligeros chubascos por culpa de mi visita a Pili, dando lugar a marejada y fuerte marejada este sábado debido a mi propuesta, fuera de todo esquema, de salir a algún lado. Tiempo previsto para el mes que viene: Tormenta inminente (me niego a quedarme en casa, mañana me largo al rastro, aunque sea sola), que posiblemente se convertirá en borrasca por la noche debido a la fuerte bronca prevista para cuando regrese que será más tarde que temprano."_

* * *

_"30 de junio de 2003._

_Sin cambios para comentar 'La vida sigue igual', como diría Julio Iglesias."_

* * *

_"31 de julio de 2003._

_Mes aburrido y previsible con borrascas generalizadas y rompimiento de muebles; escasez de lluvias ya que me parece una tontería llorar; pues no consigo nada; mar gruesa a diario, antes, durante y después de las múltiples discusiones. Lo único bueno: ya no hay sábados sabadetes, ninguno está de humor. En otro orden de cosas, Enar parece que ha vuelto a la normalidad y los elementos indeseables se han alejado."_

* * *

_ "31 de agosto de 2003._

_Hoy finaliza el mes de asueto estival. El tiempo se ha mantenido estable durante todo el mes, rozando el aburrimiento más absoluto durante las (escasas) conversaciones con el Vinagres, aderezadas con intervalos de aburrimiento a secas en los momentos de playa (a solas) y escasos claros soleados de lectura antena de libros románticos (¿porqué el Vinagres no será como Dereck Craven?). Tanta arena en la playa ha hecho que mis pensamientos vayan a la deriva, observando mi mano, veo que mi vida es igual a esos puñados de granos de arena apresados en mi puño, por mucho que intente retenerlos, poco a poco se van escapando sin que pueda evitarlo, formando una lenta catarata dorada entre mis dedos con todos los sueños y ambiciones que sé que no se van a realizar, y cuando al final queda mi mano vacía veo que mi vida es igual. Bah, en cuanto llegue a Madrid se me pasa (seguro). Tiempo previsto para el próximo mes: periodos de aburrimiento acompañados de estrés generalizado por la vuelta al trabajo y anticiclón los viernes debido a la visita a casa de Pili (Dios, cuanto la echo de menos)."_

* * *

_"Septiembre de 2003._

_Vuelta al trabajo, vuelta a las broncas, seguimos con el aburrimiento. No hay más que contar."_

* * *

_ "Octubre de 2003._

_Tiempo nuboso en casa con intervalos tormentosos. Este mes he hablado con Irene, estoy preocupada por su hija, se está mezclando (otra vez) con quien no debe. Coqueteos con el alcohol y las drogas amenazan la estabilidad familiar y se prevé que la asistente social visite su casa en breve para interesarse por el bienestar de Mar. Tanto Carlos como Enar niegan este hecho y no se toman en serio la amenaza. Me escapé y hablé con ellos, demasiada mierda en el cerebro hizo imposible una conversación inteligible, al menos para mí. Por otro lado, el huracán Vinagre amenaza con interrumpir la relación (¿qué relación? cohabitar en la misma casa no significa tener una relación) en caso de que a mí se me ocurra mezclarme con tal gentuza. Al descubrir que sí se me había ocurrido, tuvo lugar la primera tormenta de la temporada, rayos y truenos zarandearon la tierra dejando algunos moratones en la parte alta a la altura del hombro, por su parte, dicho huracán también salió perjudicado, ya que la tierra respondió a uno de sus truenos y lanzó un relámpago que acabó impactando sobre él provocando sangre en sus hasta entonces impolutas fosas nasales."_

* * *

_ "Noviembre de 2003._

_No quiero contar nada. No merece la pena."_

* * *

_ "Diciembre de 2003._

_Llega la navidad con sabor a mazapán, dulces, peladillas y champán... o al menos eso decían los payasos de la tele._

_En casa el tiempo previsto está lleno de altibajos con peleas rutinarias en días alternos y tormentas en fin de semana. En el resto del mundo cabe destacar que Carlos lleva desaparecido desde noviembre y a Enar o no le importa o no se ha dado cuenta— Irene la visita a diario, intentando aportar lógica y mesura a la vida de su nieta Mar, pero, no solo no lo consigue sino que está acabando con ella. He intentado hablar con Enar pero no me contesta el teléfono (o quizá se lo han cortado por falta de Pago), así que la he visitado, tenía la casa llena de mierda y de gente (no sé qué era mejor, si lo primero o lo segundo). Mar estaba escondida en su habitación; no sé cómo he convencido a mi antigua amiga para que me la dejara el fin de semana, y gracias a Dios ésta ha aceptado. He dejado a la niña con su abuela y hemos decidido hablar con los asistentes sociales y buscar una solución. Sea la que sea y cueste lo que cueste. Mar está tan delgada que apenas se la ve, sus ojos no brillan y prácticamente no habla."_

* * *

_ "Enero de 2004._

_El mundo es una mierda, mi vida es una mierda y el Vinagres es una mierda... joder… estoy con la regla, no tengo el cuerpo para contar nada. "_

* * *

_ "Febrero de 2004._

_Febrero pasa sin pena ni gloria en cuestiones meteorológicas. El huracán Vinagre se ha convertido en un ciclón de proporciones porciones catastróficas. Eso sí, al menos ya no me aburro, estoy demasiado ocupada discutiendo. Nubes tormentosas atraviesan de cabo a rabo mi vida convirtiéndola en meras cenizas de lo que antes era (no es que antes fuera mucho, pero al menos era ordenada). El Vinagres se muestra cada vez más imprevisible amenazando con descargar precipitaciones destructoras sobre todo en fin de semana cuando los trabajos de ambos acaban y nos encontramos con demasiadas horas del día para estar a solas. El anticiclón Pili apenas basta para paliar las consecuencias del trágico huracán Enar. Carlos sigue desaparecido. Enar ha pasado de coqueteo a romance con la dama blanca y las asistentes sociales han decidido dejar en custodia a Mar con su abuela (esto es lo único bueno de todo el mes). Sigo prisionera del ciclón Vinagre con algunas fugas esporádicas para ver a mi ahijada que a mi vuelta a casa se convierten en mar gruesa que se estrella contra mis sentimientos, olas de furia demoledora de más de diez metros de altura y una fuerza de 6 en la escala Richter (ocasionando daños ligeros a edificios) que amenazan con acabar con mis ahorros en base a la cantidad de muebles destruidos._

* * *

_ "Marzo de 2004._

_Tormentas generalizadas hacia mitad de mes debido a mi fuga (solo fui a hacer una visita a Mar) han desencadenado el huracán de nuevo, asolando esta vez todo el tercio norte de nuestra casa. Los cuadros a punto de cruz de Pili acabaron destruidos debido a la fuerte marejada provocada por dicho huracán, espero poder arreglarlos. Carlos sigue desaparecido y Enar ha seguido sus pasos durante la última mitad del mes. Mar vive con su abuela y parece que los días soleados han regresado, al menos para ella. Previsión para el mes que viene... posible terremoto en casa."_

* * *

_ "Abril de 2004._

_Un terremoto de 6,9 en la escala Ritcher ha asolado mi domicilio (ya no lo puedo llamar hogar) causando daños severos en el mobiliario y discusiones de intensidad variable al alza en fin de semana. El anticiclón Pili trae calma a los viernes, pero por desgracia el huracán vinagres se encarga de aportar chubascos tormentosos incluso entre semana. Por otra parte, Mar sigue viviendo en casa de su abuela y Enar ha aparecido con nuevo novio, nuevo look, y nuevos amigos (si malos eran los viejos, éstos son peores). Tiempo previsto para el próximo mes... inestable._

_ PD: A veces, sólo a veces y sin que lo reconozca ante nadie, tengo miedo... miedo si suena el teléfono, miedo si llego tarde... miedo de más broncas. Cierto es que desde que me 'tocó' la primera vez y le respondí con el puñetazo en la nariz no ha vuelto a tocarme, pero si los muebles son muestra patente de hasta dónde puede llegar su furia, debo admitir que la cosa se está poniendo peligrosa y que tengo miedo. Mierda. _

* * *

_"Mayo de 2004._

_Tras el terremoto de 8.5 en escala Ritcher (destrucción total, atravieso un clima de calma chica aderezado por interminables jornadas de cielo claro en casa de Pili. He emigrado del domicilio compartido con el Vinagres y ahora estoy de ocupa en casa de mis progenitores. He prometido visitar a mi ahijada al menos dos veces al mes y lo voy a cumplir Tiempo previsto para el próximo mes... variable, con cambios, posibles visitas al cine y a mis amistades, negativa rotunda a poner toallas conjuntadas en el baño, en definitiva... voy a hacer lo que se me ponga en la punta la nariz."_

* * *

_ "Noviembre de 2004._

_Emigré de casa de mis padres, estoy en un piso alquilado que es una birria, pero es mío, sólo mío. Y yo decido lo que quiero sobre él."_

* * *

_ "Enero de 2005._

_Tras la euforia por vivir sola, ahora me encuentro con que me siento... sola,... Esto de tener algo mío y solo mío me está convirtiendo en Gollum, mi piso, mi sillón, mi cocina. Monto fiestas en fin de semana, pero las voces, las risas, la compañía, no perduran entre semana, y yo soy Gollum, fea inmersa en mi vida, mía y solo mía..."_

* * *

_ "Marzo de 2005._

_¡Lo he hecho! He adoptado dos tortugas, son lo más maravilloso que he visto en mi vida, parecen personitas pequeñas, cariñosas y lo más importante, dependen totalmente de mí, me necesitan y yo las necesito. Ya no estoy sola cuando vuelvo a casa. Mi casa ya no es mía y solo mía. Por cierto, me ha tocado un piso de protección oficial, en un par de años, cuando lo acaben de construir, seré dueña de NUESTRA propia vivienda (mía y de mis niñas)."_

* * *

_"Diciembre de 2006._

_Hoy he tenido mi mejor regalo de Navidad. Laura. Mi iguana. La encontré en el centro de protección de animales, la habían abandonado, apenas tiene tres meses. Es totalmente asocial y da latigazos a todo el mando. Seguro que seremos grandes amigas, somos tal para cual."_

* * *

_ "Marzo de 2007._

_Es una tontería que escriba más en este diario, porque nunca escribo, leo lo anterior y me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro por lo idiota que fui. Mis niñas son preciosas, Laura me adora y yo la adoro, se sube en mi regazo y me da lametazos en la barbilla, es un sol. Clara y Lara me mordisquean la nariz cuando las cojo. Nos tenemos las unas a las otras y es suficiente. Enar se ha perdido totalmente, sigue en el barrio pero como si no estuviera… Mar vive con su abuela y yo la veo el segundo y el cuarto domingo de cada mes. Es una chica maravillosa y lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Carlos lleva desaparecido tres años, ojala esté muerto; si no fuera por él, Enar no hubiera caído en esta espiral de drogas y maltrato._

_Tengo un piso propio (a medias con el banco) y unos amigos increíbles. He decidido dejar de leer lo que he escrito aquí porque no merece la pena recordar el pasado. Es una mierda._

_Cierro este diario, dejando, eso sí, apuntadas unas normas básicas para mi bienestar. Rezo para que si alguna vez se me pasa por la cabeza enamorarme de un tío, recuerde estas normas y las cumpla."_

_DECÁLOGO DE BELLA_

_*No fiarse de ningún hombre, a excepción de Javi, Dani y mi familia directa._

_*No dejar que nadie me diga si mi pelo, mi figura o mi inteligencia es o no de su agrado. Si esto sucede cortar la amistad de golpe. Nadie puede juzgarme. _

_*No permitir que nadie ordene mi vida, ni me diga dónde, cómo o cuándo hacer lo que sea. Si esto sucede cortar la amistad de golpe, nadie puede controlarme._

_*No consentir que nadie me levante jamás la voz (ni la mano). Nadie tiene ese derecho. Si esto ocurre avisar a Javi de inmediato para que le corte los huevos al agresor (Javi se ha ofrecido para ello muy gentilmente)._

_*No hacer caso de palabras bonitas ni promesas fáciles de hacer, pues son fáciles de romper Si esto ocurre es que me he vuelto idiota de nuevo y mejor me pego un tiro._

_*Vivir mi vida sin mirar alrededor, no vaya a ser que la vuelva a liar._

_*No permitir JAMAS que nadie controle mis amistades, ni que las juzgue. Si esto ocurre cortarle los huevos a quien lo haga (con ayuda de Javi)._

_*No pensar jamás que es mejor estar acompañada que sola; Laura, Lara, clara y yo nos valemos y nos bastamos para formar una familia feliz._

_*No permitir que ningún desconocido masculino se cuele en mi vida sin antes estudiar muy mucho las circunstancias._

_*NO ENAMORARME JAMAS, porque, si sin estar enamorada (en mi totalidad) del Vinagres, mira lo que me ha pasado, el día que me permita enamorarme, fijo que arruino mi vida._

Esta era la última entrada en el diario.

Ed lo cerró y miró el reloj: las cinco de la mañana, era tarde. Más le valía meterse en la cama ya. Mañana lo pensaría más detenidamente. Se levantó del sofá anquilosado, se estiró haciendo crujir la columna y miró a los animales. Los vio de forma distinta. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Todo se veía distinto ahora, los muebles viejos en comparación con los caros terrarios y acuarios, las fotos de sus amigos colgadas en la pared, los cojines de Dani como recordatorio de que estaban pendientes de ella... Puso las manos en las caderas y miró a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y se fue al dormitorio, Bella dormía, depositó el diario al fondo del cajón donde lo encontró. Se vistió con las pocas prendas que todavía estaban intactas. Salió del piso cogiendo las llaves multicolores, jamás había visto un llavero con llaves de tantos colores. Bajó sigiloso las escaleras, caminó un poco hasta su coche y se metió dentro. Una vez allí, con las puertas y las ventanas cerradas, comenzó a golpear el volante y el salpicadero con todas sus fuerzas.

—Joder, joder, joder.

Un rato después, con las muñecas doloridas por los golpes propinados, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y descansó la frente sobre sus manos. Dios, odiaba al tipejo. Cómo lo odiaba.


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Ed entró cautelosamente en el dormitorio, Bella dormía todavía y él había logrado controlar un poco su ataque de furia. Observó a la mujer. Era preciosa —sin contar su pelo naranja radiactivo—, pero no era solo eso. Era divertida, inteligente, diabólica, una verdadera caja de sorpresas. Tan pronto te devoraba la polla como una cortesana que a los dos minutos se asombraba por la más ingenua caricia. Aunque le pesara reconocerlo, incluso había sentido celos del cariño y los mimos que prodigaba a sus mascotas, ese afecto sin pretensiones ni concesiones, tan puro y simple, sin artificios ni teatro. Quería que lo compartiera también con él, y de hecho, si tenía que ser franco, desde el Principio lo había compartido, habían hablado con sinceridad, cara a cara, y cuando ella se había disgustado se lo había mostrado sin dudarlo. Le había mostrado su elenco de amigos orgullosa y le había permitido unas horas para conocerlos mejor. Lo que tenía lo daba abiertamente, sin dudarlo. Ojalá supiera quién era el Vinagres. Lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Ed era consciente mientras la observaba embelesado de que el sexo con ella era increíble y de que aún —y esa era la palabra clave— no estaba irremisible y perdidamente enamorado, pero andaba cerca, muy cerca. Y después de lo que había leído en su cuaderno, le iba a costar mucho que ella se lo demostrara en caso de que alguna vez llegara a corresponderle. No dudaba que Bella se sentía atraída hacia él, por lo pronto ya se había saltado una de las normas de su decálogo, "no permitir que nadie se cuele en mi vida", y él pensaba seguir colándose, sin dudarlo. También creía que confiaba en él, más o menos. Pero de ahí a que ella se permitiera enamorarse después de lo sucedido en su vida, iba un mundo.

Se quitó la ropa en silencio y se tumbó de lado en la cama, observándola. Se pegó a ella, besó su nuca y le pasó un brazo sobre la cintura posesivamente. La mañana llegaría en pocas horas y tenía que dormir aunque solo fuera un poco. Cerró los ojos. Bella se movió, acurrucándose contra él, pegando el trasero a su pene. Ed sonrió, aunque solo fuera dormida, estaba claro que un poco sí se fiaba de él.

Bella se despertó sobresaltada, el sol entraba a raudales entre las cortinas. Parpadeó confusa y miró el despertador de la mesilla. Las diez y cuarto. ¡Se había olvidado de poner la alarma! Se levantó sobresaltada de la cama y corrió a ducharse. Cuando el chorro de agua cayó sobre su cara recordó de golpe que Ed había pasado la noche con ella, en su cama, otra vez. Demonios. Bueno, no pasa nada, pensó. Hoy es domingo y en cuanto salgamos por la puerta "adiós, muy buenas", y mañana ¿quién sabrá?

Mmh, ¿los rollos esporádicos pasaban la noche en casa? No tenía ni idea. De todas maneras, nada de compromisos, ninguna expectativa, como había dicho Pili, dar tiempo al tiempo. Y sobre todo no fiarse. A todo esto, lo primero que tenía que hacer era cambiar la cerradura, el viernes Ed reconoció haber cogido sus llaves, a saber si no se había hecho una copia... Luego... bueno, si se volvían a ver, bien, sino... bien también. Salió del baño y se empezó a vestir. Había conseguido ventaja al despertarse antes que él, la iba a aprovechar, no pensaba dejarse ver medio en bolas y con los pelos enredados... de hecho no pensaba dejarse ver los pelos, punto.

Un conejo blanco con un reloj de época en la mano lo exhortaba sin pausa. Estaba en un mundo multicolor de intensos tonos verdes, azules y rosados. Frente a él se inclinaba una casa enorme de paredes demasiado blancas y tejados demasiado rojos, casi como si fuera una ilustración exagerada en el cuento de un niño pequeño. El conejo blanco saltaba nervioso a la vez que su nariz se encogía impaciente mientras miraba el reloj, las grandes orejas colgaban caídas a los lados y golpeaban a Ed en la espalda.

—Tarde, tarde, llego tarde —canturreaba frenético con voz... ¿femenina?

El conejo le gritaba en el oído causándole un ligero dolor de cabeza. Cogió la almohada y se escondió debajo...

—Vamos, dormilón, es tarde, tardeeeeee... despierta de una vez —gritó de nuevo el conejo con la voz de Bella... ¿Qué demonios?

Ed despertó desconcertado por el sueño, abrió ligeramente los ojos y la encontró ante él, dando saltitos sobre un pie enfundado en un calcetín del mismo color que su pelo mientras encajaba en el otro una bota de piel. Su cabello mojado se balanceaba en ondas sobre su rostro inclinado y llevaba más o menos puesta una camisa vaquera sobre un jersey naranja, unos vaqueros desgastados que aún no había tenido tiempo de abrochar y debajo de ellos lo que parecía ser un tanga rosa. La polla de Ed se alzó alerta...

Bella consiguió calzarse la bota, se apartó el pelo del rostro y lo miró, miró también su erección y luego bufó.

—Tarde, ¿ves?, te lo dije, "si te quedas llegaré tarde". Mira qué hora es, las diez y media, todavía tengo que acabar de vestirme y llegar al centro... tarde. Joder. Nunca llego tarde.

—Bueno, no pasa nada porque llegues un poco tarde... ¿Vas al centro de Madrid? —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, si era así iba a llegar bastante tarde.

—Al centro de Alcorcón. Vamos, corre. Me voy en diez minutos.

—Vale —dijo acurrucándose más en la cama, no llevaba ni cuatro horas dormido y tenía sueño.

—Vamos, que nos vamos —dijo ella destapándole y tirándole del brazo para que se incorporara. Craso error, pues Ed aprovechó el movimiento para agarrarla y hacerla caer sobre él. En el sitio en que debía estar exactamente.

—Voy —dijo besándola.

Bella se rindió durante un par de minutos a sus besos, pero luego lo empujó implacable, cogió los pantalones y la camisa y se los tiró encima.

—Me voy. Ya. Y no te puedes quedar aquí solo.

—Está bien —gruñó.

Ed se vistió rápidamente, apenas tenía ropa, y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de leche. Mientras tanto ella echó de comer a los animales y se puso una gorra sobre su pelo. Lo miró enarcando las cejas, cogió las llaves multicolores y salió por la puerta.

—Voy, voy —dijo él un poco irritado con tantas prisas.

—¡Vamos! — Bella estaba plantada en la puerta del ascensor, impaciente—. Toma.

—¿Qué es esto? —cogió el papel que le daba, en él estaba apuntado un número de teléfono con el nombre "Dani" al lado—. Perfecto, cuando tenga lo de la exposición le aviso. Dame el tuyo de paso.

—No.

—¿No?

—Ya tienes mi e-mail. No te hace falta el teléfono para nada y yo odio hablar por teléfono —dijo mientras salía corriendo del ascensor.

—Aun así. Podría necesitar decirte algo, prometo no llamar si no es imprescindible —dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Nunca hay nada imprescindible. Además es que detesto que me llamen por teléfono. De verdad. —Llegó a la puerta del portal y se giró para mirarle gravemente—. Lo odio.

—Vale —dijo Ed levantando las manos y recordando el diario. Como prefieras —joder, mataría a ese tipo.

—Bien. Pues nada, ya nos escribimos. —Estaba sacando apresurada las llaves de su coche.

—Espera.

—Dime —contestó impaciente—, llego tarde.

—Dime dónde trabajas.

—¿Para qué?

—Para poder llevar el material cuando lo tenga.

—Ains. —Se mordió el labio dudosa—. Mira, no sé dónde tienes que dejarlo, pero no creo que debas ir a mi trabajo, llama a Dani y él te cuenta, seguramente tengas que llevarlo a Estampa. —Él no tenía por qué saber dónde estaba su curro.

—Pero... vale —dijo dándose por vencido.

—Nos vemos —se despidió abriendo la puerta del coche.

—Un momento.

Bella se giró impaciente de nuevo, solo para ir a caer entre los brazos de Ed.

—Un beso de despedida. —Le dio un beso tierno, dulce y profundo—. Mañana en cuanto consiga conexión a Internet te escribiré.

—Vale —contestó incrédula, se metió en el coche, arrancó y se fue.

Llegó a casa de Irene a las once y cuarto. Mar y su abuela la esperaban con el desayuno puesto en la mesa. Hablaron un poco sobre todo y nada, comentaron los progresos en el cole y por último, cuando Mar fue a su habitación a arreglarse, las mujeres aprovecharon para hablar de temas que los niños no debían conocer aunque en este caso por desgracia conocieran.

Entre susurros apresurados y miradas de refilón hacia el cuarto de la niña, Bella se enteró de que Enar andaba buscando dinero desesperadamente, había acudido la semana pasada a casa de Irene con esa intención, cosa que no era nueva, al menos una vez al mes su antigua amiga acosaba a su madre para sacar algo, cualquier cosa. Pero esta última vez había sido peor, se había presentado cuando Mar estaba en el colegio, exigiendo, amenazando y, cuando no consiguió lo que buscaba, directamente arrasó la casa y cogió las pocas cosas de valor que había en ella. Bella maldijo, si el abuelo estuviera vivo lo mismo podría hacer algo, pero por desgracia había muerto antes de que su hija arruinara su vida y la de su familia. Bella instó nuevamente a Irene para que lo pusiera en conocimiento de la policía. Pero ésta no podía hacer eso, para bien o para mal, la había parido y ahora debía soportarlo como buenamente pudiera. Bella entendía su postura, sabía que ambas se culpaban en silencio por lo que había pasado, ella por no haber estado allí cuando todo empezó a torcerse, Irene por no haber sabido imponerse a su hija, por no haber podido ayudarla, controlarla, por no haber impedido que se casara con Carlos. Y lo más insoportable era que ambas intuían que eso no era cierto, que no eran culpables, pero aun así... la culpa siempre estaba presente.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió ambas callaron. Mar era una niña preciosa, alta para sus once años y algo rellenita, recogía sus rizados cabellos rubios en una trenza descolocada y unas gafas enormes ocultaban sus preciosos ojos marrones. Se mostraba muy tímida y reservada con los desconocidos, pero gracias a los tres años que llevaba visitándola Bella era ahora su amiga, su mejor amiga si prestaba oídos a las alabanzas de la niña. No tenían secretos entre ellas, quizá porque no hablaban jamás de Enar o a lo mejor porque las dos se encontraron solas y asustadas en sus primeros encuentros y poco a poco se habían ido abriendo. Lo cierto es que Bella no podía considerar siquiera el no visitar a su ahijada y aunque solo lo hacía dos veces al mes, para las dos esos días eran un verdadero tesoro.

Irene se había negado en rotundo a que se llevara a la niña más de dos veces al mes, puede que por miedo a que se la robaran sin que Bella pudiera evitarlo o acaso por el motivo que Irene le había dado en su día, porque Bella tenía que rehacer su vida al igual que ellas y no podía convertir a Mar en su excusa para salir de casa. Fuera como fuera, dos domingos al mes se tenían por completo la una a la otra y lo iba a aprovechar al máximo.

—¿Qué tienes pensado para hoy, tía Bella?

—Mmh... pues... me he enterado de que han abierto en el Tres Aguas un buffet de... ¡comida italiana!

—¡Genial!

—Y luego... he conseguido unas entradas para... tachán, tachán...

—¡Dilo!

—Ir al teatro a ver el musical... ¡GREASE!

—¡Alucinante!

—¿Y sabes que es lo mejor...?

—¿Qué?

—Que el musical es a las... ocho de la noche...

—¡Halaaaaa! Y desde que acabemos de comer hasta las ocho de la noche... —continuó Mar.

—¡Estaremos raja que rajaras! —acabaron las dos a la vez gritando la coletilla de todos los domingos y saltando como dos niñas muy, muy felices.

—Que os lo paséis bien —dijo Irene sonriente, le costaba no ver a su nieta durante un día pero con solo ver las caras de felicidad de las dos muchachas, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Adiós, abuela —se despidieron mientras salían por la puerta.

Y efectivamente, el domingo, como todos "sus" domingos, fue espectacular. Comieron pasta hasta que les dolió la tipa, rieron hasta que les dolieron las mandíbulas y se contaron sus secretos hasta que les pitaron los oídos. Mar le contó que había un chico que le gustaba, iba a su mismo curso y estaba —palabras textuales— como un tren. Bella a su vez le contó que había conocido a Ed, que parecía ser un tipo majo y que a lo mejor volvía a verlo algún día... Mar se quedó alucinada, era la primera vez desde que salían juntas que Bella le hablaba de un hombre que no fuera Javi, Dani o Gabriel, su odiado jefe. Su mirada se entristeció, sus manos se pararon sobre su regazo y bajó la cabeza.

—Ey, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Bella al ver el mutismo de la niña.

—¿Te irás con él?

—¿Cuándo?

—Siempre.

—¿Siempre? ¿No sé a qué te refieres?

—Papá conoció a María y se fue con ella para siempre. Mamá conoció al Huesos y se fue con él para siempre. Ahora tú conoces a Edward. ¿Te irás con él?

—No, cariño, claro que no. Es solo un amigo más, y tú eres mi amiga, mi princesa elfa. ¿Si no vuelvo contigo quién hará magia para que yo me ría? ¿Acaso quieres que me convierta en una bruja malvada y amargada...? —comentó intentando hacerle cosquillas, pero sin lograrlo.

—Tú ya eres una bruja —Mar rió sin ganas ante la aseveración que siempre hacía Bella. Desde el momento que se conocieron le dijo que era su princesa elfa y que tenía la magia para hacerla reír, y desde entonces se lo repetía cada vez que se veían, para que no lo olvidara nunca—, pero...

—¿Pero qué? Dímelo, cielo. Ya sabes lo que prometimos.

—Que nunca nos mentiríamos... ¿vale? —Inspiró profundamente y se lo lanzó a la cara—. ¿Y si no es bueno? María y El Huesos no lo fueron y mis padres no se dieron cuenta. ¿Y si te equivocas? Tú misma has dicho que ya metiste la pata una vez.

—Sí, la metí, por eso tengo mucho cuidado de no volver a meterla. Pero si no te fías... mmh... Dani y Javi opinan que es un buen tipo. Y Pili también.

—¿Y Ruth? —Mar conocía bien a los amigos de Bella y sabía cómo era Ruth.

—Bueno, Ruth no opina que sea malo, solo que no tiene la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros. Pero eso no es malo... solo significa... —¿Cómo explicar a una niña de once años la prevención de enfermedades sexuales?— que es muy despistado.

—¿Puedo conocerlo?

—Aps... ¿para qué?

—Parece importante.

—¿ Edward? Qué vaaaaa, nada más lejos de la realidad. Es una persona que conocí el otro día y con la que resulta divertido hablar. —Y sentir su compañía y dormir con él y ver películas y contarle mis cosas, y... en definitiva, estar con él... ¡Ay Dios!

—Ahh... ¿pero es tu amigo?

—Sí. En principio sí —respondió dudosa, no le gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación, ni sus pensamientos... ¿era su amigo? Sí. Y más.

—¿Y crees que alguna vez ser algo más que un amigo?

—Mar había visto a demasiados "amigos" con su madre y si tía Bella tenía un "amigo" quería estar preparada para lo peor... cuando lo conociera y viera que era una persona peligrosa, podría hablar con ella y decírselo... y lo mismo tía Bella le hacía más caso que su madre, aunque no lo creía. Le entraron ganas de llorar volvería a pasar, lo sabía.

—No. Definitivamente no. —Dios mío, Mar veía demasiado para ser una niña—. ¿Has visto mi casa? Es muy pequeña, ¿dónde lo metería? —preguntó intentado bromear. Si no se entendía ella misma, ¿cómo se lo iba a explicar a Mar?

—Podrías guardarlo bien dobladito en el jacuzzi enano... —respondió riendo y luego asestó la puñalada—. Pues si sólo es un amigo quiero conocerlo, igual que a los demás.

—Aps, bueno, se lo puedo consultar, lo cierto es que es una persona muy ocupada y no sé si va a poder ser.

—¡No me lo quieres presentar! —Era malo, seguro que era malo, por eso no se lo quería presentar, para que no lo descubriera, seguro que se emborrachaba y rompía cosas y haría que Bella fuera como él y los dos se reirían de ella y se la olvidarían en la calle y no volverían a estar juntas como ahora. No pudo pensar más. Se echó a llorar.

—No, mi elfa preciosa, no llores. Claro que te lo quiero presentar, es solo que no sé si podrá ser.

—No pasa nada, pero... ¿te volveré a ver el cuarto domingo? —Hipó haciéndose a la idea de que todo iba a empezar a ir mal. Otra vez.

—Claro que sí. —Miró a la niña y supo todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, el Huesos y Enar... y ahora ella le contaba sobre Ed y se negaba a presentárselo... como su madre cuando todavía era coherente. Se decidió en un segundo—. Y además, le convenceré para que se pase un ratito pequeñín a vernos, seguro que para poco tiempo sí que encuentra hueco.

—¿De verdad? —Cuando lo conociera, si era una mala persona, que lo sería, convencería a tía Bella para que se alejara de él. Y de paso hablaría con Ruth por teléfono a ver qué opinaba realmente. Ruth sabía bien lo que se hacía.

—De verdad de la buena.

La velada terminó apoteósicamente con la representación magistral de Grease, un CD con la banda sonora en español del musical y cenando una pizza sentadas en la cocina de Irene. Daban las doce de la noche cuando regresó a su casa; sabía que llegarían tarde cuando compró las entradas pero había merecido la pena hasta el último minuto del día. Lo malo es que ahora que estaba sola se enfrentaba a un gran dilema. No sabía si volvería a ver a Ed, no sabía si seguirían siendo... ¿el qué? ¿Pareja? ¿Amigos? Dentro de dos semanas él podía haber desaparecido del mapa o no querría conocer a Mar. ¿Y si era al contrario? ¿Y si seguían viéndose? ¿Y si era tan buen tipo como parecía? Si se seguía mostrando tan agradable y encantador entonces Bella tendría un gran problema, porque

Ed era perfectamente capaz de encandilar a Mar igual que le había encandilado a ella y entonces Mar podría pensar en él como "tío Eddy", si Mar empezaba a pensar eso ya serían dos las que lo pensarían porque... y esto era lo más peligroso, a veces, sin darse cuenta, sin quererlo, ella ya lo pensaba. Lo imaginaba con ella en casa, todos los días, durante toda su vida, ¡Ay, Dios! JAMÁS, se prometió a sí misma. Por encima de su cadáver. Su vida era perfecta tal cual estaba y Ed era un E.S.E., un Encuentro Sexual Esporádico. Y no iba a ser nada más. Ni loca.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_Lunes 10 de noviembre de 2008_

Lo primero que hizo Bella el lunes fue llamar a Dani para avisar de que llegaría tarde, lo segundo, buscar una clínica privada y hacerse los análisis de sangre, lo tercero, comprar una cerradura nueva para la puerta de su casa, lo cuarto, trabajar, trabajar y trabajar.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa eran las nueve de la noche, jugó con sus niñas, cambió la cerradura, cenó y por último miró los correos; no los quería mirar, no quería saber si Edward había cumplido su palabra de escribir. Porque si no escribía significaba "adiós, muy buenas", y eso era bueno porque ella lo interpretaría como el fin de las expectativas afectivas. No es que le hiciera mucha gracia, pero se evitaría complicaciones futuras. Pero... si escribía... ella se haría ilusiones, y cuando la empezara a putear porque la putearía, acabaría hecha polvo... Clickeó sobre el icono del Thunderbird.

Correos de sus amigas interesadas por Mar y por saber cómo había ido el domingo, un correo de su madre, seguía en la playa, correos vendiéndole cosas y, medio oculto en toneladas de propaganda, un correo de Ed.

Se lo pensó un buen rato antes de abrirlo, lo leyó y se quedó impactada... era peor de lo que pensaba. No solo se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones, sino que él encima la alentaba... ¡Ay, Dios! Cuando se diera el batacazo iba a ser tremendo.

Estaba molido.

En un solo día se hizo análisis de sangre, consiguió los materiales de Dani, habló con el arquitecto, con el aparejador, con los obreros, y puso en marcha el proyecto de la nave industrial; en un par de semanas podría empezar a trabajar en serio.

Por la tarde había visitado el ático que pensaba alquilar en la calle Retamas. Era impresionante. Totalmente amueblado, tres habitaciones, dos cuartos de baño, cocina con office, salón comedor y, lo más importante... en la parte de arriba, en el ático propiamente dicho, un espacio diáfano con todas las paredes forradas de espejo. Se puso duro solo con pensar lo que podría hacer allí.

Con Bella. Dentro de Bella. Sobre Bella. Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

La dueña le explicó que la anterior inquilina practicaba ballet en ese espacio. A él le daba exactamente lo mismo para qué utilizara el ático, lo que le importaba en esos momentos —a él y a su erección— era para qué lo iba a usar él. Demonios. Firmó el contrato al momento. Alquiler por seis meses renovable por otros seis y con opción a compra.

Al llegar al hotel encargó por Internet sábanas, toallas, mantelería, vajilla... Después habló por teléfono con sus padres contándoles las cuestiones del trabajo e indicándoles que le mandaran las cajas que había dejado embaladas en el sótano a su nueva dirección y, sin saber qué mosca le había picado, les comentó, así como de pasada, que había hecho alguna que otra amistad... Su madre enseguida preguntó de qué sexo, él respondió, su madre le previno, él la ignoró, su madre se preocupó, él le refirió que se hiciera a la idea, su madre se asombró, él le confirmó que Bella era especial y su padre sonrió mientras escuchaba a escondidas desde el teléfono supletorio. Sí, señor. No te acobardes, hijo, que tu madre solo te pica para que caigas aún más profundo, pensó intrigante.

Edward colgó el teléfono, sacó papel y lápiz y comenzó a dibujar detalladamente lo que quería poner dentro del ático. Este era muy espacioso, ocho metros de largo por cinco de ancho con una puerta corredera de cristal que daba a una enorme terraza y una escalera de caracol en una esquina que bajaba al piso inferior. Le cabría todo perfectamente. Investigó por Internet a ver si eran posibles algunas de las cosas que buscaba, y sí, sin ningún problema.

Coloreó la cama de dos metros que iría en el centro, justo enfrente de la terraza, se puso duro imaginando a su chica, es decir Bella, tumbada sobre ella desnuda, por supuesto ...y ya que estaba imaginando, lo hizo a su gusto. _Estaba atada con cintas de seda a los postes de la cama_, frunció el ceño, borró el cabecero y dibujó unos postes, soltó el lápiz y se desabrochó los botones, la bragueta le estaba apretando considerablemente, y ya que tenía la mano por esa zona, decidió comprobar el tamaño de su erección... diez dedos... no estaba nada mal, pero podía superarse... ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí... _Bella_ _atada a la cama las piernas y brazos extendidos en forma de aspa, él arrodillado ante ella lamiendo su jugosa vagina_. Acarició su polla arriba y abajo, el glande se hinchó ante el contacto. Deslizó la piel desde el frenillo hacia la base a la vez que con el pulgar frotaba el capullo. _Seguía bebiendo de la vagina, sentía el sabor dulce y a la vez salado que emanaba de ella, le introdujo dos dedos, ella los aprisionó, le introdujo un tercero y bombeó, la oía gemir desesperada_. Le daría más, pensó a la vez que fuera del sueño se masturbaba más rápido, más fuerte, más apretado sobre su pene.

_La imagen cambió, ahora Bella_ _estaba de rodillas sobre la mesa de cristal que pensaba poner pegada a los espejos, con el culo en pompa, tentándolo_. Le temblaba la mano mientras se acariciaba la polla, los muslos se le habían puesto duros como rocas. _Imaginó sus grandes manos separando el trasero dispuesto de su chica mientras él se lo mordía ansioso, el pulgar trazando círculos sobre el ano, la vagina húmeda y anhelante..._

Sus propias nalgas se apretaron en respuesta mientras los dedos que masajeaban la polla subían y bajaban cada vez más rápido. Metió la mano que tenía libre por dentro de los pantalones hasta alcanzar los testículos, estaban tensos, alzados, acarició delicadamente la bolsa que los contenía mientras sentía que los espasmos de placer se elevaban por su pelvis.

_La cara extasiada de Bella_ _se reflejaba en los espejos que los rodeaban, se mordía los labios para contener los jadeos mientras él introducía el pulgar en su ano, las tetas se balanceaban delante y detrás con los pezones gruesos y duros como perlas, cogió uno de ellos entre sus dedos y apretó_. Oprimió más su polla con movimientos espasmódicos y desacompasados ante el inminente orgasmo, sus testículos ardieron y el placer recorrió su cuerpo hasta escapar fulminante por la abertura de su verga formando un charco de semen sobre su abdomen.

Dejó caer manos y cabeza, todavía sentado en la silla de la habitación de su hotel. Joder. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se masturbaba? ¿Y que disfrutaba tanto haciéndolo? Ni se sabe.

Se duchó, más para calmarse que por estar limpio, y cogió el teléfono.

—¿Dani? Soy Edward, hemos tenido suerte, mañana tengo reparto por Madrid y he conseguido meter dentro lo que nos hace falta. ¿Dónde lo llevo?... ¿En el Ventorro del Cano? Vaya casualidad, ahí es donde he comprado la nave para mi empresa... Si ya la he apuntado... Oye... te iba a preguntar una cosa que he visto por Internet... ¿es cierto que hay un cristal tan resistente que puede servir como suelo?... Ajá… ¿Y vale también de mesa? Eh... Pues lo quiero para ponerlo en el ático que he alquilado... De mesa... Sí, Joder, para comer sobre el cristal... ¡A ti qué coño te importa lo que voy a comer!... Joder... No, no has acertado... ¡Que no!... ¿Cómo que me lo vas a conseguir como regalo para el éxtasis de Bella? ¡No tiene nada que ver con ella! No me la pienso comer sobre él... No es ninguna trola... vale, piensa lo que quieras... tú mismo... Mañana hablamos... _Ciao_.

Joder con Dani, era un puto vidente.

Por último conectó el portátil y escribió un mensaje a Bella.

De: Drácula6969

Para: C3PO

Asunto: te echo de menos

Hola preciosa.

Siento no haber podido escribir antes pero hoy he tenido un día imposible con los asuntos del curro; al final he conseguido ponerlo todo en marcha y espero que en un par de semanas la nave esté operativa. Me hice los análisis, en un par de días sabré los resultados. Por la tarde he estado por tu barrio mirando pisos para alquilar ¡y ya he alquilado uno! Como estaba por la zona te he llamado al telefonillo pero no estabas en casa, supongo que seguirías en el curro y es una pena, porque me hace mucha ilusión enseñártelo, si te soy sincero me ha fastidiado bastante no poder verte porque te echo mucho de menos.

He soñado contigo y ni siquiera estaba dormido, te he visto frente a mí, cada uno de tus rasgos, cada una de tus sonrisas. Echo de menos tu voz y tus risas, tus caricias y tus silencios. Te visitaré esta noche mientras duermas, me introduciré en tus sueños y te acariciaré con mis deseos. Edward.

_Martes 11 de noviembre de 2009_

Bella estaba sola en la oficina, sentada frente al monitor, aporreando el teclado con los diez dedos y murmurando para sí misma.

¿Crisis? ¿No dicen que hay crisis? ¿Y dónde está ahora la crisis? A ver, que alguien me lo cuente. Presupuestos, albaranes, facturas... todo por hacer y no deja de sonar el maldito teléfono. ¿No hay crisis? Joder pues que se note, que son las doce y estoy sin desayunar. ¿Y eso a quién le importa, ¿eh? A nadie. Cuando alguien se digne a entrar para sustituirme ya será tarde, habré muerto de inanición, pero qué más da... así adelgazo y mira tú por dónde si adelgazo seguro que Gabriel se corre de gusto en los calzoncillos... y sería su primer orgasmo en años... Lo mismo así se digna a sustituirme para que pueda ir a desayunar... Pero qué va... ese no tiene un orgasmo ni aunque la meta en el culo de un caballo...

—¡Ejem!

—Hola, Antonio —dijo Bella volviéndose.

—No deberías hablar así del jefazo, si te oye se va a enfadar.

—No digas tonterías, estar enfadado es su estado natural —contestó Bella al "abuelo" de todos sus empleados—. ¿Has venido a sustituirme?

—No. Dani me ha dicho que salgas.

—¿Para qué? ¿Va a sustituirme él? —habló entre los gruñidos de su estómago.

—No creo... me parece que va a salir a tomar algo.

—Joder. Él ya ha salido a desayunar... no es justo, se va a enterar.

Se levantó hecha una furia y miró por la ventana de la oficina, Dani estaba en la puerta de la nave colocando unas cajas... ¿Cajas? Si ellos no recibían cajas, recibían vallares de cristal, pero no cajas... ¿Qué demonios...? Salió de su oficina y esquivó vallares, maquinaria y empleados, con Antonio siguiéndola muy de cerca.

—Niña, vas muy deprisa, te vas a chocar con algo —comentó el "Abuelo". Era el empleado más viejo de la empresa, llevaba su mono azul y su eterno palillo masticado entre los dientes.

—No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por la "persona" contra la que voy a chocar —respondió mirando a Dani.

Cuando llegó hasta la entrada la furia asesina que sentía se había multiplicado por dos al igual que los rugidos de su estómago. Todos, absolutamente todos habían desayunado menos ella.

—Dani, escucha...

—Mira quién ha venido —cortó sonriendo Dani mientras sacaba cables de una caja tan feliz como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo Ed dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Bella se quedó clavada en el sitio, estupefacta. ¿Qué carajo hacía Edward allí? Y lo que es más, ¿Por qué se dirigía hacia ella con esa sonrisa? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que estaba en su puesto de trabajo? Joder.

Cuando la tuvo a su alcance deslizó una mano por su cintura y Bella botó. Literalmente.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —dijo alejándose bruscamente de la mano indiscreta.

—He venido a traer las cosas —contestó Ed sonriendo y acercándose de nuevo.

—¿Por qué aquí? — Bella dio un par de pasos atrás.

—Yo se lo dije —se metió Dani; viendo la cara de Bella no estaba seguro de si ésta no le daría un mordisco al vampirito.

—¿Tú...?, eh... — Bella señaló con un dedo a Dani—. Ah... Dani, tenemos que hablar, acompáñame a mi oficina —dijo intentando mantener la compostura—, esto... Por favor.

—Pensábamos ir a tomar un café, te he llamado para que vinieras con nosotros —intentó distraerla su amigo.

—Ahora. A mi oficina, por favor. —Luego se giró hacia Ed —. Esto... muchas gracias por traer las cosas... luego te escribo, ¿vale? —Cogió a Dani del codo y lo llevó más o menos a rastras hacia la oficina.

—Ahora vuelvo... —gritó .Dani sobre su hombro a un Ed demasiado atónito como para reaccionar.

El portazo al cerrar la puerta de la oficina reverberó en toda la nave. Ed y los empleados miraron hacia las ventanas, tras ellas Bella hacía aspavientos con los brazos mientras Dani se apoyaba en la mesa y miraba hacia las ventanas señalándolas con un gesto de cabeza. Bella se volvió de golpe y bajó las persianas, los trabajadores se miraron unos a otros encogiéndose de hombros y volvieron a sus ocupaciones, todos menos uno. El vejete con el mono azul y el palillo entre los dientes se quedó parado donde estaba mirando detenidamente a Ed.

—Caray —dijo.

—Caray —corroboró Ed.

—Me temo que van a tardar un rato...

—Un rato largo... —asintió Ed extrañado. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—¿Un cigarrillo? —ofreció sacando del bolsillo un paquete de tabaco tan arrugado como él mismo.

—Bueno.

—¿Cómo has podido? —preguntó furiosa a la vez que bajaba las persianas.

—¿Cómo he podido qué?

—¿Por qué le has dicho que dejara aquí las cosas? —exclamó señalando la nave.

—Porque era el mejor sitio.

—Podías haberle mandado a Estampa directamente, eso hubiera sido lo más lógico. — Bella se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

—En estampa no podemos entrar a montar hasta mañana. ¿Qué te hace pensar que le hubieran dejado descargar allí el material hoy?

—Pues podías haberlo mandado a otro sitio. —Se separó de la pared y caminó los dos metros de oficina.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Pues porque ahora sabe también dónde trabajo. —Se paró de golpe y alzó las manos enfadada.

—¿Y qué?

—Que mi trabajo es sagrado —se llevó las manos a la frente para frotársela con fuerza.

—No digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías. Este es mi... mi lugar, mi sitio. Nadie sabe dónde trabajo. O al menos nadie lo sabía. —Se abrazó a sí misma mientras le miraba.

—¡Por favor! Todos sabemos dónde trabajas. Joder, trabajas conmigo.

—No. Lo saben mis amigos y mi familia. Nadie más Y ahora lo sabe él —dijo señalando afuera nerviosa—. Has dejado que traspase el límite de lo personal y lo has metido en lo profesional. Sabe dónde vivo y dónde trabajo. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Darle mi teléfono, decirle dónde viven mis padres...?

—¿A qué coño viene todo esto, Bella? ¡Yo no le he dicho dónde vivías, has sido tú solita! Y además es que no sé qué tiene que ver... joder. ¡Estás perdiendo el norte!

—No lo entiendes. —Dejó caer las manos y se desplomó sobre una silla.

—No. No lo entiendo.

—Déjalo. —Apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió la cara entre las manos.

—No. Cuéntamelo.

—¿Qué pasara cuando todo se vaya a la mierda? —Le miró por entre los dedos.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sé que yo lo metí en casa, pero aún tenía mi trabajo y quería mantenerlo aparte. —Ahora miraba a la mesa—. ¿Dónde iré si también conoce el lugar donde trabajo?

—Dónde te esconderás, querrás decir. Vamos, no seas tonta, no va a pasar nada.

—Tienes razón —contestó desalentada—, no va a pasar nada porque no va a haber nada que pueda pasar. —Inspiró hondo y sacudió los hombros—. Perdona por haberte gritado. Tengo hambre y ya sabes que eso me enfurece.

—Pues entonces vamos, vente a desayunar con nosotros.

—No puedo, tengo mucho que hacer —dijo levantándose distante y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Ya lo harás luego, venga, le diré al abuelo que coja el teléfono y tome las notas, luego las pasas al programa y listo.

—Déjalo, tengo mucho que hacer. —Abrió la puerta—. Tráeme un bocadillo cuando vengas.

— Bella... vamos, te estás pasando tres pueblos.

—No —dijo firmemente plantada con la mano en el tirador de la puerta.

—No seas así, venga, que te está esperando para decirte hola —sonrió enarcando varias veces las cejas. No puedes dejar al pobre vampiro sin su dosis de sangre.

—Prefiero seguir aquí con mi trabajo. —Le sostuvo la mirada, seria.

—Vamos, ha hecho esto por ti, ha conseguido los materiales por ti y ha venido hasta aquí en persona en vez de mandar a un transportista por ti.

—Yo no quiero que haga nada por mí, no quiero que venga aquí por mí y sobre todo no quiero que se introduzca más en mi vida. No te das cuenta, Dani, pero yo sé de lo que hablo... Empiezan así, poco a poco, hacen favores que luego no puedes devolver, entran en tu vida susurrando palabras de amor, aparecen de repente en el trabajo pata ver cómo te encuentras y, cuando menos te lo esperas, zas —chasqueó los dedos—, te echan en cara los favores, te controlan en casa y te vienen a buscar al trabajo para que no puedas escapar. Y luego... —negó con la cabeza—. Estoy en mi horario de trabajo, tengo que trabajar y no permitiré que nadie cambie eso.

— Bella... no es él quien te dice que salgas a desayunar, soy yo quien te lo ordena, tu jefe. Nadie te va a controlar ni te va a imponer nada. Solo es un desayuno, café, churros... ya está, nada más.

—No. Le dije el domingo que no debería venir a mi trabajo y mira tú por dónde se ha buscado la vida para saber dónde trabajo... —Tenía los dedos blancos de tanto apretar el tirador.

—No ha hecho nada de eso, yo le dije que viniera aquí en cuanto mencionó que tenía las cosas.

—Me parece muy bien —dijo sarcástica—, y como ha sido tan sumamente amable creo que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ir al bar e invitarle a un café.

—Sabes que no tienes razón. ¿Te vas a poner cabezota?

—Sí.

—Vale, tú misma, tía, pero estás siendo más estúpida de lo normal —contestó Dani enfadado saliendo por la puerta.

—Y que lo digas, he sido verdaderamente estúpida, pero esto se acaba, aquí y ahora —dijo entre dientes cerrando la puerta.

No tenía razón y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Después de leer el correo de Ed le había estado dando vueltas al asunto toda la noche... se estaba metiendo demasiado, le importaba demasiado... y ahora esto. Había que cortarlo de alguna manera.

Edward estaba hablando —más bien escuchando— con el abuelo que, por lo que parecía, tenía que haber sido como poco miembro de la C.I.A. ¡Demonios! Este anciano sabía todo de todos... era una enciclopedia parlante. Le contó sobre el "amable" Gabriel y su trato despótico hacia los empleados y hacia Bella, sobre el hijo del cuñado del amigo del cortador que estaba estudiando en la misma clase que la amiga de la hermana de no sé quién del gobierno, sobre la máquina de cortar cristal que había costado chorrocientos millones y se atascaba por culpa del montador, que era primo del jefe y había conseguido el trabajo por "dedo" y así iban las cosas... Cuando vio aparecer a Dani suspiró aliviado...

—Nos vamos a tomar algo, abuelo, vigila que todo marche bien. —Se introdujo Dani en el descanso para respirar de la conversación del arrugado personaje.

—Sí, sí. Claro. Le iba a contar a tu amigo cómo eran las cosas antes, cuando...

—Sí, abuelo, "ningún tiempo pasado fue mejor" —dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Vamos, Ed.

Edward se apresuró a seguir a Dani. Salieron en silencio de la nave y se dirigieron a la cafetería de la esquina.

—¿Y Bella? ¿No viene?

—Me ha dicho que está muy liada y no puede.

—Aps. ¿Se ha enfadado?

—¿Te dijo expresamente que no vinieras a la nave? —Le miró Dani con el ceño fruncido.

—Mmh, cuando le pregunté la dirección mencionó que te preguntara a ti... y no sé, quizá dijo que este no era el mejor lugar... ¿Por qué?

—Está enfadada. No le gusta que se mezcle el trabajo con su vida personal.

—¿Su mejor amigo es su jefe y no quiere mezclar el curro con su vida privada? No me jodas.

—No te jodo... solo te lo cuento.

—Vale.

Una vez en la cafetería pidieron sus respectivos cafés y el bocadillo de Bella. Hablaron sobre la mejor manera de montar la exposición hasta que Edward se ofreció a ayudarles y Dani se negó en rotundo.

—¿Por qué no? Entiendo de "cables", no es por nada y tengo tiempo libre por las tardes. —Más ó menos... no es que le sobrase mucho tiempo pero ya lo conseguiría.

—Porque esto es algo que tenemos que hacer nosotros, tú ya has hecho mucho consiguiéndonos los materiales, pedirte más sería demasiado.

—Y una mierda. Ofrezco mi ayuda, no me la pides. Así que venga.

—Mira, si quieres ayudar a mí me parece perfecto, cuanta más gente mejor, pero, a ver... es que no sé si a Bella le va a hacer gracia, ella no quiere que te metas en su trabajo y sinceramente, no sé cómo se lo tomaría si te metieras más en este proyecto... ella es... —buscó las palabras adecuadas— muy celosa de su intimidad. Cuando hicimos la lista no creo que se diera cuenta de todas las cosas que nos ibas a proporcionar, si se hubiera coscado no lo hubiera permitido... Lo cierto es que a mí también se me fue un poco la mano con el entusiasmo... y, bueno, los dos te estamos muy agradecidos, pero... a Bella no le hace gracia deber favores a nadie comentó con los hombros caídos.

—Nadie me debe nada —protestó Edward enfadado.

—Ya lo sé. —Dani se mesó el pelo nervioso—. Es algo largo de contar y, bueno... de verdad es que te agradezco muchísimo lo que estás haciendo, lo cierto es que va a tener otro aspecto con todo este material. —Intentó llevar el tema hacia otros derroteros.

—Seguro que la exposición es un éxito. ¿Imagino que podré visitarla cuando esté abierta al público, no? —preguntó a la defensiva, entre irónico y enfadado.

—Claro que sí, seguro. —¿Seguro? Había oído las últimas palabras de Bella, y no auguraban nada bueno.

Edward leyó en el lenguaje corporal de su compañero que no estaba seguro de nada y decidió apostarlo todo a una carta.

—A ver si me aclaro, Dani, porque te juro que ahora mismo estoy perdido —dijo Ed masajeándose el puente de la nariz—. Bella y yo pasamos un fin de semana perfecto y yo, ingenuamente o precipitadamente, no te lo niego, me he hecho algunas expectativas. — Ed movía las manos dando énfasis a cada palabra—. Y hoy me ve y no solo no me habla, sino que te llevas tú una bronca.

—Eh, yo no me he llevado ninguna bronca.

—¿No? Pues no parecía estar dándote las gracias en la oficina.

—Sólo hemos tenido un intercambio de opiniones.

—¿Con gritos incluidos? No. ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Dani? Pienso que algo ha pasado, pero no sé el qué. Creo que no os caigo mal, ni a ti ni a los demás, así que imagino que lo que sea que se le pase por la cabeza a Bella no tiene nada que ver con la opinión que os hayáis formado de mí. —En ese momento tiró el anzuelo—. Pienso que a ella le ha pasado algo hace tiempo, algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero que no sé por qué se está metiendo en medio.

—Eso son chorradas —Dani se puso alerta.

—Cuéntame qué pasa —presionó Edward.

—No pasa nada. —Dani hizo ademán de pagar la cuenta.

—¿Es por el tal Vinagres? —Viendo que se le escapaba el pez, Ed quemó sus naves.

—¿Tú qué coño sabes de eso? —respondió Dani crispado.

—Nada —mintió—, Bella mencionó su nombre un par de veces unido a la palabra controlar... y yo solo estoy atando cabos.

—Joder. Eso no es asunto mío, ni tuyo, ya puestos.

—Échame un cable, Dani.

—Mierda. —Dani lo miró fijamente intentando leer en su cara—. Mira... —suspiró y tomó una decisión—. No le preguntes qué va a hacer, ni dónde va a estar, ni a qué hora va a llegar; de hecho jamás le pidas explicaciones sobre nada, no digas ponte este pantalón o aquel vestido, no coloques los trapos de cocina, ni las toallas del baño ni nada según tamaños y colores, ni hagas planes para nada, lo que surja que sea en el momento. Jamás catalogues nada de lo que tiene y sobre todo no la llames por teléfono. Jamás.

—¿Por qué?

—Querías un cable, bien, te lo estoy echando, pero no me pidas explicaciones.

—Es que no lo entiendo —mintió, no lo comprendía todo, pero sí se hacía una pequeña idea—. A mí jamás me ha dado por preguntar, pedir explicaciones u ordenar lo que no es mío, es cuestión de sentido común y educación, pero lo del teléfono es absurdo. Se lo pedí el otro día y no me lo quiso dar y ahora tú me adviertes de que no la llame jamás...

—A Bella no le gusta el teléfono, nada más... ten en cuenta que se pasa el día colgada al auricular en su trabajo, a lo mejor por es por eso... —excusó Dani mintiendo rotundamente, casi todos los pedidos entraban por _e-mail_—. Si quieres comunicarte con ella hazlo por _e-mail_. Me caes bien, creo que eres un buen tipo, pero las cosas de Bella son suyas, de nadie más. —Dani pagó la cuenta, cogió el montado de Bella y salió de la cafetería.

Regresaron en silencio a la nave. Ed fue casando los escasos datos obtenidos con lo que había visto en casa de Bella y leído en el diario. Recordó el jacuzzi enano con toallas de colores imposibles, ninguna hacía juego con otra, con el suelo o con los azulejos, el dormitorio sin cabecero y con una mesa moderna para ordenador que no pegaba ni con cola, rodeada de cuadros a punto de cruz. Y todo eso sin contar la mezcla de muebles del comedor. La caja de madera que hacía de mesa de centro, la mesa de metal blanco que sostenía la tortuguera, el terrario construido a partir de un mueble rústico sobre el aparador clásico de cerezo, los sillones casi hundidos en el suelo y tapados con tela naranja y el tablero de corcho enorme que ocupaba toda la pared con foto grafías de su gente pinchadas con chinchetas al tun tun. Lo había achacado a falta de fondos, a muebles reciclados de amigos y familiares, pero quizá no era solo eso. Lo cierto es que una distribución tan caótica y a la vez tan acogedora, tan llena de recuerdos de la gente querida no era tan fácil de conseguir como en un principio parecía.

Cuando entraron a la nave Ed no se lo pensó dos veces, arrancó el bocata de Bella de las manos de Dani y se encaminó a la oficina. Entró dejando a propósito la puerta abierta, lo último que quería es que se enfadara por lo que pensarían los trabajadores que "podían hacer" tras una puerta cerrada.

Estaba concentrada escribiendo algo que leía en el ordenador, encorvada sobre la mesa y con el pelo tapado con una gorra de baloncesto de la que sobresalían algunos mechones naranjas. Ed golpeó la puerta con los nudillos para indicar su presencia y ella se volvió de golpe con un bolígrafo medio comido en la boca...

—Hola, preciosa, te traigo el bocadillo. ¿Andas muy liada? —Comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras hablaba, esperando que no lo echara de la oficina.

—Sí, tengo bastante jaleo. —Se tiró a por el bocadillo, lo abrió y le dio un buen mordisco—. Gracias por el bocata, estoy hambrienta —comentó con la boca llena, sentándose de nuevo.

—Ya lo veo —dijo sonriendo al verla comer con tantas ganas—. ¿Has oído alguna vez el dicho "el mundo es un pañuelo"? Pues es totalmente cierto, ¿a que no adivinas dónde está la nave que he comprado para mi empresa?

—Ni idea —dijo Bella alerta.

—Justo al final de la calle. Cuando me dio Dani la dirección me quedé alucinado.

—¡Vaya coincidencia! —comentó mirando el monitor, intentando hacerle entender que estaba ocupada. Mierda, mierda, mierda, tenía la tentación al lado.

—Eso pensé yo. — Ed vio cómo daba un gran bocado al bocadillo y en visa de que tenía la boca llena y no le podía decir que se fuera siguió hablando. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde?

—No —tragó Bella —, voy a la pelu.

—Aps. Una gran idea —comentó mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntar por el nuevo color de pelo que pensaba ponerse.

—Me he cansado del naranja radiactivo —dijo desafiante a ver si se atrevía a meterse de nuevo con su pelo.

—Ajá. —Esperó a ver si decía algo más pero ella seguía concentrada en su bocadillo y el monitor, apuntado galimatías en un papel—. ¿Y mañana?

—¿Mañana? —Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza del papel en el que escribía.

—¿Tienes algo planeado para mañana? —preguntó mirando por encima del hombro lo que escribía... estaba tachando un cuadro sí un cuadro no en un cuaderno cuadriculado.

—Sí. Voy a Estampa a empezar a montar la exposición. —Ahora estaba dibujando una cruz.

—Si quieres os echo una mano —probó.

—No, gracias. Ya nos las apañamos. —Varios tachones, rayajos y vuelta a empezar con las cruces.

—Vale. —Miró fijamente la nuca de Bella, y atacó—. ¿Algún problema?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Porque aún no me has mirado a la cara.

—Es que estoy haciendo cosas...

—Ya veo —dijo él ojeando de nuevo el cuadro abstracto que estaba creando.

—Mira — Bella dejó de un golpe el bolígrafo sobre el block y se levantó para mirarle—, estoy en mi puesto de trabajo y no me gusta que venga nadie aquí y que los demás piensen que me estoy escaqueando o algo parecido. No lo tomes a mal, pero es así.

—Entiendo.

—Perfecto. Luego te escribo, ¿vale?

—Como quieras.

Ed echó una mira da a las ventanas, las persianas estaban subidas de nuevo y la gente los miraba de reojo. Consciente de la incomodidad de Bella se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero acto seguido se lo pensó mejor y, antes de que tuviera posibilidad de reaccionar, se acercó a ella y le asestó un beso rápido y casto en la frente.

—Te escribo esta noche. _Ciao_.

—_Ciao _—contestó Bella atónita.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_Miércoles 12 de noviembre de 2008, 23.30_

De: Drácula6969

Para: C3PO

Asunto: ¿Qué tal la expo?

Hola preciosa, ¿qué tal va el montaje? ¿Algún problema? Yo estoy instalándome en el nuevo piso, me han mandado desde Barcelona mis cosas y estoy empezando a colocarlo todo. También he encargado un par de muebles que estoy seguro te van a sorprender en cuanto los veas. En especial uno que mide dos por dos metros... ¿imaginas lo que es? ¿Y lo que voy a hacerte en él...? Lo dejo a tu imaginación.

Mañana empiezo a recibir material en la nave por lo que estaré en el polígono toda la mañana, pasaré a buscarte hacia las dos y comemos juntos, ¿te parece?

Un beso.

PD: Cuando esta noche sientas que alguien te observa en tus sueños, cuando caricias ocultas recorran tu cuerpo, no te asustes, seré yo, acariciándote con mis pensamientos.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: Drácula6969

Asunto: La expo bien, gracias

Ningún problema con el montaje. Me alegro de lo de tu piso nuevo y tus imponentes muebles... ¿Dos por dos metros?

¿Una pecera gigante para meter cocodrilos? Otra cosa no se me ocurre.

No te molestes en pasar por mi empresa, no puedo salir a comer, tengo trabajo y me llevo la comida al curro.

Te escribo mañana.

PD: Ni se te ocurra visitarme en mis sueños, necesito dormir... y ver aparecer a Drácula de repente colmaría mis pesadillas. Pufff…

* * *

De: Drácula6969

Para: C3PO

Asunto: ¿Cocodrilos?

¿Para qué quieres una pecera con cocodrilos? Y lo que es más grave... ¿qué crees que te podría hacer en una pecera con esos bichos?

Lástima que no puedas salir a comer estoy deseando ver tu nuevo pelo. Te echaré de menos.

Besos húmedos y largos.

PD: Ya que no me dejas visitarte en su sueños, tendré que convertirme en murciélago y observarte desde la ventana...

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO; Pasodestarwars

Asunto: ¿Cómo va la expo?

Hola, guapas, ¿cómo va el montaje? ¿Os apañáis u os hace falta un poco de saber decorativo...?

Bella... ¿qué tal vas con tu Drácula particular?

Besos a todas.

Pili.

* * *

De: pasodestarwars

Para: C3PO; R2D2

Asunto: No preguntes

Ay, ay, ay... estos artistas están locos... por poco monto un buen lío solo por ayudar... Por lo demás, el montaje un genial... ya están puestos varios puntos de luz... Bella, ¿sigues tan seria o ya se te ha pasado la tontería? Ains... Pili, nuestra Bella está pensando cosas raras... peligro, peligro.

Saluditos.

Ruth.

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C 3PO; Pasodestarwars

Asunto: ¿Qué has hecho, Ruth?

¿Qué te ha pasado en Estarupa? ¿Alguna catástrofe? ¿Bella, que ha pasado? Contesta niña o te llamo por teléfono y te hago el quinto grado.

Besotes.

Pili.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2; Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Ruth, no seas tan alarmista

Pues a Ruth le ha pasado que no entiende de arte... A ver... estábamos en Estampa montando las luces cuando ha visto en un rincón un lienzo con un chicle pegado y no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que quitar el chicle... y resulta que el chicle era la "obra de arte", y bueno... al artista que lo ha hecho por poco le da un yuyu y ha montado la marimorena, pero al final, como no lo ha despegado del todo, lo hemos vuelto a pegar y la cosa ha quedado en un susto, pero Ruth, preciosa, para la próxima no toques nada, guapa.

Y por otro lado, a mí no me pasa nada...

Un besote.

Bella.

* * *

De: pasodestarwars

Para: C3PO; R2D2

Asunto: ¿A quién se le ocurre pegar un chicle y decir que es arte?

No fastidies, tía, los "artistas" están como cabras... voy a pegar yo chicles en mis cuadros a ver si me los pagan tan caros como al esmirriado ese... grr..

Bella... que parecías un muerto viviente, no vengas con chuminadas. Cuéntanos qué pasa.

Saludos.

Ruth.

PD: Bella, como vuelvas a mencionar el fastidioso sobrenombre que me puso "cara de asco" te corto la cabeza. YO NO tengo el cuello de avestruz.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2; Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Lo siento

Siento haber mencionado A "cara de asco", no sé qué me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Un besote.

Bella.

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO; Pasodestarwars

Asunto: No te escaquees, Bella, que te veo venir Ruth, no hagas caso, se le ha ido la pinza... seguro que no quería mencionar a ese indeseable...

A ver, Bella, cobardica... ¿qué ha pasado con Draculín?

Besitos.

Pili.

* * *

_Jueves 13 de noviembre de 2008, 23.30h_

De: C3PO

Para: Drácula6969

Asunto: hola

Siento no haber contestado ayer, pero no he visto el mensaje hasta ahora mismo.

Me gustan los cocodrilos, son buenos chicos... y lo que podríamos hacer con ellos... pues darles de comer; por supuesto. Tú les darías de comer y yo vería como te devoran...

Mi pelo ahora es castaño claro... como siempre...

Ciao.

Bella.

* * *

De: R2D2

Para.: C3PO; Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Bella, niña, estamos esperando... Y conspirando... que sepas que he hablado con Ruth y me ha contado ya intuiciones... si no contestas iremos mañana a tu casa a ver qué pasa... y ya sabes, el quinto grado irá incluido.

Besos.

Pili.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2; Pasodestarwars

Asunto: No vengáis a casa...

Hola guapísimas, está a punto de venirme la tía de Rusia, me duelen las tetas y los ovarios y no estoy para bromas.

Y no pasa nada, solo que todo está escapando a mi control y no me gusta un pelo. A ver, ¿no se supone que un polvo esporádico es eso exactamente, esporádico? Lo he buscado en el RAE. Y pone esto: "ocasional, sin ostensible enlace con antecedentes ni consiguientes." Bueno, pues Draculín no debe saber buscar en los diccionarios porque lo está haciendo justamente al revés. Me escribe todos los días, ha venido al curro el martes, ha pasado el fin de semana conmigo... y joder, eso no es lo que yo quiero, que luego se lían las cosas y se arma la de Dios es Cristo. No se supone que todos los tíos van a lo que van, es decir a meterla un rato y pasarlo bien...? ¿Pues por qué este no hace eso y listo? Leches, de todas maneras... como digo, me baja la regla este finde, así que en cuanto vea que "aquí hay tomate" y no "ñaca ñaca" imagino que se resignará y no se quedará otra vez

Un besote.

Bella.

"soltera y sola en la vida…" ¡Hombres!

* * *

De: pasodestarwars

Para: C3PO; R2D2

Asunto: Mi niña, que no te aclaras

Por un lado te quejas de que te hace demasiado caso, lo cual es relevante sobre su carácter y compromiso y por otro te enfadas pensando que como no va a tener relaciones sexuales contigo este fin de semana no va a querer verte... Eres como el perro del hortelano, ni comes, ni comer dejas. Además, digo yo que mejor que vayas viendo lo que pasa en vez de preocuparte por lo que pueda pasar... EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS... cada persona es distinta ergo las situaciones también serán distintas... asimismo, y sin que sirva de precedente, debo poner en tu conocimiento que a mí Ed me parece una buena persona aunque tenga despistes insalubres. Creo sinceramente que deberías abrirte un poco y ver qué pasa... nada pierdes. Si va bien, genial, si va mal llamamos a Javi y que le parta en dos. Anímate y tómate un ibuprofeno, lo mismo te quita un poco los dolores.

Saluditos.

Ruth.

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO; Pasodestarwars

Asunto: AMEN

Bella, cielo, haz caso a Ruth, que ya sabes que tiene la cabeza muy bien puesta. Además suscribo todo lo dicho por ella.

Por cierto, deberías ir al ginecólogo, que tanto dolor no es normal…

Besitos.

Pili.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2; Pasodestarwars

Asunto: Ya fui...

Hola, preciosas, ya veré lo que hago con Dranculín, ahora tengo las hormonas en pie de guerra y no estoy muy coherente que se diga... ains. Pili, recuerda que ya fui al ginecólogo (puag) y me dijo que no me pasaba nada, solo es un puñetero mioma… Me voy a meter en la cama que toy que me muero... mañana os escribo.

Un besote.

Bella.

* * *

De: Drácula6969

Para: C3PO

Asunto: Comida para cocodrilos... ¿YO?

No creo que me guste mucho... la verdad.

Hoy he tenido un día bastante ajetreado, ya tengo la nave medio llena de cosas y se supone que mañana llegan más cosas... por otro lado, jamás pensé que fuera tan difícil rellenar los huecos vacíos de una casa... pero no hay modo, por mucho que lo intento mi nuevo piso se ve desangelado, frío, e impersonal... Estoy seguro de que a ti se te ocurrirán mil cosas para que parezca más una casa y menos un hotel...

¿Mañana te veo cuando vuelvas de casa de Pili?

Un beso largo, profundo y húmedo...

PD: Ayer te vi dormir desde la ventana, estabas preciosa acurrucada en tu cama, mis brazos me dolieron por no poder abrazarte...

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: Drárula6969

Asunto: Pues si te duelen los brazos date un masaje con reflex ¿cómo sabes que voy los viernes a casa de Pili? creo que no lo he mencionado nunca... ¿?

De todas maneras mañana no voy a casa de mi amiga, me está bajando la regla y me duele todo el cuerpo así que pretendo pasarme toda la tarde del viernes metida en la cama y, para tu información, el sábado y el domingo seguiré con la regla, así que estaré igual.

Ya nos escribimos para la semana que viene.

Ya está hecho, pensó Bella mientras apagaba el ordenador y se metía dolorida en la cama. Tal cual iban evolucionando los dolores imaginaba que al día siguiente, viernes, le bajaría la regla con todas sus fuerzas. Menos mal que tenía un bote entero de ibuprofeno y otro de buscapina para ir tirando... aunque tampoco es que le fuera a servir de mucho. De todas maneras qué más daba...

* * *

_ Viernes 14 de noviembre de 2008, 13.55h_

Por fin, tres minutos y fuera. No se lo podía creer, se le había hecho la mañana eterna. Los dolores, tal y como estaba previsto, fueron subiendo durante la noche y a las siete de la mañana, totalmente desesperada, no le quedó otra que tomarse una buscapina. La pastilla había calmado, que no eliminado, parte del sufrimiento permitiéndole personarse en el trabajo, pero hacia las once los dolores habían vuelto a tomar las riendas de su cuerpo y en vista de que aún le quedaban tres horitas para acabar su turno, se había tomado un ibuprofeno. Lo malo es que el efecto calmante le duró escasamente dos horas y para colmo de males, ya no solo le dolían los ovarios y el pecho, sino que su estómago estaba bastante resentido.

Había pasado la última hora acurrucada en la silla con las manos rodeándose la tripa y rezando para que nadie se diera cuenta de que NO estaba trabajando, ni poco ni mucho. Nada. Dani, por supuesto, lo notó a primera hora y ordenó que se fuera a casa, pero cómo no, justo después entraron Gabriel y su peluquín clamando al cielo.

—Me ha dicho Daniel que te vas, sí, claro, ¿y qué más? ¡Mujeres! Un pequeño dolorcito y ya estáis por los suelos. Si lo sabré yo. Cuentos nada más. Que si me duele esto, que si me duele lo otro, que si ahora me viene la regla y falto al trabajo, Que si luego me quedo embarazada y cuatro meses de maternidad, que si estoy con depresiones y tengo baja médica. ¡Así va el país! Si os quedarais en casita cuidando de la familia en vez de andar ocupando puestos de trabajo habría muchísimo menos paro. Pero no. Queréis trabajar, pues entonces demostrad que valéis para el trabajo. Pues tenlo muy clarito, bonita, si te largas te descuento el día entero del sueldo. Que no está el horno para andar pagando a quien no trabaja.

—Tranquilo, Gabriel, que ya le he dicho a Dani que no me pasa nada, solo me duele un poco la tripa, pero vamos, en media hora se me pasa. —Bastante mal iba ese mes como para que encima le quitaran dinero por faltar tres puñeteras horas del trabajo, porque los viernes se cerraba a las dos y no era justo, NADA JUSTO, que le quitara el día entero. Maldito Gabriel.

—Eso espero, pero que no te vea remolonear, que aquí se viene a currar, no a pasar el rato. Vamos, como si no os conociera. Todas iguales, todas cortadas por el mismo patrón.

Gabriel salió de la oficina gruñendo, Dani se acercó a él enfadado y Bella vio desde la ventana que empezaban a discutir, como siempre. Por ella. Mierda. Cuando Dani volvió a entrar en la oficina Bella compuso su mejor cara y su sonrisa más radiante y le aseguró que no pasaba absolutamente nada. Bastante tenía Daniel con soportar a su hermano a diario como para encima tener que discutir por ella, así que lo convenció como pudo de su buena salud y aguantó como una jabata toda la mañana.

Ahora le dolían no solo los ovarios sino también la mandíbula de tanto apretar los dientes, sentía débil todo el cuerpo y solo pensaba en llegar a su casa, tomarse otra pastillita con un yogur o algo para aliviar el dolor de estómago posterior y meterse en la cama. Dos minutos. Apagó el ordenador, cogió su bolso, se refrescó la cara con una toallita húmeda, cuadró los hombros, esbozó una sonrisa y salió de la oficina. Un minuto. Atravesó la nave despidiéndose de todo el mundo, esquivó la cara enfadada de Gabriel cuando éste miró el reloj y vio que aún faltaban algunos segundos para las dos, rechazó el ofrecimiento de Dani de llevarla a casa y abrió la puerta a la libertad. Las dos en punto. A la mierda. Salió de la nave, hundió los hombros, dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y se agarró el estómago. Demonios. Solo tenía que llegar al coche, ponerlo en marcha y en media horita estaría en casa. ¡Aleluya, hermanos!

Llevaba una media hora apoyado en su Carnival a la entrada de la nave con un cabreo monumental. El último mensaje de Bella no dejaba lugar a dudas: le estaba dando largas y encima con la excusa más tonta y manida posible. ¿Pensaba que era tan idiota de tragársela? Llevaba toda la semana respondiendo a sus e-mails con una de cal y otra de arena, jugando y mostrándose cortante dentro del mismo mensaje, bromeando para a la frase siguiente darle un corte de mangas. Pero con el último definitivamente había colmado su paciencia. ¿No quería verle? Pues bien, que cerrara los ojos porque le iba a escuchar quisiera o no. Entendía más o menos lo que pasaba por la mente de Bella, pero eso era una cosa y otra muy distinta era que él tuviera que comerse la mierda de su anterior relación. Para una vez que sabía lo que quería —más o menos—, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que ella se decidiera. Ni tampoco a seguir mandando mensajes cursis para nada. Quería hablar cara a cara y lo haría.

Esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban de un lado a otro y a la velocidad del rayo por la cabeza de Ed cuando la puerta de la nave se abrió y apareció Bella, erguida y con la sonrisa más forzada que había visto en su vida para al segundo siguiente desmadejarse y esbozar una mueca de dolor a la vez que ponía las manos sobre su estómago. No había mentido. Se la veía pálida y con ojeras, con el pelo lacio y sin vida cayendo a ambos lados de su cara haciéndola parecer una zombi, vamos, para echarse a correr y no parar.

Justo detrás de ella salió Dani preocupado, ambos hombres se miraron mientras Bella rebuscaba algo en su bolso totalmente distraída.

—¿La llevas tú a su casa? —preguntó Dani.

Bella alzó la vista sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de que la había seguido.

—Sí —contestó Ed viendo la cara de su amigo. Que ese tarambana estuviera preocupado no auguraba nada bueno.

¡Demonios! Bella giró sobre sí misma y allí estaba el que no sabía interpretar diccionarios. En vez de desaparecer por las revelaciones del día anterior se había presentado en el trabajo.

—No hace falta que nadie me lleve a casa, ¿pero de qué vais? ¿De súper macho men? —preguntó irritada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no tenía ganas de tonterías.

—Vamos, bonita, ¿cuántas pastillitas de las tuyas llevas? —dijo Dani pasándole un brazo por la espalda y cogiéndole el bolso.

—¿Y a ti qué narices te importa? Y dame el bolso. Ya —ordenó, pero sin hacer mucha intención de recuperarlo.

—Que nos conocemos, niña. Veamos... ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Y además no has comido nada en toda la mañana, no hija, no. Tú te vas a casa de copiloto —dijo Dani posando una mano en la espalda de Bella y guiándola hacia un perplejo Ed.

—Pero, bueno, ¡¿tú eres gilipollas o sólo lo aparentas?! —dijo revolviéndose—. No me toques, y devuélveme el bolso de una vez. ¡Ya!

—¡Por favor! ¿Qué vocabulario es ese? Vamos, anda y no te quejes, más quisiera yo que me llevaran en ese supercochazo. —la agarró del codo hasta la puerta del coche.

—¿Pero tú eres idiota o sordo? Léeme los labios: que me dejes en paz.

—A ver, preciosa. ¿Te has mirado al espejo esta mañana? Estás que das pena, pálida y con las manos temblorosas. Te has tomado mínimo un par de pastillas y sabes que a tu estómago le sientan fatal. ¿Para qué vas a conducir en ese estado si te podemos llevar a casa? —Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—. Si no quieres que te lleve él, te llevo yo, pero sola no te vas, que la última vez ibas haciendo eses con el coche por mitad de la carretera... ¿Recuerdas? ¿No? Pues yo iba justo detrás y te juro que lo tengo grabado en mí retina. Así que vamos, no lo pongas difícil, ¿vale?

—Joder. — Bella miró a ambos hombres. Ed perplejo y Dani determinante. Lo cierto es que se encontraba fatal. Llevaba dos pastillas en siete horas, tres si contaba la primera que se tomó a las dos de la madrugada, y su estómago estaba de todo menos tranquilo... y mejor no hablar del cuerpo serrano que tenía en esos momentos, así que se tragó su arranque de furia—. Vale. Llévame a casa, le dijo a Dani—. Pero... ¿cómo hago para recuperar mi coche y venir el lunes a trabajar?

—El lunes te traigo yo, trabajo doscientos metros más abajo, así que no hay problema —dijo Bella acercándose a ella y tomando el mando. La abrazó por la cintura, abrió la puerta del copiloto y dejó que se metiera ella sola resistiendo las ganas de ayudarla.

—Come algo y a la camita —le dijo Dani cerrando la puerta, y girándose hacia Ed bajó la voz— Mira a ver cuántas pastillas se ha tomado, le destrozan el estómago. Que se coma un par yogures y se tome el protector estomacal o acabará vomitando por la noche. —Dudó un momento— Dile que esta tarde la llamo y que si eso mañana me paso por su casa a ver qué tal va... soy su enfermera particular.

—Se lo comento, pero sabes que me voy a quedar con ella todo el fin de semana. —No era una pregunta, era una aseveración.

—Sabes que pasaré a ver cómo está. — Ed marcaba su territorio, perfecto. Pero él era amigo de Bella antes que nada.

—Pondré unas Grimbergen a enfriar para ti.

—Perfecto —contestó Dani sonriendo. Ed se había fijado que era la cerveza que bebió "donde ayer". Atento el vampirito. Sí, señor. una buena pieza para la niña si ésta acababa por abrir los ojos de una vez.

Ed se medó en el coche y arrancó. Bella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas y los ojos cerrados. Las manos volvían a reposar sobre su estómago.

—¿A qué ha venido esa escenita? —preguntó ella con la boca seca y la voz apagada.

—¿Qué escena?

—Esa en que parecíais dos perros rabiando por ser el primero en mear en las esquinas y marcar su territorio.

—Esa... no ha venido a nada. Solo sentábamos las bases de nuestra amistad.

—Chorradas... los hombres solo hacéis chorradas.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio con Bella acurrucada sobre el asiento, las piernas pegadas al pecho y las manos abrazadas a las rodillas. Ed no podía evitar mirarla una y otra vez preocupado, no recordaba que su madre y su hermana lo hubieran pasado jamás tan mal con la regla. Pero bueno, no todas las mujeres eran iguales, ¿no? Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo Bella según entró por la puerta fue ir corriendo al baño y vomitar sonoramente. Ed intentó entrar pero ella le cerró la puerta en las narices con un tremendo portazo.

Cuando salió lo encontró apoyado en el pasillo mirándola fijamente. Bella suspiró, se había lavado la cara y los dientes y aunque se encontraba fatal, compuso su mejor sonrisa (o eso pensaba) y de dispuso a despedirse del vampirín. Lo último que le apetecía era tener un miembro del sexo opuesto rondando por su casa feliz y dicharachero mientras ella se moría poco a poco.

—Bueno, ya estoy mejor, son las pastillas que no me sientan bien al estómago, voy a comer algo y me meto en la cama. Gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí. Uff... a veces soy un incordio.

—Nunca serás un incordio, Bella —contestó Ed acercándose a ella y pasando un brazo por su espalda a la vez que la besaba en la frente—. Vamos a ver qué tienes en la nevera.

—Poca cosa, ya sabes... algún gusano que otro —bromeó.

—Siempre se pueden freír y comer con palillos como si fueran tallarines —respondió él.

Bella le miró estupefacta. ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea? ¡Qué asco!

En la nevera solo había un par de yogures, algo de fiambre y gusanos. Edward miró a Bella compungida.

—Bueno, no es mucho, pero lo cierto es que no tengo nada de hambre, me como los yogures, doy de comer a mis niñas y me meto en la cama. Gracias de nuevo por haberme traído.

—No te molestes en echarme, no me voy a ir.

—¿Eh? No te estoy echando, es solo que me parece estúpido que te quedes aquí para ver cómo duermo. Por si no lo has notado estoy de un humor de perros y no es que tenga muchas ganas de "hacer" nada, la verdad. —A ver si cogía la indirecta.

—Pues mira tú qué bien, porque "por si no lo has notado" no tengo ningún interés por acostarme contigo en estos momentos. Estas hecha una piltrafa. No es por nada —contestó enfadado y sin pensar.

—¿Por qué no te vas un ratito a la mierda? No soy ninguna piltrafa. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré. —Joder, ni él ni nadie la iba a insultar en su cara ni en su casa, creía que había dejado eso claro la última vez.

—No lo interpretes mal. No te digo que seas una piltrafa. Te digo que estás hecha polvo. Mira, Bella, estoy aquí y me preocupo por ti, ¿vale?

—Vale. Me parece perfecto que te preocupes por mí, pero es que no me pasa nada distinto a lo que les pasa a millones de mujeres una vez al mes. Joder. ¿Qué os pasa a los hombres con la regla? Es oírla mencionar y os volvéis cromañones. Así que aire.

—¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que me importa un bledo si quieres o no que me quede, porque me voy a quedar, te vas a meter en la cama y cuando te levantes vamos a hablar como personas civilizadas. Ahora come mientras doy de comer a tus bichos.

—No son bichos.

—Vale.

Ed cogió el pienso de las tortugas y la verdura de la iguana y se largó al comedor. Estaba bastante enfadado pero iba a hablar con ella costara lo que costara. Punto. Bella consiguió tragar un yogurt y luego sacó una buscapina y se la tragó junto al protector de estómago, al instante se fue al dormitorio ignorando totalmente a su huésped no deseado, se quitó la ropa, se puso su camiseta de la regla, una de colores vivos que se suponía tenía que animarla y se metió en la cama. En cuanto le hizo efecto la pastilla se quedó dormida.

—Pues sí que está atacada vuestra dueña —dijo Ed a los bichos.

—Shh... —Le sacó la lengua la iguana.

—No es nada racional... en vez de tanta pastilla, debería tomarse un valium.

—Shh... —Le soltó Laura un latigazo con la cola.

—¡Ay! Pues qué bien. Hala, ahí os quedáis solitas.

Jodida iguana, hembra tenía que ser pensó yendo hacia la cocina. La nevera seguía igual de vacía que hacía media hora y él tenía hambre. Buscó en la encimera las llaves. No estaban. Abrió el bolso de Bella y lo único que vio fueron unas llaves normales y corrientes, no las que había usado en días anteriores de vivos colores.

Frunció el ceño, las probó en la cerradura, que por cierto era nueva. ¡Demonios! La muy tarada había cambiado la cerradura... Joder estaba ligeramente neurótica.

Se metió las llaves en el bolsillo, bajó a la calle y se compró un bocadillo en el bar de la esquina. Cuando regresó comprobó que siguiera dormida, colocó las llaves en el bolso otra vez —si se enteraba de que se las había cogido de nuevo, lo mismo volvía a cambiar la cerradura—, se acomodó en el salón y comenzó a comer. La cuestión es que se aburría. Mucho. La tele era un devenir continuo de famosotes insoportables que contaban su vida mientras que a él, le gustase a Bella o no, quien le preocupaba era su chica y no el famoso de turno.

Al terminar de comer decidió ponerse cómodo y tumbarse un rato. Fuera zapatos, calcetines y camisa. Se quedó con la camiseta y los vaqueros más que nada porque no fuera a acusarle la señora de querer contactos ilícitos. Estaba adoptando la quinta posición incómoda en el sillón cuando la oyó gemir, se levantó de inmediato y se acercó al dormitorio.

Estaba acurrucada en la cama, abrazándose el estómago y doblada sobre sí misma en posición fetal, con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados. De repente se movió, encogiéndose más aún a la vez que dejaba escapar un sollozo. Ed olvidó su enfado, el mal genio y las palabras que nunca debieron decirse y se tumbó a su lado. Pegó el pecho contra la espalda femenina y la acarició desde el hombro, bajando por el brazo, hasta la mano con la que se apretaba el estómago, buscó el final de la camiseta e introdujo los dedos bajo ésta, subiéndola hasta el abdomen y apoyando la palma justo debajo del ombligo. Comenzó a trazar círculos lentos y suaves.

Bella relajó un poco el cuerpo y permitió el ligero masaje suspirando aliviada. Ed no pudo evitar besarle la nuca para a continuación pasarle el brazo por debajo y acomodarle la cabeza sobre su hombro la vez que continuaba acariciando suavemente donde pensaba que estaban colocados —más o menos— los ovarios. Sintió cómo ella se relajaba completamente y extendía las piernas hasta juntarlas a las de él.

Era la primera vez en su vida que estaba así con una mujer. Como amigo en vez de cómo amante. Inmerso en un cerco de ternura, amistad y devoción por alguien a quien conocía hacía apenas dos semanas, un cerco del que ni quería, ni le era posible salir. Sentía la conexión entre ellos pulsando al ritmo del latido acompasado de sus corazones, hermanados en ese preciso momento, los cuerpos de ambos tocándose en armonía, acoplados perfectamente el uno en el otro; supo que si la dejaba escapar se arrepentiría para siempre, por el resto de sus días... y ese era un periodo muy largo de tiempo.

No supo cuántas horas habían pasado cuando la sintió moverse contra él. Imaginó que al final se había quedado dormido, seguía abrazándola cariñosamente y no pensaba separarse de ella, dijera lo que dijera, así que abrió la boca para preguntar cómo se encontraba cuando la oyó susurrar y su corazón dio un bote en el pecho.

—Me lo estás estropeando, ¿sabes? —dijo ella con voz ronca y casi inaudible.

—¿El qué? —contestó Ed apretándola más contra él, cerrando los ojos, rogando haber entendido bien, deseando que fuera el _diálogo_[1] que él pensaba que era.

—El estar sola.

Bella se giró entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él, la expresión de su rostro decía claramente que se acababa de dar cuenta de la "inconsciencia" que había soltado. Ed sonrió. La había pillado in fraganti y no iba a permitir que lo olvidara. La abrazó de nuevo y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos la besó.

_Viernes 14 de noviembre de 2008 20.15h_

¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? ¿A santo de qué había dicho esas palabras? En menudo berenjenal se acababa de meter. Despertarse rodeada por el calor de Ed le había hecho olvidar todas sus reservas, al menos durante unos segundos, segundos que su estúpido cerebro había utilizado para jugársela bien, observó la cara de Ed, ¡socorro! Estaba claro que un friki del cine como él —como ella— no había pasado por alto ni el diálogo ni el significado del mismo. ¡Demonios! ¿y ahora qué?

En ese momento lo supo. Ella no lo había dicho estando consciente. Pero a él le daba lo mismo. Lo había dicho y se iba a valer de esa información para su propio provecho y para, el de ambos. La vio morderse el labio y supo exactamente qué estaba pensando. Estaba ideando la manera de dar marcha atrás y convencerle de que no había dicho nada. Pero, ¡ah! Lo había dicho.

La abrazó más estrechamente. Tumbados en la cama frente a frente, con las piernas enredadas y las manos largas y finas de Bella sobre su pecho cubierto por la camiseta se sentía en el mismísimo paraíso.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó recorriéndole la cara con los dedos para acabar enredándolos en su pelo castaño por fin.

—¿Te refieres a si ya he dejado de ser la bruja mala del Este?

—Mmh... a eso también. —Sonrió.

—Estoy bien. Ya no me duele nada y no tengo ganas de matar a Totó, así que tranquilo.

—Me alegro, ya me veía buscando el camino de baldosas amarillas para encontrar al mago de Oz y que te devolviera a tu estado normal.

Bella soltó una carcajada, para luego estirarse como una gata y alejarse de su abrazo. Alex gruñó y la devolvió a su posición anterior. Es decir, entre sus brazos.

—¿Ya no te duele nada?

—No. Estoy algo molesta y tal, pero nada del otro mundo.

—Él la miraba interrogante y ella supuso que requería más explicaciones—. ¡Dios! Me he comportado como una verdadera bruja, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Bueno... los peores días son el anterior al que me venga y el día de su llegada. Es cuando más me duele y no me suelo mostrar muy racional. Pero en cuanto me empieza a bajar "en serio" los dolores comienzan a remitir. Ahora estoy algo dolorida, pero vamos... nada comparado con esta mañana y seguro que el sábado ya estaré perfectamente, desangrándome, pero de maravilla.

—Me alegro, he estado a punto de matarte un par de veces, ahora me quedo más tranquilo, lo cierto es que no me apetece nada ir a la cárcel.

—¡Idiota! —Le golpeó en las costillas riendo, para luego ponerse seria—. Nadie te pidió que vinieras.

—¿Vas a empezar de nuevo? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Es sólo que me das miedo. —Allá vamos, pensó ella.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —contestó perplejo.

—Porque no actúas como se supone que tienes que actuar.

—Me he perdido. —Completamente.

—A ver — Bella se deshizo de sus brazos y se sentó en la cama con las rodillas encogidas y pegadas al pecho—, se supone que echamos un polvo esporádico, uno de esos de "hola y adiós", y en vez de "adiós" tenemos un "hasta mañana", en lugar de desaparecer y si te he visto no me acuerdo, nos hemos seguido viendo con más o menos regularidad, escribiéndonos mensajes, ¡Dios! Si incluso trabajas a mi lado y según me has contado has alquilado un piso en mi misma calle. Y... eso no es lo que yo había pensado.

—¿Habías pensado conocerme y tener una aventura? —dijo irritado. Joder, lo estaba arreglando la señora.

—¡NO! No había pensado conocer a nadie. Ni tener una "aventura" con nadie... Mira, mi vida es como es... mía. Y de repente ya no es estoy sola, estás tú y para ser sincera, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que quiero —dijo recordando las palabras de Ruth.

—Ah... entiendo. No. No entiendo absolutamente nada. Tu vida sigue siendo tuya, yo no voy a hacer nada para cambiarla. Nada en absoluto —reafirmo él—, pero eso no significa que puedas jugar conmigo, que pasemos juntos el fin de semana y luego me ignores y me des cortes de manga toda la semana.

—¡Yo no he hecho eso!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo llamarías tú a lo que ha pasado esta semana?

—Tenía trabajo que hacer contestó bajando la mirada.

—¿No tenías siquiera un minuto para decirme una sola palabra agradable? — Ed se sentó en la cama y apoyó la espalda en la pared—. No sé qué ha pasado, ni lo que piensas, pero a mí me gusta lo que tenemos cuando no te da por ser la "reina de hielo". No entiendo qué hay de malo en vernos a menudo, la verdad.

—¿A menudo? —Cambió su posición acurrucada, ahora estaba de rodillas en la cama con las manos en forma de garra alzadas a la altura de su pecho—. Ha sido acoso y derribo. Has escrito a diario, me viniste a ver el martes, querías quedar el miércoles y el jueves y hoy me has venido a buscar al trabajo. Eso no es a menudo. ¡Eso es todos los días!

—¡Y qué! — Ed se había levantado de la cama y ahora estaba recorriendo los dos metros escasos de habitación como un león enjaulado—. ¿Qué hay de malo? explícamelo. ¿Te has sentido acosada realmente? Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te ha agradado mi atención, que no has esperado mis mensajes, que te han defraudado mis visitas.

—Joder. —El muy cabronazo tenía razón, se volvió a sentar abrazándose las rodillas—. ¡Estás desbaratando mi mundo! No puedo vivir pendiente de que me escribas o no, de que vengas o no. No puedo esperar verte siempre, ni dormir contigo todas las noches.

—Es que no vas a necesitar estar pendiente ni esperando porque yo no lo voy a permitir. Antes de que te dé tiempo a echarme de menos, estaré ahí, a tu lado. —Y en cuanto te despistes estarás viviendo conmigo. A diario. Aunque claro está, esto no pensaba decirlo en este preciso momento.

—¡JA! ¿Y luego qué? ¿Te implantarás en mi vida? ¿Tomarás mis decisiones? ¿Vivirás mi vida? —Ya no hablaba, gritaba de pie sobre el colchón—. Y cuando no sea como tú quieres que sea, entonces será culpa mía y yo tendré que volver a mi vida. Para eso mejor sigo como estoy. O mejor dicho, como estaba antes de que aparecieras.

—¡NO! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —¿Era eso lo que pasaba? Lo había imaginado, pero no quería dar crédito. Mierda. Mataría a ese puto tipejo—. Te quiero como eres, sin cambiar ni un ápice. Y no tengo ninguna intención de implantarme en tu vida. Tengo la mía propia, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Bella no respondió, algo de toda esa parrafada le había llamado la atención. ¿Me quiere? ¿Cómo soy? ¿Sin cambiar ni un ápice? Bajó de la cama y se acercó a él, tanto que casi se tocaban.

—¿En serio? —atinó por fin a contestar, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados, como queriendo ver a través de él...

—Sí. Estamos bien juntos, nos divertimos y nos compenetramos. Ambos somos adultos y mal que bien sabemos lo que queremos y lo que ofrecemos. Yo no te voy a pedir nada y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco vas a hacerlo. No digo que nos casemos y tengamos hijos, al menos por el momento —aclaró él al ver su mirada, nunca se sabía por dónde podía saltar Ed, mejor tener todas las salidas cubiertas—, pero sí te digo que demos tiempo al tiempo, que vayamos viendo cómo nos va, cómo nos sentimos juntos... —pensó un momento antes de continuar... quizá si le diera una salida viable... —, además, piénsalo, los dos tenemos nuestros trabajos, nuestros pisos, somos económicamente independientes. Si la cosa no fuera bien, no habría problemas en que tú retomaras tu vida. —La suya quedaría claramente destrozada, pero no iba a decírselo, al menos por ahora—. Me conoces, sabes que no soy una persona posesiva —no mucho, al menos— ni dominante. Si te hartas, me mandas a la mierda y ya está.

—¿Seguro? ¿Adiós y ya está, sin llamadas para pedir explicaciones ni nada por el estilo? —No se fiaba ni un pelo.

—Adiós y ya está. Tienes mi palabra —prometió él muy a su pesar, no es que pensara perseguirla en caso de que le mandara a freír espárragos, pero con este trato conseguir una segunda oportunidad en caso de problemas iba a ser complicado.

—Vale. —Alzó la mano esperando que él la estrechara.

—Trato hecho —selló Ed la promesa... esperaba no arrepentirse.

* * *

[1] Este diálogo pertenece a la película Memorias de África. Robert Redford, un hombre solitario que cree firmemente en la soledad, al final acaba enamorado de Meryl Streep, una mujer fuerte que le correspondió. Y la manera que tiene de decirle que la quiere es este diálogo.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Viernes 21 de noviembre de 2008 _

Bella aparcó el coche y salió corriendo hacia el portal de su casa. Se le había echado la hora encima. Llevaba toda la tarde en casa de Pili probándose los zapatos de su amiga —era lo único en lo que coincidían sus tallas—, Experimentando con miles de maquillajes distintos y ensayando diversos tipos de peinados. Más o menos lo tenía todo decidido. En la mochila llevaba los zapatos negros de charol y las sandalias de vestir blancas, el maquillaje de tonos terrosos y el de tonos rosados y el collar de cristales Swarovski. Ahora sólo quedaba decidirse por un vestido y listo, mañana era la inauguración de la exposición y quería estar lo más guapa posible. Miró el reloj que guardaba en el bolsillo —algún día recordaría ponerle una correa—. ¡Ay señor! Las nueve y media pasadas y había quedado con Ed a las nueve... No quería ni pensar en la bronca que se iba a llevar. Apresuró el paso hacia el portal, metió la llave en la cerradura y en ese momento la llamaron. Giró sobre sí misma y allí estaba él, en la puerta del bar de la esquina con sus vaqueros desgastados y las sempiternas deportivas blancas, la chaqueta de cuero abierta y un jersey de cuello vuelto gris. Guapísimo, como siempre.

—Hola, preciosa —se acercó Ed recorriendo los pocos metros que les separaban—, estaba tomando algo mientras te esperaba —comentó antes de saludarla en condiciones, es decir con un beso largo, apasionado y húmedo. ¡Faltaría más!

—Hola, Edward, siento haber llegado tarde, pero se me echó el tiempo encima sin querer y para colmo de males he pillado caravana en la glorieta de arriba —comenzó Bella la excusa, tan rápido que apenas respiraba—, intenté irme por la de abajo pero...

—Shh... —la silenció con otro beso antes de que se asfixiara—, ya imaginaba que llegarías tarde, de hecho, llegas incluso pronto para mis expectativas.

—¿Sí? —respondió patidifusa... ¿Llegaba pronto? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Claro. —La miró y se echó a reír—. Bella, cielo, despierta, que no soy idiota, cuando alguien queda con otro alguien el tiempo tiende a pasar muy rápido. A mí me pasa y a ti te pasa y a todo el mundo le pasa. No hay problema.

—¿No? —Increíble.

—Claro que no. —Apoyó la mano en su espalda y la guió de nuevo hacia el portal—. Deja la mochila en casa y luego vamos a la mía. Estoy deseando que la veas. Te va a encantar, ya verás... he pensado que...

—Espera. —Se plantó ella en la puerta—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa esta noche?

—Lo estoy deseando. Está algo desangelada, pero he pensado que lo mismo podría poner algunas fotos en las paredes, como en la tuya, y no sé... a ver qué se nos ocurre porque lo cierto es que da un poco de grima verla tan vacía... —Estaba entusiasmado, no podía evitarlo, tenía casa nueva desde hacía quince días y ella aún no la había visto. Deseaba que le gustara, que se sintiera cómoda, que pusiera su granito de arena y la convirtiera en la casa de ambos.

—Pero eso no puede ser —repuso Bella entrando en el ascensor.

—¿Por qué? —se apagó el brillo en sus ojos y la desilusión hizo presa en sus rasgos.

—Porque no puedo dejar a mis niñas solas, y además tengo que prepararme para la exposición de mañana, eso lleva tiempo y muchas pruebas...

—¿Por qué no puedes dejar solos a los bich... animales?

—Por qué tengo que darles de comer. —Abrió la puerta del ascensor.

—Bueno, eso no es problema. Les pones ahora de comer, nos vamos a mi casa, la ves y luego volvemos a la tuya y ya está. Mañana por la mañana ya me harás el "pase" con los modelos para la expo...

—Mmh... —Se lo pensó una milésima de segundo, lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de ver el sitio—. vale, si es así no hay problema.

—Te va a encantar. Ya verás.

Bella entró en casa, vació la mochila y se dispuso a alimentar a sus niñas.

Ed se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y esperó. Esa noche la pasarían íntegra en su ático... él había dicho que volverían... pero no cuándo.

Había sido una buena semana. El sábado pasado recibieron la visita de Dani y Cia. Cada uno de los amigos había llevado algo, Pili un par de tortillas, Javi un par de cajas de cerveza, Ruth canapés calientes y Dani... bueno, Dani se llevó a sí mismo que era más que suficiente. Por lo demás la tarde discurrió entre risas y algún que otro intento de seducción a Dani por parte de Ed. No muchos, una mano en el muslo en un momento determinado, un brazo sobre los hombros en otro, alguna que otra confidencia al oído. Estaba todo orquestado: cuando Bella se tocaba los labios significaba que se iba a dar la vuelta con cualquier excusa y entonces Ed sacaba la artillería pesada, al principio Dani no le había dado importancia, cosa que a Bella le sentó fatal, así que llevó a Ed a la cocina y le ordenó que hiciera... Ed se quedó de piedra y se negó, Bella le recordó el tatuaje que Dani supuestamente había visto y el intento de seducción para _menage a tois_ y Ed salió decidido de la cocina —al estilo del toro cuando ve un, trapo rojo—, se sentó en el sillón al lado de Dani y esperó... cuando Bella volvió a tocarse los labios, Ed atacó. Se acercó hasta que su muslo se apretó contra el de Dani y luego, inclinándose muy ligeramente sobre su oído, susurró: —¿Te gustaría ver cómo ha quedado la nueva cama de mi dormitorio en el ático? —Joder, casi escupió las palabras, pero lo había logrado, más aún sabiendo que Dani tenía conocimiento de lo de su cama de dos por dos metros en la habitación de los espejos. En ese momento Bella se volvió y Ed aprovechó para separarse a una distancia prudencial y guiñarle un ojo. Dani no sólo estaba perplejo, sino colorado como un tomate, algo que Ed jamás habría imaginado ver. La noche trascurrió sin más incidentes, siempre y cuando no contasen como tales la fobia de Dani a sentarse cerca de Ed y su repentina mudez, mudez que dejó a todo el mundo alucinando —Ruth incluso le puso una mano en la frente preocupada por si estaba enfermo, pero no, no tenía fiebre—. Cuando todos se fueron, las carcajadas de los dos compinchados se oían por todo el bloque y, cómo no, la Marquesa se enfadó y lo hizo saber a través de radio-ventana.

Durante el resto de la semana, Ed puso en marcha un plan bastante ambicioso y que esperaba diese sus frutos. Se había propuesto introducirse paulatinamente en la rutina de Bella o al menos todo lo lentamente que su escasa paciencia le permitía. Decidió mandar un e-mail cada noche, y el martes —al principio decidió intentarlo un día a la semana—la invitó a comer en la cafetería del polígono —un sitio neutral, nada romántico y lleno de obreros—. Para su sorpresa, Bella aceptó. La comida fue perfecta, amena y divertida y se despidieron con un beso que le valió a Ed una noche de sueños y una erección dolorosa. La próxima semana volvería a intentar comer con ella y si volvía a aceptar, en un par de semanas subiría a dos días. A ver si había suerte. Las tardes, sin embargo, resultaron sumamente frustrantes ya que Bella salía pitando del trabajo a Estampa para montar la exposición. Ed se planteó ofrecer de nuevo su ayuda, pero al final decidió que eso podría considerarse acoso y aceptó como buenamente pudo la ausencia de su chica.

Bella terminó sus tareas y se fueron al ático dando un paseo; al fin y al cabo estaba a escasos quince minutos de distancia y, por qué no decirlo, Ed estaba deseando pasear con ella agarrados de la mano. Era una idiotez y una cursilería, pero le hacía ilusión... ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puede tener un hombre una pizca de romanticismo? Bella al principio se sintió asombrada cuando él tomó su mano, eso era cosa de adolescentes no de adultos, pero qué demonios, se sentía en la gloria, así que la mano se quedó donde estaba.

Durante el camino charlaron sobre la exposición, habían trabajado muchísimo en ella los tres, Ruth había gestionado cada problema, Dani había iluminado cada cuadro y ella misma había montado cada marco, y el resultado era inigualable. Al día siguiente a las seis de la tarde se abriría al público. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, Ruth seguía en Estampa, pero Dani y Bella habían preferido escaparse ese día para intentar calmar los nervios. Bella respiró hondo, nunca había invitado a nadie a ninguna de las exposiciones que montaba. A nadie excepto a sus amigos y su familia, pero claro, éstos no contaban. Sus padres seguían en la playa —la suerte del jubilado— y su hermano estaba en Bilbao con su mujer, así que imposible que viniera... miró a Ed y se preguntó si su Drácula particular estaría igual de interesado que el "aliño de ensaladas" en sus exposiciones, o sea, NADA. En fin... como siempre decía: el "no" ya lo tenía...

—¿Vas a venir mañana a la inauguración? —preguntó interesada.

—Por supuesto, ¿a qué hora tenemos que salir de aquí? —contestó él dándolo por sentado.

—Eh... —¡genial!—, Se abre al público a las seis, nosotros deberíamos estar sobre las cinco como mucho, así que tenemos que salir de casa a las tres y media más o menos.

—¿Una hora y media para llegar a la calle Gregorio Marañón? —Ese trayecto se hacía como mucho en media hora, pensó atónito—. ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado salir tan pronto?

—Bueno, es que... —¡Qué narices! Era su vida y la dirigía como quería, si a él no le gustaba que no fuese. Inspiró, exhaló y se lanzó—. Mar y su abuela van a venir conmigo en el coche. —Lo miró fijamente.

—Perfecto, así las conozco —respondió Ed sonriendo, otro punto a su favor, si conocía a su ahijada y se la ganaba para su causa, tendría el camino mucho más fácil.

—¿Sí? — Bella se quedó plantada en el sitio. ¿No le importaba? Es más, ¿le parecía bien? Increíble, quería ir a la galería de arte y además le parecía bien que fueran con más gente. Impresionante.

—Por supuesto. Es alguien importante para ti, tú eres importante para mí, Mar también es importante para mí. Es lógico que quiera conocerla, ¿no crees? —Y no solo conocerla, era indispensable caer bien a la cría... no creía que tuviera muchos problemas, se solía llevar bien con los niños.

—Eh... visto así... es lógico. —Pasmada, le acababa de dejar pasmada. ¿Ella era importante para él? Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados... ¡Ni de coña! Estaba claro que el pobre llevaba tanto tiempo sin follar, doce días, para ser exactos, los mismos que ella, que haría lo que fuera por tener sexo esa noche... ¡Y ella también, qué carajo! así que obvió lo absurdo de la "importancia" y dio por zanjado el tema. Mañana ya se vería.

—Ya hemos llegado comentó Ed parando frente a un portal.

Bella observó asombrada, estaban frente a uno de los edificios más imponentes de la calle Retamas y él sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta del portal. ¡Tenía que estar montado en el euro para alquilar un ático ahí!

—¿Vives aquí? —exclamó asombrada.

—Por ahora. Lo he alquilado por seis meses prorrogables y con opción a compra. La verdad es que está tirado de precio, con esto de la crisis inmobiliaria los alquileres han bajado mucho y dentro de seis meses, si lo quiero comprar, seguro que se habrá devaluado, así que es una buena inversión.

—Pero... tiene que salirte por un ojo de la cara.

—No te creas. Novecientos al mes más comunidad y gastos de luz, agua y demás. No es tanto.

—Uff, yo pago trescientos noventa por mi piso y me cuesta Dios y ayuda acabar el mes.

—¡Vaya! No te he visto gastar apenas, por lo que me inclino a pensar que te pagan una mierda, quizá deberías plantearte pedir un aumento de sueldo a tu jefe.

—¿¡A Gabriel!? Le daría un ataque al corazón y en cuanto se recuperase me despediría... quita, quita.

—Tú misma. Pero deberías imponerte un poco más, es sólo un gallito.

—Un frustrado.

—Un estirado.

—Tiene el palo de una escoba metido por el culo.

—Y el pene tan diminuto que nadie se acuesta con él.

—Ni pagando.

Se miraron y se echaron a reír. ¡Dios! Era una gozada meterse con su jefe en compañía de Ed.

Entraron a la finca, el portal tenía las paredes y el suelo forrados de mármol; o algo que se le parecía muchísimo y el ascensor era más grande que la cocina de Bella. Edward pulsó el botón del último piso y aprovechó los escasos segundos del viaje para darle un beso abrasador, uno de estos besos que empiezan con un contacto brusco de labios y acaban en una lucha de lenguas. Uno de estos besos en los que las manos vuelan por el cuerpo del contrario buscando botones, cremalleras y piel. En definitiva, uno de esos besos que dejan insatisfechas a ambas partes cuando por avatares de la vida y cuestión de tiempo, las puertas el ascensor se abren. Con la respiración agitada salieron dando tumbos, chocándose contra las paredes sin dejar de besarse, una y otra vez hasta llegar a la fuera del ático, allí se demoraron unos segundos mientras Ed deseaba fervientemente convertirse en pulpo para contar con seis brazos más, cinco para abrazar y acariciar a Bella y uno para buscar las puñeteras llaves, pero la naturaleza es severa e hizo al hombre con solo dos, por lo tanto no le quedó más remedio que separarse como buenamente pudo de su chica y buscar en el bolsillo —disminuido por la intromisión de su erección— las malditas llaves. No obstante, la naturaleza, además de severa, también es sabia y sensata, y al crear de esta manera al hombre obligó al semental a parar, lo que dio el necesario respiro al cerebro para reevaluar la situación.

Ed inspiró hondo. Se había propuesto esa misma mañana no tumbar a Bella en el suelo y hacerle el amor a la desesperada. Quería seducirla lentamente y, sobre todo, anhelaba compartir su hogar con ella, crear un hogar con ella y para eso era necesario enseñarle la casa y hacerle ver lo desangelada que estaba sin su presencia. Por tanto, se tranquilizó, recolocó su erección en los pantalones —¡le apretaban considerablemente!—, abrió la puerta, la miró e improvisó.

Bella estaba acalorada, húmeda y totalmente dispuesta, por eso cuando Edward se separó y comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos para a continuación abrir la puerta y mirarla sin mover un músculo, se sintió un poco intimidada. ¿Por qué no la hacía entrar, la tumbaba en el suelo y la follaba salvajemente? Entonces él hizo lo único que ella jamás habría imaginado. Se agachó ante ella, pasó una mano por detrás de sus rodillas y la otra por su espalda, la elevó a pulso y cruzó el umbral con ella acurrucada entre sus brazos. Delicadamente. Dulcemente. Cariñosamente. Como una novia la primera vez que penetra en su nueva morada.

—Éste es mi humilde hogar —comentó Edward en el vestíbulo mientras la dejaba en el suelo—. Acompáñame. Y Bella lo acompañó.

Era increíble. Del vestíbulo salían dos puertas, una daba a un office tan grande como el dormitorio de Bella que a su vez daba a una cocina no muy grande, pero perfectamente equipada. El office lo dominaban una rinconera y una enorme mesa de roble y en la pared libre un armario de unos dos metros hacía de despensa. Salieron de nuevo al vestíbulo y atravesaron la otra puerta, daba un salón impresionante con un mueble de obra de pared a pared que contenía una televisión LCD de ni se sabe cuántas pulgadas, Edward aclaró orgulloso que la tele era de su propiedad... ¡Hombres! A ella lo que le impresionaba era el tremendo espacio que había a su alrededor, las paredes vacías y sin vida, el sillón impoluto, sin marcas de uso, el mueble solitario y desocupado. Adornos estériles e impasibles se perdían en su inmensidad, un par de figuritas de porcelana, algún libro elegante sin ninguna historia dentro que contar... ¡Qué frialdad! las paredes tan blancas, tan sosas, ¡tan aburridas! El viaje continuó a través de un pasillo kilométrico de paredes igual de anodinas que el salón con cuatro puertas que rompían la rutina. Tres de ellas daban a unas habitaciones, y cada habitación era igual a la anterior, con una cama, una mesilla y un armario empotrado. En la que supuestamente sería la habitación de matrimonio, una puerta daba a un aseo del que lo mejor que podía decirse es que parecía esterilizado. ¡Qué insipidez! La última de las puertas daba a un cuarto de baño titánico, pero que en lugar de impresionar daba la sensación de que era como de hospital. Todo blanco. Cortinas blancas, paredes blancas, suelo gris. Un espejo, un armario, una estantería, una ducha con hidromasaje, un bidet y un retrete. Ninguna colonia, ni peine, ni nada. Sólo un dispensador de jabón y un juego de toallas blancas. Era monocromático. Bella miró a Edward entristecida. ¿Cómo podía vivir aquí?

—Bueno... está muy limpio y ordenado. —No se le ocurría qué decir.

—Es muy frío, ¿verdad?

—Un poco.

—El ático está mejor, lo he puesto a mi... gusto.

—Genial.

La guió de vuelta al salón hasta la escalera de caracol que había ubicada en una esquina y subieron. Bella no pudo evitar una exclamación cuando vio el ático, era... ¡descomunal!

—¡A que es increíble! —exclamó Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Ajá!

No le salían las palabras, "increíble" se quedaba corto. El ático era un espacio totalmente diáfano de unos cuarenta metros cuadrados, con todas las paredes forradas de espejo y el suelo de parquet. Se accedía a él por la escalera de caracol que quedaba justo en la esquina norte. En la pared oeste unas puertas cristaleras inmensas daban a una terraza casi tan grande como el ático, aunque completamente vacía. La pared sur estaba ocupada por una mesa de pie de mármol y superficie de cristal de al menos dos metros por metro y medio pegada a los espejos, la cama estaba ubicada en la pared que quedaba libre... si es que a esa monstruosidad se la podía llamar cama, colocada sobre un futón de estilo japonés apenas levantaba veinte centímetros del suelo, eso sí, medía por lo menos dos metros por dos; y por último, aunque no menos impactante, un sillón diván en piel blanca sin respaldo y con grandes apoyabrazos. Bella giró sobre sí misma incrédula, intentando abarcar todo en su cabeza.

—¡Vaya!

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Edward impaciente, con la alegría en la cara y una tremenda erección en los pantalones... ¡La de cosas que iban a hacer allí!

—Bueno... esto... —¿En qué estaba pensando Edward para amueblar así una habitación?— ¿Duermes aquí?

—¿En esta cama enorme y súper cómoda? —preguntó a su vez sin responderla—. Ven, pruébala. —La tomó de la mano exultante.

—No... si grande sí que es. pero...

—¿Pero? — Bella paró en seco y su pene perdió algo de tersura... no le había gustado nada el tono de voz.

—¿Es fácil encontrar sábanas para este tipo de cama?

—Pues no sé, las compré directamente en Internet.

—¿Y a quién coño le importan unas sábanas de nada teniendo una cama de dos metros cuadrados?

—Lo que me imaginaba... ¿Y por qué es tan baja? ¿No sería mejor haberla colocado sobre un canapé de estos abatibles? Lo digo porque así además de espacio para meter cosas, también estaría un poco más alta... no sé... tiene que ser complicado levantarse de un sitio tan bajo... está casi a ras del suelo

—Eh... pues no había caído en eso comentó extrañado... ¿Qué más daba la altura? Lo importante era todo el espacio que tenían para retozar.

—Bueno, de todas maneras, también es que yo lo veo desde la perspectiva de mi casa, que es tan pequeña que tengo que buscar soluciones para la falta de espacio, pero a ti aquí no te hace falta—continuó diciendo al ver la cara de desilusión que ponía él.

—Efectivamente.

—Y la mesa... mmh... ¿este cristal es realmente una baldosa grabada del Mm.?

—Sí. ¿Qué te parece? ¿A que es impresionante?

—Sí, pero... bueno... a ver... Es que la baldosa grabada es un cristal para el suelo, de estos que se ponen para pisar sobre ellos.

—Ya lo sé. Me he informado —contestó él algo quisquilloso.

—Ajá...Entonces... ¿Para qué has puesto un cristal de suelo en una mesa? ¿Vas andar sobre ella? ¿Y por qué no tienes sillas? Me refiero a que si hay una mesa en una habitación debería haber sillas para sentarse, ¿no? ¿Y por qué pegada a la pared? Eliminas el espacio de por lo menos cuatro comensales... No sé... me resulta muy extraño.

—Aps. Mmh... —¡Vaya! No estaba saliendo exactamente como él pensaba, vamos, ni remotamente parecido a lo que esperaba—. Esto... ¿alguna pregunta más y así las respondo todas juntas?

—Eh... si te sienta mal me callo.

—No, no me sienta mal, es sólo que no esperaba esta reacción.

—Bueno. Pues nada. Mira es un sitio precioso, divino de la muerte, me encanta, de verdad... pero es que no le veo ninguna utilidad.

—¿No le ves ninguna utilidad?

—No, en las paredes de espejo no puedes colgar cuadros ni fotos porque no puedes taladrar. Por otro lado la cama y la mesa... bien, son divinas... pero la cama se me antoja muy grande y muy baja, y a la mesa, obviando que tiene un cristal para pisar, resulta que no tiene sillas para poder sentarse, luego esta eso... —dijo señalando hacia la esquina—, el sillón diván... —¿Qué le pasa al sillón diván?

—Que no tiene respaldo.

—Lógico, es un sillón diván, no tiene que tenerlo.

—Ya, pero cuando te sientes en él te darás con la espalda en la pared, o tendrás que sentarte muy tieso para no darte; no lo veo cómodo y ocupa muchísimo espacio, por lo menos mide dos metros de largo y además es demasiado claro, se va a ensuciar enseguida... Y cuesta un huevo limpiar la piel. ¿De verdad duermes aquí?

—Eso espero —contestó. No es que fuera a dormir, pero se había hecho ciertas ilusiones... ilusiones que ella está tirando por la borda a pasos acelerados.

—¿Y dónde guardas la ropa?

—¿Qué ropa?

—La que te quitas para dormir. ¿Dónde la dejas? No hay ningún armario, ¿qué haces? ¿Te desvistes en los dormitorios de abajo y luego subes a dormir aquí? y si te entra sed o ganas de ir al baño ¿Tienes que bajar a media noche las escaleras para bajar a la planta de abajo? No sé... no parece un sitio cómodo para usar de dormitorio... No te molestes... ya te digo que es precioso, pero... no lo veo nada útil —respondió mordiéndose los labios, no quería quitarle la ilusión, pero tampoco iba a decirle que lo veía como lo mejor del mundo...

—Aps... —No había contado con la vena práctica de Bella —, lo cierto es que dormir, lo que se dice dormir, no pienso hacerlo aquí.

—Ufff... menos mal... empezaba a pensar que eras un sibarita de esos que prefiere el esplendor a la comodidad. Pero... si no duermes aquí, ¿para qué has montado así esta habitación? —Los muebles le tenían que haber costado una pasta gansa, pensó Bella, ¡qué tontería comprarlos para no usarlos!

—Mmh... a ver... el armario y las sillas que no están, lo cierto es que no había caído en ello hasta que me lo has mostrado tú. —se acercó a ella—. En cuanto al sillón sin respaldo —la agarró por la cintura—, es que no pretendo sentarme en él —deslizó las manos por su trasero—, mi intención es tumbarte a ti sobre él, desnuda, con tu cabeza apoyada en un reposabrazos y la mía entre tus piernas, así que cuanto más largo mejor. —Le presionó las nalgas hasta que Bella quedó tan apretada contra él que sintió su erección pulsar en el abdomen

—Vaya... —Así que el diván era para eso... pues entonces sí que tenía una gran utilidad.

—Con respecto a la cama —mordisqueó su oreja—, te imagino corriendo por el ático mientras yo te persigo —se frotó contra ella a la vez que recorría sus costillas con las yemas de los dedos—, estás riéndote a carcajadas porque no te atrapo, y de un solo paso te subes a la cama —las caricias alcanzaron los pechos, rodeándolos por debajo—, saltas sobre ella burlándote de mí, tus tetas suben y bajan con cada salto, los pezones duros y sonrosados —acogió cada seno en la palma de la mano y acarició los pezones con el pulgar lentamente, hasta que estuvieron tal cual los describía—,y en ese momento me abalanzó sobre ti, te atrapo con mi cuerpo tumbándote sobre la cama, te resistes entre risas ciñendo con tus piernas mis caderas. —Deslizó las manos por los costados, acoplando una en las nalgas mientras la otra recorría la grieta entre éstas para acabar hundiéndose entre las piernas con la palma descansando en el trasero y los dedos acariciando la vagina por encima de la ropa, presionando la cara interna del muslo y alzándolo hasta que quedó rodeando la cadera masculina, juntando así los genitales de ambos. —¿Te lo imaginas?

—Sí. — Bella recorrió sus fuertes brazos, le acarició la clavícula y acabó abrazándose a su cuello lamiéndole los labios mientras se pegaba más a él, moviéndose contra su pene endurecido.

—¿Quieres saber qué más he imaginado? —pudo decir antes de que ella le mordisqueara el labio inferior.

—Sí —respondió respirando en su boca, introduciéndole la lengua y acariciándole el paladar.

Ed la acarició mientras la guiaba a través de la habitación hasta la mesa. Paraban a cada segundo para saborearse y acariciarse mutuamente. Si alguien los hubiera visto desde fuera pensaría que estaban bailando con las piernas enredándose y los brazos trabándose unos a otros.

Bella chocó contra la mesa y aprovechó la ocasión para sentarse sobre de ella, abriendo las piernas e instando a Edward para que se acoplara entre ellas, pero él negó con la cabeza y se alejó observándola, deleitándose con la visión de sus labios hinchados y sus pezones visibles a través de la blusa que llevaba puesta

—No es así como te he imaginado —dijo agarrándola de la cintura para bajarla.

Cuando Bella posó de nuevo los pies en el suelo se vio girada de repente hasta quedar colocada de frente a la mesa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Se veía reflejada en los espejos que cubrían las paredes.

—Mírate. Eres preciosa.

Tenía el pelo revuelto, los ojos brillantes, la blusa azul celeste que llevaba dejaba bien claro que estaba muy excitada, la parte inferior de su cuerpo era perfectamente visible gracias a que la mesa era de cristal, los pantalones vaqueros, los zapatos bajos... se veía todo y a la vez no se veía nada, porque estaba demasiado cubierta por la ropa.

Vio y a la vez sintió las manos de Edward recorriendo la cintura de sus pantalones, desabrochando el botón e introduciendo la mano, vio el tanga asomando por encima de la muñeca de su amante mientras éste recorría el pubis hacia la vulva, vio hundirse la mano y sintió cómo los dedos acariciaban su clítoris dejando un rastro de fuego líquido en todo su cuerpo. Se vio a sí misma abrir las piernas pidiendo más, facilitando la entrada. Oyó sus jadeos cuando la petición le fue concedida. Observó a Edward apoyó los labios en su cuello y lamerla suavemente, le vio cerrar los ojos mientras se pegaba más a ella y friccionaba la polla contra su trasero.

Edward sacó la mano del interior de los pantalones y la fue subiendo lentamente por el abdomen dejando un camino húmedo a su paso. Desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la blusa y se la quitó lentamente, dejando aparecer poco a poco la clavícula, el pecho, los brazos. Recorrió la espalda hasta desabrochar el sujetador y luego lo enganchó entre sus dedos, deslizándolo por los brazos hasta dejarlo caer al suelo. Bella se miró al espejo de nuevo, vestida solo con los vaqueros se veía perfectamente cada uno de sus michelines, cada una de las pequeñas estrías de su tripita, cada uno de los desperfectos de su figura. Se echó hacia atrás sobresaltada pegándose contra el pecho de Ed. ¡Señor, qué espectáculo estaba dando! Edward la miraba a través del espejo sin perderse un detalle, bebiendo de cada gemido y suspirando por cada trozo de piel que afloraba, buscando la pasión en los rasgos de ella, no el susto ni el arrepentimiento.

—Mírate bien. No te estás viendo como yo te veo —le susurró al oído—, eres muy bella, la mujer más acogedora que he visto jamás. Observa tus brazos, largos y bien formados, perfectos para abarcarme entre ellos. —Deslizó las manos por sus brazos obligándola suavemente a alzarlos hacia atrás, haciendo que le rodearan la nuca, impulsando los pechos hacia fuera al arquear la columna—. Contempla tus pechos, perfectos para mis manos. —Se lo demostró acogiendo uno en cada mano, con las palmas abiertas y los pezones surgiendo entre los dedos índice y corazón; juntó los dedos pellizcando los pezones entre ellos, originando que éstos se irguieran a la vez que rayos de deseo recorrían el cuerpo femenino hasta la ingle traspasándole el corazón—. Admira tu abdomen, tu tripita dulce y cómoda, no sabes cuánto deseo reposar mi cabeza sobre ella y mirarte desde esa posición, como hice la primera vez en el hotel... He soñado con ello desde entonces, me he tumbado boca arriba en la cama imaginando que la almohada bajo mi cabeza era en realidad tu tripa. Cerraba los ojos y recordaba sus pechos mientras reposaba sobre ti, saboreaba en sueños el aroma dulce de tu cuerpo... me he masturbado una y otra vez imaginándolo. —Le recorría el abdomen dibujando círculos en el ombligo, acariciando cada estría, bajando hasta el pubis para subir acto seguido y hundir los dedos en la suave piel de su estómago a la vez que presionaba su pene endurecido contra ella—. No se te ocurra decir que no eres perfecta. No se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo, porque te estarías mintiendo a ti misma. Mírame. —Ella lo miró y encontró la verdad en sus ojos—. ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? — Edward esperó su respuesta, la mirada franca y serena llena de convicción.

—No.

—¿Cómo eres?

—Preciosa.

—No lo olvides —dijo retirándole el pelo de la nuca para poder besarla allí.

Edward se arrodilló ante ella totalmente vestido, le quitó los zapatos y subió por los tobillos hasta llegar al final de las medias para volver a bajar mientras las iba enrollando hasta deshacerse de ellas. Recorrió con caricias las pantorrillas, la cara interior de las rodillas, los muslos, llegó a la cinturilla de los vaqueros y esas manos suaves y pacientes se introdujeron por debajo de los pantalones y del tanga bajando ambas prendas poco a poco, lamiendo cada rincón de piel que iba apareciendo, saboreando cada recodo, sintiendo en su pene escalofríos de placer con cada beso que depositaba. Cuando la tuvo totalmente desnuda se incorporó hasta quedar de pie tras ella. Edward intentó girarse, pero unas fuertes manos se anclaron en su cintura impidiéndoselo. Se quedó quieta, expectante.

—Es mi fantasía, déjame hacer a mí. —Le acarició con el aliento la nuca.

Apoyó una mano en la espalda femenina y la instó a que se inclinara sobre la mesa hasta tocar con los pezones ardientes el frío cristal. El placer fue instantáneo, un jadeo surgió de los labios de Bella, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Se miró en el espejo. Tenía los brazos extendidos sobre la mesa, estaba pegada a ella desde la cintura hasta la yema de los dedos. El trasero al aire, en pompa. Las piernas abiertas. Y Ed observando detenidamente todo su cuerpo. Vio cómo se quitaba el jersey y dejaba su fabuloso torso desnudo, pero no hizo intención de deshacerse de más ropa. Ella gruñó, Ed sonrió.

—Ten paciencia —susurró mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

Apuntaló las manos en la mesa a ambos lados de sus caderas femeninas, presionando la erección enfundada en vaqueros contra su vagina impaciente. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza caída Edward gimió deleitándose con la sensual fricción. Pasados unos segundos comenzó a lamer y mordisquear la columna vertebral mientras las manos se deslizaban hasta las nalgas masajeándolas, apretando los dos cachetes entre sí para a continuación recorrer la unión entre ellas hasta encontrar el perineo y masajearlo con los dedos. Siguió recorriendo con labios y dientes toda la longitud de la espalda mientras los dedos se introducían en la vagina, humedeciéndose para a continuación encontrar el clítoris y acariciarlo.

Eran tantas las sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo de Bella a la vez que apenas podía respirar entre jadeos, pero Edward era implacable. Cuando sus labios llegaron a las nalgas, se entretuvo jugando con ellas, mordiéndolas con ímpetu para luego lamerlas y calmarlas, recorriéndolas con besos ligeros mientras se arrodillaba tras ella con sus ojos a la altura de la vulva. Transitó con la lengua el perineo hasta llegar a la hendidura de la vagina para una vez allí introducirla en ella, lamiendo su jugo, bebiendo con fruición mientras sus dedos hacían milagros con el clítoris, apretándolo y pellizcándolo, recorrió el sexo femenino mordisqueando la zona interior de los muslos, acercándose hasta el clítoris para alejarse sin llegar a tocarlo, introduciendo una y otra vez los dedos en el agujero ardiente.

Bella no podía controlar las sacudidas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo, la espalda se arqueaba, los labios se abrían buscando aire entre jadeos, los pezones se frotaban contra el frío cristal. Estaba a punto.

Edward sintió las primeras contracciones de la vagina en sus dedos y en vez de continuar con el juego, los sacó totalmente mojados y emprendió el camino de retorno al perineo y más allá, hasta encontrar el principio de las nalgas, las sujetó con las palmas y hundió los dedos entre ellas separando ambos cachetes mientras la lengua ascendía por el perineo para a continuación comenzar a recorrer lentamente el canal entre ellas. Bella se tensó bajo la caricia prohibida.

—Tranquila, si quieres lo dejo —dijo respirando agitadamente.

—No... no. —Sintió su aliento sobre el ano y un estremecimiento hizo mella en ella —continúa, pero... —Cuando digas basta, paro. Tranquila, no voy a hacer nada, ni siquiera me acercaré, sólo quiero jugar un poco.

—Adelante —asintió dudando ante el placer proscrito.

Edward deslizó la lengua por la grieta entre las nalgas evitando certeramente el rosado orificio mientras sus dedos volvían a masajear el clítoris.

Bella sentía la suave y húmeda caricia transitando desde la vulva hasta el coxis una y otra vez, rodeando el anillo de músculos formado por el ano sin llegar jamás a tocarlo. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo mandaban señales ígneas a su cerebro haciendo temblar cada centímetro de su piel.

—Súbete a la mesa —le oyó decir entre el estruendo de su jadeos.

Edward pasó una mano por su cintura y tiró hasta incorporarla, Bella se dejó hacer desmadejada, con sus dedos escurriéndose a lo largo del cristal hasta quedar posados en el borde.

—Échate hacia atrás y apoya tu espalda en mi pecho —ordenó él.

Bella obedeció y Edward la agarró por la cintura levantándola a pulso como si no pesara nada a la vez que la hacía ascender deslizándola por el pecho, las piernas colocadas a ambos lados de los muslos masculinos. Cuando Bella sintió que se le acababa el apoyo aferró las muñecas de Ed y mantuvo el equilibrio con los brazos tensos hasta notar el cristal bajo las plantas de sus pies. Estaba de pie sobre el cristal "pisable" de la mesa.

—Ponte a gatas.

Bella posó rodillas y manos en el vidrio y levantó la mirada al percibir un movimiento frente a ella. Era su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía totalmente salvaje en esa postura. El cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, los pezones erectos sobresaliendo entre los largos mechones y Ed detrás de ella observándola como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Lo vio pisarse las deportivas hasta quitárselas, observó los movimientos rápidos y nerviosos que hacían sus manos mientras se desabrochaba y quitaba los pantalones sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento. Vio aparecer su pene erecto, terso e inhiesto, el glande hinchado y encarnado llorando lágrimas de semen. Lo vio acariciarse con la palma de la mano por toda su longitud a la vez que presionaba en su espalda con la mano libre instándola para que la arqueara y para que elevara las nalgas, y así luego abandonar el masaje de su polla ansiosa y colocar ambas manos en el interior de los muslos femeninos trazando el sendero de la vulva, pasando los pulgares por el canal entre las nalgas separándolas mientras el resto de los dedos abrían la vagina.

—Te ves exquisita desde aquí. Ojalá pudieras verte como yo lo hago.

Una de las manos abandonó su puesto para dirigir el impaciente pene a la entrada de la vagina, una vez ubicado empujó poderosamente, hundiéndose por completo en ella. Un gemido asomó a los labios de ambos. Se retiró lentamente hasta dejar el glande apoyado en la entrada y embistió para a continuación quedarse muy quieto dentro de ella. La asió por las caderas obligándola a balancearse sobre él, adelante y atrás una y otra vez, haciendo que su polla entrara y saliera de ella con un ritmo lento al principio que luego fue incrementando su velocidad. Edward acompañó los movimientos presionando contra ella cuando chocaban los genitales e intentando seguirla cuando se separaban. Movió una mano hacia las nalgas y recorrió con el pulgar el ano, tocando el centro del orificio con la punta del dedo, presionando rítmicamente pero sin introducirlo mientras su otra mano bajaba por el pubis hasta el clítoris, pellizcándolo y frotándolo sin piedad. La respiración de ambos se aceleró, los jadeos apenas les permitían respirar, la sangre latía con fuerza por sus venas, él calor recorría su cuerpo instalándose en los genitales.

Ed sintió la vagina comprimiéndole el pene en espasmos arrítmicos y sin ser consciente de ello bombeó con más potencia casi al límite de la razón; se corrió con fuerza mientras Bella emitía un jadeo que se convirtió en grito y le extrajo hasta la última gota de semen con las contracciones de su orgasmo.

Bella ay acabó desmadejada sobre el cristal, Edward se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Pasado un momento, Bella recuperó las fuerzas suficientes para sentarse sobre la mesa y observar a su alrededor.

—Mmh, creo que le acabo de encontrar la utilidad a esta mesa —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió la voz de Ed desde el suelo.

—Pero sigo pensando que tal cual lo has montado es poco práctico. —Bajó de un salto de la mesa.

—¿Qué? — Ed levantó la cabeza intrigado... ¿poco práctico? ¡Después de lo que habían experimentado le parecía poco práctico!

—Y seguimos teniendo demasiados despistes —continuó Bella sin hacerle caso, de pie frente a él mirándole con los ojos entornados, pensativa.

—¿Despistes? —¿De qué narices estaba hablando?

—A ver primer despiste: no te has puesto condón. —Alzó un dedo—. Segundo despiste: no te has corrido fuera. —Alzó otro dedo—. Tercer despiste: se me han olvidado el primero y el segundo despistes y al sentarme se me ha salido todo el semen y he puesto perdido el cristal de la mesa. —Alzó el tercer dedo mientras fruncía los labios.

—Vaya.

—Exacto, si hubiera un aseo aquí podría lavarme en un momento pero como no lo hay, tengo que bajar por las escaleras desnuda y goteando entre los muslos... por si fuera poco, tú —dijo señalando hacia el trasero desnudo de Edward — estás sentado sobre el parquet, desnudo y sudoroso, así que lo estas manchando de lo lindo... claro, que como no hay sillas no tienes la opción de sentarte en una.

—Lo miraba sonriendo pícara—. Así que míranos... —dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Ed —: aquí estamos, sucios y pringosos sin un mal trapo con el que limpiarnos porque a ti y a tu desocupado cerebro masculino no se os ha ocurrido montar todo este tinglado abajo, cerca de un baño —comentó dándole golpecitos con el puño en la cabeza, como comprobando si estaba hueca. — ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Pues yo y mi desocupado cerebro no tenemos ni la más remota idea, por lo que esperamos que tú y tu cerebro repleto de ideas nos deis una solución —comentó él aún sentado en el suelo.

—Pues bien, sólo se me ocurre una idea... —respondió poniéndose en pie a la vez que sonreía y alzaba varias veces las cejas.

—¿Cuál?

—¡Tonto el último!

Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a las escaleras. Edward apenas tardó un segundo en correr tras ella. Las carcajadas de los dos retumbaban en el piso vacío mientras Bella entraba a la carrera en la imponente ducha de hidromasaje con Ed pisándole los talones.

—Ah, se siente. He llegado primero —dijo cerrándole la mampara en las narices.

—Y un cuerno.

Edward la abrió de nuevo, se introdujo en la ducha y aprovechó los chorros del agua en su beneficio... iba a ser una noche muy larga... y divertida.


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Laura estaba en la cama lamiéndole la nuca... ¡Demonios!, pensó Bella, debía de haberse olvidado otra vez de encerrar a la iguana en su terrario. Se movió un poco para apartarse del reptil e intentó volver a dormirse. ¡Mierda! Ahora era clara la que subía por su muslo haciéndole cosquillas; pateó hasta que la tortuga se alejó de su pierna y volvió intentar dormirse. ¡Leches! Mira que estaban pesaditas hoy sus niñas, ahora estaban empujándole el trasero con... ¿con un pene erecto? ¡Sus tortugas no tenían de eso!

Abrió los ojos recordando de golpe dónde estaba, en la enorme y no-tan-inútil-como-pensaba cama de Edward en el ático.

—Buenos días, princesa —susurró Ed en su oído.

—Mmh, buenos días —respondió educadamente Bella medio dormida a la vez que se estiraba.

—Shh, no te muevas. — Edward la agarró de la cadera apretando su erección de nuevo contra el trasero.

—Pensaba que eran mis niñas intentando despertarme —comentó bostezando.

Estaba tumbada de lado sobre la comodísima y utilísima cama de dos metros cuadrados, el pecho de Ed pegado a su espalda, su cabeza sobre uno de los antebrazos masculinos y la tremenda erección alojada entre sus nalgas. Mmh... además estaban gloriosa y oportunamente desnudos.

—¿Pensabas que era uno de tus animales? — Edward sonreía a la vez que pulsaba contra ella con su pene.

—Sí —respondió Bella arqueando más la espalda.

—Bueno, algo de animal sí tengo. .. —La mano que le sujetaba la cadera subió hasta los pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos perezosamente.

—Ya. Claro. ¡De semental! — Bella se reía abiertamente, que ella recordara era la primera vez en la vida que se reía con alguien en la cama después de pasar una noche de sexo estupendo, delirante y divertido. Mmh... también era la primera vez de esto último.

—Más bien de perrito faldero contestó Ed riendo a la vez que jugueteaba con los pezones endurecidos de ella.

—¿De perrito faldero?

—Sí. ¿No lo notas? —dijo moviendo su polla arriba y abajo por el trasero—, te acercas y se levanta —se apretó más contra ella—, le haces unas cuantas caricias y babea — Bella notó el glande húmedo entre sus nalgas—, y si juegas con ella —apartó la mano de los pechos de Bella y la bajó para agarrarse la polla—, se mete donde sea para conseguir que seas feliz —guió el pene hasta la entrada a la vagina y la penetró—. ¿Ves? Siempre dispuesta a seguirte a cualquier lugar. En definitiva... un perrito faldero.

—Mmh, totalmente de acuerdo —gimió Bella. ¡Guau!. Vaya manera de despertarse.

—¿Sabes qué? —Encajó el muslo entre las piernas de Bella, abriéndolas y penetrándola más profundamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella girando la pierna hacia atrás y envolviéndole la cintura con ella, quedando totalmente abierta para él.

—Es la primera vez que nos despertamos juntos —recorrió el interior del muslo hasta posar la palma de la mano sobre los labios vaginales

—Cierto, es bastante... entretenido. —se acarició los pezones con sus propias manos.

—Mmh... — Ed le mordisqueó el cuello atento al juego de Bella con sus pezones.

Edward empujaba rítmicamente contra Bella a la vez que la acariciaba el clítoris en círculos lentos y perezosos, la conversación quedó rápidamente olvidada entre jadeos y gemidos, entre manos que rozaban y caderas que empujaban indolentes. Los cuerpos de ambos se calentaron, sus nalgas y muslos se endurecieron, los temblores les recorrieron el abdomen y los pezones se sonrojaron y endurecieron. Bella puso su mano sobre la de Ed y apretó con fuerza, instándolo a que le friccionara con más ímpetu el clítoris a la vez que la polla endurecida engrosaba su tamaño hasta llenarla completamente. Edward sintió el orgasmo imparable estallar en su vientre haciendo que su vagina palpitara y se estremeciera comprimiendo el pene hasta que Bella no pudo soportarlo más y salió rugiendo de ella para correrse sobre las sábanas suaves y acogedoras que sólo se podían comprar fácilmente por Internet.

—En fin —dijo Bella al cabo de un segundo —me parece que nos toca bajar por enésima vez las dichosas escaleras para asearnos...

—Captado —contestó él volviendo a enterrarse en ella—. Levantaré un tabique en la terraza y construiré un aseo.

—¡Qué! ¡Estás loco! —exclamó girándose bruscamente para arrodillarse sobre la cama y arrebatarle la almohada de debajo de la cabeza—. ¿Prefieres hacer obra en casa antes que bajar la cama a cualquiera de los tres dormitorios de abajo? ¡Ya te vale! —rió golpeándole con la almohada.

—¡Ay! La cama la puedo bajar, pero nos faltarían los espejos, la mesa y el diván —contestó abrazándola.

—¡Hombres! ¡Sois la bomba! —repuso ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y enredándole los dedos en el cabello.

—Reconócelo, te encanta cómo he amueblado el ático. —La giró hasta dejarla tendida en la cama y la sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

—Sí, me encanta. Pero es poco práctico —se rió Bella.

—Pues por eso voy a construir el baño, para que sea más práctico —contestó haciéndola cosquillas.

—Eh... ¡Para! —gritó intentando enroscarse sobre sí misma.

—¿Te rindes?

—¡Jamás! —Se retorció buscando liberarse pero las manos de él llegaban hasta las costillas, la planta de los pies, las axilas. Por Dios, ¿cuántas manos tenía este hombre?

—Ríndete.

—Vaaaaaaaaleeeeeeee contestó entre carcajadas—, construye tu baño... y rápido, que hace falta YA.

—A sus órdenes, mi capitán.

Edward la soltó y se escurrió por la cama hasta quedar tumbado a lo ancho de la misma, con la cabeza acomodada en la tripa de Bella.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que adoro estar así?

—Creo que lo comentaste ayer —respondió acariciándole el torso.

—Se me ha vuelto a olvidar... —comentó.

—Sí —contestó ella sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería—, parece que estamos predestinados a olvidarnos una y otra vez de los preservativos.

—Lo siento.

—Mentiroso —le apretó los pezones. Aún se asombraba ver cómo se endurecían entre sus dedos—, no lo sientes y yo tampoco. Los dos somos responsables y a los dos se nos va la pinza cuando estamos metidos en el ajo, —arqueó un par de veces las cejas, a buen entendedor...—. De todas maneras, tampoco pasa nada. Según los análisis ambos estamos totalmente sanos. Así que el riesgo más peligroso queda descartado. No obstante, he pedido cita con el ginecólogo el lunes para que me recete la píldora, así no habrá más descuidos. —Acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ajá. ¿Y si te has quedado embarazada? —No es que buscara un bebé, pero tampoco le disgustaría si venía alguno en camino, se dio cuenta Edward al sopesar la posibilidad.

—Bueno, si llega ese momento ya pensaré qué hago. —¿Un bebé? ¿Ahora? ¡Ni de coña! No era el momento más oportuno, pero por otro lado... un mocoso cariñoso y divertido con los ojos verdes de Ed...

—Ya lo pensaremos, querrás decir. —Giró la cabeza mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Te apuntas a la responsabilidad? —exclamó sorprendida.

—Por supuesto —asintió Edward muy serio.

—¡Vaya! —Qué... inesperado. Estaba claro que Ed no se parecía en nada a cierto personaje de su pasado que siempre le hacía asumir sola las culpas y los problemas, aunque no fuesen causados por ella—. De todas maneras, no pienso preocuparme por ahora, como dice el viejo proverbio chino... si tiene solución para qué te preocupas, y si no la tiene para qué preocuparse...

—Yo creía que era árabe...

—Bueno, qué más da de dónde fuera. Anda, vamos, dormilón, que tenemos que salir pitando.

—¿Qué prisa tienes?

—Son las once de la mañana, mis niñas llevan solas toda la noche... me echarán de menos.

—¿No será el contrario? —contestó Edward remiso a separarse de la blanda tripita en que reposaba.

—Vamos, perezoso. ¿Qué más da quién eche de menos a quién? La cuestión es que tenemos que ducharnos e irnos a mi... —¿Tenemos? ¿Irnos? ¿¡Qué demonios estaba diciendo!? Él no tenía por qué acompañarla a casa ni nada por el estilo, no eran pareja... sólo estaban dando tiempo al tiempo, nada más—, pues eso, que me tengo que duchar e irme a casa a probarme ropa y tal —rectificó quitándoselo de encima y saliendo de la cama para dirigirse a la escalera.

—Espera. — Ed saltó de la cama como alma que lleva el diablo y la agarró por la muñeca—: ¿Qué ha pasado con el nosotros? —preguntó abrazándola por la espalda, intuyendo un distanciamiento que no le hacía ni gracia—. ¿No te apetece más una ducha en común, un buen desayuno de... lo que quiera que haya en la nevera, y luego un paseo hasta tu casa?

—Suena bien —contestó con la sonrisa iluminando su cara de nuevo.

—Pues pongámonos en marcha.

Se ducharon [entre otras cosas], desayunaron en el Lancelot (a nevera estaba vacía) y regresaron a casa de Bella. Mientras ésta se probaba mil y un vestidos Ed jugaba con las tortugas y la iguana a la vez que cantaba alabanzas al pase de modelos del que era valeroso espectador. Bella acabó decidiéndose por un ajustadísimo y cortísimo vestido negro con un escote de vértigo adornado por el precioso collar de cristales Swarovski; los zapatos de charol de tacón kilométrico y el pelo suelto y liso completaban su belleza. Comieron en el turco, Ed era incapaz de comer en un chino sin recordar a las tortugas comiendo los puñeteros gusanos con los palillos, pasaron por sus casas a vestirse y recogieron a Mar y a su abuela.

Edward se sorprendió ante la mirada cauta y sabia que le dedicó la niña. La saludó con un "hola, colega", y ella le devolvió un muy correcto "buenas tardes". Iba a ser más complicado ganársela de lo que había pensado. Una vez en el coche, el Carnival de Ed, iniciaron el viaje hacia la exposición. Edward bromeó con las mujeres mientras conducía, y Bella, gracias a Dios, inventó varias de esas bromas retorcidas tan típicas de ella para fastidiar a Dani fomentando el buen humor y las risas de Mar. Irene sonreía complacida mientras veía a su nieta inventar travesuras a diestro y siniestro junto a la pareja. El trayecto se les pasó en un suspiro, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta eran las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde y estaban aparcando frente a la galería que exponía los cuadros de los "niños" de Ruth.

Allí estaban todos, Pili y Javi agarrados de la mano charlando con Ruth, Dani mostrando el montaje a Luis, los dueños de la galería alabando el buen hacer de los que habían montado el tinglado... Todo iba sobre la seda, aunque curiosamente Dani parecía evitar en todo lo posible quedarse al lado de Ed y mucho menos permanecer a solas con él. A todos extrañó su conducta menos a Bella que lo observaba ladina, y a Mar, que reía burlona cada vez que lo miraba a la cara... lo que dio pistas a Dani, sobre la travesura que se estaba gestando a sus espaldas. Bella y Edward se iban a enterar, y si no, tiempo al tiempo.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas a las seis de la tarde estaban alegres y relajados, el ambiente era distendido y todo el mundo tenía una única cosa en la cabeza; vender todos los cuadros posibles y sacar el mayor beneficio para los ancianos con ello.

El público comenzó a fluir por la sala deteniéndose aquí y allá para preguntar el precio de un cuadro o comentar el delicado trabajo hecho por los inexpertos pintores. Poco a poco se fueron poniendo en los cuadros las etiquetas de "vendido". Los amigos caminaban por la estancia charlando con los posibles clientes y convenciendo a aquellos que estuvieran dudosos.

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche y en menos de media hora la galería cercaría sus puertas, cuando un frenético y excitado Dani se dirigió hacia el grupo de amigos.

—Ruth, no te lo vas a creer, alguien está interesado en comprar tres de los cuadros que quedan por venderse. Vamos, tienes que venir y ayudarme a convencerlo. Me ha preguntado por el cerebro de todo esto, esa eres tú, y me está preguntando por la labor social de la ONG, y, joder, yo no sé cómo explicarle cómo va la cosa, ni lo que hacéis, ni cómo vais a montar el viaje, ya sabes que cuando se trata de hablar en serio no se me da nada bien. Vamos, no vaya a ser que se vaya, date prisa, ven, a qué esperas... ¡Tres de golpe! ¡Dios! va a ser todo un éxito. Vamos, no te retrases.

—Voy, voy.

Ruth acompañó risueña al nervioso Dani, seguida muy de cerca por los demás... a todos les comía la curiosidad por ver quién era el que iba a comprar tantos cuadros de una sola tacada. Se detuvieron ante una espalda impecablemente cubierta con un taje a medida sobre el que resaltaba una coleta de pelo rubio y liso larga hasta la cintura. Dani se acercó a esa espalda tirando de la muñeca de Ruth...

—Ruth, quiero presentarte al señor Sierra.

La espalda se giro al oír su nombre, pertenecía a un tipo altísimo, un hombre joven de alrededor de treinta años con una cara que los mismísimos Ángeles habrían envidiado, unos ojos azules que parecían penetrar en los pensamientos de los demás y un cuerpo que superaba con creces en belleza al David de Miguel Ángel. Miró a Ruth de arriba abajo y sonrió...

—Ruth avestruz... encantado de verte de nuevo —saludó alzando una ceja, burlándose de ella.

—Marcos cara de asco... qué placer más repugnante —respondió Ruth sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¡Vaya!... eres tú... ¿Marcos? —intervino Bella alucinando.

—Sí, y tú eres... —entornó los ojos, recordando— Bella la loca, ¿verdad?

—Mira qué gracioso. Si su asquerosidad me disculpa, me temo que el aire se ha tornado irrespirable, así que con gran placer me retiro de su presencia. Vámonos, Ruth, que aquí apesta —dijo Bella empujando sin querer a un Edward flipado que no atinaba a decir palabra, haciéndole chocar contra Pili que estaba justo detrás, distraída como de costumbre, rebuscando en su bolso un chicle que suponía haber guardado antes de salir de casa.

—Ey, cuidado, Bella. —En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que había alguien nuevo con ellos—. Hola, soy Pili —se presentó totalmente en la inopia.

—¿Pili la repipi? Increíble, veo que seguís siendo las tres mosconas inseparables —comentó Marcos irónico—, sólo falta Javi el Dandi...

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Javi en ese tono de voz bajo y amenazador que usaba cuando estaba algo más que ligeramente irritado. Hacía años que los dos ex-amigos no se veían y Javi había cambiado muchísimo desde la EGB. Ahora medía casi dos metros de altura, y metro y medio de espaldas, y sobre todo tenía una memoria prodigiosa.

—Me lo tenía que haber imaginado... está el grupito al completo —respondió Marcos sin amilanarse ante Javi, él también había cambiado, también era grande, y también tenía buena memoria, aunque en estos momentos toda su animadversión se centraba en Ruth. No entendía el porqué de la mirada amenazante de Javi, al fin y al cabo llevaba sin verlo muchos años.

—El aire cada vez es más irrespirable, me largo —dijo Bella.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue dando grandes zancadas hacia la otra punta de la exposición a la vez que abrazaba a Ruth por los hombros. Pili no se lo pensó dos veces y con una mueca de asco se giró y salió tras ambas, poniéndose al lado de Ruth, quedando ésta en medio de sus dos mejores amigas. Edward y Dani se miraron y luego dirigieron la mira da a Javi, que seguía mirando fijamente al tipo nuevo con una cara que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Quería golpearle, machacarle las costillas y luego escupirle en la cara, Javi podía olvidar muchas cosas, pero ver a Ruth llorando en una cama del hospital era una de esas imágenes que jamás podría borrar de su cerebro.

—Vamos, Javi, que se nos escapan las chicas... —dijo haciendo señas hacia las amigas, que en esos momentos estaban al otro lado de la galería.

Javi no dijo ni pío, se giró y se marchó. Dani y Ed se miraron encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué coño había pasado?

La exposición terminó al poco tiempo, el público despejó lentamente la sala hasta que solo se quedaron el grupo de amigos y los dueños. Estaba siendo un éxito, si seguían a ese paso el domingo se venderían los cuadros que aún quedaban. Ruth y Dani prometieron regresar al día siguiente para reordenarlo todo.

Cuando por fin dejaron a Irene y Mar en su casa eran casi las dos de la madrugada y la niña bostezaba sonoramente mientras entraba en el portal. Bella sonrió satisfecha, al día siguiente era el cuarto domingo de mes y vería a su ahijada a solas. Estaba deseando hablar con ella, de la expo, de Edward, de todo en general.

—Bueno, pues ya está. Estarás contenta, se han cumplido con creces las expectativas —comentó Ed conduciendo el coche.

—Sí, ha sido magnifico. ¡Dios! ¿Te lo puedes creer? —gritó dando palmas entusiasmada—. ¡Ha sido increíble! Joder.

—Sí que lo ha sido. Y por cierto... ¿qué mosca os ha picado con ese tal Marcos?

—¿Marcos cara de asco? Bah, es un gilipollas que conocimos en el colegio —dijo quitándole importancia.

—¿Y desde entonces os profesáis tal odio?... Porque caray, pensé que Javi iba a liarse a puñetazos con él.

—Lástima que no lo hiciese.

—¡ Bella! No conocía esta faceta tuya tan... agresiva.

—Bueno... son temas pasados —contestó para luego zafarse con otro tema—. ¿Vamos a mi casa?

—¿No prefieres pasar la noche en mi mega-cama?

—Mmh... tengo que alimentar a mis niñas y mañana salgo temprano para desayunar con Mar.

—Ains, cierto, es cuarto domingo de mes... pues entonces no se hable más, a tu casa directos, aprovecharemos hasta el último segundo.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_Domingo 23 de noviembre de 2008_

Eran más de las doce del mediodía cuando Bella apareció en casa de Irene. Se le habían pegado ligeramente las sábanas pero como comprobó al ver a Mar en pijama, no había sido la única en quedarse dormida. Irene le ofreció un café y ambas mujeres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina para saborear sus respectivas tazas, y sobre todo para comentar el día anterior.

Irene estaba encantada con la velada, se había sentido muy a gusto con los amigos de Bella, especialmente con Edward. "_Parece un muchacho muy agradable y aten_to", comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. "_Tiene pinta de persona honrada y trabajadora_", apuntó, no fuera a ser que Bella no lo hubiera notado, "_ha estado muy pendiente de ti toda la noche, sin separarse de tu lado y atendiendo todas tus necesidades_", aseveró Irene apretando con una mano el brazo de Bella, como indicando que no fuera tonta. Bella se mordió el labio pensativa ¿Qué necesidades?.

A veces Irene le recordaba a su abuela, midiendo a las personas por un rasero práctico e intuitivo que por desgracia hoy en día estaba pasado de moda; daba igual que el hombre fuera guapo o feo, que estuviera forrado o fuera más pobre que las ratas, lo que importaba eran todas esas cualidades que no se veían a simple vista y que Irene tan poco disimuladamente había descrito.

Para cuando Mar apareció vestida en la cocina, Bella estaba casi a punto de creerse _"princesa de cuento de hadas pretendida por príncipe azul maravilloso"._.. ¡Por favor! Dando gracias al cielo por la interrupción de la campaña "_Tomen a _Edward _por marido_" emprendida por Irene, Bella cogió su bolso, besó a la abuela en las mejillas y, tomando de la mano a Mar, salió de la cocina.

Una vez abajo se montaron en el coche en dirección al centro comercial Tres Aguas. Durante el trayecto comentaron las clases de Mar y sus exámenes, intentando, en interés de la seguridad vial, no tocar temas "complicados" hasta aparcar en el parking.

—A la abuela le ha caído muy bien Edward —comentó Mar al bajar del coche.

—¿Y a ti te cae bien?

—Bueno, mal no me cae —dijo estirándose el jersey.

—Vaya. Ni sí, ni no, ni blanco ni negro. — Bella miró a Mar dándole a entender que esa respuesta tendría que concretarla más.

—¿Vas a irte a vivir con él? —se zafó la niña.

—Qué va, ni siquiera me lo he planteado.

—¿Y si te fueras a vivir con él seguirías viéndome mis dos domingos?

—Si me fuera a vivir con él, que no es el caso, sí, seguiríamos pasando los domingos juntas, eso querida, a no ser que te fugaras a la Luna nadie podrá evitarlo —aseveró Bella muy seria.

—¿Segura? —Mar jamás pedía promesas, sabía de sobra que eran fáciles de hacer y fáciles de romper.

—Segurísima. De hecho, si te escaparas a la Luna, robaría un cohete espacial y te iría a buscar —dijo frotando la nariz contra la de Mar en un beso de gnomo.

—¿Hasta el infinito y más alta? —dijo Mar sonriendo, confiando plenamente en las palabras de Bella.

—Torciendo en la segunda estrella a la derecha y luego todo recto hasta el amanecer...

—¡Hasta llegar al país de Nunca Jamás —acabó Mar, que estaba convirtiéndose en una friki del cine igual que su tía Bella.

Pasearon durante toda la mañana, comieron en un italiano y devoraron un paquete enorme de palomitas en el cine. Al salir volvieron a recorrer el centro comercial; aunque todavía no había caído la tarde el frío impedía pasear por la calle. Miraban escaparates y comentaban la ropa que se comprarían cuando les tocara la lotería, porque una cosa era segura, les iba a tocar... aunque no jugaran nunca.

En ocasiones Mar enmudecía delante de algún escaparate y miraba fijamente el reflejo de Bella en el cristal, como si quisiera aprenderse sus rasgos de memoria; en otras aprovechaba la interacción del público para abordar preguntas que no se atrevía a formular directamente.

—Mira esa pareja, parecen enfadados —comentó Mar señalando a dos personas que discutían a gritos por el gasto en compras.

—Están dando el espectáculo, tú no hagas ni caso.

—¿ Edward te levanta la voz alguna vez? —preguntó mirándola atentamente.

—No, cariño. Jamás.

—Ajá —asintió no muy convencida... todo era siempre de color rosa hasta que se volvía marrón mierda.

—Prueben este sillón de masaje anatómico, jamás se sentirán más cómodas y relajadas. Ahora está de oferta por el módico precio de... —Dejaron atrás a un hombre que vendía su mercancía a la puerta de una tienda.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Bella —, sí que tiene que estar mal la cosa si los vendedores acuden a las puertas de los clientes...

—Es su trabajo, al fin y al cabo —contestó Mar encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Edward trabaja?

—Sí, en una empresa familiar de componentes eléctricos.

—¿Es el dueño de su empresa? —preguntó Mar recelosa.

—No. Creo que la empresa pertenece a sus padres.

—O sea, que es el hijo del jefe —dijo expresando sin palabras su convicción de que eso ni era trabajar ni nada.

—Sí, pero ahora que está en Madrid va a dirigir la empresa él solo y tendrá que hacerlo bien, sino se irá todo al garete —advirtió Bella.

—Ya veremos... —Mar no dio su brazo a torcer.

—Espera a que nos limpien la mesa y nos sentamos a tomar algo —indicó Bella en una cafetería. La única mesa libre estaba llena de botellas y vasos.

—¿ Edward bebe? —aprovechó para preguntar Mar.

—Alguna cerveza que otra, igual que yo.

—¿Alguna, muy a menudo? ¿O alguna, poco a menudo?

—Más bien poco, lo cierto es que solo le he visto tomar una o dos cervezas desde que le conozco.

—Le conoces hace poco tiempo. —No era una pregunta.

—Relativamente poco, sí. Pero... seamos francas, Mar. ¿Cuánto tiempo fue necesario para que tú supieras cómo era "El huesos" realmente? —preguntó Bella acariciándole la espalda, reconfortándola. Entendía los miedos de su niña, pero no iba a permitir que los extrapolara a Ed.

—En apenas media hora supe que era el mayor cabrón del mundo —bufó Mar, odiaba al "Huesos" con toda su alma.

—¿Y crees que Edward podría llegar algún día a ser como él?

—En principio no, pero la vida da muchas vueltas.

—Sí, mi cielo, pero por mucho que cambie todo, Edward no será una mala persona. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Eso espero...

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando Bella indicó que era hora de ir a por la pizza ritual y acabar la tarde en casa. Estaban a veintidós de noviembre y para Bella eso significaba "apriétate el cinturón que ya estás a fin de mes". Imposible hacer nada más sin pedir un préstamo al banco... eso sí, con una pistola y una máscara, que los bancos no eran tontos y no daban un duro a los pobres.

Comieron la pizza en casa de Irene, le contaron cómo había ido el día y hacia las diez de la noche Bella se despidió de sus amigas con varios besos y muchos abrazos.

Estaba abriendo la puerta del ascensor cuando sintió a Mar a su espalda. Se giró para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

— Bella... sobre la pregunta que me hiciste...

—¿Qué pregunta, mi niña? —Habían hablado tanto que no sabía a qué se refería exactamente.

—Si me caía bien Edward.

—Ahh, ya recuerdo... Bueno, mal no te cae, ¿no? —recordó sonriendo.

—En realidad... me cayó muy bien... me pareció simpático y sincero... pero... ten cuidado, no te fíes. —Y regresó a su casa corriendo sin dar tiempo a Bella a contestar.


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_Lunes 24 noviembre 2008_

De: R2D2

Para: C 3 PO; pasodestarwars

Asunto: El mundo es un pañuelo y está lleno de mocos

Hay que joderse, no podía estar en otro sitio el mal nacido ese que en nuestra exposición. ¡Manda huevos!

¿Te ha contado Dani que al final se vendieron todos los cuadros que faltaban por vender el domingo? El cara de asco compró los tres que dijo, parece que tiene un poco de "palabra". ¡Ja! ¡Voy yo y me lo creo!

¿Qué tal con Mar el domingo? ¿Y con Ed?... parecía muy cariñoso en la expo... cuenta, cuenta.

Besos.

Pili.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2; pasodestarwars

Asunto: Vini, Vidi, Vinci

Dani me lo ha contado esta mañana en el curro, TODOS , TIA, TODOS. No me lo puedo creer... ¡Somos la bomba! Por cierto... me ha dicho Dani que los cuadros que compró el asqueroso tenían algo en común... Salía Ruth en ellos...

¿Para qué los querrá?

Con Mar genial... me ha dicho que Ed no le cae mal... Y con Ed... pues bien... pasamos la noche en mi casa... parece que se va llevando mejor con mis niñas...

Un besote.

Bella.

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO; pasodestarwars

Asunto: Pasamos la noche en casa...?

A ver reina mora... a mí qué más me da como se lleve con tus niñas... lo que me importa es lo que hicisteis en casa. Por la noche. Ed. Tú. Solitos.

Con respecto a los cuadros, fijo que el asqueroso los quiere para jugar a los dardos con ellos... grr

Besos.

Pili.

* * *

_Miércoles 3 de diciembre de 2008_

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO; pasodestarwars

Asunto: Necesito respuestas

¿Qué tal et fin de semana con Ed? ¿Al final acabasteis en su casa, o en la tuya...? ¿Te ha vuelto a convencer para comer el miércoles? ¿O al final no te has dejado?

Besos

Pili.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2; pasodestarwars

Asunto: ¿Necesitas respuestas? Que alguien me lo explique...

El fin, de semana bien... acabamos durmiendo y desayunando en su casa y comiendo en la mía.

Y, tía... lo mío no tiene excusa, no sólo he ido a comer hoy con él, sino que mañana también hemos quedado en la cafetería... Gabriel está rabiando porque no estoy a mediodía en la oficina... Dice que si como en cafetería me voy a poner como una vaca... pero lo que le fastidia es que me tomo mis dos horas en vez de estar currando gratis... ¡Que se joda!

Un besote.

Bella.

* * *

De: pasodestarwars

Para: R2D2; C3PO

Asunto: Que alguien me lo explique... Han hecho una apuesta

Pili quiere saberlo porque apostó con Javi que si tú te quedabas en casa de Ed ella fregaba los platos.

Saluditos.

Ruth.

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO; pasodestarwars

Asunto: ¡YA TE VALE!

Joder; tía, ya te vale... Me va a tocar fregar toda la santa semana... ¿NO DECÍAS QUE DE DORMIR EN CASA DE EDWARD NADA DE NADA? Me has fallado vilmente, Bella, esta me la pagas... Este viernes friegas tú. Mira que eres débil... Se te planta un tío por delante y zas... a hacer perder apuestas a tu mejor amiga...

A todo esto... dormir y desayunar en casa de Ed, comer en la tuya... ¿Y las cenas? ¿Qué pasa con las cenas? ¿Cenáis en casa u os cenáis a vosotros mismos? Cuenta, cuenta.

Ruth... bocazasssssss...

No hay besos.

Pili.

* * *

De: pasodestarwars

Para: R2D2; C3PO

Asunto: Me debes una cena...

Pili, querida, no te enfades conmigo, te avisé cuando hiciste la apuesta con Javi de que llevabas las de perder; pero, como siempre, no me hiciste caso... Ahora no vengas llorando... Si hubieras tenido un mínimo de sentido común habrías notado que Ed es un hombre con muchos y variados recursos, recuerda que, todo sea dicho, hacen tilín a nuestra querida amiga Bella...

El sábado por la noche me acercaré a tu casa a degustar la cena especial que me debes... y no digas que no te lo advertí.

Bella, para tu información, Pili apostó conmigo a que tampoco comerías con Ed entre semana... Lo dicho... la capacidad de observación está llegando a sus límites más bajos (si es que alguna vez tuvo de eso, capacidad de observación, me refiero).

Saluditos.

Ruth.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2; pasodestarwars

Asunto: Os voy a matar

Lentamente, con alevosía y a conciencia...

¿Cómo se os ocurre apostar a mis expensas?

Pili... el viernes quiero una comida especial igual que la cena de Ruth del sábado. Y NO VOY A FREGAR LOS PLATOS.

He dicho.

Bella.

* * *

_Miércoles 10 de diciembre de 2008_

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO; pasodestarwars

Asunto: Dime que si has pasado el puente en casa de Ed

¿Qué tal el puente? ¿Lo has pasado con Ed? ¿Sigues quedando para comer con él?

Besos.

Pili.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: R2D2; pasodestarwars

Asunto: ¿Qué has apostado ahora?

Si. He pasado el puente entero con Ed... de hecho (y aún no me lo puedo creer) estuvimos en su casa desde el viernes por la noche hasta el martes por la mañana, luego nos fuimos a currar y hemos comido juntos, ayer y hoy. De verdad, no sé qué mosca me ha picado... con lo a gusto que estoy solita en casa no sé por qué narices tengo que estar siempre en la suya... ay, señor.

Un besote desquiciado

Bella.

* * *

De: R2D2

Para: C3PO; pasodestarwars

Asunto: All You Need Is Love

Bella, preciosa, no te preguntes qué te pasa... sólo siéntelo...

Besos, besos, besos.

Pili.

* * *

De: pasodestarwars

Para: R2D2; C3PO

Asunto: ¿Y a Pili qué le pasa?

¿Le ha dado una vena romántica? A ver... ¿cuántas novelas has leído esta semana, Pili?, porque el mensaje anterior no es normal... por favor... dentro de poco hablarás de príncipes azules y castillos encantados...

Bella... Pili apostó contra sí misma que pasabas el puente con Ed... y apostó contra sí misma, porque ni Javi, ni Dani, ni yo misma estábamos dispuestos a apostar que no lo ibas a hacer... Por tanto la única persona sin sentido común que encontró para hacer dicha apuesta fue... sí... ¡Ella misma! Así que apostó contra sí misma... Me tienes que dar la razón, Pili ha perdido un tornillo (o varios).

Saluditos.

Ruth.

* * *

_Lunes 15 de diciembre de 2008_

Edward oyó sonar el despertador, se dio la vuelta y se cubrió los oídos con la almohada, el puñetero trasto cada día sonaba más temprano. Sintió moverse la cama y contó para sí mismo... uno, dos, tres... Alguien le quitó la almohada que le cubría la cabeza y le susurró al oído. —Vamos, dormilón, que ya es la hora.

Se giró y miró a su despertador particular. Ahí estaba ella, radiante e infatigable. Se maravilló nuevamente de encontrarla a su lado; hacía dos semanas que había sucedido un milagro, Bella pasaba todos los fines de semana en su casa, de viernes a lunes, o más bien debería apuntar que pasaba las noches en su casa, ya que durante el día acudía, ambos acudían, a cuidar de sus bichitos, y aunque en fin de semana no le importaba en absoluto, bueno, no en demasía, el lunes le hacía polvo, ya que Bella no se quedaba tranquila yendo a abajar sin haber pasado antes a alimentar y jugar con sus "niñas", lo que se traducía en despertarse una hora antes de lo necesario.

Se estiró perezoso mientras la veía vestirse a toda prisa y bajar la escalera hacia el baño. Suspiró, se imponía hacer algo con eso. Urgentemente.

Cuando por fin llegaron al trabajo de Bella eran exactamente las nueve menos cinco y Dani estaba en la verja de entrada, Bella sonrió y dio instrucciones a Edward, aún no habían llevado la venganza a término... Ed intentó hacerla entender que desde la exposición, Dani no sólo no se azoraba ante sus envites sino que se los devolvía con creces. Pero ella, como siempre, no le hizo ni caso, se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien con el juego. De hecho esa misma mañana había dejado en el maletero del coche la escopeta con el corcho que compró en el chino... Aunque aún no le había explicado qué pensaba hacer con ella y, todo sea dicho, a él casi le daba miedo preguntar para qué la iba a utilizar.

—Justo a tiempo —les comentó Dani según bajaron del coche—, me he dejado las llaves en casa.

—¿Y cuándo no? —indicó Bella dejando claro que Dani se olvidaba las llaves día si día también—. Os dejo, no vaya a ser que llame alguien —se despidió atravesando la nave mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ed.

—En fin —dijo Ed cuando Bella desapareció en la nave—, ¿qué te parece si nos dejamos de chorradas?

—¿A qué te refieres? —comentó Dani indiferente.

—A que tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, y aunque Bella se empeñe en seguir el juego, yo me estoy cansando ligeramente.

—Lástima, porque me estaba divirtiendo bastante, cielo —contestó Dani pasándole un brazo sobre el hombro a Ed.

—Me lo imagino, querido, pero después de un mes de susurrarte cariñín al oído, se me está volviendo la lengua estropajo —rebatió Ed agarrando a Dani por la cintura.

—Ay, no me lo puedo creer, no lo sentías de verdad cuando me lo decías... y yo haciéndome ilusiones. ¡qué decepción! —repuso Dani de forma amanerada y caricaturesca.

—"Siempre nos quedará parís"... —terminó Bella poniendo morritos.

—Pudiera decirse —comentó Dani palmeándole la espalda— "que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad"

—Demonios, ¿cómo te enteraste de nuestra jugada? —preguntó Ed entre risas.

—Me lo empecé a imaginar al ver a Mar durante la exposición riéndose de mí cada vez que me miraba.

—¡Lo sabía! Nunca debimos contárselo —dijo guasón chasqueando la lengua—, sino llega a ser por eso, fijo que te hubiera tomado el pelo durante algunos meses más...

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Con la cara que ponías cada vez que nos quedábamos a solas y me susurrabas cosas al oído, no hubiera durado el juego ni un par de días más.

—¿Qué cara ponía? —que él supiera, había desempeñado muy bien su papel.

—La cara de alguien obligado a comerse un pomelo sin añadir una gota de azúcar.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Ed torciendo la boca, frunciendo el ceño y achinando los ojos en una expresión muy parecida a la que ponía al "insinuarse" a Dani.

Mientras los dos amigos, antes supuestos enamorados, se carcajeaban hasta llorar, Bella atendía el teléfono.

Como siempre a primera hora, todo el mundo llamaba justo cuando ella tenía a medio encender el ordenador y a medio colocar la mesa. Atendió un par de presupuestos al teléfono y respondió algunos e-mails de clientes cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo, vio en el marcador de llamadas que era un número conocido, más exactamente el de Irene. Contestó intrigada, pues jamás la llamaba al curro.

—Dime, Irene, ¿ha pasado algo?... ¡Mierda! Será hija de puta. ¡Joder!, no, no llames a nadie todavía, déjame ir a verla y hablar con ella. Ya. Sí. Tendré cuidado. No te preocupes, verás como al final se lo replantea, sí. Le haré cambiar de idea, te lo aseguro. Sí. No te preocupes, voy para allá.

Edward y Dani seguían haciendo el tonto en la verja cuando vieron llegar a Gabriel con su peluquín al viento y su barriga bamboleante. Pusieron cara seria y se empezaron a despedirse antes de que "el jefazo" montara el pollo por ver a Dani fuera de su puesto de trabajo. En ese momento apareció Bella por la puerta, sin chaqueta, con las manos que agarraban el asa del bolso tan apretadas que tenía los nudillos blancos, la cara pálida y la mirada pérdida y enfadada a la vez.

—Me largo —gritó cuando pasó ante ellos.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, Bella? No son ni las nueve y cuarto, no puedes irte —regañó Gabriel señalándola con un dedo y agitando la cabeza con el peluquín viento en popa a toda vela.

—¿Apuestas algo? —repuso ella buscando su coche que, por supuesto, no estaba, pues había venido en el de su chico—. ¡Mierda! Edward, déjame las llaves del coche.

—Mejor te llevo yo.

—¡A mí no me hables así! —vociferó Gabriel exasperado—. ¡Si se te ocurre irte, date por despedida! Hasta ahí podíamos llegar.

—Gabriel... me voy —contestó lanzándole una mirada que lo dejó clavado en el sitio—. Vámonos, Edward.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó éste subiéndose en el coche y arrancándolo.

—Cerca de la calle Huertas, yo te guío.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada. Tú sólo llévame.

Edward guardó silencio consciente de que Bella necesitaba unos momentos para serenarse. Ella le iba indicando la dirección con palabras que medio escupía, las manos tamborileando sobre el bolso que tenía en las rodillas y la mirada fija al frente, mirando sin ver. De vez en cuando dejaba escapar algún exabrupto y cerraba los puños de golpe, para luego volver a abrirlos y seguir golpeando el bolso. Una vez en el centro de Alcorcón Bella le indicó la calle.

—Es aquí, para un momento en doble fila, que me bajo.

—Espera un momento.

—Luego hablamos, ¿vale? —rogó agarrando la manija de la puerta.

—No. Hablamos ahora contestó sin parar ni reducir la velocidad del coche—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Para aquí.

—NO. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada que te incumba. Para de una vez, tengo prisa.

—NO. Cuéntame qué ha pasado o te juro por lo más sagrado que no paro.

—Me tiro en marcha —amenazó ella.

—Ni de coña. — Edward pulsó el botón de cierre automático de las puertas, impidiéndole abrir éstas desde dentro—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me ha llamado Irene. No pasa nada, sólo que Enar ha ido a ver a Mar.

—Y una mierda. — Ed vio sitio para aparcar y estacionó, pero sin pulsar el botón que permitía abrir las puertas—. ¿Qué ha pasado realmente?

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—Hay algo más —sujetó las manos de Bella entre las suyas, dándole apoyo y a la vez presionándola—, dímelo, puedes contar conmigo. Lo sabes.

—Mierda. — Bella volvió la cara hacia la ventanilla, intentando calmarse un poco y evitando su mirada—. Enar ha ido a ver a Mar a la entrada del colegio, ha cogido a la niña y se la ha llevado.

—¿Para qué? Creía que a su madre le traía sin cuidado la suerte de Mar.

—Le ha pedido a Irene dinero a cambio de Mar.

—¡Dios! —La miró suspicaz y asustado a la vez—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Ir a ver a Enar y hacerla entrar en tazón contestó ella tranquilamente.

—¿Y crees que te va a hacer caso? —Entre lo poco que había leído sobre Enar en el diario y lo mucho que intuía al haber tratado a Mar, una cosa tenía clara, no se fiaba de esa mujer ni un pelo—. ¡No me jodas!

—Voy a intentarlo, sino llamaré a la policía y que ésta se ocupe, Irene tiene la custodia legal y Enar no puede hacer nada contra eso, pero antes de llegar a ese extremo voy a intentar hablar con ella. —Se mordió nerviosa los labios—. Quiero evitar a Mar el trago de que tenga que ir la policía a sacarla de casa de su madre.

—Está bien. Vamos.

—No. Voy yo sola, tú vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, esto es cosa mía.

—Ni loco. Te acompaño.

Bella lo miró un segundo antes de asentir. Tenía prisa, no quería discutir y sobre todo confiaba en él, le aliviaría sentir su presencia en ese trance, por no hablar de tener las espaldas cubiertas cuando entrara en casa de Enar. No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar y rezaba ardientemente porque no estuviera "El Hueso".

—Vale, pero no digas ni hagas nada. Conozco a mi amiga y sé más o menos llevarla.

—Perfecto. Seré una tumba. —No pensaba hablar, pero que tuvieran mucho cuidado con meterse con sus chicas, porque entonces actuaría... ¡y de qué manera!

Edward echó un vistazo al barrio en que se encontraban, estaba en la zona centro de Alcorcón y era como cualquier barrio antiguo de cualquier ciudad, con casas bajas, calles estrechas y aceras diminutas. Bella le guió a través de un par de callejuelas hasta un portal de aspecto viejo, la cerradura de la puerta estaba rota y entraron sin problemas. Era un edificio antiguo sin ascensor, el interior oscuro con dos puertas enfrentadas en cada vestíbulo se parecía a la cueva del lobo de los cuentos infantiles, con suelos de tercazo y pequeñas ventanas situadas en el remanso de las escaleras que, gracias a Dios, aportaban algo de luz. Subieron hasta llegar al tercer piso, cuando Bella pulsó el timbre un guirigay de ladridos histéricos les dieron la bienvenida.

—Espero que me oiga con tanto escándalo comentó enfadada un segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

—¿Quién coño está dando por culo? —Gritó Enar dando traspiés entre los perros que la rodeaban.

La mujer que abrió la puerta debía tener supuestamente unos treinta años, pero aparentaba unos veinte más. El pelo teñido de color rubio pollo con unos cinco o seis centímetros de raíz oscura le llegaba por debajo de los hombros; los ojos, Qué en algún momento fueron enormes y seductores, aparecían ahora llenos de arrugas y enormes bolsas oscuras colgaban bajo ellos, la cara estaba hinchada hasta parecer casi grotesca, los labios antaño con forma de piñón se veían encogidos en una mueca eterna. Medía más o menos metro sesenta, pero los hombros caídos la hacían parecer mucho más baja. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas manchada y arrugada que le caía por delante hasta casi enseñar los pezones y unos leggins desgastados y rotos por las rodillas. Brazos y piernas se veían escuálidos, casi raquíticos, mientras que la barriga asomaba inmensa e hinchada por debajo de la ropa. Los ojos envejecidos intentaron enfocar durante algunos segundos el rostro de Bella hasta que su cerebro se dio por aludido y recordó.

—Hostia, Bella. Pasa, tía —dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par.

—Hola, Enar.

—¿Vienes por Mar? —le preguntó con voz gangosa y suspicaz—. ¿Te ha dado pasta la vieja?, porque si no, te tomas unas birritas y luego puerta, que tengo mucho que hacer, _cago'entó_ puto perro de mierda, quita de en medio. —Apartó de una patada a uno de los muchos perros que ladraban escandalosos de una patada—. Puñeteros bichos de mierda, el Hueso se empeña en tenerlos en casa, menuda mierda.

—¿Dónde está Mar? —preguntó Bella ignorando la charla insustancial de su antigua amiga.

—Por ahí —dijo Enar señalando un pasillo mientras se metía en una cocina cochambrosa y abría una nevera que, a juzgar por el olor no había sido limpiada en años.

Bella caminó impávida por el pasillo hasta el umbral de una puerta que ya no estaba. Edward seguía sus pasos a poca distancia sin poder evitar la mueca de asco que asomaba a su cara. La casa estaba tan sucia que en comparación el palo de un gallinero parecería limpio; las ventanas apenas dejaban pasar la luz del sol de la mugre que tenían; de las esquinas de las paredes colgaban telarañas polvorientas, ni la mansión de un fantasma tenía tanto polvo junto. Al atravesar el umbral desangelado fue a parar a un "salón", si es que se le podía llamar así, con un par de sillones destartalados por los que asomaban los muelles, una mesa de madera rajada con restos de polvo blanco sobre ella, un mueble que había visto tiempos mucho mejores y diversas y variadas mierdas de perro por el suelo. Mar estaba acurrucada en una esquina del sillón mirando o más bien imaginando la calle a través de los cristales de la ventana. Cuando oyó aparecer a Bella se giró y se la quedó mirando fijamente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para no incurrir en la ira de su madre.

—Putos perros de mierda, dejan sus cagadas por todas partes. —Entró Enar en el salón dando patadas a las boñigas duras como piedras que poblaban el suelo. —si llego a saber que vienes hubiera limpiado un poco esto. Toma. —Les pasó una lata de cerveza a cada uno. Ambos declinaron la invitación con un gesto—. Pues vale, ya me las tomo yo.

—¿Estás bien, Mar? —preguntó Bella a la niña.

—Joder, claro que está bien, ¿no tienes ojos en la cara? Algo gorda, como siempre, no deberías comer tanto —ahora su voluble atención se centraba en la niña—, te vas a poner fofa y nadie te va a echar el ojo, joder, mira que te lo he dicho mil y una veces, ¡estás fofa!

—Enar, te estás pasando —habló Bella con mucha tranquilidad, mirando a su amiga con una cara que no invitaba a respuesta.

—Vale, tía, no te chines, que yo lo digo por ella. ¿Traes guita?

—No.

—Joder. Pues sí que las liao porque me hace falta pasta pero ya.

—Pues si te hace falta dinero no sé por qué has traído aquí a Mar, te vas a gastar lo poco que tienes en mantenerla.

—¿Qué dices? _Ni harta grifa tía. D'aquí a na'vienela vieja y me proporciona sustento_, además la Mar no se va quedar _pa'siempre_. No jodas. Bastante tengo con los putos perros de mierda como _p'a_ cuidar a una cría fofa. —Pulsó un botón del mando de la tele—. Mierda de tele, no rula.

—Enar —dijo Bella muy serena—, Irene no tiene dinero para darte, lo sabes.

—Por _la Mar_ fijo que afloja, la tengo calá. Puñetera tele de mierda. —Tiró el mando sobre la mesa haciendo saltar el polvo blanco.

—Enar — Bella usaba el nombre de su amiga a menudo, intentando que le prestara atención antes de que su mente volátil derivara en otro tema—, Irene va a llamar a la policía si Mar no vuelve conmigo.

—Y una mierda. Es mi hija. ¿Verdad que sí, cariñito?, mira qué cara, joder. —Puso un pulgar mugriento a cada lado de los labios de la niña y tiró hacia arriba consiguiendo una sonrisa grotesca—. ¡Que sonrías, coño! Vaya mierda cría más sosa que tengo, y además fofa.

—Enar, Irene tiene la custodia, se la dio un juez, si llama a la policía se llevarán a Mar y tú y el Hueso tendréis que darles explicaciones.

—Una mierda. Al Hueso no hay cojones a preguntarle ná.

—¿Imaginas lo que pasará si el Hueso ve que entra la poli en su casa?

—Aquí no entra ni Dios. —volvió a coger el mando de la tele y a pulsar los botones nerviosa, los perros alrededor ladraban cada vez más alto en consonancia con los gritos de su dueña—. Su puta madre, que no rula, coño, mierda tele.

—Enar, la poli entra donde quiere.

—La vieja no tiene huevos a llamarla.

—Pero yo sí.

—¡Tú! Pero si eres mi colega, tía, na, fuera coña, pásame algo de guita y te llevas a la cría.

—Me voy de aquí, si cuando salga por la puerta Mar no viene conmigo llamaré a la policía y cuando vuelva el Hueso sabes que será a ti a quien eche la culpa —dijo Bella levantándose. Iba a jugar todas sus cartas, aunque eso significara atemorizar a su amiga. Hizo un gesto con la mano a Mar indicándole que no se preocupara.

—Joder. Y si no tengo guita me va a correr a hostias.

—Si la policía viene a por Mar y ven lo que tiene montado aquí le va a sentar peor. Sabes que no le gusta que se metan en sus asuntos y si ve por aquí a la pasma imaginará que ha sido cosa tuya.

—Joder. Mierda. —Enar se levantó inquieta del sillón y comenzó a recorrer en círculos el espacio que había libre, pateando las mierdas y golpeando los muebles cuando todas las excreciones quedaron ocultas bajo la mesa—. Mierda. Era un plan cojonudo, por qué mierda has tenido que cargártelo, hostia. ¿¡Y ahora qué hago yo!? Me la metí toda y si se entera me funde a golpes, dame un poco de pasta, tía, compro la mierda otra vez y todos tan contentos.

—¿Sabe el Hueso que está aquí Mar? — Bella conocía bien al Hueso, tenía un poco más de cerebro que su amiga, más que nada porque no llevaba tanta droga encima como ella, y aún conseguía pensar de vez en cuando y sabía de sobra que jamás haría nada que pudiera poner a la policía sobre la pista de los trapicheos que se hacían en su casa.

—No, joder, ¿crees que soy idiota? Si se entera me zumba a hostias. Dame algo, tía, lo que sea, vamos, por los viejos tiempos.

—No. —A Bella nunca le habían parecido tan rancios los viejos tiempos. Por una parte, deseaba darle a su antigua amiga todo lo que llevaba encima, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que si lo hacía no pasaría ni una semana antes de que Enar volviera a llevarse a Mar para obtener de nuevo dinero fácil—. Me voy y Mar se viene conmigo.

—NO.

—Pues entonces llamo a la policía. —Sacó el móvil del bolso con manos temblorosas y comenzó a marcar.

—Me va a matar, tía, dame algo, lo que sea.

—No. El teléfono está sonando, Enar. —Se giró hacia Mar—. Ven conmigo, cielo.

—Joder, que te he dicho que no —exclamó Enar acercando sus manos en forma de garras a la cara de Bella.

En ese momento Edward se plantó frente a ella y le sujetó las manos. Su expresión era tal que daba miedo al miedo.

—Mar, cielo, nos vamos —volvió a llamar Bella mientras Edward seguía mirando amenazador a Enar. La niña se levantó y fue corriendo hasta hundirse en los brazos de su madrina, que nunca había sido tan Hada como ahora—. Enar, busca ayuda. Aléjate del Hueso y de roda esta mierda. Ve a ver a tu asistenta social y sal de aquí, te estás destrozando.

—Vete a la mierda. Y tú qué coño sabes, no tienes ni puta idea, doña perfecta, doña yo trabajo y vivo mi vida. Doña mierda, eso es lo que eres, con tus aires de niña rica y prudente, con tus amigas que te ayudan mientras a mí me das la espalda.

Enar siguió gritando mientras Bella abandonaba la casa abrazada a Mar casi corriendo, Edward las seguía sin decir palabra. Bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa y recorrieron las calles en silencio. Al llegar al coche Mar y Bella ocuparon los asientos traseros mientras Edward lo ponía en marcha rápidamente, estaba deseando alejarse de allí.

—Ya está, Mar ya ha pasado, ya está, mi cielo, tranquila. Sabes que no le va a pasar nada a Enar.

—El Hueso la pegará.

—Sí, y Enar se defenderá o saldrá corriendo, aunque lo más seguro es que no esté en casa cuando él vuelva. Tu madre tiene muchos conocidos con los que pasar un par de noches hasta que el Hueso se calme, ya sabes que enseguida se le olvidan las cosas —lo que tardara en conseguir más mierda y ya volvía a ser tan "normal" como antes, pensó Bella medio histérica, pero aparentando calma.

—Sí —sollozó Mar contra su pecho.

—Cariño, lo siento tanto, mi cielo, sácalo todo afuera —continuó Bella llorando sin poder evitarlo, con la conciencia cargada de resentimiento por no haber hecho lo que Enar le pedía—. Mi niña, sabes que no podía pagarle por ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Necesitaba que Mar supiera por qué no lo había hecho.

—Si la hubieras pagado estaría siempre secuestrándome. Lo sé. No podías hacerlo.

—Así es, mi vida, así es.

—La odio, la odio tanto, ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué tuvo que destrozarnos la vida?, los odio a los dos, a Carlos y a Enar —Mar jamás llamaba a sus padres por sus apelativos cariñosos—, ojalá estuvieran muertos.

—Shh, mi niña, shh.

Edward las oía llorar y hablar entre sollozos y sentía que también moría un poco con ellas. Condujo deprisa hasta la casa de Irene y aparcó el coche en el primer sitio que encontró. Sacó un kleenex de la guantera y se lo pasó a Bella; ésta se lo agradeció y a continuación salió del coche con Mar entre los brazos, la niña todavía sollozaba cuando llegaron a la casa de su abuela. Las tres se abrazaron llorando mientras Edward esperaba de pie en la entrada sin saber qué hacer. Irene se acercó a él abrazando a Mar fuertemente y se lo agradeció sin hablar, con un solo beso que decía más que mil palabras juntas.

Cuando montaron de nuevo en el coche para regresar a casa era casi medianoche, habían conseguido tranquilizarlas y serenarse ellos mismos un poco, aunque dudaban que Mar fuera a ir al colegio, por lo menos hasta después de navidades, cuando se hubiera pasado el recuerdo del susto.

Fueron directamente a casa de Bella, Ed no tuvo necesidad de preguntar para saber que ella deseaba estar en un entorno propio, rodeada de sus animales y recuerdos. Al llegar a casa, Bella se afirmó en el sillón con las piernas encogidas contra su pecho, las manos rodeando las rodillas y la cabeza hundida. Ed se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Esperó en silencio hasta que Bella empezó a hablar.

—Hace algo más de cinco años, Enar y Carlos empezaron a tener algún que otro problema en su matrimonio y no sé cómo, la bebida se convirtió en algo así como "un colega", más con el que ahogar las penas… Poco tiempo después Carlos conoció a cierta gente poco "recomendable" y, por azares del destino o de la idiotez, a Enar le cayeron en gracia... por aquel entonces yo estaba inmersa —mientras hablaba torcía la boca y gesticulaba burlonamente— en una relación con un tipo bastante especial y no veía más allá de mi... historia. La cuestión es que por hache o por be, Enar y su marido empezaron a "alternar" demasiado con estos elementos y la cosa acabó torciéndose ligeramente... Este "proceso" duró más o menos un año, el mismo tiempo que tardé yo en abrir los ojos y salir de mi relación. Lo malo es que cuando por fin — Bella empezó a crisparse según hablaba, escupiendo con rabia las palabras— pude recomponer mi vida e intenté ayudarlos el tema se había salido ligeramente de madre. Carlos estaba desaparecido en combate, de hecho espero que esté muerto en algún lugar muy, muy lejano; Enar estaba liada con un tal Hueso, Mar con sus siete añitos sabía más de drogas que yo y los asistentes sociales la habían sacado del hogar familiar, que ni era hogar ni era familia y vivía con su abuela. Desde entonces Irene tiene la custodia de Mar, y supuestamente Enar y Carlos, en caso de que este último no esté muerto y aparezca alguna vez, tienen la obligación de pasarle una pensión, pero en vez de eso, cuando nos despistamos, su hija le roba lo poco que tiene en casa. Deberíamos denunciarla, hacer algo para intentar que las deje en paz, pero por otro lado... joder, ¿qué mierda de denuncia pondríamos? ¿Una petición de alejamiento? ¿Cómo puede una madre denunciar a su hija para que no se acerque a su nieta? Es un tema muy complicado, vamos paliando las dificultades según nos van viniendo... pero estoy tan harta, de verdad. Tan hastiada de toda esta historia.

—Normal —susurró Edward acercándola a su pecho, sintiendo cómo se relajaba contra él.

—¿Sabes qué? Hay un pequeño edificio, justo enfrente de la entrada del polígono Urtinsa, es como una casa de una sola planta, hecho de ladrillos y sin ninguna decoración, situado al lado de un hermoso parque con árboles llenos de hojas verdes que dan sombra en verano y protección en invierno, está rodeado por césped color esperanza en el que los enamorados se tumban mientras hablan o se besan. Las ventanas de ese pequeño edificio están orientadas a ese lugar de ensueño, como tentando e insistiendo para que la gente que está dentro mire a través de ellas y vea lo bella y sencilla que puede ser la vida. Ese edificio es un centro de rehabilitación para alcohólicos, algo así como alcohólicos anónimos. Logré convencer a mi amiga para que lo visitara, para que se diera una oportunidad. Caminábamos por la calle Polvoranca un par de días a la semana durante algo más de un mes, charlando de cosas insignificantes, recordando y riendo con los viejos tiempos hasta llegar allí. Ella entraba sola mientras yo la esperaba sentada en los escalones de la puerta. A veces veía a los niños jugar en el parque, balanceándose en los columpios y pensaba en Mar, en casa con Irene, esperando que volviera su madre y temiéndolo a la vez, era como una de estas quimeras imposibles que cuanto más las anhelas más lejos e improbables las ves. Enar salía echando pestes y diciendo que era una chorrada que la obligara a ir allí... como si yo pudiera obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera… ¿sabes?, durante un mes me permití fantasear con que todo volvería a su cauce... Pero Enar no pudo o quizá no intentó siquiera vencer lo que la estaba carcomiendo y ya ves, así estamos ahora. Qué mierda, ¿no?

—Sí, una verdadera mierda. —Todas las piezas del diario que no debería haber leído encajaron por fin en la cabeza de Ed. Maldiciendo en su interior, abrazó más a una Bella que sollozaba abiertamente sobre su pecho—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Si hubiera estado allí en vez de estar haciendo el idiota con el vinagres quizá nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Si ellos hubieran sido buenos padres y adultos conscientes y consecuentes, nada de esto hubiera pasado —le corrigió firmemente—. No eres la responsable de la vida de nadie, y creer lo contrario es una tontería.

—No sé, si hubiera estado cerca de Enar, no se habría dejado llevar así por Carlos.

—Pero es que no tenías que estar cerca de ella. Ella debía vivir su vida sin tener una niñera que la cuidase.

—Aun así, era mi amiga.

—Y no puede pedir más de lo que hiciste por ella. De lo que todavía estás haciendo siendo la mejor amiga de Mar.

—Sí, pero si hubiera estado antes, quizá lo hubiera evitado.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—No. La verdad es que Enar siempre estuvo coqueteando con lo que no debía, de hecho fue un milagro que Mar llegara a ver la luz; Enar se pilló una borrachera tremenda cuando estaba de siete meses y acabo cayéndose de la mesa sobre la que bailaba... —Suspiró mirándolo con ojos llorosos—. Gracias por estar aquí.

—No desearía estar en ningún otro sitio.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_Martes 16 de diciembre de 2009_

Bella despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, tanto llanto no era bueno. Sonrió levemente al sentir a Ed a su lado abrazándola. Estaba en su pisito microscópico dormitando en su diminuta cama y, contra todo pronóstico, se senda por primera vez en mucho tiempo en paz consigo misma. La rabia y los remordimientos habían fluido con las lágrimas y una nueva esperanza aparecía en el horizonte. Aceptaba por fin que iba a ser muy complicado que Enar volviera a ser la de antaño y aunque seguía doliendo, ya no lo hacía como antes. No era responsable de los actos de su antigua amiga, decidió, ni tampoco de lo que quisiera que hiciera en su futuro, si es que alguna vez llegaba a tener un futuro. Enar había traspasado el límite y esto había permitido a Bella abrir los ojos por completo.

El despertador sonó avisando que comenzaba un nuevo día. Bella se estiró contra el pecho de su ¿chico? ¿Amante? ¿Pareja? No tenía ni idea de qué lugar ocupaba Ed en su vida, pero una cosa tenía clara, el lugar que ocupaba en su interior estaba situado en el mismísimo centro de su corazón.

Sintió que él se pegaba más a ella, apretaba las manos contra su tripita y besaba tiernamente su nuca.

—Hoy eres tú la dormilona —susurró en su oído mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Lo cierto es que no tengo ninguna prisa. Estoy despedida, ¿recuerdas? —comentó con los pensamientos puestos en las últimas palabras de Gabriel.

—¿Eh? — Ed se separó de ella totalmente alerta—. No puede despedirte.

—Sí puede. De hecho ayer lo hizo.

—No, no puede. ¿Cuántos días sin justificar has faltado desde que trabajas con él?

—¿Bromeas? Jamás he faltado al curro. No se me ocurriría ni en mi peor pesadilla faltar al trabajo con el energúmeno que tengo, perdón, tenía, por jefe.

—Pues ahí lo tienes. No te puede despedir. Son necesarias tres faltas injustificadas para un despido procedente.

—¿En serio? —requirió Bella asombrada.

—Sí. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo —contestó él relajándose de nuevo y apretando su erección contra ese trasero tan tentador y acogedor que tenía su chica.

—¡Dios! — Bella saltó de la cama como si tuviera un resorte en el culo—. ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Vamos! No quiero llegar tarde al trabajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Así es como agradeces mi información? —repuso él riendo; ya le extrañaba tanta parsimonia tratándose de Edward, jamás se quedaba en la cama un segundo más de lo necesario... a no ser que él la convenciera, claro.

—¡Vamos, perezoso!

—Dame un beso o no me muevo —ni un niño pequeño lo hubiera dicho con un tono más travieso.

—¡Está bien! — Bella le plantó un beso que le supo a nada y menos y salió corriendo hacia el baño—. Tenemos menos de quince minutos para irnos, por favor, cielo, da de comer a mis niñas...

—¡Estupendo! ¡Genial! —rezongó Edward levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la cocina—, ahora me toca hacer de camarero para las niñas —cogió el pienso de las tortugas y la verdurita de la iguana y se encaminó al salón—, pues que sepas que me niego a darles gusanos, de hecho estoy pensando que lo mejor para Lara y clara sería una dieta vegetariana... como tú misma has dicho, están un poco gorditas.

Cuando Bella salió del baño se encontró con la imagen más inesperada y enternecedora que había esperado ver jamás. Ed, vestido sólo con los bóxer que usaba para dormir estaba sentado en el suelo a estilo indio, Laura comía de su mano subida sobre su muslo con la cola enroscada y relajada a lo largo de su pantorrilla mientras clara y Lara se arrastraban tranquilas en el hueco entre sus piernas mordisqueando refunfuñonas una rodaja de zanahoria. Y lo más increíble de todo, Ed acariciaba a sus niñas con la mano libre mientras las susurraba con esa voz ronca y melodiosa que la derretía.

—Mamá se va a quedar asombrada cuando os vea comer la zanahoria, sí, señoritas. Estaréis conmigo en que no hace falta comer gusanos para estar sanas, ¿verdad que sí, Laura? —comentó acariciando el lomo de la iguana—. Fijaos en Lara, lo hermosas y lustrosas que tiene sus escamas y no le hacen falta los gusanos para nada. —La iguana atrapó el trozo de remolacha que Ed tenía entre los dedos—. Claro que sí, preciosa, eres toda una beldad y cuanta más remolacha más guapa. Sí, tú también eres una belleza, envidiosota —dijo cogiendo a una de las tortugas que en ese momento clavaba sus uñas en el muslo para trepar a su regazo—, vamos a tener que llevarte al podólogo, guapetona, tienes zarpas en vez de uñas, sí, señorita. Eh, no, no. Quieta, piraña, que es para todas —se refería a la otra tortuga que se había desplazado por entre sus piernas hasta meter la cabeza en el plato que contenía la comida—, no seas ansiosa.

—¡Vaya! Exclamó Bella sorprendida—, no me esperaba asistir a esta escena ni en mis mejores sueños.

—Pues ya ves, tus niñas y yo nos estamos haciendo grandes amigos. —Se levantó y dejó a cada animal en su lugar correspondiente—. Será mejor que me vaya a duchar o no llegaremos ni a la hora de la comida —dijo mirándola atentamente; Bella parecía haber salido del llanto al que había sucumbido durante toda la noche—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien.

—Me alegro.

La besó apasionadamente apresando su labio inferior entre los dientes hasta que éste se abrió para permitirle la entrada, lamiendo el interior de su boca, recorriéndole el cielo del paladar a la vez que aspiraba sus gemidos, apretándola contra él en un abrazo cariñoso y posesivo que la hizo derretirse. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de los minutos que pasaron; sólo cuando Ed sintió que si no paraba la tumbaría sobre el suelo y le haría el amor hasta caer agotado fue capaz de separarse de ella.

—Será mejor que me dé una ducha bien fría.

—Entenderás que no te acompañe —jadeó Bella guiñándole un ojo.

—Te prometo que esta tarde continuamos.

—Contaré impaciente el paso de las horas.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la nave eran las nueve y cinco, la verja estaba abierta y Dani esperaba de pie ante la entrada, había llamado el día anterior extrañado por la repentina huida de Bella del trabajo y cuando ésta le contó por teléfono lo que había pasado, se asustó asegurando que salía ya mismo hacia su casa. Bella le pidió que no lo hiciera y le pasó con Ed que le aseguró que todo estaba bajo control, fue entonces cuando decidió respetar el deseo de su amiga, sabía que estaba en buenas manos. En el momento que colgó el teléfono, llamó a Irene y habló con ella y con Mar y más o menos se había quedado tranquilo, pero aun así ansiaba ver a Bella con sus propios ojos, comprobar que estaba bien.

—¿Qué tal estás, cariño? —preguntó en el momento en que la puerta del copiloto se abría—. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? ¿Cómo convenciste a Enar? ¿Cómo estás? Bella sonrió al oír las preguntas de Dani, como siempre que estaba preocupado se aturullaba y preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez. Era adorable. Contestó cada pregunta un par de veces antes de que él quedara conforme. Cuando por fin lo vio relajarse entró serena en la nave, aún era temprano y no había demasiados trabajadores, pero la suerte no la acompañaba, Gabriel por primera vez en su vida había llegado a su hora. Antes que ella. Y la miraba furioso. Dani le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras le susurraba que no hiciera ni caso al jefazo, que se le pasaría el cabreo en un par de días.

—Hombre, la dama misteriosa se ha dignado a venir a trabajar con el resto de los mortales.

—Hola, Gabriel. Siento lo de ayer, tuve que irme, pasó algo que requería mi total atención —comenzó Bella a disculparse.

—Me importan una mierda las excusas que te inventes. Te avisé, si te vas no vuelvas. Así que coge tus cosas y largo de aquí. —Casi la escupió en la cara mientras movía la cabeza con tal ímpetu que parecía que el peluquín iba a salir volando.

—Mira, Gabriel, siento muchísimo haberme ido de esa manera, sin dar ninguna explicación, se que lo hice rematadamente mal pero es que me sobrepasó y perdí un poco la cabeza... —decía Bella aparentando una tranquilidad que realmente no sentía. De hecho notaba una especie de fuego líquido corriendo por sus venas... ¿Pasión? No. Más bien rabia.

—A ver si es que no me explico bien o es que eres tonta y no me entiendes. ¡Puerta!

—Gabriel, te estás pasando —empezó a decir Dani, pero Bella lo cortó.

—No te metas, Dani. Gabriel, no he faltado jamás en todos los años que llevo aquí, creo que porque una vez lo haga no tienes motivos ni para despedirme ni para ponerte como te estás poniendo.

—¿Pero tú quién te has creído que eres? Si esto se veía venir. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pretendes? Te vas porque te da la gana, sin dar explicaciones, y ahora pretendes que nos quitemos el sombrero ante tu presencia; pues va a ser que no, a mí no me la pegas. Primero dejas de trabajar durante la comida, luego te vas con tu novio todo el día en vez de estar trabajando como Dios manda —miró con cara de asco a Ed que estaba al pie de la verja haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no meterse entre medias y hundirle un puñetazo en su panza blanda—, ¿y lo siguiente qué será? ¿Quedarte preñada y empezar a faltar a diestro y siniestro porque sí? Pues mira, no trago. Tú solita te lo has buscado. ¡Largo!

—Pues sabes lo que te digo —ya está, se acabó, que lo aguantara su padre—, que no me puedes despedir así como así, que si lo haces es un despido improcedente y que ya puedes ir preparando el talonario, porque te voy a meter una denuncia que te vas a cagar —dijo dándose media vuelta y enfilando hacia la puerta

—¡Improcedente y una mierda! Has faltado al trabajo, es totalmente procedente.

—¡No! No es procedente hasta la tercera falta —dijo mirando a Ed, buscando aprobación; él asintió complacido—, así que ya sabes, búscate un abogado.

—Mira, muñeca, conmigo no juegues, porque llevas todas las de perder. —La detuvo agarrándola del brazo según traspasaba la verja de la nave.

—Suéltame —lo miró irritada, algo tan fuera de normal comparado con su habitual sumisión que Gabriel no dudó un segundo en soltarla—, no me vuelvas a poner un solo dedo encima —continuó andando hacia el coche.

—¡A mí no me des la espalda!

— Edward, por favor, abre el coche —pidió Bella con la mano en el maletero.

—¡Te he dicho que no me des la espalda! ¡Te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine!

Bella abrió el maletero, cogió lo que había dentro, se giró lentamente empuñando la escopeta de juguete con el corcho embutido en el cañón y miró con una sonrisa sesgada a Gabriel. Ed y Dani se quedaron petrificados al verla... algo tramaba.

—En fin, había pensado en darle otro uso a esto, pero... se me acaba de ocurrir algo muchísimo mejor.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó Gabriel riendo burlón al verla empuñar amenazadoramente el juguete contra él—. ¿Crees que un corcho de mierda me va a asustar?

—¿Sabes?, siempre me he preguntado si tu cabeza se vería calva y sudorosa bajo ese horrendo peluquín...

No dijo más. Empuñó el arma, apuntó y apretó el gatillo. El corcho salió volando como una exhalación de la escopeta para impactar en silencio contra el peluquín, que salió despedido hacia atrás dejando libre de pelos postizos el cráneo pálido, liso y sudoroso bordeado por matojos de pelo crespo y blanco a los lados. Como colofón a la hazaña, y para mayor divertimento del personal, el peluquín acabó colgando inerte de la coronilla sostenido apenas por una cinta adhesiva amarillenta.

—Lo que me imaginaba. Tienes una calva espantosa. Ahora escúchame atentamente, voy a entrar en la oficina, si me quieres despedir me tienes que dar una carta de despido y la indemnización correspondiente, si no lo haces así, directamente me iré al juzgado e interpondré una denuncia por despido improcedente.

Dicho esto se dirigió a la oficina con pasos poderosos y la espalda bien recta, Gabriel tardó unos segundos en recomponerse de la sorpresa y arrancarse la tira del peluquín, luego enfiló como un toro bravo hacia la oficina. Gritó, golpeó mesas, amenazó y por último habló por teléfono con sus asesores durante largo rato. Bella esperaba tranquilamente sentada en su silla, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y balanceando el pie que colgaba; atendería pedidos y presupuestos hasta que el despido fuera oficial. Cuando Gabriel colgó pasada más de media hora, lo hizo con tal golpe que los bolígrafos saltaron sobre la mesa. La miró y esperó. Sonó el fax. Era una carta de despido. Bella la leyó y negó con la cabeza, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ponía en la carta. Ella No se iba, la echaban de forma improcedente y así era como tenía que constar.

Gabriel volvió a gritar y amenazar, Ed entró, carraspeó, se quitó la chaqueta y cruzó los brazos marcando músculos mientras una mueca feroz hacía presencia en su cara. Gabriel dejó de gritar y empezó a dialogar con Bella. Ella se negó a todas las propuestas, sólo se iría voluntariamente con cuarenta y cinco días por año, una carta para el paro, los días pagados de las vacaciones que aún no había disfrutado, una pequeña compensación económica por el despido y una carta de recomendación. Gabriel acabó por romper la carta de despido y se giró para irse.

—Me debes aún quince días de vacaciones y quiero dejarlo todo zanjado, por tanto, o me los tomo de vacaciones antes de fin de año o me los pagas —indicó Bella tan pancha.

Volvieron a intercambiar opiniones durante otra media hora, discutir estaba fuera de lugar con Ed tan cerca marcando musculitos, Gabriel de tonto no tenía un pelo, aunque lo fuera.

Al cabo de una hora, Bella abandonó sonriente la oficina y caminó a través de la nave despidiéndose de todos hasta el dos de enero... y aun así regalaba un par de días a la empresa...

Consiguieron mantenerse serios mientras salían de la nave, lograron detener la sonrisa al montar en el coche, pero en el momento en que giraron la primera curva de la carretera las carcajadas irrumpieron en el interior del vehículo.

—¡Dios! Eres una jodida hacha negociando.

—Es que me lo puso muy fácil, joder, si cuando intentó llamar a los asesores no sabía ni qué teléfono era, ni dónde buscarlo.

—¡NO!

—En serio. Tuvo que tragarse la rabia y pedirme que le diera el número... Es un puñetero inútil... tanto grito y tanto meterse conmigo y no sabe absolutamente nada de la oficina... Ni siquiera sabía cuál era nuestro fax para dárselo al asesor y que mandara el despido... ¡Ha sido increíble!

—¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? —comentó Edward suspicaz.

—¿Qué?

—Que va a pasar quince días intentando hacer tu trabajo...

—¡Y ni siquiera sabe encender el ordenador!

Continuaron metiéndose con Gabriel todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto hasta la casa de Ed; cuando aparcaron el coche les dolían las mandíbulas y Bella expedía una alegría contagiosa, se senda liberada, primero Enar, ahora Gabriel. ¡Era la reina del mundo!

Lo primero que hizo Bella al traspasar el umbral del ático fue quitarse de una patada los zapatos, se sentía tan feliz que no estaba dispuesta a llevar nada que le oprimiese. Ed riendo le siguió el juego, aunque con peor puntería, pues los de ella habían caído a un lado del pasillo y los de él justo encima del aparador de la entrada tirando a su paso todo lo que había sobre éste otro estallido de risa acudió a los labios de Bella al ver el desastre, y en vez empezar a limpiarlo, entró corriendo en la cocina, abrió la nevera, sacó un par de ratas de coca—cola y subió corriendo las escaleras al grito de:

—A la mierda con todo, ¡vamos a celebrarlo!

Ed la observó perplejo... ¿Iba a cerebrarlo con dos latas de refresco? ¡Increíble! se echó a reír y la siguió, Bella lo estaba esperando con los brazos en jarras y una mueca pensativa en la cara... justo la misma que ponía cuando tramaba sus travesuras.

—Estoy pensando que tengo que agradecerte la información que me has dado.

—¿Qué información? —preguntó receloso, no sabía si le gustaba o no la cara que estaba poniendo.

—Lo de los despidos procedentes e improcedentes.

—¡Ah!

—Y también tengo que agradecerte la presencia de tus musculitos cuando estaba "reunida" con Gabriel —dijo acercándose a él y acariciándole los brazos.

—Eso sería muy adecuado. —Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba tramando indudablemente le iba a gusta! Pensó Ed sintiendo crecer su erección.

—Me siento poderosa en estos momentos, llena de energía, dispuesta a todo... — Bella posó un dedo sobre la cinturilla de los vaqueros de Ed y comenzó a bajar hacia la bragueta.

—¡Estupendo! Ordéname lo que quieras y te obedeceré como tu humilde esclavo —dijo absorto en ese dedo juguetón que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Perfecto. —Se alejó de él abruptamente y se cruzó de brazos con el dedo que antes lo atormentara apoyado en la barbilla—. Quítate los calcetines y la camisa y túmbate en el diván, la cabeza apoyada en el reposa brazos, un pie sobre el asiento y el otro en el suelo —ordenó sonriendo perversamente.

—Pero... — Ed la miró arqueando una ceja. ¡Ay, Dios!, ya había aflorado la sonrisa siniestra... a ver qué se le había ocurrido.

—¡Ya! —cortó ella.

Ed se sentó en el diván, se quitó los calcetines y la camisa y a continuación se llevó las manos a los pantalones y empezó a desabrocharse los botones.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó ella aparentemente seria.

—Quitarme la ropa —respondió confuso.

—¿Te he dicho que te quites la ropa?

—Mmh, no.

—Eso pensaba. —Esperó unos segundos, pero él la miraba embelesado sin hacer nada—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¡Por favor! qué mala memoria tienes. Túmbate en el diván, la cabeza en el reposa brazos, un pie en el asiento, el otro en suelo. ¿Comprendido? Él asintió con la cabeza y obedeció.

Bella miró su obra pensativa, no era así como lo imaginaba. Se acercó a Ed sinuosamente, él seguía inmóvil mirándola atentamente, sin atreverse a mover un músculo, quería ver cómo iba a continuar el juego. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Coloca las manos detrás de la cabeza. — Ed obedeció. Mucho mejor —asintió complacida.

Se inclinó sobre él y le colocó la pierna que tenía sobre el diván haciendo que doblara la rodilla y la apoyara contra la pared, luego empujó el muslo de la otra pierna hasta que ambas estuvieron completamente abiertas y él tiró de los pantalones tenso. Bella asintió complacida, Ed ofrecía un espectáculo magnifico que ella pensaba utilizar a su antojo.

Edward gimió al sentir sus manos sobre él, cerró los ojos y esperó. En esa postura la bragueta le apretaba la erección casi dolorosamente.

—No te imaginas lo perfecto que te ves en estos momentos —comentó mientras recorría su muslo enfundado en vaqueros con las yemas de los dedos—, estás imponente.

—Me alegro.

—Shhh. —Sonrió perversa tapándole la boca con los dedos—. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? —le preguntó arqueando una ceja; él se mantuvo en silencio, aceptando el juego—. ¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando tus pezones se ponen duros, quizá si les prestara un poco de atención me complacerían.

Se arrodilló sobre el diván, entre sus piernas, para luego inclinarse perezosamente sobre su estómago apoyando una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo hasta que los labios femeninos estuvieron sobre el esternón. Comenzó a lamer lentamente cada pequeño pezón mordisqueándolo con cuidado y apretando a la vez sus pechos contra el pene duro como granito comprimido bajo los vaqueros.

Ed apretó las manos en puños bajo su cabeza mientras sentía su pene arder bajo la presión a la que ella le sometía; un gemido traidor escapó de sus labios y en ese momento ella se alejó de él eliminando la presión que tanto placer le proporcionaba. Gruñó. Bella le mordió fuerte un pezón como reprimenda. Ed jadeó y elevó las caderas. Ella se levantó de repente del diván. El abrió los ojos destilando deseo por todos sus poros. Bella estaba de pie mirándolo feroz, esperando.

Ed cerró los ojos, relajó los puños y las caderas y esperó. Acababa de mostrarle las reglas del juego, sin movimientos ni sonidos... no sabía si iba a ser capaz de cumplirlas.

Bella volvió a arrodillarse entre sus piernas, pero esta vez olvidó los pezones y comenzó a juguetear con lengua y dedos en los abdominales, siguiendo cada surco, palpando cada músculo, lamiendo la suave piel mientras sentía los latidos acelerados de Ed en las yemas de sus dedos, absorbiendo su aroma embriagador. Arqueó la espalda hasta que el comienzo de sus senos enmarcó la erección torturada y comenzó a frotarse contra ella mientras mordisqueaba los alrededores del ombligo. Ed se mordió los labios para no gemir y volvió a apretar los puños. Lo estaba matando. Bella deslizó su cabeza desde el ombligo hasta el bulto de su erección y otra vez allí lo frotó con las mejillas mientras sus manos bajaban por los costados y acababan recorriéndole el interior de los muslos, se apretó más contra él y clavó las uñas en los vaqueros trazando surcos que se convertían en ramalazos de placer al llegar a la piel. Ed luchó contra la necesidad de hincar su polla ardiente en la cara de su chica, todo su cuerpo se endurecía y vibraba.

Bella notó la tensión en el abdomen de Ed y sonrió, le tenía justo donde quería. subió las manos hasta el botón del pantalón y lo desabrochó, lamió despacio el centímetro de piel que mostraba, lo sintió ondular. Bajó le cremallera lamiendo cada tramo hasta que vio asomar el glande, entonces se separó y le dio un cachete en el culo. Ed levantó inmediatamente las caderas. Ella lo dejó esperar en tensión unos segundos y luego hundió los dedos en la tela y le bajó pantalón hasta debajo del trasero. Bella se puso de pie, él seguía quieto, esperando. Le tocó la rodilla que tenía apoyada en la pared y él inmediatamente la acercó hasta la otra, casi juntándolas, le quitó lentamente la ropa y la dejó en el suelo, luego apoyó los dedos en la pierna y ésta volvió hasta su posición inicial. Bella observó su erección bajo la mirada extasiada de Ed.

Estaba desnudo, su piel morena contrastaba sobre la piel blanca del diván, su abdomen musculoso tenso y húmedo por los lametones, los brazos bajo su cabeza marcando bíceps y tríceps, la boca abierta intentando aspirar suficiente aire, los ojos entornados, resistiéndose a cerrarse. Las piernas abiertas, el pene totalmente expuesto ante ella, erguido y erecto con cada vena marcada, el glande rosado llorando lágrimas de semen, los testículos alzados y tensos. Era perfecto. Sublime. Y total e irrevocablemente suyo. Bella volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas, pasando lánguidamente los dedos por el interior de sus muslos, éstos se tensaron e iniciaron el ascenso, pero Ed logró contenerlos antes de que sus caderas se elevaran. Bella sonrió. Volvió a recorrerlos, pero esta vez clavándole ligeramente las, uñas, él jadeó. Acercó su boca y empezó a lamerle los muslos, el aire escapó de los pulmones de Ed. Ella continuó ascendiendo hasta el escroto, abarcando un testículo en su boca, mordiendo la lengua contra él. Edward hundió las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

Ella extendió la tortura al otro testículo mientras sus dedos recorrían con caricias suaves el perineo para luego abandonarlo a favor de la línea de la ingle, pasó con la lengua el camino que tomaron los dedos, evitando en todo momento tocarle el pene, creándole tal expectación que apenas podía respirar. Bella vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo se le tensaban los brazos y le temblaba el torso y, sin ningún aviso, sin que él esperara otra cosa más que lánguidas caricias torturantes, Bella abrió la boca abarcándole el glande. Ed elevó las caderas sin poder evitarlo, ella se las sujetó con las manos y apretó la boca contra el capullo hinchado para luego comenzar a devorarle la polla con labios, lengua y dientes. Dibujó cada vena hinchada con la lengua, arrastró los dientes suavemente contra el frenillo, lo absorbió con descaro introduciéndolo más en ella a cada momento.

Edward se olvidó de las reglas de quedarse quieto y de pronto, la agarró fuertemente por el cabello y la empujó contra él mientras sentía el calor del orgasmo atravesarle la espalda hasta los testículos para luego quemarle la polla en su salida. Rugió cuando se corrió y la sintió tragar cada gota de semen mientras él se hundía desesperado en su cálida boca. Bella siguió lamiendo y tragando hasta que lo sintió relajarse en su boca. Luego lo soltó. El pene reposaba semi-flácido sobre el nido de rizos púbicos. Sonrió. Ed estaba tumbado sobre el diván, los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo, las piernas todavía abiertas pero sin fuerzas.

Bella se levantó, cogió una lata de Coca-Cola y volvió a sentarse donde antes. Abrió la lata y bebió; aunque no le disgustaba el sabor del semen, lo cierto es que tenía mucha sed... no sólo de líquidos. Se sentía húmeda y acalorada. Cruzó las piernas apretándolas, buscando un poco de alivio. Edward abrió los ojos atónito, había tenido un orgasmo devastador el más potente de toda su vida y ella estaba ahí, tan tranquila, sentada entre sus piernas bebiendo a morro de una lata. Totalmente vestida. La observó atentamente, tenía el rostro sonrojado y la frente perlada de sudor, su mano se movía inquieta sobre la lata, acariciándola como si de su polla se tratara. Las piernas cruzadas se tensaban y destensabas por debajo de la tela de los pantalones. No estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba.

—¡Dios! Ha sido increíble —exclamó—. Rectifico, tú eres increíble. —Luego se levantó lentamente del diván y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la escalera—. Me voy a dar una ducha... necesito refrescarme, no te importa, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?, no, claro que no. Dúchate. —¡Hombres! Él estaba satisfecho, a ella que le dieran... pues vale.

Bella se levantó renuente del diván esperando que él dijera algo más, pero no lo dijo, en su lugar se dio la vuelta mientras la dejaba sola, parada al lado del diván y más caliente que una hoguera en la noche de San Juan. ¡Hombres!

—Estoy pensando... —empezó a hablar él sin darse la vuelta.

—Dime —respondió ella anhelante.

—Nada...

—Vale. —La desilusión era obvia en sus rasgos.

Ed dio un paso y de repente giró ciento ochenta grados, se abalanzó contra ella y la tumbó en el diván mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Un sonido de tela rasgada vibró en el aire cuando le abrió la camisa sin tocar los botones y hundió la cara entre sus exquisitos pechos.

* * *

La historia esta llegando a su fin! Solo quedan 4caps + epilogo :(


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_Lunes 22 de diciembre de 2008_

—Veintidós mil quinientos trece... miiiiiil euros —cantaba un niño en la radio.

—Otro número que no tocaaaa aaaa —le contestaba cantando Bella mientras revisaba atentamente los números de lotería apuntados a boli en un papel. Eran las doce del mediodía, la voz de los niños del

Colegio San Idelfonso resonaba con potencia en la oficina mientras administraba el correo y hacía facturas entonando el conocido sonsonete. Por supuesto, estaba trabajando.

El miércoles siguiente a la debacle, Dani, siguiendo las instrucciones del jefazo, le había mandado un e-mail, no había pasado siquiera un día y estaban desbordados.

Gabriel no era capaz de entenderse con el ordenador —ni con nadie, ya puestos—, no daba pie con bola con los presupuestos y la mayoría de los clientes que llamaban preguntaban personalmente por ella y al cabo de pocos y eternos minutos colgaban diciendo que ya volverían a llamar a primeros de año. Quizá fuera porque Gabriel cogía el teléfono con el mismo talante que trataba a los empleados, o a lo mejor era porque cuando vio que no estaba hecho para las relaciones públicas encargó a Antonio, el más antiguo y afable de todos sus empleados, que apuntara él los pedidos y Antonio lo hacía con todo el gusto del mundo, sólo que además, de premio, les contaba la vida y cotilleos de toda persona viva o muerta en cien kilómetros a la redonda. Lo cierto es que la empresa se había convertido en un caos absoluto que nadie, excepto quizá Dani, sabía cómo llevar... Pero claro, su amigo alegaba estar siempre demasiado ocupado como para hacer más todavía... y a Gabriel no le quedó otro remedio que solicitar más o menos humildemente su ayuda.

De: Daniel

Para: C3PO

Asunto: Nuestro trato

Bella, te escribo este correo al dictado de Gabriel. A partir de aquí transcribo sus palabras:

Te ofrezco un nuevo trato, te pago siete días de vacaciones y trabajas el resto del mes.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: Daniel

Asunto: No me parece justo

Si quieres que trabaje lo que queda de mes, me tienes que pagar los quince días de vacaciones.

* * *

De: Daniel

Para: C3PO

Asunto: Me niego

No te puedo pagar quince días de vacaciones porque te vas a coger varios. Mis cuentas no fallan, te has cogido el 16, 17, 18 y librarás 24, 25, 26 y 31 de diciembre, de enero, por tanto sólo trabajaras siete días. No te voy a pagar más que lo que trabajes.

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: Daniel

Asunto: Error

Los días que has dicho son fiesta nacional y puente bajo convenio, por tanto me pertenecen y no cuentan como vacaciones. Acepto que el 16 y 18 me los quites de vacaciones, el 17 estuve a mi hora en mi puesto de trabajo, pero el resto de días, es decir TRECE, me los tienes que pagar si quieres que trabaje.

* * *

De: Daniel

Para: C3PO

Asunto: Crisis

Estamos en crisis, el trabajo flojea, tengo la obligación de ahorrar por si esto fuera a peor, me es totalmente imposible pagarte los trece días que me pides.

Los clientes preguntan por ti constantemente... los presupuestos, pedidos y facturas están sin hacer., piensa en todo el trabajo que tendrás atrasado el día que vuelvas tras las vacaciones... será muy agobiante para ti. ¿No sería mejor que trabajaras estos días para evitar la acumulación?

* * *

De: C3PO

Para: Daniel

Asunto: No me chupo el dedo

No hay problema con la acumulación de trabajo, ya lo haré en mi jornada laboral de CUARENTA HORAS SEMANALES y si no me da tiempo pues se quedará atrasado hasta que se haga...

Te propongo otro trato, aunque sé que me voy arrepentir…

En vez de pagarme trece días, págame los siete que me proponías y trabajaré todas las mañanas que queden hasta fin de año, excepto las fiestas y puentes de convenio.

* * *

De: Daniel

Para: C3PO

Asunto: Seis

Te pago seis días y todas las tardes libres hasta fin de año.

* * *

Y ese era el motivo por el cual Bella estaba escuchando el sorteo de Navidad en la nave, en vez de en su casa.

Ed llegó a las dos en punto, puntual como siempre. Bella salió sonriente, le saludó con un beso y montó en el coche. Comieron en casa de ella ya que Ed había insistido en que no podían visitar el ático hasta el viernes, aclarando que era porque estaba preparando una sorpresa y la tenía en mitad del salón. Bella se sentía como niño en Navidad, deseando ir de incógnito y revisar su salón para ver la sorpresa... pero no podía hacerlo, más que nada porque no tenía las llaves para abrir la puerta. Al terminar de comer, Ed regresó a su trabajo y Bella aprovechó para buscar regalos; como la gran mayoría de la gente, los compraba a última hora... ¿No iba a ir contra corriente, verdad?

La tarde pasó en un suspiro y cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Ed, como venía siendo habitual últimamente, estaba en la cocina enfundado en un delantal. Cenaron conversando de mil y una cosas, devorándose con la mirada y en el mismo momento en que el último cacharro estuvo colocado en el lavavajillas se ducharon por partes, el jacuzzi enano seguía siendo... enano, y se metieron en la cama, no a dormir precisamente.

Estaban tumbados de lado sobre el pequeño colchón de noventa centímetros de ancho que, por cierto, se veía muy escaso en comparación con el monstruo de la otra casa. Edward con las nalgas encajadas en la ingle de Bella y éste abrazándola mientras le acariciaba la tripita con dedos juguetones.

—¿Duermes? —susurró ella.

—Todavía no, estoy disfrutando un poco de tu barriguita.

—¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó de sopetón.

—¿Qué? —¿A qué demonios venía esto ahora?

—¿Cuándo te irás a pasar las fiestas con tu familia? ¿El miércoles por la mañana? —preguntó abatida, aunque se había hecho a la idea de que él se iría por Navidad, seguía sin hacerle la más mínima gracia.

—No me voy.

—¿No? —El corazón se le aceleró esperanzado. ¡No se iba!

—No. Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes que terminar antes de que acaben las fiestas, la empresa está empezando y no es cuestión de que me largue —por no mencionar que tenía su regalo a medias y que le estaba costando Dios y ayuda terminarlo; menos mal que Javi y Dani le estaban echando un cable—, así que he decidido pasar aquí las fiestas.

—Oh —susurró de repente entristecida—, ¿y no vas a ver a tu familia? —No podía imaginar unas navidades sin su gente, sus amigos, sus padres, tenía que ser deprimente.

—Sí los veré. Mis padres y mi hermana Lola con su familia vienen a pasar la Nochevieja y el año nuevo a mi casa. Y en Navidad les llamaré por teléfono, no estoy en el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?, puedo comunicarme con ellos en cualquier momento —aclaró sonriendo al ver cómo ella se preocupaba por que estuviera solo en esas fechas.

—Ajá. Y... — Bella se mordió los labios pensativa y al final se decidió— ¿tienes algún plan para Nochebuena y Navidad?

—Ninguno.

—¿Quieres venir a casa de mis padres? Mi madre prepara comida para todo un regimiento y además cocina muy bien —dijo sin atreverse a girar la cara para mirarlo.

—Me encantaría.

—Bien. Pues ya está, todo arreglado. —Bostezó relajada al fin.

—Duérmete.

Pero la sugerencia llegaba tarde, se había quedado dormida en el momento en que supo que no se iban a separar durante las fiestas. Edward sonrió y se apretó más contra ella. Había soñado con que ella le ofreciera pasar esos días con él, lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, pero no se había atrevido a creerlo. Ahora era una realidad. Bella le acaba de abrir las últimas puertas de su mundo. Lo supiera o no, ella era suya. Para siempre.


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_ Miércoles 24 de diciembre de 2008_

Edward contemplaba satisfecho la sorpresa, casi estaba terminada, la había trasladado desde el salón al dormitorio más pequeño, que ahora estaba inundado de "cosas"...La cama, la mesilla y la sorpresa... Le había costado un triunfo y muchas llamadas telefónicas a Javi y Dani el llevar a cabo la idea, pero ya no quedaba nada. Esperaría a que se secara bien la silicona y al día siguiente le daría los últimos retoques, luego sólo le quedaría esperar hasta Reyes para entregarla... si es que era capaz de tener paciencia. Salió del cuarto y se duchó pensando en lo que le esperaba esa tarde, habían quedado en juntarse todos los amigos en casa de Pili hacia las siete más o menos, tomarían alguna copa, se felicitarían las fiestas y luego sobre las nueve cada cual se iría al sitio donde fueran a pasar la noche, en su caso a casa de sus futuros suegros, comenzó a frotarse el abdomen con la esponja, ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Estaba nervioso cual adolescente que conoce a los padres de su novia por vez primera... que era exactamente su caso, pero sin ser adolescente, en fin, estaba seguro de que todo iría perfectamente. Se encargaría de ello personalmente.

Se lavó el pelo mientras sonreía satisfecho, aunque Bella no se diera cuenta, hacía un mes exacto que habían empezado a vivir juntos. No juntos en la misma casa... no, eso sería demasiado pedir, pero dormían juntos de viernes a domingo en su casa y de lunes a jueves en la de ella, comían, pasaban la tarde y cenaban juntos... Eso para él significaba ni más ni menos que vivían como pareja... De un modo un tanto especial, lo reconocía, pero juntos al fin y al cabo. Se aclaró el champú, terminó de ducharse y subió al ático para verificar que su regalo de Navidad estuviera perfecto. Lo estaba, comprobó satisfecho al mirar la enorme cama que dominaba la estancia mientras su polla se erguía aprobadora. Pasó la mano por encima de su pene desnudo pensando en cómo recibiría Bella lo que había preparado de sorpresa... Esperaba que bien. Cuadró los hombros, relajó las piernas y se dirigió al armario que había comprado hacía una semana. Cuando Bella tenía razón, la tenía. El armario era imprescindible, lo mismo que las dos sillas que habían comprado haciendo juego con la mesa. Sacó unos pantalones de pinzas verde musgo, una camisa marrón y el bóxer, se vistió y fue a buscar a su chica.

Aparcó enfrente del portal de Bella y llamó al telefonillo, ella le contestó con un apresurado "sube". Al llegar al descansillo vio la puerta entornada y entró en el piso. Se oían gemidos en la habitación, se coló intrigado por el pasillo hasta llegar al umbral del dormitorio, lo que vio allí hizo que le subiera la temperatura corporal unos cuantos grados... y no fue lo único que "subió".

Bella estaba de espaldas a él con un pie apoyado en la cama intentando acoplar unas medias grises de fantasía en el liguero que llevaba ajustado a las caderas. El tanga blanco de encaje, a juego con el sujetador y el liguero, asomaba entre las nalgas del precioso culo que no hacía más que moverse de un lado a otro mientras ella pasaba sus manos por el interior de sus muslos.

—Joder con la mierda esta. No hay manera de que se quede en su sitio, se me tuerce la puñetera raya —comentó enfadadísima.

—Ajá.— Ed consiguió alejar su mirada del tentador trasero y la bajó por las preciosas piernas enfundadas en fantasía; tenía razón, la raya plateada y brillante que iba desde el final del muslo hasta el tobillo no bajaba recta por la pierna, aunque a él no le parecía tan importante.

—Demonios, ¿pues sabéis lo que os digo? —dijo dirigiéndose a las medias—. Que os podéis ir a la mierda un rato. Y acto seguido desenganchó las ligas y metió los de dos bajo las medias con la clara intención de cometer la locura de quitárselas. ¡Qué desperdicio si lo hace!, pensó Edward.

—Espera, déjame ver si puedo hacer algo. —La detuvo situándose contra la espalda femenina y apoyando sus manos sobre las de ella.

—Inténtalo si quieres, pero será inútil, estas "cosas" la han tomado conmigo —contestó frustrada soltándose de sus manos y apoyando éstas en las caderas.

—Verás como yo "las convenzo" para que se porten bien —habló en su oído con voz ronca.

Bella sintió cómo los dedos de Ed recorrían el interior de sus muslos tirando aquí y allá de las medias a la vez que rozaba "sin querer" la tela del tanga que, por cierto, y sin venir a cuento, se estaba humedeciendo. Jadeó arqueando la espalda, apoyándose contra él y acomodando el bulto de sus pantalones en sus nalgas.

—¿A qué hora tenemos que salir de casa? —preguntó él mientras colaba uno de sus dedos por debajo del elástico del tanga.

—Sobre las seis y media. Contestó Bella con la respiración acelerada al notar ese dedo jugando con su clítoris.

—Aún queda un rato... y yo estoy bastante nervioso con eso de conocer a tus padres... —susurró acariciándole con su cálido aliento la nuca—, me vendría bien una distracción.

—¿En qué tipo de distracción estás pensando? —jadeó al notar que retiraba el tanga a un lado y metía dos dedos en su interior a la vez que el pulgar trazaba espirales sobre el clítoris, desde el borde hasta el centro, una y otra vez.

—En una que nos haga olvidarnos de todo, incluso de nosotros mismos. — Bella oyó una cremallera bajarse y al momento sintió un buen pedazo de carne terso y suave apretarse contra el canal de sus nalgas.

—Adelante... —Se inclinó hacia delante poniendo el trasero en pompa y mostrando la abertura de su vagina, Ed no esperó más indicaciones...

"Es un milagro que ni mis medias, ni los pantalones de Ed hayan sufrido ningún desperfecto o mancha", pensó Bella un rato después mientras se ponía el vestido de fiesta por la cabeza observándose en el espejo mientras veía a Edward reflejado en una esquina. Estaba tumbado sobre la cama, con la mirada fija en su espalda. Bella sonrió. El vestido era muy sencillo, plateado, justo por encima de las rodillas, el escote comenzaba en pico desde el inicio del canal entre sus pechos y acababa en dos finas cadenas plateadas un poco por debajo de la clavícula que se abrochaban en la nuca y dejaban toda la espalda al aire. Y cuando decía toda, era toda, la parte de atrás se quedaba un escaso centímetro por encima del final de la espalda. Ed no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Se giró con las manos sujetándose el pelo por encima de la cabeza para preguntarle qué impresión le causaba, pero no fue necesario.. Él estaba apoyando la palma de su mano sobre la bragueta, justo en el mismo lugar en que se destacaba su polla hinchada, miró fijamente a Bella y comenzó a acariciarse lánguidamente con el deseo pintado en el rostro.

—Sigo nervioso —comentó sin parar de mover la mano.

—Pues tómate una tila —repuso Bella riéndose.

—¿No hay manera de convencerte? —preguntó Ed sabiendo que llegaban tarde.

—No —contestó ella sin apartar la mirada de los movimientos hipnóticos que él hacía sobre su pene, arriba y abajo, lento y sinuoso.

—¿Me compensarás esta noche por el dolor que me estás haciendo padecer? —su voz ronca llegaba hasta ella haciéndola reflexionar sobre la importancia de llegar puntual.

—Mmh —contestó, y al momento se percató de que estaba cayendo en el juego—. ¡Edward, compórtate!

—No quiero... —dijo haciendo pucheros.

—Vamos... sé un niño bueno y esta noche Papá Noel te dejará un regalo —dijo como haría una madre ante los nervios navideños de su hijo.

—Jopee... —refunfuñó imitando a un niño a la vez que se levantaba de la cama—. Me portaré bien, pero a cambio quiero... —se colocó frente a ella y le acarició los pechos con ternura— que esta noche la pasemos en mi ático.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó intrigada.

—Tengo algo preparado...

—¿El qué?

—Ya lo averiguarás...

— Edward… si no lo vas a contar no lo empieces a decir... —respondió irritada al ver que él cogía su chaqueta y salía del cuarto.

—Vamos, preciosa, llegamos tarde —repuso indiferente enarcando las cejas.

—Demonios... —le esperaba una tarde llena de imágenes sobre lo que podía haber preparado...

Salieron de la casa después de que Bella comprobara —unas mil veces— que sus niñas tenían comida de sobra. ¡Para no tenerla! Les había comprado a las tortugas un montón de gambas crudas que había pelado pacientemente para luego dejar en un platito de plata sobre la rampa... Lara y Clara ya estaban dando buena cuenta de ellas. A la iguana le había preparado un exquisito plato lleno de verduritas colocadas por colores que incluso a Ed le daba ganas de meter mano y probar de la buena pinta que tenían. Asistió por enésima vez a la despedida de Bella y sus niñas y por fin salieron por la puerta.

—Me extraña que no te las lleves con nosotros pasar la fiesta juntas comentó divertido.

—Créeme, lo haría si pudiera, pero no tengo ningún sitio adecuado donde dejarlas en casa de mis padres y si las dejo con nosotros en el salón se ponen nerviosas por el ruido y la gente, es mejor así —contestó ella totalmente seria—. Parezco idiota, ¿verdad?

—No, ¿por qué dices eso?

—No sé, ¿conoces a alguien que se sienta triste por pasar la Nochebuena lejos de sus mascotas?

—Ahora sí. Está claro que quieres muchísimo a tus amigas y eso está bien.

—Durante un tiempo fueron lo único que me hacía volver a casa... estaba tan vacía, tan solitaria antes de que vinieran conmigo qué cuando Clara y Lara aparecieron fue como si un poco de vida se colara entre las paredes... sé que suena estúpido, pero es así.

—No suena estúpido, ver cómo las tratas, cómo las quieres, hace que me dé cuenta de que eres una mujer estupenda... y de que serás una madre maravillosa.

—¡Vaya! —Lo miró fijamente... él también sería un padre maravilloso. Luego sonrió y cambió el rumbo de la conversación—. Verás cómo te lo pasas bien en mi casa; mi familia es de lo más normal... Y lo era.

Pasaron un par de horas en casa de Pili y Javi acompañados por Ruth y Dani, charlaron, rieron, soportaron las bromas de Dani y, por último, se quedaron a solas los chicos mientras ellas desaparecían como por arte de magia en la cocina, el par de veces que intentaron hacerse con unas cervezas de la nevera fueron echados de allí sin contemplaciones... intrigados intentaron escuchar a través de las paredes... nada... susurros y un nombre aislado: "Marcos"; Javi frunció el ceño al oírlo y abrió la puerta de la cocina de golpe.

Las chicas callaron inmediatamente, Pili le lanzó una mirada asesina y Javi, haciendo caso omiso, se cruzó de brazos en la entrada. Al final acabaron saliendo, pero eso sí, no compartieron sus susurros con nadie más. Hacia las nueve se separaron para ir cada uno a casa de sus progenitores. Al aparcar el coche en la avenida de Lisboa, Ed sintió un nudo en el estómago, no estaba nervioso, se repitió una y otra vez, pero era mentira, mentira cochina.

Los padres de Bella resultaron ser unas personas muy agradables de unos sesenta años, Victoria era rubia, Ángel moreno. Ella impecablemente vestida de fiesta y él con unos pantalones que le caían de la cintura, una camisa mal remetida y unas zapatillas de andar por casa. Ella peinada de peluquería y él sin peinar. Punto. La noche y el día, pero tan compenetrados que daba gusto verlos. El hermano de Bella era un hombre altísimo de unos veinticinco años, su mujer una muchacha morena y bastante bajita, vivían en Bilbao y resultaron ser sumamente agradables y divertidos. Durante la cena entablaron una conversación agradable y distendida.

—¿No vas a ver a tu familia estas fiestas Edward? —preguntó Victoria.

—claro que sí. Mis padres y mi hermana con su familia vienen a Madrid para Nochevieja y se quedarán un par de días.

—Estupendo. ¿Cenáis todos juntos en tu casa?

—No —hizo un gesto de pesar antes de seguir hablando—, he pensado en ir al "vips" o a algún sitio similar. Me temo que yo soy un poco inútil a la hora de hacer menús festivos... y ofrecerles unos huevos fritos en Nochevieja no me parece adecuado —respondió Ed frunciendo esos preciosos y carnosos labios en una mueca de "pobrecito".

—¿Vas a cenar en Nochevieja fuera de casa? —tronó Ángel nada conforme.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Bella —. No te metas donde no te llaman.

—Me parece fatal —siguió hablando haciendo oídos sordos a la recriminación de su hija—; tu familia viene hasta Madrid desde Barcelona y tu les ofreces una Nochevieja en un restaurante impersonal. Deplorable.

—¡Papá!

—No me callo. No me parece bien, Edward. Nada bien. Veniros a cenar con nosotros —ofreció.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, es una buenísima idea, Ángel! —aseveró Victoria dando un golpe en la mesa; a ella tampoco le parecía bien el otro plan—. Vamos a estar los tres solos, pues tu hermano pasará la Nochevieja en Bilbao, así que... tenemos toda la casa a vuestra disposición. —sonrió complacida abriendo los brazos y señalando el salón.

—Bueno... — Ed se acababa de quedar sin palabras. Le acababan de conocer y le abrían las puertas de su casa, a él… y a su familia—. Te estoy sumamente agradecido, pero la verdad es que no me parece justo, nosotros somos seis y no estaría bien que cocinaras para mi familia cuando acabo de conocerte —se dirigió específicamente a Victoria—, me daría mucho apuro... no, muchísimas gracias, pero no —aunque volvió a poner la mueca de "pobrecito niño solo".

—Pues entonces, ¿por qué no le dices a Bella que os haga su maravilloso cochinillo para cenar? Con un poco de marisco y algo de ibéricos, tendrías una cena perfecta y estaríais todos en tu casa —improvisó Ángel.

—¡Papá!

—¿Haces un maravilloso cochinillo, Bella? —preguntó Edward divertido, viendo su azoramiento y aprovechando la situación que se le presentaba.

—El más rico que hayas probado nunca —terció su hermano.

—Podrías hacerlo para tus suegros, seguro que los dejas impresionados.

—¡Papá! —volvió a gritar ella abochornada—. No son mis suegros. Por favor compórtate.

—Ah, pero lo serán, vaya que sí —dijo guiñando un ojo a Ed.

—Yo no soy quién para llevar la contraria a una persona mayor —se escaqueó Edward con una gran sonrisa de complicidad en la boca. Su suegro tenía en mente lo mismo que él.

—¡ Edward! ¡Papá!

—No les hagas caso, cielo, solo están bromeando. Además, lo mínimo que puedes hacer para corresponder a la amabilidad de Ed al cenar con nosotros, es ayudarle un poco con ese cochinillo estupendo que haces y de paso quedarte a cenar con ellos. Siempre es bueno conocer a la familia de los "amigos" —y esto último lo dijo haciendo con los dedos el gesto de las comillas a la vez que sonreía intrigante, conocía demasiado bien a su hija, Ed parecía ser un muchacho maravilloso y Bella necesitaba algún que otro empujoncito.

—¡Mamá!

—A mí me parece una idea estupenda, cariño —habló Ed sin darse cuenta del apelativo afectuoso con que la llamaba—, mis padres están deseando conocerte y si te encargas del cochinillo yo puedo comprar todo lo que haga falta, previa lista de tu madre, claro —adular a la "suegra" nunca estaba de más—, y preparar la casa para la cena. Se van a quedar en casa hasta el viernes.

—¿Están deseando conocerme? ¿Les has hablado de mi? ¿van a quedarse en tu casa, en nuestra habitación del ático? —interrogó Bella sin pensar.

—¡ Bella! —Ahora el turno de asombrarse era de su padre.

—Aprs. —Se puso colorada como un tomate.

—Les he hablado de todos mis nuevos amigos de Madrid —contestó Ed divertido, le había gustado el detalle de "nuestra habitación del ático", se estaba poniendo duro al recordar lo que había preparado para esa noche. Y no era el lugar para ponerse duro, menos aún cuando los padres de Bella le estaban mirando fijamente, recolocó el mantel sobre su regazo y continuó hablando—, y por supuesto también les he hablado de ti, largo y tendido...

—Ay, Dios —susurró Bella tapándose la cara muerta de vergüenza al pensar en Ed hablando a sus padres de ella.

—Y sí, he pensado que en la planta baja de mi casa hay espacio de sobra para los cinco, mi hermana Lola, su marido y su hijo dormirán en la habitación de matrimonio y mis padres lo harán en el cuarto de la esquina —luego bajó la voz, pero todos lo oyeron perfectamente—; el ático estará libre y aislado de todos carraspeó al ver la cara de asombro de su chica—. He pensado en todo —le susurró al oído.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó su padre enarcando una ceja incómodo.

—¿Y bien...? — Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba preguntando.

—¿Cenarás en Nochevieja con Ed?

—Eh... sí, pero si ceno con él vosotros estaréis solos —dijo en un último intento de escaquearse aunque, pensándolo bien, le encantaría cocinar e impresionar a Edward...y a su familia.

—Claro que no —interrumpió Ed —, Tus padres cenarán también con nosotros. Y no admito un no por respuesta —dijo mirando fijamente a la pareja mayor que lo miraba sonriendo.

Y sin más preámbulos se dedicaron a escribir una lista con todas las cosas que Ed tendría que comprar para Nochevieja... Bella no sabía si estaba complacida por el interés de él en que conociera a sus padres o asustada por lo que sus padres pensarían de ella... O ya puestos, aterrorizaba por si ambas familias se aliaban para convertirse en consuegros... aunque eso era muy improbable... ¿no?

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando abandonaron el domicilio familiar y llegaron a casa de Ed. Lo primero que hizo Bella al entrar por la puerta fue quitarse los zapatos. ¡Malditos tacones! Lo segundo, dirigiendo al baño...

—Me voy a duchar en un segundo, estoy sudando como un pollito del calor que hacía en casa de mis padres —dijo esperando que Ed le permitiera unos segundos a solas... sentía el sudor recorrer su cuerpo e intuía que lo que tenía preparado Ed en el ático tendría que ver con el sexo... mejor estar bien limpia.

—Vale, yo haré lo mismo contestó él dirigiéndose al baño que quedaba libre —A Bella le extrañó que no hubiera propuesto una ducha juntos... pero, ¿quien conocía las intenciones de su semental? Ella no, desde luego.

Cuando salió del baño la casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio, encendió la luz del pasillo y se dirigió al comedor... Una tenue luz se filtraba desde la escalera de caracol indicándole que Ed estaba arriba... esperándola.

Subió intrigada las escaleras envuelta en el albornoz masculino que había convertido en suyo durante las últimas semanas. Cuando arrastró su mirada por el ático se quedó asombrada. Estaba iluminado sólo con las velas que rodeaban la cama. De debajo del futón que hacía de armazón para el colchón sobresalían un par de pañuelos de seda, a los lados y a la, altura de la cabeza. El resto del lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras. No veía a Edward por ningún sitio.

—¿Confías en mí? —sintió su voz desde algún lugar más allá de la luz de las velas.

—Sí —susurró atónita... y excitada.

—Quítate el albornoz y acércate a la cama.

Bella obedeció sintiéndolo caminar tras ella; se quedó quieta, esperando, percibiendo su aroma un segundo antes de que le colocara un largo cordón de oro alrededor del cuello.

—Vi esto ayer en una joyería y no me pude resistir a comprarlo, sabía que quedaría perfecto rodeando tu cuello —musitó lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, sin tocarla en ninguna otra parte del cuerpo.

—Es precioso —agradeció Bella cogiendo el cordón entre sus dedos.

—Túmbate en la cama boca arriba —ordenó él; ella se apresuró a obedecer—. Estira los brazos hacia el borde del colchón.

Ella estiró los brazos y en ese momento fue recompensada con la visión del cuerpo de su amante. Estaba desnudo, la luz de las velas danzaba sobre su piel haciéndola parecer dorada, su pene se erguía majestuoso sobre el nido de rizos que cubría su ingle. Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y asió un pañuelo.

—¿Confías en mí? —reiteró la pregunta. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Le ató las muñecas con los pañuelos, haciendo que se estirase como una cruz en la cama, pero dejándole las piernas libres, al instante la recorrió con la mirada... Era como un caramelo enorme que no sabía por dónde empezó a lamer; entonces el cordón dorado destelló en su clavícula y Ed sonrió. Se arrodilló a su lado y pasó los dedos por su nuca buscando el enganche del colgante, se lo quitó deslizándolo lentamente por la piel, tazando con él caminos de fuego que iban desde los hombros hasta el estómago, deteniéndose en el ombligo, levantándolo y dejándolo caer en el orificio para luego arrastrarlo entre los rizos castaños de su pubis. Bella sintió que sus piernas se abrían por voluntad propia mientras sus caderas cimbraban, intentando mostrar el camino al cordón dorado. Ed lo deslizó hasta los labios vaginales para a continuación abandonarlos a favor de los muslos... Su intención era adorar el cuerpo femenino con él y no pensaba dejar que nada lo distrajese, subió de nuevo por las caderas hacia los pechos dejando una estela de fuego en el camino, rodeó la garganta y lo dejó reposar allí. Uno de sus pulgares acarició los labios femeninos hasta que se abrieron introduciéndolo dentro, sorbiendo y succionando como si de su verga se tratase. Edward sintió un ramalazo de placer en los testículos mientras veía la boca de Bella ondularse y apretarse contra su dedo, el pene latiéndole dolorido balanceándose sobre su nido de rizos, impaciente por ser tomado en cuenta.

Bella succionaba con fruición el dedo, imaginando excitada que era otra cosa lo que lamía y chupaba. Sintió el cordón ponerse en movimiento nuevamente y apenas pudo contener un jadeo de anticipación; le estaba volviendo loca sentir el oro frío contra su piel. Ed enroscó el metal en uno de sus pechos, acariciando el pezón erguido que lo coronaba con el pulgar humedecido mientras bajaba la cabeza y lamía el otro seno, ella arqueó la espalda facilitándole el acceso, sintiendo los dientes arañando tiernamente su carne para después consolarla con lánguidos lametazos, percibió las manos masajeando y comprimiendo los pechos, palpando por debajo de ellos el esternón y siguiendo un recorrido invisible hacia el abdomen con el cordón oscilando. Las notó recorrer su vello púbico a la vez que el cordón resbalaba por la vulva. Unos dedos curiosos se colaron por entre sus labios vaginales esparciendo la humedad que los bañaba y separándolos cuidadosamente.

Bella miraba ensimismado la preciosa vulva abierta por y para él, enredó el cordón en su dedo anular y lo introdujo en la vagina, las caderas de Bella saltaron impacientes. Él meció el dedo envuelto en metal dentro de ella para comenzar a introducir poco a poco toda la longitud del cordón.

Los espasmos de placer recorrían el cuerpo de Bella mientras sentía su vagina llenarse poco a poco con el metal ya cálido. Ed dejó el broche fuera sujetándolo entre dos dedos y tapó la vulva con la palma de la mano, presionando y aflojando sobre ella rítmicamente, luego comenzó a lamerle el clítoris, lentamente al principio, con fruición después, alternando dientes que rozaban, lengua que acariciaba y labios que succionaban. La quería más húmeda, más dispuesta, más excitada, si es que eso era posible.

Edward jadeaba y gemía sin poder controlarse mientras sus caderas intentaban subir a pesar del brazo que la mantenía inmóvil. Sintió cómo la mano que reposaba en su vulva se alejaba poco a poco llevándose con ella el cordón, arrastrándolo lentamente por toda su abertura, por encima del clítoris hacia su pubis.

Ed puso un dedo en cada uno de los labios vaginales, abriéndolos, mostrando el clítoris terso y rosado del que emanaba un aroma embriagador, a mujer, a Bella. Parte del cordón seguía hundido en la vagina, la otra parte reposaba entre los labios, sobre el clítoris y acabando sujeta entre los dedos masculinos. Agachó la cabeza y lamió de nuevo, notando el sabor y la textura del oro sobre ese botón de placer, apreciando en la palma de la mano que reposaba sobre la vagina cómo se apretaba contra él, como fluía el líquido hasta empaparle los dedos, cómo la abertura se abría y cerraba impaciente y entonces se le ocurrió. Bella sintió alejarse los dedos que la mantenían abierta.

Ed se levantó de la cama y al momento volvió a ella, llevaba en las manos un cojín del diván, lo colocó bajo las caderas de Bella, haciendo que se levantasen, luego sacó el resto del cordón de la vagina y lo asió con una mano por cada extremo; agarrándolo entre los dedos colocó el inicio sobre el pubis, recorriendo la vulva y terminando justo sobre el ano, presionando con un dedo enfundado en oro el centro del fruncido orificio, haciéndola retener la respiración por el placer. El metal se notaba húmedo y caliente cuando Edward comenzó a moverlo sobre su piel, arriba y abajo, introduciéndolo cada vez más en la vulva, presionándole el clítoris con una cadena formada de oro y placer, apretándose sinuoso contra su ano. Bella no pudo resistirlo más, elevó las caderas venciendo la fuerza del brazo que la mantenía esclava y gritó, sintiendo cómo el orgasmo la recorría desde la columna vertebral hasta la ingle formando un torrente de lava que la hizo estremecer.

Ed sintió los temblores bajo su mano y mantuvo el ritmo oscilante del cordón, acercando la boca a la vagina para lamer cada uno de los jugos que salían de la abertura, llenándose la lengua con el sabor de ella. Cuando la sintió relajarse retiró el cordón de su ubicación, se acercó hasta su cara y la besó apasionadamente, mezclando la saliva con la esencia femenina a la vez que clavaba su impaciente pene profundamente dentro de ella; iba en contra de lo que había planeado hacer pero necesitaba sentirla a su alrededor durante unos instantes, complacerse con su calor, aliviarse con su ternura. Se prometió a sí mismo que sólo serían un par de embestidas y luego se retiraría para llevar a término su fantasía.

Bella se sintió arder de nuevo al notarlo en su interior, embistiendo lentamente, recorriéndola por dentro hasta casi tocar su matriz. Arqueó la espalda y le ciñó las caderas con las piernas tironeando de los lazos que mantenían sus muñecas presas, quería abrazarlo, quería sentirlo tan pegado a ella que jamás pudiera separarse, pero Ed tenía otra cosa en mente. Salió abruptamente de su interior y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, jadeante, con todos los músculos en tensión. Respiró profundamente intentando controlarse, intentando volver al punto en el que se había quedado antes de introducirse en ella. Inspiró, exhaló y poco a poco consiguió hacer retroceder la bruma de deseo que lo cegaba. La observó apasionadamente, ella lo miraba con el corazón asomando en el rostro, sus pechos subiendo y bajando acordes con la respiración agitada que la dominaba. Edward la besó y a continuación se giró extendiendo un brazo fuera de la cama, cuando regresó a su lado, llevaba en la mano una vela que no había sido encendida, la miró ardientemente y se la acercó a la cama.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó por tercera vez con los ojos llenos de deseo y... ¿amor?

—Sí —gimió ella, apenas le salían las palabras de la boca, volvía a estar excitada y ansiosa y él no estaba en su interior.

Edward asintió satisfecho y recorrió con la vela los humedecidos e hinchados labios de Bella. su verga presionaba contra el muslo de ella, palpitante y húmeda tras estar en su interior, dolorida por la pasión insatisfecha. Bella sacó la lengua y lamió la vela como si del pene se tratara y éste pulsó impaciente contra ella. Ed alejó la vela de la boca y fue recorriendo con ella el valle entre los pechos, el abdomen, el pubis hasta llegar a la abertura entre las piernas. Bella jadeó estremecida ante el tacto de la cera suave y resbaladiza por su saliva. Sintió cómo recorría una y otra vez su vulva para acabar introduciéndose en su vagina, llenándola apenas con su finura. Ed buscó su boca e introdujo su lengua apasionadamente, acariciándole el paladar, entrando y saliendo de ella, imitando el movimiento que hacía la vela dentro de ella. Se apartó para lamerle los pechos y enredarse a continuación con el ombligo mientras la vela seguía entrando y saliendo de ella rítmicamente.

Edward abandonó sus húmedas caricias y se situó entre las piernas de Bella, cogió cada uno, de sus pies y se los colocó sobre los hombros, dejándola totalmente abierta y expuesta, la vela asomaba blanca de la rosada abertura, la sacó lentamente y la hizo resbalar hacia el perineo, dejándolo atrás y oscilando sobre el ano, Bella se tensó, Ed extendió la humedad con la vela, haciendo espirales alrededor del orificio, acercándose cada vez más al centro sonrosado y fruncido. Bella se fue relajando al alcanzarla el placer por la caricia prohibida. Ed deslizó un dedo en su vagina, humedeciéndolo para luego apretarle el centro del ano con él, Bella gritó. Edward insinuó la yema, presionándola, penetrando apenas un centímetro. Bella jadeó y él cambió la vela por su dedo, acercando la puna al esfínter y presionando con ella, penetrándola sin esfuerzo.

Bella se quedó inmóvil. Ed bajó la cabeza hasta tocarle el clítoris con la nariz, olisqueando su esencia, palpándolo lentamente con la lengua. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro mientras notaba que todo su cuerpo se encendía mientras el placer hacía presa en su vagina. Edward le introdujo un poco más la vela y comenzó a moverla dentro y fuera, una y otra vez, hasta tenerla firmemente insertada en ella. Rápidamente se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de ella, las piernas sin fuerza de Bella resbalaron de sus hombros hasta quedar atrapadas en el antebrazo de él. Sentía el ano lleno, completo, mientras su vagina clamaba por ser colmada, poseída. Un intenso espasmo la recorrió cuando Ed se introdujo en ella, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al notarlo dentro, bombeando una y otra vez, sentía la punta de la vela tocando un lugar muy dentro de su vagina mientras Ed presionaba con su pene contra esa misma parte pero desde el oro lado. Los sentidos se le desbordaron haciéndola temblar espasmódicamente, las caderas se levantaron impacientes y su vagina aprisionó el pene invasor. Edward gruñó, las venas de cuello y frente marcadas, los ojos desenfocados intentando mirarla, intentando controlarse hasta que ella sintiera el orgasmo, esperando con los músculos en tensión hasta que la sintió una con él, hasta que no fueron sólo cuerpos enlazados, ni piel soldada a piel, sino un solo corazón y, por qué no, una única alma. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se dejó ir llenándola con su esperma, colmándola con toda su pasión, adorándola en silencio, esperando que ella se diera cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

Quedan: 2 caps + epilogo :(

Les gustaría saber la historia de Marcos y Ruth?


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_Miércoles 31 de diciembre de 2008_

Es increíble las vueltas que da la vida, cómo el tiempo lo cambia todo tan inexorablemente que cuando te quieres dar cuenta tu mundo se ha transformado por completo, pensó Bella mirando su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Su cuerpo era el mismo, su cabello quizá un poco más largo, pero por lo demás físicamente seguía inmutable. Entornó los ojos pensativa, nada era igual. Todo había cambiado. Apoyó la frente contra el frescor del cristal. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se permitía confiar en un hombre? Años. ¿Qué había cambiado? Ella. Ambos. Todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado juntos? ¿Cuántos días? Apenas sesenta días con sus noches. ¿Cuántas veces había latido su corazón a lo largo de su vida? Muchas. ¿Cuántas veces había sentido esos latidos? Nunca hasta hacía sesenta días, después había notado todas y cada una de las pulsaciones. Todas desde que conocía a Ed. Antes, su corazón era una máquina que se movía y hacía ruido... Ahora era algo vivo dentro de ella. Y ella ya no era la misma. Confiaba en un hombre, lo quería y adoraba con todos sus sentidos, en silencio, calladamente, temerosa de que algún día él pudiera descubrirlo. Sabiendo a ciencia cierta que jamás utilizaría su amor contra ella, pero aun así temiendo el día en que él se fuera y ella tuviera que volver a su antigua soledad. Soledad en la que no sabía que vivía hasta que él llegó. Todo era tan complicado y tan sencillo a la vez. Suspiró. Sólo tenía que dejar fluir el tiempo, esperar los acontecimientos y rezar para que él la llegara a querer algún día. Y, mientras tanto, callaba. Callaba y soñaba con una vida juntos, una vida entera, completa. Porque ahora vivía a medias. Existía entre dos mundos. Su mundo, en su casa, con sus animales, sus fotos, sus muebles viejos y todos sus recuerdos. El mundo que había creado con Edward, en su ático, con paredes semivacías que iban llenado de fotos, dibujos y recuerdos comunes, con muebles nuevos en los que iban colocando retazos de su vida en común y, sobre todo, su rincón privado en el ático, ahora con sillas, armarios y una caja de velas bajo la mesa. Su mundo, en el que vivía media semana, durmiendo en su propia y diminuta cama de lunes a jueves, esfumándose al llegar el viernes y regresando esporádicamente a mediodía en fin de semana para alimentar a sus niñas y jugar con ellas. El mundo creado con Ed, durmiendo abrazada a, él, compartiendo cama, cuerpo y corazón de viernes a domingo. Despidiéndose cada lunes al llegar al trabajo, para reencontrarse cada mediodía durante la comida y volver a despedirse hasta la tarde, cuando él iba a visitarla a su apartamento pequeño y abarrotado de cosas, para jugar como un niño con ella y sus animales y acabar quedándose a dormir apretujado en su cama, ligado a su vida. Habitaba a medias en dos mundos, ambos eran suyos y ella se sentía dividida en dos. No podía continuar así. cuando estaba en el ático echaba de menos a sus niñas, las añoraba con tanta fuerza que no podía evitar ¡egresar a su pequeño piso un par de veces al día pan comprobar que la seguían queriendo, que tenían comida y que eran felices. cuando estaba en su propia casa, con sus animales, anhelaba el tacto de su amante, su sonrisa ágil y sincera, su presencia alegrando el ambiente, y deseaba con todo su corazón que él acudiera a ella, que la visitara y que se quedara a pasar la noche entre sus brazos. No podía continuar así. Incluso dejando de lado añoranzas y anhelos, esa media vida era demasiado complicada. Tenía ropa, champús, peines y demás enseres repartidos en ambos domicilios, se pasaba el día con la mochila a cuestas llevando cosas de una casa a otra, quedándose sin ropa limpia sin darse cuenta y teniendo que correr hasta la otra casa para poder ir al trabajo vestida pulcramente. Era un lío tremendo.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Llevar a sus niñas al ático de Ed? ¿Pedir a Ed que se fuese a vivir a su mini-piso? Ambas posibilidades eran inviables. ¿cómo pedir a Ed que aceptara introducir en su hogar unos animales que hasta hacía pocos días apenas soportaba? Aunque, pensó esperanzada, últimamente parecía que hombre y reptiles se llevaban más o menos bien, pero aun así, ¿solo compaginar sus salidas de los viernes con Pili y los domingos de Mar, si vivían juntos y compartían casa? Al principio todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, lo sabía, ya había pasado por eso, pero después comenzaría a pedirle explicaciones, a hacerla sentir mal por "dejarlo abandonado a favor de sus amigos", ella comenzaría a buscar excusas, él empezaría a no creérselas... y al final todo se iría a la mierda. Mejor dejarlo todo como estaba, mientras ella mantuviera parte de su vida en su piso, él no podría pedir explicaciones ni exigirle nada, pero... ¿y si se arriesgaba a dar un paso más? Tendría que dar un gran "paso de fe", fe en él. ¿Confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dar ese paso? Sí. Siempre tendría su piso y su trabajo, sus amigos y su familia. Confiaba en él, pero no era idiota, y era mejor tenerlo todo bien "hilado".

Y eso lo reducía todo a una sola pregunta. ¿Le amaba lo suficiente como para compartir su vida con él? Categóricamente sí con las condiciones antes expuestas. Bien. Al menos una cosa tenía clara, ahora sólo hacía falta que sucediera un milagro y él le pidiera que vivieran juntos... lo cual no creía que fuera a suceder en un futuro cercano. Bella sonrió para sí misma, tantas dudas y preguntas para nada. En fin... así es la vida.

— Bella, estás en las nubes. Te he llamado varias veces. — Ed la abrazó por la espalda atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

—Ah, Edward, perdona, estaba pensando en mis cosas. —Y tanto, ni siquiera lo había oído.

—Te veo melancólica, ¿algún problema? —preguntó acariciándole las mejillas con su barba de recién levantado.

—No, ninguno.

—No estarás asustada, ¿verdad? —Enarcó una ceja a la vez que recorría con las manos la tripita que tanto adoraba.

—¿Por qué iba a estar asustada? El que vaya venir tu familia para comer mi estupendo cochinillo no es motivo suficiente para estar nerviosa... ¡qué va! —comentó con una risita nerviosa.

—No te quejes. Tú te ofreciste. —Deslizó las manos sobre la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama, abandonando la tripita y buscando otra clase de dulzura.

—No, señor no. Yo no me ofrecí a preparar cochinillo asado, fue un caso claro de acoso y derribo por parte de mis padres, contigo como elemento instigador.

—¿En serio? No me había percatado. —Rió en su oreja—.Vamos, seguro que no es tan malo como parece.

—¿Cocinar para unas personas a las que no conozco y a las que quiero causar la mejor impresión? Nooo, por supuesto que no me siento presionada, ni asustada, ni nerviosa...

—¿Así que quieres crear buena impresión? ¡Vaya! —Lamió la vena que latía acelerada en el cuello, inhaló su esencia y se sintió enloquecer por ella—. No te preocupes, les impresionarás tanto como a mí.

—¿A ti te he impresionado?

—Cariño, te has metido dentro de mi piel, has rodeado con tus dedos mi corazón haciendo que se agite con cada una de tus sonrisas y miradas, si eso no es impresionarme... —terminó la frase con un beso dulce y apasionado que la hizo olvidar que era una entidad aparte de él.

Se dejaron llevar por la pasión, olvidando el día que era, la noche que los esperaba y al resto del mundo hasta que sonó el teléfono. Ed contestó entre jadeos, asintió y le pasó el auricular a su mujer, su amiga, su amante... Bella contestó, asintió y frunció el ceño... Era su madre ultimando los detalles de la cena.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó cuando por fin pudo colgar—. ¿Por qué nos hemos dejado liar de esta manera?

—Sinceramente, querida... no tengo ni la más remota idea. —Aunque lo cierto era que si su "suegro" no hubiera puesto la idea en las cabezas de todos en Nochebuena, él se las hubiera apañado para liarla de algún modo... Bella no era la única que sabía trazar planes "sinuosos".

La mañana pasó rápidamente entre compras, preparativos y limpieza de última hora. Comieron sobras de la cena anterior y Bella se puso inmediatamente con su especialidad, el cochinillo asado. El día anterior lo había limpiado, quemado todos los pelillos que pudiera tener y untado la piel de mantequilla. Le había dado masajes para conseguir la piel más crujiente y jugosa y lo había dejado macerando en ajo machado regado con limón y aceite de oliva virgen. Y ahora estaba listo para meterse en el horno. Mientras comprobaba una y otra vez que todo fuera perfecto, fue cociendo el marisco, lavando las copas y platos que iban a usar para que no tuvieran ni la más mínima imperfección, planchando mantelería, recolocando los adornos y fotos que habían ido comprando para rellenar el mueble vacío del salón... en fin... todas esas cosas que hacen las madres de casa nerviosas ante una inminente cena familiar con sus supuestos suegros. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta eran las seis de la tarde.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó echándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Tranquila, respira hondo. No pasa nada, todo está perfecto. — Ed no se había separado de ella en todo el día, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, cooperando en cada operación que ella llevaba a cabo y asustándose al ver cómo poco a poco se iba poniendo más nerviosa, más pálida... y, por qué no decirlo, más histérica.

—¿Cuándo llegaran tus padres? —preguntó agarrándole por la pechera de la camiseta con ojos desorbitados.

—En una hora y media más o menos —contestó él, posando sus manos sobre las de ella, acariciándole los dedos hasta que los sintió relajarse—. Han salido de Barcelona poco después de las dos, en cuanto han cerrado la empresa, y el viaje no creo que dure más de cinco horas.

—¡Ay, Dios! —gritó ella agarrotando los dedos otra vez—. ¡Se me han olvidado totalmente y ahora no me puedo ir! Señor, señor, señor... ¡No hay tiempo! tranquila. ¿Qué se nos ha olvidado? —La vio sonreír cuando él usó el plural—. Seguro que no es tan grave.

—¡Mis niñas! Se me han olvidado mis niñas... no las he dado de comer desde esta mañana. —No habían ido a comer a casa y por tanto no habían puesto comida en los cuencos de los animales.

—No pasa nada. Vamos ahora a darles de comer y ya está. No es tan grave. Tranquila —repuso él viéndola realmente alterada... frenética.

—¡No lo entiendes! Está todo a medio hacer. El marisco, el cochinillo... ¡ahora no puedo irme! —Lo miró durante un segundo y después salió corriendo hacia el aparador de la entrada, cogió las llaves de su casa, esas que ella había cambiado desconfiada el día después de la primera noche que pasaron juntos, y se las puso entre las manos—. Ve tú, sabes dónde está todo pon mucha comida en cada comedero y espera —corrió hacia la cocina, sacó un plato de gambas crudas y comenzó a pelarlas—, pelo las gambas y te las llevas para Clara y Lara, les encantan las gambas, ¿sabes? —Ey, deja eso —le agarró las manos haciéndola soltar las gambas y besó tiernamente su boca—, ya las pelo yo cuando llegue a tu casa.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. —Le pasó las manos manchadas por detrás del cuello y le fue dando besos en la comisura de los labios con cada "gracias", hasta que Edward se impacientó y la agarro de la cintura metiéndole la lengua hasta el paladar, pegándose a ella, haciéndola sentir lo duro que se había puesto.

—En fin —suspiró Ed sobre los labios de Bella —, mejor me pongo en marcha o no seré capaz de irme.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un sol?

—No. Me has dicho que soy un semental, que te vuelvo loca, que soy "enorme", pero no que sea un sol... Parece que vamos ampliando cumplidos contestó guiñándole un ojo desde la puerta mientras salía.

—¡Tonto! —exclamó riendo a la vez que tiraba el paño de cocina que llevaba enganchando en el delantal contra su cabeza.

—Cuando estás cerca... siempre —rió esquivando el proyectil de tela.

En el momento en que Ed insertó la llave de Bella en la cerradura de Bella, en la casa de Bella, sintió que su pecho reventaba. cerró la puerta con el pie, fue totalmente absorto hasta el comedor y se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

Enredó las llaves entre sus dedos y alzó la mano, dejando que éstas colgaran frente a sus ojos. Una sonrisa se fue formando tímida en sus labios para acabar convertida en una enorme e histérica carcajada.

—Joder, joder, joder —les dijo a los animales, aunque éstos no le prestaron ni la más mínima atención.

Mientras conducía el coche hasta la casa de su chica no se había permitido pensar en ello por temor a acabar chocando contra alguien, cuando subía en el ascensor sus dedos habían apretado las llaves con fuerza, haciendo que éstas se le clavaran en la palma, intentando por todos los medios no ponerse a gritar como un desequilibrado, no fuera a ser que la Marquesa saliera para llamarle la atención. Pero ahora estaba solo en casa, él y sus pensamientos. Nadie más. Y, joder, iba a hacer lo que necesitaba hacer. Se levantó de un salto del sillón y comenzó a recorrer el reducido espacio sin mirar a nada en particular mientras sus dedos se cerraban en un puño sobre las llaves y su brazo subía y bajaba en el gesto universal de "toma ya".

—¡Sí, señor! —se volvió hacia la tortuguera y preguntó a Clara y Lara—: ¿A que no sabéis quien ha confiado en mí? ¿A que no os imagináis quién me ha dado las llaves de su casa? —dijo enseñándoselas a las tortugas mientras éstas estiraban el cuello y volvían a encogerla al ver que no era nada comestible—. Sí, Bella. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —preguntó a la que antaño fuera su principal detractora, la iguana Laura—. Significa ni más ni menos que las barreras han caído. Que Bella es MIA.

Porque esa era la realidad, se diera cuenta ella o no. Bella, sí señor. Su mujer, su amiga, su amante, su todo. Acababa de darle las llaves de su casa, de su corazón, de su alma, y él no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad. Era suya, eterna e irrevocablemente. Había llegado la hora. Antes de lo esperado, sí. Pero era el momento. Miró a los animales fijamente.

—Necesito vuestra ayuda.

Y les contó su plan mientras ellas lo miraban indiferentes, si no había comida en mano, no tenían ningún interés.

Bella miraba el reloj impaciente, esperaba que aún faltase un buen rato para la llegada de los padres de Ed. Lo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas, porque si llegasen en ese momento se iban a llevar una pésima impresión de ella. El pelo recogido con una cinta tipo "Rambo contra el polvo" una camiseta de Ed que le llegaba escasamente por encima de las rodillas y unos calcetines gruesos de lana... Esa era toda su indumentaria. Había pensado en vestirse de manera más o menos adecuada, pero qué narices, hacía un calor insoportable en la cocina y al final se decidió por acabar de preparar la cena —más o menos— y cambiarse cuando regresara él. La cuestión es que Ed no había regresado todavía y su histérica mente no hacía más que decirle que él había calculado mal el viaje y que sus padres se presentarían antes de que él llegase y la pillarían en bragas —en todos los sentidos— y que directamente le pondrían mala cara, y que... ¡ALTO! Se regañó a sí misma; no iban a llegar. Aún —Por favor por favor, por favor, date prisa, cariño —rogó en silencio a Ed... aunque éste estuviera a miles de kilómetros —trescientos metros escasos— y no pudiera oírla.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, se había ido hacía media hora... tenía que estar a punto de ilegal. En ese momento sonó el timbre y ella dio un respingo.

¡Ay, Dios! — sus temores se habían hecho realidad. ¡ya estaban ahí sus futuros suegros! porque Ed no podía ser, tenia, llaves, pensó histérica. Echó a correr hacia el dormitorio de arriba y el timbre volvió a sonar insistente en una rápida sucesión de timbrazos que re pusieron los pelos de punta, paró en seco y volvió a la puerta, no había tiempo de cambiarse. ¡Que sea lo que Dios quiera! Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

No eran sus suegros. Era Ed sonriente, con la cadera pegada al timbre. Con el trasportín de Laura en la mano y clara y Lara sujetas —más o menos— en la otra.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó Bella estupefacta llevándose las manos a la boca— te has equivocado. Tenías que darles de comer, no traerlas aquí. — No obstante, y a pesar de lo dicho, cogió rápidamente las tortugas y el trasportín y se dirigió al salón, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y sacó a la iguana de su "prisión"; luego comenzó a hacer carantoñas a sus niñas, mientras éstas trepaban por su regazo sacando las cabecitas unas y enredándole la cola en la cintura la otra.

—Me habéis echado de menos, preciosas. Sí, claro que sí. Yo también a vosotras J.C., Laura, esas uñas, que me arañas —dijo separando las zarpas de la iguana de sus muslos—. Ay, Ed, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido traerlas?

—Pensé que te haría ilusión verlas —comentó él tan contento.

—Sí, claro que sí, mi vida. Pero... ahora tienes que llevarlas de regreso a casa.

—¿Por qué? Déjalas aquí, así no las echarás de menos —insinuó él, a ver si captaba la indirecta.

—¿Qué? ¿Y dónde las dejo? —Sonrió haciendo que el corazón de él saltara en el pecho—. Cariño, muchísimas gracias por traerlas, pero... no se pueden quedar aquí, no tienen un espacio adecuado para ellas, y si las tengo sueltas entre tanta gente se pondrían nerviosas. Eres un encanto, de verdad... pero no se pueden quedar. —Adoraba a Edward, acababa de ofrecerle tener a sus animales en su casa, ese hombre era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca.

—Mm quizá ese problema tenga fácil solución —respondió él a su alegato—. Ven. —Le tendió la mano.

Bella se levantó intrigada tomando su mano, Ed cogió a una tortuga mientras ella llevaba la otra, Laura los siguió con parsimonia y curiosidad esperando su ración de verdurita, fresca a poder ser. Ed las guió hacia la "habitación misteriosa", ese cuarto que llevaba cerrado con candado desde hacía quince días. Bella aún estaba indignada por ese tema, había puesto un candado el muy listo, como si ella fuera a intentar abrir la puerta para mirar su sorpresa... cosa que a Bella se le había pasado por la cabeza unas... mil veces. Pero el maldito candado no cedía con las horquillas, y la puñetera llave no aparecía en ningún lugar de la casa; y no es que la hubiera buscado mucho... qué va... Ed sacó una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y la introdujo en el candado; antes de abrir la puerta, observó detenidamente a su chica.

—Eh... mmh... esto debería ser tu regalo de reyes, pero he pensado que lo mismo te hacía más ilusión verlo hoy.

—De repente le asaltaron algunas dudas, muchos nervios y, por qué no confesarlo, bastante miedo... sólo cabían dos finales: o ella se enamoraba perdidamente de él o lo dejaba con un palmo de narices mandándolo a la mierda por meterse donde no le llamaban... Rezó para que fuera la primera opción.

—Apr, vaya... yo no tengo el tuyo aquí... —contestó cortada... intrigada y alucinada.

Ed se mesó el pelo y abrió la puerta de par en par.

Bella inspiró asombrada, se agachó para dejar la tortuga en el suelo y entró con pequeños pasos en la habitación, dispuesta a tocar la sorpresa, más que nada para comprobar con el tacto que sus ojos no la engañaban... Pegadas a la pared oeste de la habitación estaban ubicadas sus dos sorpresas... lo sabía en primer lugar porque un enorme lazo rojo rodeaba ambas y en segundo lugar porque en casa de Ed antes de ese día, no había un terrario ni una tortuguera. y mucho menos de esas dimensiones... Tocó los cristales con las yemas de los dedos casi esperando que desaparecieran con el roce, pero no, eran reales. Se giró para mirarlo con ojos como platos, él estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta con la cara más asustada que le había visto nunca.

Bella se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y siguió observando la sorpresa; la tortuguera era enorme, de más de un metro y medio de largo por cincuenta centímetros de ancho y otros setenta de alto y tenía de todo menos agua. Un filtro especial, piedras de río en el fondo, una rampa inmensa para que sus niñas tomaran el sol, algunas plantas artificiales, un calentador de agua, la lámpara UVB...

Y más, se notaba claramente que había sido hecha a medida, al igual que el terrario. Este era altísimo, del suelo al techo, de más de un metro y medio de largo y otro de ancho, con su piscina de arcilla para los baños de Laura, su tronco artificial con ramitas para que se posara a tomar el sol, sus piedras grandotas para que no se las pudiera comer y unas poquitas plantas naturales que Laura se encargaría en breve de destrozar.

Bella volvió a mirar a Ed asombrada, sin que las palabras escaparan de su boca... ¿Qué significaba esta sorpresa? ¿Que estaba harto de que tuvieran que ir y venir mil veces en fin de semana a cuidar a sus niñas? ¿O por el contrario indicaba que quería que se fuera vivir con él? ¿O lo mismo no quería decir nada? Ed se le acercó asustado, sin quitarle ojo. Seguía sin decirle nada. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y alzó las manos para acariciarle las mejillas.

—¿No te gusta la sorpresa? —preguntó intranquilo—. Las he hecho yo mismo... con algo de ayuda de Javi y Dani —acabó por confesar.

—Sí, claro que sí... es que... me he quedado sin palabras —dijo Bella girando la cara para acariciarse contra las manos de Ed. Lo había hecho con sus propias manos; le entraron ganas de llorar de la emoción —¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? Es decir... ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Bueno... me he dado cuenta de que echas de menos a tus niñas... siempre estamos de aquí para allá para alimentarlas y tal... y se me ocurrió construirles un refugio en casa. —Torpe, torpe, torpe, se riñó cuando acabó de pronunciar la última palabra, eso no era exactamente lo que quería decir.

—Apr. —La esperanza murió en los ojos de Bella. Él estaba harto de darse paseos... no la invitaba a vivir con él, sólo se ahorraba viajes—. Genial... muchas gracias.

—No.

—¿No?

—No me he explicado bien.

—¿No? —Otra vez la había dejado sin palabras.

—Lo que quiero decir es que... echas de menos a tus animales —torpe, torpe, eso ya lo has dicho, se enfadó consigo mismo— y siempre estamos entrando y saliendo para ir con ellos —joder macho, lo estás arreglando.

—Ya lo sé...y lo siento, pero es que...

—Mierda —La cortó de golpe—. Lo que quiero decir es que te quedes conmigo, todos los días, a todas horas. Para siempre.

—¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿Aquí?

—Sí. Y tus tortugas también, y la iguana y tus amigos, lo que quieras, pero quédate conmigo. Te quiero en mi vida. Para siempre. —Ella no dijo nada...—. Si te parece bien, claro... —terminó con pesar... lo iba a mandar a la mierda por meterse donde no le llamaban.

—Me parece bien —confesó tímidamente.

—¿Te parece bien? —Se quedó pasmado.

—Sí, pero... no pienso vender mi casa... —dijo dudando Bella; joder, ¿por qué no podría tener la boca bien cerradita?... esperaba que Ed no se lo tomara a mal.

—Y yo no quiero que la vendas —comentó muy serio.

Por supuesto que no podía vender su mini piso, si Bella se asustaba y desaparecía sabría dónde encontrarla... aunque eso no se lo iba a decir ni loco.

—Genial —suspiró ella con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

—Te quiero —confesó él mirándola con atención, quería que quedara todo muy claro, que nunca tuviera dudas.

—¿Me quieres? ¿Tipo te amo y todo eso?

—Te amo —no quería ningún tipo de confusión—. Te quiero, te deseo, te anhelo cuando no estás, me consumo por tocarte cuando te tengo a mi lado, adoro tu mente, ansío tus caricias, aguardo tus miradas, idolatro tus pensamientos... —Quizá, se estaba pasando un pelo o quizá no, pero lo cierto es que no se le ocurrían más sinónimos del verbo querer y ella aún no le había confesado que le quería. Porque de una cosa estaba seguro: sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. Tenían que serlo.

—Te quiero. No concibo mi vida sin ti —zanjó ella todo el espantoso, penoso y sensiblero discurso con sólo seis palabras. Las seis palabras más hermosas que Ed había oído jamás dejándolo totalmente anonadado e inmóvil durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué narices hago aquí parado como un poste? —pensó en voz alta un segundo antes de reaccionar.

Aún estaba de rodillas ante ella, entre sus piernas, con las manos posadas en sus mejillas... acababan de declararse su amor mutuo y ¿no iba a hacer nada? ¡Ja! Se abalanzó hacia delante y la besó con todo su ansia, su miedo por perderla y su amor.

Fue un beso tierno, apasionado y casi salvaje que enseguida derivó en unos dedos que acariciaban, dedos que rasgaban camisas y tangas, desabrochaban pantalones y eliminaban camisetas de la ecuación, dejando solo piel y deseo, labios soldados, lenguas peleando, piernas entrelazadas y brazos que sostenían. Él hundido en ella y ella pulsando con él.

Estaban tirados en el suelo, disfrutando aún de los estertores del orgasmo, cuando la banda sonora de la película "El exorcista" empezó a sonar en la habitación, parpadearon confusos y se miraron el uno al otro; entonces Edward reaccionó.

—¡Mi móvil!

Salió de ella pesaroso y se arrastró gateando hacia sus pantalones, sacó el móvil y contestó. Le cambió la cara. Se disculpó y colgó.

—¡Dios! Era mi madre —en ese momento sonó el timbre insistentemente—, está en la puerta… me pregunta que por qué no la abrimos...

—¡Leches! No he oído el timbre...

—Ni yo. —El timbre seguía sonando y el móvil comenzó a emitir la cancioncita de marras. Joder, ¡ya voy! —gritó cogiendo los pantalones y saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Espera! estoy en bolas —pero el aviso llegó tarde, ya se había ido.

Bella cercó la puerta y miró a su alrededor su pesadilla se iba a hacer realidad, la iban a pillar en cueros , en fin lo primero era lo primero. Las tortugas se estaban comiendo lo poco que quedaba de su tanga.

¿Y Laura?

Miró hacia arriba... Estaba colgada de las cortinas. Cogió a cada animal y lo colocó en su alojamiento. Tomó nota de no olvidarse de llenar el acuario de agua y de poner, comida en los comederos. Luego buscó su ropa, los calcetines seguían en sus pies, la camiseta estaba en un rincón, el tanga no se podía utilizar, estaba roto como casi todos los tangas que se ponía desde que conocía a Ed —, y se vistió —y eso sí que era un eufemismo—, se peinó el pelo con los dedos, pegó el oído a la puerta, no escuchó nada y salió intentando por todos los medios pasar desapercibida.

—Pues qué quieres que te diga, hijo. No sé cómo no has podido oír el timbre, hemos llamado miles de veces comentaba una pensativa Helena a Edward, no se tragaba la excusa presentada, menos aún viéndole "desvestido" con solo unos pantalones, sin abrochar para más INRI, el cabello alborotado, los labios hinchados y la cara roja como un tomate. Ni de coña.

—Déjalo ya, mujer, sus motivos tendrá el crío para no haberlo oído comentó Fernando, el progenitor compasivo, estirando el cuello para ver sobre los hombros de Ed si salía alguien de la única habitación que permanecía cerrada. Bingo. Pensó cuando la puerta se abrió y asomó una hermosa mujer, igual de desvestida que su hijo—. ¿ Bella?

—Eh... sí. — Bella se quedó petrificad a al oír su nombre; la habían pillado en bragas, bueno, sin ellas.

—Hola, preciosa, soy Lola, la hermanísima de Ed —se presentó una mujer joven y bajita vestida con un chándal enorme—, y esta es Helena, nuestra madre, Fernando, nuestro padre, Lolo, mi marido, y David, nuestro hijo —presentó a todos los presentes.

—Eh... hola —dijo Bella sacando la mano derecha de detrás de su espalda para estrechar las otras manos que se presentaban, lo malo es que no recordó hasta que tuvo la mano alzada, que justo en ésta guardaba retorcido el tanga desgarrado…—. Ay, qué tonta, es el trapo de cocina... esto... —se calló coloradísima.

—Es la primera vez que veo un paño de encaje... comentó Lola divertida.

—Amen —asintió Helena mirando a Bella fijamente.

—Bueno, lo mismo en Madrid es algo normal… ¿quién sabe? —intentó quitar hierro Fernando a la vez que dejaba que las gafas le resbalasen por la nariz hasta la punta, estudiando a Bella por encima de ellas.

—Suficiente —cortó Ed estirándose—. Bella y yo nos vamos a cambiar al ático, os sugiero que dejéis vuestras cosas en las habitaciones y aprovechéis para ducharos, enseguida bajo y os enseño todo.

— Eddy... no te vas a cambiar de ropa. Te vas a vestir. Por favor, hijo, habla con propiedad —lanzó Helena con una mirada divertida; le encantaba picarlo como cuando era niño.

—¡Mamá! —asió a Bella por el codo y tiró de ella hacia la escalera de caracol—. Vámonos antes de que nos despellejen.

Bajaron al cabo de pocos minutos, Bella se dedicó a llenar el acuario de agua y, cuando hubo acabado, se asomó tímidamente al comedor, Ed enarcó las cejas y movió la cabeza, indicándole que entrara a socorrerlo y ella así lo hizo aunque no de muy buena gana... más bien totalmente acojonada. Charló un poco con cada uno esperando ansiosa la llegada de sus padres para que hubiera más gente con la que conversar y distraer a sus "suegros", y gracias a Dios sus oraciones fueron atendidas.

El resto de los invitados, es decir Victoria y Ángel, llegaron en seguida y entre las dos familias surgió un entendimiento inmediato. Bella cayó tan en gracia a los padres de Ed, como éste había caído a los de Bella, y por si fuera poco, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el cochinillo estaba estupendo, la cena era maravillosa y ambos hacían una pareja encantadora y muy bien avenida.

Al final de la cena los cuatro progenitores se dedicaron a intrigar sin disimulos y lanzar indirectas a la joven pareja. Victoria y Ángel abogando una y otra vez por el matrimonio, sin darse cuenta de que Bella iba palideciendo más y más cada vez que lo mencionaban.

Dieron las doce campanadas, tomaron las uvas y llegó el inevitable brindis.

—Por el nuevo año. —Ángel alzó la copa.

—Por la familia. —Le acompañó Fernando.

—Por los matrimonios —dijo Victoria directa al grano... por enésima vez.

—Sólo si hay embarazo por medio —terció Helena, la de las ideas progresistas.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron los padres de Bella mientras Fernando sonreía... Se lo veía venir.

—Pues eso, que yo brindo por el matrimonio siempre y cuando éste se celebre después de que Bella se haya quedado embarazada, antes es tontería casarse y atarse a un hombre —explicó Helena que, no es por nada, aunque pareciese lo contrario estaba protegiendo precisamente los intereses de su hijo.

—¡Mamá!

—¡ Eddy! No gruñas a tu madre, tiene toda la razón. Me parece una de las cosas más sensatas que he oído en mi vida —exclamó Bella intrigadísima... sonaba tan bien lo que Helena decía...

—¿Qué? —exclamó Edward mirando con ojos asesinos a su madre... al menos no había saltado con el sonsonete de "mira que liarse tan joven".

—Sí, hijo, los tiempos han cambiado. Mira, entre tú y yo a todos los presentes, ya puestos—, no me hizo mucha gracia cuando me hablaste de tu interés por Bella.

—Helena, cielo... —le citó su marido sin llamarla... sólo para disimular ante Edward... Quería que el muchacho pensara que estaba de su parte para que se relajara y dejara hablar a su madre.

—Un segundo, querido —le interrumpió—. Como iba diciendo, no me hizo mucha gracia, pero ahora que te conozco bien, querida, creo sinceramente que mi niño no podía haber hecho mejor elección.

—¡Vaya! Gracias, mamá comentó Ed irónico ante la estupefacción de sus "suegros", los cuales aún no conocían del todo a su madre. Diablos, él la conocía hacía treinta años y no la comprendía ni siquiera un poco.

—De nada, cielín. Pero... aunque me doy cuenta de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, como decía mi madre, "lo cortés no quita lo valiente", y creo sinceramente que el matrimonio hoy en día sirve para poco más que para demostrar ante todos con una firma y un anillo en el dedo que la mujer pasa a ser propiedad exclusiva de un solo hombre, y aunque ese hombre sea mi hijo, no veo qué beneficio obtiene Bellita de ello cuando salta a la vista que Eddy ya es total e irrevocablemente suyo —finalizó mirando a Bella con una expresión que venía a decir: ¿entiendes, mi niña? No tienes que preocuparte... es tuyo.

—¡Mamá! No me estás ayudando nada.

—Oh, cállate Eddy, me interesa muchísimo lo que dice tu madre —le cortó Bella totalmente embelesada con la conversación... Así que era suyo, qué bien sonaba eso—, continúa, Helena.

—Ay, Dios —susurraron a una Fernando, Victoria y Ángel.

—Para la única cosa que veo viable el matrimonio es para cuando se esperan bebés, entonces sí es algo más necesario, por la protección de los niños y tal…

—Ajá...—la instó a continuar Bella; su suegra le caía muy pero que muy bien.

—Papá, voy a matar a mamá —susurró Ed a su padre, aunque lo oyeron todos los comensales.

—Hijo, si alguna vez lo haces, te prometo que yo la sujeto para, que la mates sin problemas —sentenció su padre. Helena lo miró y bufó... Fernando sonrió, porque aunque no compartía las ideas de su mujer, él también había visto cómo Bella se ponía más y más nerviosa según sus padres ahondaban en el tema del matrimonio… Si la charla de Helena le daba un respiro, bien por ella... Su hijo tendría que aprender a ser paciente si quería casarse con esa chica... o eso... o follar como conejos, cualquiera de las dos cosas valía... y se imaginaba que Ed optaría por la segunda...

* * *

Que les pareció la mama de Eddy?

Queda: 1cap+epilogo ;(


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_31 de octubre de 2009_

Estaban celebrando su primer aniversario juntos por cuarta vez aquella noche... Edward jadeó rendido, Bella había cabalgado sobre él y en ese momento reposaba sobre su pecho con él aún en su interior. La notaba relajada, casi adormilada... era el mejor momento para lo que tenía en mente.

—Estoy pensando...

—No, cariño, no lo pienses ni por un segundo... No soy capaz de tener otro orgasmo hasta mañana... así que, por favor, cierra los ojos y duérmete —le interrumpió ella besándole la mandíbula y moviéndose sinuosa sobre él... Pues para no tener fuerzas, con esos movimientos le estaba haciendo revivir.

—Déjame acabar —sonrió mientas se endurecía—. Estoy pensando que me estoy haciendo viejo.

—¿Viejo? Los viejos no son capaces de "reaccionar" cuatro veces en una noche —movió un poco las caderas—, mmh, cinco veces en una noche.

—No me refiero a eso... —Bueno sí, qué coño. Alzó las caderas tentando... no iba mal la cosa, un par de minutos más a lo sumo y estaría listo de nuevo—. Me refiero a que tengo más de treinta años y se me está pasando el arroz...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella riendo—. Tienes treinta y uno recién cumplidos... y no hay ninguna paella puesta en el fuego... —¡Ay, Dios!, no querría Ed decir "eso", ¿verdad?

—Sabes perfectamente lo que estoy intentando decir... Me gustaría ser padre, a ser posible de una niña preciosa, intrigante y traviesa que sea tu viva imagen —dijo retirándole un mechón de la cara.

—Bueno... no tenemos prisa... comentó Bella —, y de todas maneras yo preferiría un mocoso burlón y divertido... las niñas somos muy complicadas.

—Sea pues. Un niño. Decidido. —Alzó de nuevo las caderas, perfecto, su pene estaba en su punto, ni muy duro ni muy blando, un par de empujones y vuelta al trabajo.

—Ey, yo no he dicho que sí —protestó ella apretándose más contra él.

—Tampoco has dicho que no. —Pasó una mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris, cualquier ayuda era buena cuando había que tratar con esa testaruda.

—Pero... —jadeó al sentir cómo la acariciaba.

—Podemos probar... —se acomodó sobre un codo, acercó la cabeza a sus pechos y comenzó a mamar de ellos como si fuera un bebé—, como bien has dicho: no hay prisa —dio un lametazo haciendo que el pezón se irguiera—, muchas parejas tardan años en conseguir un embarazo... —los frotó contra sus mejillas para luego mordisquear los pezones delicadamente—, yo sólo digo que dejes la píldora y vayamos probando... —comenzó a levantar las caderas rítmicamente para embestir contra ella—, por si las moscas... —la sintió cada vez más húmeda y excitada mientras, le dibuja el clítoris con la yema de un dedo—, quiero ser padre, no abuelo. —La besó apasionadamente.

—Mmh, probaremos —gimió en sus labios.

* * *

Queda: Epilogo :'(


	27. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

_25 de julio de 2010_

Edward estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas abiertas y encogidas y la espalda apoyada en la pared. Bella estaba ubicada entre las piernas de él, la espalda apoyada en su pecho, sus propias piernas abiertas con la enorme tripa entre ellas y las manos agarrando las rodillas de su chico.

—Esto es una chorrada —comentó enfadada. No le salía.

—No lo es, vamos, prueba otra vez —reiteró por enésima vez un Ed muy pero que muy paciente, comenzando a jadear esperando que ella le siguiera un poco el ritmo.

—Joder. —Empezó a jadear con respiraciones superficiales y totalmente agotadoras... supuestamente cuando se pusiera de parto debería respirar así… ni de coña. Antes moriría asfixiada por falta de aire. Que pariera Edward, al que se le daba de puta madre hacer el perrito faldero, grr... el embarazo la estaba volviendo un poco gruñona.

—Vamos, lo estás haciendo muy bien... —la animó.

—¡Ja! —contestó perdiendo el ritmo—. ¡Mierda!

Siguieron con su tabla rutinaria de respiraciones... Bella se quejaba y Ed respiraba... ¿No debería ser al contrario?, pensó él mirándola ensimismado, cada día estaba más hermosa. La tripita que le cautivara al principio, se había convertido en el hogar de su hijo —varón, hasta en eso se había salido ella con la suya—; las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello largo y alborotado, la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos. Sintió una punzada de placer tensarle en vientre, haciendo que su pene reaccionara con fuerza.

La deseaba. Mucho. Hacía casi dos meses que no tenían relaciones sexuales completas y lo echaba de menos... pero le daba miedo... Al principio del embarazo todo había seguido como siempre, hacían el amor cuándo, cómo y dónde les venía en gana, pero en el quinto mes la cosa cambió. Aún recordaba ese mágico día.

_Estaban tumbados en la cama., la espalda de ella contra su pecho, las piernas enredadas, colmados después de haber compartido sus cuerpos, y entonces ella dijo las palabras mágicas._

_Se está moviendo._

_Le asió la mano y se la colocó sobre la barriguita... y él lo sintió, una patadita, dulce y cariñosa. Su hijo le decía hola._

Desde entonces, esperaba ansioso cada minuto que estaban tumbados o sentados o reposando para colocar la cabeza o las manos o la espalda o el abdomen contra la enorme barriguita de Bella y sentir a su hijo jugando y saludándole, pero este milagro había tenido un inesperado efecto secundario en él, se sentía remiso a tener relaciones sexuales completas con Bella, le daba la impresión de que su hijo podía sentirse incómodo si él se introducía dentro de ella, que podía de alguna estúpida manera dañarle, así que últimamente se negaba a penetrarla, con gran insatisfacción por parte de ambos, sobre todo de Bella, que incluso le obligó a hablar con la matrona y ésta le aseguró una y mil veces que no pasaba nada si lo hacían con cuidado, pero... el miedo es libre, y él tenía miedo.

Bella se pegó más a Edward, le sentía endurecerse contra su espalda. Él le apretó los hombros e intentó tumbarla sobre la cama... practicarían sexo oral... ¡Otra vez! Pensó fastidiada... ella lo quería dentro de su vagina, no dentro de su boca, bueno, ahí también, pero sobre todo en su vagina.

—Estoy pensando... —Se alejó de sus manos, esta vez se haría como ella quería... Joder, llevaba dos meses de abstinencia y se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

—Dime. —Le estaba lamiendo el cuello mientras pegaba más su ingle contra el trasero de ella; en definitiva, no la hacía ni caso.

—En lo que comentaste el otro día…

—¿El qué? —Acariciaba sus grandes pechos sin cesar... desde que le habían crecido hasta proporciones descomunales, Ed sentía fijación por ellos.

—Lo de casarnos y tal… —comentó ella como quien no quiere la cosa, imaginando su polla dura y jugosa metiéndose hasta el fondo de su coño húmedo y ansioso. ¡Dos puñeteros meses! Esto tenía que acabar YA.

—¿¡Lo dices en serio!? — Edward la abrazó y se la comió a besos. Literalmente.

—Con una condición —respondió firme, con la imagen de él sobre ella y dentro de ella grabada a fuego en su mente. Pero Ya.

—La que sea —Dios, le había pedido matrimonio seis veces desde que se enteró de que esperaban un niño y todas y cada una de esas veces, ella le había dicho, entre temerosa y sonriente, que no había ninguna prisa—. Y ahora por fin parecía que llegaba la hora.

—Quiero sexo. YA.

—Perfecto, lo quiero lo mismo. —La tumbó sobre la cama y colocó la cabeza entre sus muslos, olía increíblemente bien, admiró su sexo hinchado y su clítoris inhiesto un segundo antes de hundir la lengua en él; dos segundos después Bella le cogió por las orejas y le obligó a levantar la cara de su pasatiempo favorito.

—No lo has entendido. Quiero. Tu polla. Dentro. ¡YA!

—Joder. —Se sentó sobre sus talones—. ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿Me estás preguntando por qué? —Le dio tal empujón que lo dejó tumbado en la cama—. Porque hace dos meses que no lo cato. —Se subió sobre él torpemente, la tripa pesaba un huevo.

—Eso no es cierto. Hemos tenido sexo... —La agarró por la cintura y la paró antes de que lo insertara en ella sin misericordia.

—¡No! Hemos tenido sucedáneos de sexo... Es como tomar café descafeinado cuando lo que quieres es un café bien cargado.

—Pero no podemos.

—¿Por qué? Te lo he dicho yo, te lo ha dicho la matrona... Hasta le dije a Helena que te llamara y te lo comentara.

—¡Dios! ¡Fuiste tú! —Aún recordaba la vergonzosa conversación con su madre de la semana pasada... que su chica y su madre fueran tan amigas era peligroso.

—Sí. Fui yo. Si quieres boda me la metes. Sino no hay boda.

—Vale —asintió dándose por vencido... no podía luchar contra ella, ni contra él mismo: tanta abstención le estaba volviendo loco.

—Mmh... —Lo miró desconfiada... ¿Tan fácil?

Edward la desnudó lentamente, acariciándola todo el cuerpo, eso sí, deteniéndose un ratito en sus pechos —realmente estaba obsesionado con ellos—. Cuando la tuvo excitada y sudorosa la tumbó de lado en la cama y se desnudó ante su atenta mirada. Tenía el pene duro como el acero, hinchado hasta decir basta. El glande se veía sonrosado y húmedo, las venas marcadas, los testículos tensos... joder, no creía que pudiera aguantar ni dos envites antes de correrse.

Se colocó de lado apoyando pecho contra espalda y sumergiendo su pene en el canal entre los muslos, avanzando lentamente hacia la vagina. En el momento en que la oyera quejarse lo sacaría rápidamente, se prometió un poco asustado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La primera impresión fue devastadora. En el momento en que sintió la tierna vulva acoger su dolorida polla un gemido escapó de su garganta.

¡Por fin!, jadeó Bella pegándose más a él, sintiendo cómo entraba poco a poco casi con timidez en ella. Onduló las caderas y se apretó contra el pene invasor, sí... casi... casi... ¡Joder! Ese pene ni era invasor ni conquistaba ni nada, solo se asomaba tímidamente, para al segundo siguiente retroceder. ¡Cobarde!

— Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaard —gruñó.

— Bella —jadeó él totalmente concentrado en no entrar más de un centímetro en esa vagina apetitosa, estrecha, húmeda y perfecta... joder. Le estaba costando Dios y ayuda contenerse.

—No hay boda —sentenció dando un brinco sacándolo totalmente de ella.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido y dolorido. ¿y ahora qué mosca le había picado?

—O te comportas como un hombre o desapareces de mi vista. No me pienso casar con un niño.

—¡Eh! Yo no soy ningún niño.

—¡Ah, no! Pues entonces comienza a usar eso que te asoma entre las piernas —gritó cogiéndole la polla y apretándola entre sus dedos.

Ed no pudo contener el jadeo, que escapó de su pecho cuando Bella comenzó a subir y bajar por su pene, apretando y soltando, recorriéndole el glande con las yemas de los dedos, agachando la cabeza para lamerlo entero, deleitándose con la abertura del capullo, recorriendo cada vena con las uñas, sosteniendo y acariciando los testículos hasta dejarlo jadeante y a punto de correrse. Y justo en el momento en que su verga tembló y el calor se aposentó en sus testículos dispuesto a ser disparado en un incontenible orgasmo, ella paró. Simplemente se detuvo. Lo miró, se dio la vuelta y quedó tumbada de espaldas a él.

—¿Qué…?

—Los niños se hacen las pajas ellos solitos, ¿no? Pues acaba el trabajo con tu propia mano.

—¡Dios! —gritó exacerbado.

La agarró de las caderas, la hizo dar la vuelta y una vez la tuvo tumbada de espaldas mirándolo desafiante, la abrió las piernas con brusquedad y la penetró. Hasta el fondo. Más o menos. Bella jadeó y abrazó a él, ciñéndole las caderas con sus piernas en la medida que la tripa la dejaba. Joder. Era fabuloso sentirlo dentro de nuevo, embistiendo con potencia, llenándola completamente. El orgasmo fue inminente. No duraron ni dos minutos.

—Más —solicitó Bella cuando pudo volver a hablar.

—Te casarás conmigo —aseveró Ed. Si era necesario se lo haría firmar.

—Sí.

—En la primera fecha disponible que nos de la iglesia.

—No.

—¿No?

—No. Sólo me casaré por lo civil.

—Vale. En la primera fecha disponible que haya por lo civil, da igual la ciudad, si es en un parque, en un castillo o en una sala del ayuntamiento.

—Vale —respondió Bella agarrando el pene semirrecto que parecía decirle... "estoy aquí, solito, hazme algún mimo", y ella no podía dejarlo abandonado, ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres algún banquete, ceremonia o algo por el estilo? —preguntó gimiendo. Aún no, pensó él, todavía no. Tenía que dejar el tema de la boda bien hilado antes de continuar a lo suyo. Tratando que ella no pudiera salirse por la tangente en ningún asunto.

—No, no hace falta. Sólo nuestra familia más cercana y nuestros amigos.

—Vale. —Sintió una patada contra el abdomen y se alejó un poco de ella—. Se ha quejado Bagoas —dijo renuente y asustado de nuevo. Ese era el nombre que iba a llevar su hijo.

—No, en absoluto, yo creo que con tanto movimiento se ha animado y está tan feliz como su madre.

—¿Segura?

—Absolutamente.

—Tema cerrado. —Le cogió la pierna, la colocó sobre su cadera y la penetró con cuidado. Había que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_Viernes 6 de agosto de 2010_

Estaban en el Parque de las Naciones, en Alcorcón. Hacía media hora escasa que se habían dado el "sí, quiero" ante el teniente de Alcalde de Villaviciosa de Odón, y ahora estaban haciéndose las fotos de rigor con amigos y familiares. Después irían al restaurante a celebrar el banquete de bodas y al día siguiente saldrían para pasar una semanita en Torrevieja para su luna de miel. Se miraban el uno al otro embelesados. Si una cosa quedó clara a todos los presentes, era que ambos estaban perdida e irremisiblemente enamorados. Pili y Ruth se acercaron a su amiga sonriendo.

—Quién lo iba a imaginar... casada y a punto de ser madre —comentó Pili sonriendo feliz.

—Y yo me preguntó —enarcó las cejas Ruth—, ¿cómo ha logrado convencerte Edward?

—Pues, sinceramente... ¡yo qué sé!

**FIN**

* * *

Llego el final! Espero les gustara esta adaptación. La historia original lleva el mismo nombre "Falsas Apariencias" y los nombres originales de Edward es Alex y el de Bella es Luka.


	28. Segunda Parte!

**AMIGOS DEL BARRIO II**

Cuando la memoria olvida

**Sinopsis: **

_En la vida de Bella no hay sitio para nadie mas… de hecho, ni siquiera hay sitio para ella misma. Cuida su casa, a sus hermanos (aunque son ya adultos) y a su padre (que no tiene muy buena cabeza). Trabaja en un centro de día para mayores donde no sólo hace su trabajo sino también el de la arpía de su jefa… para conseguirlo regula sus días de horarios imposibles controlando exactamente cada segundo aprovechable. Su única vía de escape son las escasas reuniones con sus amigas… y pasar algún sábado que otro con un amigo especial que le hace hermosos "diseños de interiores". _

_La vida de Edward es un cúmulo de experiencias y viajes. Imprevisible, impaciente y visceral hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y como quiere (así le va). Tras pasar varios años en todos los rincones de Estados Unido, y de parte del mundo, decide volver a su país natal, España y asentarse. La falta de previsión, y sobre todo la comodidad, se confabulan para que acabe viviendo en la casa de su madre, una mujer obsesionada por las telenovelas, que vive por y para la ficción. _

_De niños eran los mejores amigos y los más fieros enemigos. Pero el destino los separó, para años después volver a juntarlos. Un día agradable se convirtió en una noche de pasión que finalizó en una discusión que los separó y cambió la vida de ambos. _

_Ahora vuelven a encontrarse, todo sigue igual y a la vez todo ha cambiado…_


End file.
